Череп Бетховена - Мрачные и загадочные истории из мира классической музыки
Тим Рейборн Череп Бетховена: Мрачные и загадочные истории из мира классической музыки Переводчик Мария Кульнева Редактор Павел Литвиненко Дизайн обложки Рейн Саукас Руководитель проекта А. Василенко Корректор Е. Чудинова Компьютерная верстка М. Поташкин Дизайн обложки Ю. Буга Иллюстрация на обложке istockphoto.com © Tim Rayborn, 2016 © Издание на русском языке, перевод, оформление. ООО «Альпина Паблишер», 2017 Все права защищены. Произведение предназначено исключительно для частного использования. Никакая часть электронного экземпляра данной книги не может быть воспроизведена в какой бы то ни было форме и какими бы то ни было средствами, включая размещение в сети Интернет и в корпоративных сетях, для публичного или коллективного использования без письменного разрешения владельца авторских прав. За нарушение авторских прав законодательством предусмотрена выплата компенсации правообладателя в размере до 5 млн. рублей (ст. 49 ЗОАП), а также уголовная ответственность в виде лишения свободы на срок до 6 лет (ст. 146 УК РФ). * * * Введение Мрачное и необычное в истории западной музыки Давайте признаем: все мы любим хорошие мрачные истории. Мощь ужасного и гротескного, запретного и пугающего питает бесконечное число фильмов, видеоигр, романов, таблоидов, разоблачительных веб-сайтов, реалити-шоу и бойз-бэндов. Из этой книги вы узнаете о малоизвестных исторических фактах, познакомитесь с некоторыми из наиболее странных, а порой и просто ужасных моментов, связанных с музыкой последних двух тысяч лет и даже раньше. Если спросить людей, какой предмет больше всего нравился им в школе, немногие назовут историю. Это весьма печально, потому что история – прекрасный захватывающий предмет, значение которого только растет в нашем сложном мире. Но слишком многие считают историю просто бесконечным набором скучных имен, дат, сражений и событий в странах, которые давно не существуют, с участием людей с непроизносимыми именами. Если спросить людей об их любимом музыкальном жанре, так называемая классическая музыка также вряд ли возглавит список, по крайней мере в Соединенных Штатах. В Европе и Азии многие искренне любят ее, и на самом деле в США также есть ее преданные поклонники, пусть и не слишком многочисленные. Но у большинства она ошибочно ассоциируется со снобизмом, претенциозностью и общей непонятностью: длинные скучные произведения, написанные давно почившими композиторами с еще более непроизносимыми именами. Такое ощущение, что европейско-американская культура, породившая эту музыку, предала ее во имя более новых и крутых жанров. Увеличение популярности скачивания музыки в интернете (легального и не очень) постепенно убивает идею классических альбомных записей. Однако виниловые пластинки вновь становятся модными, хотя мало кто подмечает истинные тенденции. Поэтому, хватаясь за последний шанс вернуть интерес к обеим этим предметам или надеясь, что минус на минус все-таки даст плюс, я решил объединить их в этой книге и предложить читателю нечто вроде краткого курса истории классической музыки, но в определенном – мрачном – ключе. Замечу, некоторые истории, рассказанные здесь, выходят за рамки «классики», но это лишь потому, что они слишком хороши и печальны, чтобы их можно было обойти! Здесь будет чуть-чуть джаза, немного рок– и поп-музыки, капелька фолка и кое-что из того, что не поддается определению. Ну, правда, к какому жанру отнести «музыку фей»? Псевдокельтскому? Переходно-мифическому? Или просто феерическому? Как бы то ни было, на этих страницах вы найдете нечто большее, чем скучный перечень дат и событий, и я не буду требовать, чтобы вы с ходу запомнили многочисленные невнятные имена, – хотя, возможно, со временем их все же стоит запомнить. Вместо этого я предлагаю вам целый спектр странных и удивительных историй: историй жестокости, мести, крови и кишок, смертей, болезней, любовных побед и поражений, отчаяния, казней, привидений, жутких детских стишков и сказок, магии, убийств, войн и, самое страшное, – сотовых телефонов. В части I вы познакомитесь с большим числом композиторов – от древних времен до ХХ века. Некоторые вам уже известны, о других вы никогда ничего не слышали, а кого-то вы, возможно, предпочли бы никогда и не знать. Объединяет их то, что они вели весьма странную жизнь и/или слишком странно закончили свой земной путь, и порой их судьбы были просто нелепыми. Такие истории нечасто встречаются на обложках компакт-дисков и даже в лекциях по истории музыки. Так что знайте, до сего момента вас лишали многого, и пришла пора это исправить! Многие считают, что для того, чтобы быть действительно великим, артист должен страдать. Стандартный романтический образ – художник, поэт или композитор, живущий в нищете в парижских трущобах, где он прячется от кредиторов, расстается с беременными любовницами, пьет горькую и в муках творит шедевры, ценность которых люди признают только после его безвременной кончины от цирроза, пули в лоб или разбитого сердца. Или полусумасшедший готический писатель или пианист, который сочиняет свои произведения исключительно ночами (конечно же, темными и ветреными) и ведет жизнь отшельника в роскошных покоях, освещенных лишь светом нескольких свечей (который играет в пустых глазницах стоящего на столе черепа), также пьет горькую и в муках творит шедевры, ценность которых люди признают только после его безвременной кончины от цирроза, кинжальной раны или разбитого сердца. И действительно, немалое число композиторов если и не жили по сценарию типичного ужастика, то столкнулись в жизни с жестокими, тяжелыми и очень странными событиями, которые повлияли на их творчество. Не только их внутренний мир переживал бури; многие пережили трудности и трагедии в реальности, зачастую из-за своей неспособности справляться с этой реальностью и ее взлетами и падениями. Алкоголь, наркотики и бегство в мир иллюзий часто оказывались для них единственными путями к спасению от стрессов, которые порождало «нормальное» общество, но из этих страданий могли вырастать великие произведения, пережившие века. Были и другие, кому, кажется, просто не везло в жизни. Некоторые верили в нечто загадочное или совершали странные поступки. Некоторые втягивались в криминальную деятельность и/или делали то, что не одобрялось церковью, государством или обоими сразу. Способность запечатлевать на нотной бумаге прекрасные мелодии не гарантировала жизни добропорядочного гражданина, и в нашем списке музыкальных звезд (или галерее негодяев) найдутся и по-настоящему аморальные личности. В этой книге вы найдете богатый ассортимент странных, кровавых, жутких или просто нелепых фактов, загадок, правдивых историй и легенд о некоторых из самых известных (и самых таинственных) композиторах и музыкантах. Они появятся перед вами в приблизительно хронологическом порядке, разделенные на эпохи, по которым принято классифицировать музыку: древняя, средневековая, Возрождение, барокко, классицизм, романтизм и современная, – в порядке, более или менее совпадающим с соответствующими периодами, используемыми специалистами. Часть из этих историй сомнительны или даже определенно выдуманы, особенно те, что отстоят от нас дальше по времени. Факты никогда не мешали хорошим историям ни в прошлом, ни сейчас. Но в прошлом не было экспертов, социальных сетей, блогов или страничек комментариев, которые могли бы удостоверить подлинность. Тем не менее есть истории, которые вполне реальны и прекрасно задокументированы. Это сочетание фактов и выдумок должно дать вам ощущение того, насколько странной и причудливой может быть история западной музыки. Поэтому, если вы думаете, что у вас выдался неудачный день, попробуйте почитать что-нибудь из предложенного ниже и, возможно, вы почувствуете себя лучше. В части II мы углубимся в исследования и, оказавшись на настоящей ярмарке чудес, встретим немало сюрпризов, от странной правды до сказок и городских легенд. Вы откроете для себя целый мир необычного и удивительного, мрачно-притягательного и подлинно страшного. Так же, как и в первой части, многие из этих историй правдивы. Некоторые основаны на догадках. Некоторые долго считались правдой, пока не было доказано обратное. А некоторые – просто ложь, но слишком хорошая, чтобы перед ней можно было устоять. Мы рассмотрим самые разные темы – от биологических и мифологических истоков музыки до некоторых наиболее печальных и мрачных событий, связанных с музыкой и музыкантами. Знаете ли вы, что Дракула существовал на самом деле, причем, возможно, был куда страшнее, чем всем известный персонаж книг и фильмов? Наверное, вы удивитесь, что история о Гамельнском крысолове также основана на реальных событиях. Зачем королева эпохи Возрождения требовала, чтобы ее придворные музыканты постоянно пели над телом ее умершего супруга? И существует ли прóклятая песня, которая заставляет тех, кто ее слышит, кончать с жизнью? А у вас бы хватило смелости ее послушать? Мы узнаем, почему многие верят, что композитор не должен писать больше девяти симфоний, и о других суевериях, связанных с музыкальным сочинительством. Как насчет милых детских песенок, которые так хорошо известны нам всем? На самом деле у некоторых из них весьма мрачные корни! Является ли музыка формой магии? Может ли она изменять реальность или доводить обычных людей до сумасшествия? Во многих древних культурах верили в это. И, конечно, разговор не может быть полным без обращения к ряду явлений из призрачного мира, связанных с музыкой. Это столь обширная тема, что мы лишь мельком взглянем на нее. И, даже если вы совершенно не верите ни во что подобное, эти истории заставят вас задуматься и, возможно, вы почувствуете, как по спине у вас бегут мурашки. Страшные истории о привидениях, которые вы рассказывали друг другу в летнем лагере, не идут ни в какое сравнение с этими легендами о музыкантах и прочих, не желавших оставаться мертвыми. Наконец, мы упомянем о странной посмертной судьбе двух великих композиторов – Моцарта и Бетховена (подсказка: речь у нас пойдет о черепах), и расскажем еще несколько музыкальных баек. Кажется, странности – такая же обычная часть человеческой жизни, как и само обычное. Там, где есть люди, обязательно есть и странные истории о них и их делах. Неразгаданные загадки и непонятные явления всегда очаровывают нас. Если подумать хотя бы о количестве рассказанных здесь историй – а это не более чем тонкий слой, – то уже можно начать сомневаться в том, что же такое «обычное» на самом деле. Одни истории забавны, другие пронзительны и трагичны, а от некоторых буквально кровь стынет в жилах. Я вовсе не хотел смеяться над болью и страданиями людей; я просто размышляю, насколько неожиданно, на счастье или на горе, может повернуться жизнь. Ничто не стоит принимать как должное, и эти истории на самом деле способны вдохновить нас проявлять все лучшее в себе перед лицом любых трудностей, служить напоминанием о том, как краток наш век на этой земле. Чтобы последовать за мной по страницам этой книги и получить от нее удовольствие, вам не потребуются специальные знания о классической музыке – и о музыке вообще. Это не учебное пособие и не специальное руководство, и в нем не будет вопросов по пройденному материалу или множества скучных примечаний и ссылок. Я просто приглашаю вас окунуться в мир необычного. Можете читать все подряд – тогда у вас возникнет понимание того, как развивалась музыка во времени. Но можете просто открыть книгу и начать читать с любого места. Если после этого вам захочется послушать музыку, о которой здесь рассказывается, – что ж, тем лучше. Вы можете, если захотите, узнать больше, обратившись к разделу о том, что еще почитать, в конце книге. Возможно, вы обнаружите в себе интерес и любовь к музыке, о существовании которой раньше даже не знали. Классическая музыка вовсе не скучная, устаревшая и невразумительная. Она восхитительная, живая, осмысленная, прекрасная, трогательная, и каждый может наслаждаться ею. Просто иногда она бывает весьма мрачной. Поэтому налейте себе чаю (или, если хотите, чего-нибудь покрепче), поставьте какую-нибудь музыку – лучше кого-то из композиторов из части I – и отправляйтесь на экскурсию по малоизвестным тропинкам музыкальной истории. Можете дождаться темной и ветреной ночи для наибольшего эффекта, но это не обязательно. Часть I Странные жизни, еще более странные смерти и причудливые судьбы композиторов 1. Древняя Греция и Рим Практически каждый из нас знаком с наследием таких древних цивилизаций, как египетская, греческая и римская. Их влияние западная культура до сих пор ощущает во всем, от юриспруденции до архитектуры. В музеях выставляют произведения искусства, студенты изучают литературу и историю (и, если повезет, латинский или греческий языки!), и всем нам хотя бы поверхностно известны мифы и легенды этих народов. Школьники разных стран с интересом разглядывают голых греческих атлетов, удивляются, почему у египтян были только профили, и восхищаются тем, как римская армия в коротких юбочках покорила все Средиземноморье. Однако, при всем нашем восхищении и даже преклонении перед великими предшественниками, никто, кроме узких специалистов, практически ничего не знает об их музыке. Конечно, от нее мало что сохранилось, однако, как это ни странно, более пятидесяти произведений греко-римской музыки дошли до нас (многие в виде фрагментов) в нотных записях, которые были расшифрованы и теперь могут быть прочитаны и воспроизведены с относительной легкостью. Существуют и немногочисленные ассирийские источники, и ученые сейчас с переменным успехом бьются над их расшифровкой, пытаясь понять, как это могло звучать. Но, как бы мало древней музыки ни сохранилось, древние любили писать о ней, и очень многие, от философа Платона до различных римских императоров, имели что сказать по этому поводу. Имена композиторов тех времен, известные нам, весьма немногочисленны и нередко совпадают с именами поэтов. Знаменитый поэт вполне мог положить какие-то свои стихи на музыку, но она не сохранилась, или же люди тогда просто не рассматривали понятия «поэт» и «композитор» как нечто отдельное. Вероятно, идея чисто инструментальной музыки не всем казалась приемлемой – ах, эти сумасшедшие юнцы со своими лирами и флейтами!.. В Древнем мире было много бродячих музыкантов, предлагавших свои таланты для театральных представлений, религиозных фестивалей, празднеств, частных вечеринок и прочих событий, где требовались те, кто может петь и играть на различных инструментах. История музыки древних цивилизаций – это обширная и интереснейшая область. Мы познакомимся лишь с несколькими личностями, чьи поиски гармонии привели к, мягко говоря, неожиданным результатам, – от заносчивого молодого исполнителя на духовых инструментах, который доигрался до смерти, до печально известного римского императора, который вывел свои представления на новый уровень посредственности. Терпандр (VII век до н. э., ок. 675 года) Подавившийся признанием? Для древних греков Терпандр был великим человеком, отцом греческой музыки и лирической поэзии. Жил он в Спарте, и произведения его сочинения были, по всей видимости, достаточно просты для того, чтобы обеспечить ему такую славу, но его главной заслугой считается то, что он вдохнул новую жизнь во всю греческую музыкальную систему. Говорили, что он увеличил число струн в лире с четырех до семи, таким образом открыв новые мелодические возможности. А может быть, он изменил структуру од определенного типа, увеличив число частей с четырех до семи, – в этом отношении источники разнятся. По всей видимости, он изобрел несколько новых ритмических рисунков и, самое главное, сочинил немало застольных песен – может быть, потому и стал так популярен. Даты его рождения и смерти неизвестны, но, согласно одной из легенд, умер он достаточно нелепым образом. Во время успешного представления в Спарте кто-то из слушателей кинул ему фигу, по всей видимости, в знак признательности (вероятно, роз поблизости не нашлось). В этот момент Терпандр как раз раскрыл рот, собираясь запеть. Фрукт попал ему в горло, он подавился и задохнулся. Похожие истории рассказывают о Софокле (который якобы подавился виноградиной) и Анакреонте (который подавился виноградной косточкой), так что, вероятно, это просто древняя городская легенда. История не сохранила сведений о том, что стало с полным раскаяния и ужаса поклонником, однако боюсь, что ничего хорошего. По крайней мере, его должны были исключить из фан-клуба. Лампр Эритрейский (начало V века до н. э.) Вода и чайки Лампр, насколько нам известно, был исполнителем на лире и танцором, а также, возможно, учителем греческого драматурга Софокла, того самого, что якобы подавился косточкой. О нем мало что известно, и не исключено, что его путали с тезкой, жившим на несколько столетий раньше, причем, возможно, даже намеренно. По всей видимости, он вел жизнь затворника и не пил вина – не слишком типичное поведение для музыканта. Афиней, греко-египетский автор, живший в III веке н. э., сообщает о нем кое-что любопытное в труде «Деипнософисты» (попробуйте произнести это быстро три раза подряд), длинном сборнике диалогов за обедом, дающих представление о жизни тех времен. Он пишет, что один из более ранних греческих комментаторов, Фриних, упоминал о том, «что чайки рыдали, когда Лампр – пьющий воду, тощий гиперсофист, высушенный скелет Муз, кошмар соловьев, гимн ада – почил среди них». Согласитесь, весьма странная эпитафия! У нас нет больше никакой информации о том, как он умер, но упоминание о чайках позволяет предположить, что это произошло на пляже, или же Лампр утонул, возможно, из-за исключительной любви к воде. Все это в целом выглядит весьма оскорбительным, так что, возможно, Фриних имел что-то против Лампра лично. Он явно утверждает, что, ведя такую жизни, Лампр в конечном итоге получил то, чего заслуживал. Пусть это будет уроком для всех музыкантов, которые отказываются пить вино! Гармонид (IV век? до н. э.) Глоток свежего воздуха Гармонид был подающим надежды учеником Тимофея, известного музыканта времен Александра Македонского. И учитель, и ученик играли на авлосе, древнем духовом инструменте, звук которого можно описать как нечто среднее между гобоем и казу. Когда Гармонид спросил у своего учителя, как завоевать известность, Тимофей рекомендовал начинать с малого и завоевать популярность в узком кругу знатоков – а дальше репутация обязательно будет расти. Мне кажется, это вполне достойный совет для любого юного музыканта. Однако Гармонид был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы последовать наставлению учителя, и решил сразу взлететь как можно выше. Он хотел поразить всех на первом же выступлении, но, согласно историку Луциану (ок. 125 – после 180 года н. э.), начав соло, так сильно дунул в инструмент, что умер на месте. Поэтому его запомнили, однако не за то, за что он хотел. Нерон, римский император (37–68 годы н. э.) Флейтист на крыше О Нероне обычно вспоминают как о жестоком и безумном тиране, который преследовал христиан и играл на скрипке, глядя на пожар Рима в 64 году; многие считают, что он сам и поджег город. Все, что касается огня, на самом деле неправда. На протяжении многих веков Нерон был предметом крайне негативной пропаганды. Большинство воспринимают его как одного из худших римских правителей наряду с Калигулой и другими маловменяемыми личностями. Действительно, существует немало достоверных свидетельств его жестокости и мегаломании, однако нас интересуют его странные и даже комические опыты в области музыки и публичных выступлений. Согласно историку Тациту, Нерон с юных лет был страстным любителем музыки. Будучи дилетантом, как и большинство юношей из высших сословий того времени, он углубился в изучение музыки и поэзии и усердно репетировал. Проблема – по крайней мере, по свидетельствам некоторых современных ему историков, – была в том, что он отнюдь не блистал талантами. Не то, чтобы он был совсем ужасен, но ничего выдающегося в нем не наблюдалось. Став императором в 54 году, когда ему было всего семнадцать, он придумал себе программу тренировок, включавшую также специальные диеты и клизмы (!), и навешивал себе на грудь свинцовые пластины, чтобы увеличить силу легких и улучшить голос. Шесть лет спустя он начал выступать перед публикой, тщательно копируя знаменитых артистов. Он также немного занимался сочинительством, и некоторые его произведения продолжали исполнять даже после его смерти; к несчастью, ни одно из них не сохранилось, так что об их качестве мы судить не можем. Он очень любил музыкальные конкурсы, но его семья и высокопоставленные лица считали, что для императора немыслимо делить сцену с простыми гражданами. Естественно, его аудитория неизменно выказывала восторг – иного выбора у нее просто не было. Поскольку он был императором, никто во время его выступления ни под каким предлогом не мог удалиться. Историк Светоний с юмором отмечает, что женщинам приходилось рожать на его представлениях, а некоторые мужчины либо с риском для жизни ускользали, перебираясь через высокие ограждения сцены, либо изображали собственную смерть, чтобы их вынесли. Может быть, Нерон действительно неплохо пел, однако Светоний описывает его голос глухим и недостаточно сильным. Что касается истории с пожаром и скрипкой, то это никак не могло быть правдой, так как смычковые инструменты пришли в Европу с Востока лишь в Средние века. Возможно, он играл на своей излюбленной кифаре, разновидности большой лиры? Тацит, который не слишком любил Нерона, пишет, что, по слухам, когда разгорелся пожар, Нерон взошел на свою личную сцену и запел о падении Трои. Он особенно подчеркивает, что это всего лишь слухи, и имеются свидетельства того, что Нерона вообще не было в городе, так что он бросился обратно, как только узнал о пожаре, и лично помогал в тушении огня и спасении людей. Он отдал приказ, чтобы для оставшихся без крова людей открыли ряд общественных зданий, а впоследствии издал новые законы, направленные на предотвращение подобных трагедий. Тем не менее после пожара он на месте наибольших разрушений начал строительство огромного дворца с садом, который нельзя было построить, если бы огонь так кстати не уничтожил старые здания. Это, естественно, дало почву для подозрений. Он также обвинил в поджоге, без всяких убедительных причин, небольшую религиозную группу, которая называла себя христианами. Правда, он построил несколько жилых кварталов, выделив на это собственные средства, но, возможно, именно для того, чтобы пресечь домыслы на свой счет. В конечном итоге отношения Нерона с советниками и сенаторами окончательно испортились. Был раскрыт заговор против него, и многих казнили, хотя кое-кому удалось избегнуть публичной казни, вовремя покончив с собой. На пике беспорядков Нерон отправился в Грецию, чтобы принять участие в Олимпийских играх, где, само собой, выиграл много призов, так как Греция в те времена являлась частью Римской империи и должна была уважать своего императора. Он вообще обожал все греческое и мечтал жить в Греции. Его отъезд на Олимпиаду, по всей видимости, стал последней каплей для советников, и вскоре разгорелся открытый бунт. К нему присоединились и некоторые армейские части, также не вполне довольные правлением Нерона. Поняв, что конец близок, Нерон решил заколоть себя кинжалом. Однако он сам не смог этого сделать и заставил своего секретаря Эпафродита помочь. До конца убежденный в своем таланте, он воскликнул: Qualis artifex pereo! – «Какой великий артист погибает!» Никто не поспешил согласиться. Святая Цецилия (конец II века н. э.) Голова и плечи превыше всего Святая Цецилия считается покровительницей музыкантов, что несколько странно, так как более тысячи лет после смерти она никак не была связана с музыкой. Выйдя замуж за благородного римлянина Валериана, она объявила ему, что хочет остаться девственницей, так как к ней приходил ангел и сказал, что Валериан понесет кару за осквернение ее плоти, и это, мягко говоря, осложняло их брачные отношения. Валериану наверняка не понравилось, однако, как ни удивительно, в конечном итоге он принял христианство, и оба они были зверски замучены где-то между 176-м и 180 годами (по некоторым источникам, позже, около 230-го). Говорили, что палач трижды наносил удар Цецилии, но не мог отрубить ей голову. Согласно римским законам, он больше не имел права продолжать казнь, так что оставил Цецилию в покое. Она прожила еще три дня, чего хватило ей, чтобы завещать превратить ее дом в церковь. В этой жуткой и кровавой истории, как вы могли заметить, нет ничего музыкального. По всей видимости, никто и не связывал святую Цецилию с музыкой вплоть до XIV, или даже (что скорее) XV века, когда гильдии музыкантов стали называть ее своей покровительницей. Возможно, отчасти это было связано с ошибочным переводом истории о ее бракосочетании. Некоторые исследователи считают, что мастера гильдий неверно поняли отрывок, где говорилось, что в ее сердце звучала музыка и пение во славу Господа, решив, что это она сама играла на органе. Как бы то ни было, придуманная связь между этой мученицей и музыкой оказалась устойчивой и за следующие несколько веков лишь укрепилась. Такие композиторы, как Генри Перселл, Георг Фридрих Гендель и Бенджамин Бриттен, писали произведения, посвященные ей, а день ее почитания, 22 ноября, до сих пор отмечается католической церковью. Но, возможно, этой женщины вообще не существовало. Средневековые легенды о ранних святых и мучениках часто крайне плохо подтверждаются документально и полны позднейших добавлений, несоответствий и прочих проблем, так что не исключено, что мученичество Цецилии – один из подобных примеров. Боэций (ок. 480–524/25 годы н. э.) Музыкант, утешь себя сам Боэций был не композитором, а философом. Он был гражданином Рима и достиг высокого статуса, а после смерти занял место одного из самых значимых философов раннего Средневековья, и на протяжении многих веков был уважаем за свои обширные труды. Его вклад в музыку – работа De institutione musica, в которой он перевел на латынь тексты ранних греческих математиков Никомаха и Птолемея. Тексты эти основаны на теориях Пифагора (помните его из школьного курса геометрии?), который также интересовался музыкой и ее связью с математикой. Пифагор и его последователи, которых называли пифагорейцами, считали, что красота музыки определяется идеальным миром чисел. Боэций много говорит об этом в собственной работе, утверждая, что по сути своей музыка – это озвученные числа, отражающие мир чистой математики. Его взгляды стали краеугольным камнем европейской теории музыки на следующую тысячу лет. В частности, церковная музыка обязательно должна была писаться согласно определенным численным отношениям нот, где одни гармонии считались более сильными и «чистыми», чем другие, и, следовательно, предпочтительными для композиторов. Боэций говорит о трех типах музыки: • Musica instrumentalis: самый «низменный» тип, та музыка, которую человек слышит в физическом мире. Несмотря на название, к ней относилась не только собственно инструментальная, но и вокальная музыка; • Musica humana: следующий уровень, относящийся к симметрии человеческого тела и гармонии между ним и душой – гармонии, которая также является численной и, следовательно, разновидностью музыки; • Musica mundana: высшая форма музыки, более известная под романтическим наименованием «музыка сфер». Это математика течения времени, движения небесных тел и взаимодействий четырех стихий (земли, воздуха, огня и воды). Короче, все стороны бытия имеют некое численное отношение друг к другу и поэтому являются разновидностями музыки, хотя мы слышим только ту, которая производится голосами и инструментами. Два низших уровня музыки – это лишь отражения идеальных соотношений, формирующих структуру созданной богом реальности. Все это может показаться современному читателю слишком запутанным и эзотерическим, но в свое время такие идеи имели большое значение, давая схему устройства реальности и принципы создания музыки композиторам последующих веков. Философы и музыканты Возрождения следовали им. Впоследствии Боэций повздорил со своим королем, Теодорихом Великим, и был заключен в тюрьму. Его приговорили к смертной казни по ложному обвинению в заговоре. Ожидая своей несчастной участи, он написал еще одну книгу, которую многие считают его величайшим трудом, – De consolation philosophiae, «Утешение философией», – стараясь, по всей видимости, утешить самого себя в последние дни жизни. Толком непонятно, как казнили Боэция: по одним источникам, его зарубили мечом, по другим – забили насмерть дубинками. Есть также версия, что он был задушен, так что глаза его вылезли из орбит, а череп лопнул. В любом случае это была жестокая и несправедливая смерть одного из величайших умов того времени. Теодорих нашел свой конец вскоре после него, открыв новую эру жестокости и войн, которая получила название Темные Века. 2. Средние века «Средневековье» – странный термин. Его придумали ученые мужи XIX века для обозначения «серединного» периода между падением Западного Рима (в V веке) и «возрождением» классических учений, которое началось в Италии в XIV веке и к XV веку достигло полного расцвета. Иными словами, они видели в этих временах мрачный переходный период между величием греко-римской культуры и нашим современным величием. С их точки зрения, в эти века в Европе не было ничего выдающегося, кроме набегов викингов, эпидемий чумы, немытых крестьян, сожжений еретиков, рыцарей, убивающих неверных, и монахов – большого количества монахов. Но люди того времени не думали, что живут в какой-то «середине». На самом деле, учитывая тот факт, что многие тогда искренне боялись неминуемого конца света, они, скорее, считали, что живут в «Последние века». Если вы когда-нибудь бывали в готическом соборе, читали рыцарские романы или разглядывали прекрасно оформленные манускрипты той эпохи, то вы понимаете, что эти люди вовсе не были нецивилизованными или некультурными. Их музыка также была потрясающей. Так что нам, возможно, следовало бы поостеречься, провозглашая собственное превосходство. Возможно, в XXXI веке наше время назовут «поздним» Средневековьем: помните, когда люди считали лучшим развлечением телевизионные реалити-шоу, вкладывали деньги на Уолл-стрит и почитали автонастройку за великое изобретение? Вот ведь варвары! Нетрудно догадаться, что этот обширный период времени был полон странных и печальных историй из самых разных сфер жизни. Давайте продолжим экскурс очередной порцией кровавых историй давно минувших дней. Деор (Х век или раньше) Зелен виноград Деор – это имя или псевдоним англосаксонского скопа, или шопа, как называли в древней Англии менестрелей и бардов. Буквально «деор» означает «дикий зверь», что, возможно, указывает на низкое или «дикое» положение поэта в обществе. Кем бы на самом деле он ни был, от него остались стихи, которые для удобства так и называют «Деор», или иногда «Плач Деора», поскольку первоисточник не имеет названия. Они были обнаружены в Эксетерской книге – рукописи Х века. Вероятно, стихи предназначались для декламации, может быть, в сочетании с пением, в сопровождении лиры. Некоторые ученые утверждают, что это просто литературное произведение, написанное как имитация передававшихся устно стихов, которые не сохранились. В любом случае, в этой элегии упоминается о ряде трагических и тяжелых событий из жизни героев англосаксонской и германской литературы и мифологии, как это видно уже из первой строфы: Велунд изведал,вождь могучий,в змеекузницетоску изгнанья,горе изгоюслугою былов доме зимнестуденомсидельца многострадального…1 Очень весело. Вся история, о которой здесь упоминается, рассказывается в древней северной «Песни о Велунде» и выглядит еще хуже, чем краткое изложение, приведенное Деором. Эта легенда была прекрасно известна среди германских, англосаксонских и скандинавских племен, которых связывают многие общие мифы и культурные традиции. Вернемся к «Деору»: далее в элегии перечисляются прочие примеры страданий. Вот, например: И эта известнаЭорманрикаволчья повадка:был вождь всевластен,вожатай безжалостный,в державе готов;часто встречалисьв печали многие,сидели и ждалимужи, когда жесгинет невзгодноеего могущество.Как минуло то,так и это минет. Каждая строфа кончается одними и теми же строчками: «Как минуло то, так и это минет». Любование страданиями и гибелью говорит нам о том, что поэт очень надеется, что «это» так же пройдет, как и прочие печали. Так какое «это» он имеет в виду? Мы узнаем из заключительных строф: Вот я поведаю,певец, как преждежил я в дружинедержавного хеоденинга,Деором звалсягосударев любимец,долго добромувладыке служивший,конунгу исконному,пока Хеорренде,мужу премудропевчему,не досталось именье,каким страж ратиодарил меня прежде.Как минуло то,так и это минет. Вот она, великая трагедия. Его уволили, выгнали, дали пинка – вот что он сравнивает с прочими героическими трагедиями. Массовые убийства, тюремные застенки, пытки, тирания, нежелательная беременность после насилия – это все ерунда, а потерять работу – вот это настоящая катастрофа! На самом деле, когда и если такое происходило, скоп не мог просто отправиться в местный англосаксонский центр занятости на краю деревни и получить мешочек монет, чтобы протянуть несколько недель. Быть уволенным с государевой службы означало изгнание, такая судьба была постыдной, и у поэта не было никаких гарантий, что его примут где-то еще. Так что, возможно, он имел некоторое право оплакивать себя. Однако по всей видимости эти стихи вовсе не являются автобиографией автора. Они – просто выдумка с мифологическим содержанием и, вероятно, ноткой иронии. Действительно, в последней строфе поэт описывает, как служил мифическим господам, и в его печальной судьбе повинны боги. Он говорит, что у Хеорренды талант был выше, но Хеорренда – это одно из имен бога Одина. Ничего удивительного, что Один обошел его, будучи богом не только войны, но и поэзии (эти два понятия были близки в северной культуре, так как функция поэзии заключалась в воспевании деяний воинов). Так что у Деора не было против него шансов – кто может конкурировать с богом, особенно богом того же самого мастерства, что и поэт? Так был ли «Деор» реальным человеком, рассказавшим о своей судьбе в обрамлении мифологических образов, которые, возможно, взял ради того, чтобы скрыть подлинные имена своих господ и соперников? Или же эти стихи – не более чем литературная выдумка, имитация более ранних устных стихотворных преданий и песен? Наверняка мы этого не знаем, но тем не менее у нас есть некоторое представление о возможном англосаксонском артистическом мире, и его образ запечатлен в словах, которые породили современный английский язык. Адемар Шабанский (998/99–1034) Великий выдумщик Адемар был монахом, писцом и сочинителем литургической музыки (то есть песнопений) в монастыре Святого Марциала в районе Лиможа в центральной Франции. Это первый средневековый композитор, от которого остались записанные его рукой музыкальные сочинения. Но старина Адемар известен еще кое-чем: он был отчаянным фальсификатором, который будто бы вообще не задумывался о возможности быть пойманным или о последствиях своих действий. Среди пилигримов существовало предание о святом Марциале, который жил и проповедовал в Лиможе и его окрестностях в III веке. Однако кое-кто считал, что на самом деле он жил раньше и был одним из апостолов Христа. Эта странная история почему-то понравилась Адемару – возможно, потому, что поднимала престиж региона, – и он решил сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы добиться ее официального признания. Он выдумал Марциалу биографию, а потом стал писать и занимать у других композиторов мессы, якобы подтверждающие то, что Марциал жил во времена Христа. Когда в 1029 году о действиях Адемара узнал странствующий монах Бенедикт из Кьюза, он сразу объявил того отступником и еретиком. Предприятие оказалось на грани катастрофы, но Адемар так легко не сдавался. Он собрал церковный совет, который в 1031 году якобы подтвердил статус cвятого Марциала; он даже подделал письмо тогдашнего папы римского Иоанна XIX, в котором говорилось то же самое. Возможно, вы думаете, что такая откровенная ложь в конце концов вышла ему боком, однако, по всей видимости, ничего подобного не случилось. Он продолжил фальсификации, а в 1034 году отправился в Иерусалим, где умер по неизвестным нам причинам. Перед отъездом он проследил, чтобы его сочинения были отданы на хранение в монастырскую библиотеку, где они и лежали, продолжая поддерживать миф. Местные жители почитали Марциала как апостола Христа вплоть до XX века. Только в 1920 году историк Луи Сальте раскрыл паутину лжи, сотканную Адемаром, но даже после этого другие ученые не сразу признали его преступления. Ему удивительным образом удалось не только избежать гнева властителей Церкви, но и создать фальшивую историю, продержавшуюся почти тысячу лет! По сравнению с ней поддельные дневники Гитлера, Элвиса и прочих выглядят просто глупо, так как были разоблачены слишком быстро. Тайлефер (середина XI века) Нельзя покорить мир без жонглирования По легенде, Тайлефер был норманнским (то есть северофранцузским) музыкантом и менестрелем при дворе Вильгельма Завоевателя. Вильгельм заявил свои права на английский трон и, как известно любому, кто изучал историю, в 1066 году высадился на южный берег Англии, разбил англосаксов в битве при Гастингсе в октябре того же года, и тем самым изменил ход английской и мировой истории. Однако его победа вовсе не была предрешенной. У англичан была более стратегически выгодная позиция (на холме), и они были готовы к яростному сопротивлению. Всего за несколько дней до этого они отразили на севере серьезный набег викингов, остановив захват своих земель войском норвежского короля Харальда и попутно прикончив его самого. Они не собирались сдаваться без боя кучке французов с ужасным произношением (хотя норманны тоже были викингами по происхождению, отсюда и их наименование). Так что перед Вильгельмом стояла непростая задача. Согласно легенде, перед началом битвы Тайлефер отважно выехал вперед, чтобы поразить и запугать англосаксов… искусством жонглирования. Вероятно, это действительно было достойное зрелище. Он жонглировал мечом и копьем, несомненно, устроив противнику исключительное развлечение. Вероятно, они решили, что, если это лучшее, на что способны норманны, все должно закончиться довольно быстро: они надерут парням Вильгельма их норманнские задницы и отправятся домой пить мед и есть барашка (и, возможно, распевать «Деора»). Но их радужным предположениям был быстро положен конец, когда Тайлефер неожиданно метнул копье в саксонского военачальника и убил его на месте. Разозленные англичане тут же бросились в атаку и окружили артиста; говорили, что он был убит англичанином по имени Леофвин. Однако смелая жертва Тайлефера вдохновила норманнских воинов. В одном источнике указано, что раньше в тот же день он декламировал солдатам знаменитую «Песнь о Роланде» для поднятия их морального духа; хотя, по другим сведениям, она была сложена несколькими десятилетиями позже. В конечном итоге норманны одержали победу и изменили Англию и ее историю. Правда ли, что один музыкант внес столь значительный вклад? Неизвестно, правдива ли эта история (скорее всего, нет), но очень многие более поздние средневековые авторы считали ее историческим фактом, а некоторые говорили о Тайлефере как о человеке, сыгравшего важную роль в битве при Гастингсе. Так что умному (по крайней мере королю) – намек: бойтесь жонглеров! Вильгельм IX (1071–1126) Анафема тебе… а впрочем ладно Вильгельм, также известный как Гильом де Пуатье, был герцогом Аквитанским и Гасконским (обе эти области находятся на юго-западе современной Франции) и графом Пуату (где назывался Вильгельмом VII) с 1086 года и до смерти. Сегодня он считается первым документально известным трубадуром или, по крайней мере, первым, чьи произведения сохранились. Позволю себе немного прояснить: «трубадур» по изначальному определению – это не общий термин для менестрелей, которые бродили тут и там в трико и остроносых туфлях, брякая на лютнях под окнами и уклоняясь от летящих в них гнилых фруктов и овощей. На самом деле это была особая группа поэтов и музыкантов, которая играла большую роль на территории теперешней южной Франции с начала XII до середины XIII века. Среди них было немало дворян (как, например, сам Вильгельм) и женщин (от которых до нас дошли немногочисленные, однако весьма значимые произведения). Их поэзия была изысканной и мудрой. Сохранилось почти 250 написанных на окситанском (провансальском) языке – родственном современному каталонскому – песен вместе с музыкой, и еще больше тех, от которых остались лишь стихи. Тематика песен могла быть разнообразной, но преимущественно в них говорилось о любви (конечно же) и страданиях, которые она несет с собой (конечно же). Но, кроме этого, встречались сатирические, религиозные и философские стихи. Вильгельм не обладал особенно чувствительным поэтическим складом. Это был жадный и жестокий человек, горячая голова, который часто принимал дурные решения и сам попадал из-за них в неприятные ситуации. При этом он писал весьма приличные песни, то есть в чем-то походил на современных рок-звезд. С другой стороны, при всех своих качествах он не проявил себя как удачливый военачальник. Отправившись под давлением окружения (которое тогда было столь же эффективной силой, как и сейчас) в 1101 году в крестовый поход, он ничего не достиг и потерял большинство своих людей, неоднократно попадая в засады турок. Несмотря на то, что он сам побывал на грани гибели, это ничему его не научило, и, вернувшись домой, он продолжил пререкаться с церковными властями. Ему посчастливилось быть отлученным от церкви аж два раза – поразительное достижение! В первый раз это случилось в 1114 году, по всей видимости, из-за нарушения церковных налоговых правил и льгот. Он был недоволен и, когда епископ Пуатье Пьер собирался зачитать ему анафему, выхватил меч и стал угрожать епископу, что убьет его, если тот не отпустит ему грехи. У епископа не было оснований сомневаться в том, что герцог выполнит угрозу, так что он сделал вид, что подчиняется, однако, когда тот отвел меч, тут же быстро завершил обряд отлучения, после чего покорно подставил свою шею под удар. Говорят, Вильгельм убрал меч в ножны и сказал, что не настолько любит епископа, чтобы отправлять его в рай. Ему удалось вновь завоевать благосклонность церкви, но ненадолго: его второй раз отлучили за «похищение» виконтессы Данжероссы (прекрасное имечко, как будто с обложки журнала 1950-х!), жены собственного вассала – дворянина более низкого ранга, который поклялся служить ему. Герцог забрал виконтессу в свой замок в Пуатье; по всей видимости, дама не слишком сопротивлялась. Жена Вильгельма Филиппа, естественно, была в ярости. После безуспешных попыток заставить его бросить незаконную возлюбленную, она удалилась в монастырь и через какое-то время скончалась. Вильгельм выказывал некоторое раскаяние в своих поступках. В песне Pos de chanter он жалуется на свой жребий, что, возможно, связано с одним из его отлучений: Про то стихи сейчас сложу,Про то спою, о чем тужу;Любви я больше не служу –Знай, Пуату и Лимузен.В изгнанье отправляюсь я,Тревог и страха не тая… В 1120 году он был в очередной раз прощен церковью и занялся изгнанием мавров из Испании. Однако там он привязался к мавританским девушкам и, кажется, даже завел себе гарем в мавританском стиле – а вы говорите, виконтесса!.. Хотя гарем наверняка требовал от него много сил и времени, Вильгельм все же продолжал писать весьма любопытные произведения. К сожалению, из одиннадцати, которые дошли до нас, лишь к одному сохранилась музыка, и то, возможно, она принадлежит другому автору. Один из самых пикантных примеров – рассказ о том, как он ублажал двух дам; здесь он одновременно похваляется смекалкой и показывает нос властям, доказывая, что может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится: После этого н'Аньес сказала н'Эрмессене:«Он Вильгельм немой, хорошо узнали.Сестра, теперь приготовься к веселью и удовольствиям!»И вот так я задержался на сорок один день.И знайте же, я имел их сто восемьдесят восемь раз,Столько, что они чуть не покалечили мои причиндалы и жезл.И не могу описать все муки, что претерпел2. По крайней мере, чувство юмора у этого человека было, хоть скромности и не хватало. Пьер Абеляр (1079–1142) Самая страшная потеря Абеляр был блестящим французским ученым, преподавателем и оратором. Сейчас он больше известен студентам, изучающим философию, по крайней мере тем, кто не спал на лекциях по истории средневековой философии на втором курсе. Но Абеляр был и одаренным композитором, сочинял библейские плачи и гимны для монахинь, а также любовные песни для Элоизы (их было больше, чем остальных). По нашим стандартам, это не совсем подходит для верхних строчек хит-парада, но тогда он имел большой успех. К несчастью, его любовные песни на латыни не сохранились, но нам известны шесть церковных плачей, принадлежащих его перу. Они написаны в так называемом стиле planctus на библейские темы, а их мелодии были достаточно популярны, чтобы впоследствии их позаимствовали и использовали в других произведениях – обычная практика в то время. К 1115 году он стал одним из главных преподавателей философии и теологии в Париже. По различным свидетельствам, вокруг него собирались тысячи учеников (не забывайте, что это было время до студенческих вечеринок, пива в кегах и весенних каникул). Обладая такой славой и обожанием, Абеляр постепенно стал весьма высокого мнения о себе и начал считать, что никто не может одержать над ним верх в научных дебатах. Через некоторое время после того, как он занял такое положение, его позвали учителем к юной красотке по имени Элоиза, племяннице кафедрального каноника Фульбера. Нетрудно догадаться, что было дальше; эта история напоминает плохой интернет-роман, только, увы, все случилось в действительности. Абеляр заявил, что его «сжигает страсть к этой девице». Она ответила ему взаимностью, и вскоре об этом знал весь Париж, за исключением бедняги Фульбера. Когда все в конечном итоге дошло и до него, он, естественно, был весьма расстроен и попытался разлучить любовников. Как это обычно бывает, двое продолжали встречаться втайне, и со временем Элоиза забеременела, поскольку в XII веке с противозачаточными средствами было плохо. Абеляр отправил ее в Британию, где через девять месяцев она родила сына, которого назвала Астролябием – в честь инструмента для расчета географической широты, недавно попавшего в Европу с исламского Востока. Правда-правда. Можете себе представить, как издевались над мальчиком однокашники? Абеляр предложил Элоизе тайно обвенчаться, на что Фульбер, поостыв, дал согласие. Брак должен был быть тайным, чтобы не помешать духовной карьере Абеляра; даже в этом он не утратил здравомыслия. Элоиза вначале сопротивлялась, желая, чтобы они оставались просто любовниками, но со временем согласилась. Однако Фульбер не сохранил тайну, и Элоизе пришлось публично отказаться от брака, чтобы Абеляр сохранил свое место. После этих событий Элоиза, по совету Абеляра, удалилась в монастырь в Аржантейле. Фульбер был в бешенстве, считая, что хитрый Пьер услал ее прочь и заставил принять постриг, чтобы избавиться от нее. При поддержке нескольких друзей он замыслил месть. Абеляр сам рассказывает нам, что произошло, говоря, что в злобе своей они сговорились против него. Ночью, когда он спал в своих покоях, они проникли туда, подкупив одного из слуг. Их месть была жестокой и ужасной; произошедшее шокировало всех, кто узнал об этом. Абеляр жалуется, что они отрезали ему те части тела, которые совершили преступление, те самые части, которые и вызвали недовольство мстителей. Двое из участников этого страшного дела затем были пойманы, и им выкололи глаза и отрезали гениталии. Таким образом, бедняга Абеляр стал скопцом и отправился искать утешения в монастыре. Элоиза также оставалась монашкой. Шесть музыкальных плачей датируются именно этим периодом, что можно понять, так как Абеляру было о чем плакать. Двое бывших любовников продолжали вести переписку до конца своих дней, оставив обширный набор писем, философских дискуссий и даже признание Абеляра в том, что он на самом деле никогда не любил Элоизу, хотя искренность этого признания весьма сомнительна. С другой стороны, учитывая потерю самого ценного личного имущества, понятно, что ему было невыносимо горько. Маркабрюн (годы творчества 1129–1150) Всеобщий обидчик То немногое, что мы знаем о Маркабрюне, почерпнуто из двух вид о нем. Виды (vidas) – это короткие биографии трубадуров, в которых сочетаются факты и вымысел, помещавшиеся в более поздних рукописях, содержащих их произведения. Некоторые из них более точны, чем другие, но те, что относятся к Маркабрюну, не кажутся слишком достоверными. Мы не знаем даже, так ли его на самом деле звали. В одной из вид говорится, что Маркабрюной звали его мать, в другой – что он был сиротой, подброшенным к дверям богатого дома, а его настоящим именем было Панпердю, то есть «Потерянный хлеб». Как они умудрялись придумывать такие имена детям? Как бы то ни было, его песни провозглашали свободную мораль и дурное поведение, и в одной из вид говорится, что, несмотря на то, что он был не слишком хорошим музыкантом, он стал достаточно популярен. Он говорил нелицеприятные вещи гасконским господам, и они за это подвергли его наказанию (какому – не упоминается). Возможно, это тоже выдумка, но по дошедшим до нас произведениям видно, что он действительно за словом в карман не лез и никому особого почтения не выказывал. В одной из песен, адресованной некоему синьору Одрику, он заявляет: Маркабрюну известны все твои привычки и жизненные идеалы:Набивать брюхо, издеваться над людьми и гулять со шлюхами.Но когда сыт только ты,Тебе может грозить буря. Синьору Одрику точно не могло понравиться, что его увековечили таким образом. В другой песне, «Я стих начну» (Lo vers comens), Маркабрюн выдвигает более общие обвинения в отсутствии изысканности и добродетели: Трусы владеют ключами и гонят доблесть прочь.Редко где увидишь, чтобы сын был равен отцу.Давно я не слышал нигде, кроме Пуату,чтобы доблесть была в почете.Верно говорил тот, кто сказал, что все поменяется,Что первые станут последними, а последние – первыми:так оно и есть.Анжуйские невежды так и ведут себя. Какая жалость! Он с энтузиазмом поддерживал Реконкисту, попытки отвоевать юг Испании у мусульман. Одна из известнейших его песен (сохранившаяся вместе с музыкой) начинается словами Pax in nomine Domini («Мир во имя Бога») и содержит пропаганду, характерную для песен, сочинявшихся в поддержку военных кампаний. Однако и тут он не упускает случая уязвить французов: Погибнет Франции народ,Коль долгом он пренебрежет;Господь зовет! Так что – да, он определенно обладал талантом обижать людей, за что, возможно, в конечном итоге и пострадал. Бертран де Борн (1140-е – ок. 1215) Голова в руках Бертран был мелкопоместным дворянином, но при этом очень известным трубадуром, и жил в Лимузене (не путать с лимузином!), провинции на юге нынешней центральной Франции. Подобно своему предшественнику Вильгельму IX, этот человек благородного происхождения занимался музыкой и поэзией на вполне профессиональном уровне и достиг весьма впечатляющих результатов (хотя лишь одно из его произведений дошло до нас в полном виде, со словами и музыкой, – типичная судьба столь ранних творений). Также подобно Вильгельму он не отличался добропорядочностью, хотя закончил жизнь монахом, возможно, пытаясь искупить совершенное ранее. Еще в молодости, ощутив страсть к баталиям и войнам, он принял активное участие в противостоянии между членами величайшей фамилии того времени – английским королем Генрихом II и его супругой Алиенорой Аквитанской. Он подталкивал их старшего сына, тоже Генриха, к восстанию против отца и младшего брата Ричарда (Львиное Сердце). Когда молодого Генриха убили, Бертран оказался в щекотливой ситуации, но сумел добиться расположения Ричарда подхалимством и обещаниями поддержки. Обещания, впрочем, были несколько неоднозначны. Когда Ричард не торопился выступать в крестовый поход (в истории он известен как III Крестовый поход, 1189–1192), Бертран осыпал упреками и его (в тот момент уже короля Англии), и французского короля Филипа. Он сочинил песню, прославляющую смелость тех, кто в Святой земле бьется с врагами-мусульманами, и призвал остальных «следовать за ними», хотя сам он, конечно, отважно оставался дома. Бертран с удовольствием описывал битвы и кровавые сцены. Один из лучших примеров – его песня Bem plai lo gais temps de pascor, «Мила мне радость вешних дней». Да, такое начало не слишком характерно для военной поэмы, и именно это делает ее столь странной. В первой строфе описываются милые весенние приметы – цветочки, птички, зелень, однако заканчивается она радостью от вида воинских шатров и вооруженной кавалерии. Стоп, что это? Далее Бертран говорит нам о том, что весна – это лучшее время для того, чтобы заставлять крестьян бежать, осаждать крепости, сносить стены и смотреть, как лорды ведут свои отряды в атаку. Поэт Эзра Паунд предлагает нам перевод следующей части: Мы увидим боевые топоры и мечи, рыцарей в разноцветных доспехах, пробивающихся через стену вражеских щитов; и многочисленных вассалов, бьющихся насмерть среди коней, потерявших своих седоков убитыми или изувеченными. И когда доблестные мужи бросаются в битву, они не должны думать о том, что могут пострадать, потому что лучше умереть, чем живым попасть в руки врагов.Я скажу вам, что для меня милее не есть и спать, а слышать крик «Вперед!» и ржание коней, сминающих оборону противника, слышать, как они вопят «На помощь!», и видеть мертвых, из тел которых еще торчат древки копий. Он заканчивает, жалуясь, что кругом все слишком мирно. Можно было бы заподозрить здесь иронию, однако подобные настроения встречаются и в других стихах Бертрана. Несмотря на такое одобрение битв, он впоследствии стал мирным монахом. Однако нашелся по меньшей мере один писатель, который захотел наказать его за жестокую философию, и не просто мелкими насмешками, а вечным проклятием весьма неприятного свойства. Великий итальянский поэт Данте Алигьери (ок. 1265–1321) питал отвращение к бертрановой жажде убийств и к тому, как тот наслаждался разжиганием неприязни между королями и династиями. За это в своей «Божественной комедии» Данте поместил Бертрана в восьмой круг Ада (Ад, Песнь XXVIII), где его душа бродит без головы, которую несет в руке за волосы, держа, как фонарь. В этом печальном состоянии Бертран сетует на свою долю и кается в грехах, говоря, что его голова отделена от тела из-за того, что он разделял отца с сыном и брата с братом, и теперь получил воздаяние за это. И здесь рассказчик и его провожатый, Вергилий, покидают Бертрана, который обречен вечно оставаться в таком положении. Вот, собственно, и все. Ричард I (1157–1199) Лев, побежденный муравьем Ричард Львиное Сердце, воплощение рыцарского духа! Отважный король Англии, который отправился в крестовый поход, дрался в Святой земле с благородным противником Саладином, а в это время его брат, злобный принц Джон (Иоанн), едва не забрал у него королевство. И только Робин Гуд и его веселые ребята помешали Джону осуществить эти коварные планы. Ричард в конце концов вернулся, снова сел на трон, простил Робина и прочих шервудских разбойников, и все в Англии наладилось. Эта легендарная история известна всем. Легенды о Робин Гуде и место, которое занимает в них Ричард, – часть коллективного мифа западной цивилизации, не теряющего популярность на протяжении столетий. Конная статуя Ричарда с обнаженным мечом стоит на площади перед зданием британского парламента в Лондоне. О делах Ричарда говорили и пели еще при его жизни, так что они должны быть правдой, разве нет? Ну да, отчасти это так, но с немалыми допущениями. Помимо короля Англии Ричард также был герцогом Нормандским, Аквитанским и Гасконским, графом Анжуйским и Нантским, Верховным правителем бриттов и лордом Ирландии. Целая куча титулов! Как уместить их в место для подписи? Однако наличие всех этих неанглийских званий свидетельствует кое о чем важном: будучи правнуком хулигана Вильгельма IX, Ричард сердцем принадлежал Аквитании, и Англия на самом деле его не слишком интересовала, разве что как личный банкомат XII века. Ричард использовал значительные ресурсы страны для финансирования своих многочисленных военных походов против разнообразных врагов во Франции (которая тогда не включала западные области, принадлежащие ей сегодня). Хотя родился Ричард в Оксфорде, из десяти лет своего правления (1189–1199) он провел в Англии всего около десяти месяцев и решил, что там мокро и мерзко – кто-то, вероятно, скажет, что с тех пор мало что изменилось. Он даже не говорил по-английски. На самом деле ни для одного из английских монархов, начиная с Вильгельма Завоевателя, который стал королем в 1066 году, и заканчивая Генрихом IV, который узурпировал трон в 1399-м, английский не был родным языком, но это совсем другая история. Ричард отличался дурным нравом и отчаянной смелостью в битвах (отсюда и его прозвище); он любил хорошую потасовку и был настоящим королем-воином – что в конечном итоге его и сгубило. Так почему же мы говорим здесь о нем? Потому, что он очень любил музыку и сам был одаренным сочинителем песен. Одно из его произведений сохранилось с мелодией, и та действительно прекрасна. В 1190 году он отправился в крестовый поход (пообещав сделать это еще в 1187-м), и по пути пережил немало приключений. Его успехи в Святой земле не были грандиозными. Его целью было отбить у мусульман Иерусалим, который сдался войскам Саладина в 1187 году, но из этого так ничего и не вышло. После бесплодного противостояния и зашедших в тупик переговоров с Саладином он покинул Ближний Восток, заявив, что ступит на землю Иерусалима, только покорив его. Однако по пути на родной континент он прикончил немало врагов. Для безопасности он решил вернуться в Европу, так сказать, через черный ход, но был пленен в Германии и помещен в темницу. За его свободу был назначен огромный выкуп, который его мать и семья смогли заплатить только, как нетрудно догадаться, за счет английских налогоплательщиков. Так что в 1190-е добрый король Ричард был в Англии не так уж популярен. Говорят, что именно в это время Ричард сочинил песню Je nuns bon pri, к которой сохранилась мелодия. Несмотря на смиренное содержание, она проникнута прекрасной меланхолией. Песня начинается такими словами: Чего еще нельзя у нас украсть?Вот эти мысли!.. Жаль, они грустны…И песню, что могу я написать,Чтоб стали сердца жалобы слышны…Друзей так много! – Все они бедны,Чтоб выкуп за мою свободу дать!Что ж, рыцари лить слезы не должны…Но кто велик в плену не унывать?Уж год второй моя неволя длится.Прослушай мои жалобы, темница. В XIII веке появилась легенда (бытующая и по сей день), что верный менестрель Ричарда Блондель отправился искать место, где заключен его хозяин. Он прослышал об одном замке, где якобы держали важного господина, но несмотря на то, что провел там целую зиму, не смог узнать, кто же этот заключенный. Но как-то раз он проходил мимо подземелья, где держали Ричарда (в другом варианте легенды Ричард был заключен в башню), и тот, увидев его через окно, запел песню, которую они когда-то сочинили вместе. Услышав песню, Блондель понял, что нашел Ричарда, и послал весточку Алиеноре. Как бы там ни было на самом деле, Алиенора заплатила выкуп, и в 1194 году Ричард ненадолго вернулся в Англию, чтобы привести в порядок то, что успел натворить Джон, – возможно, отсюда и растут ноги у некоторых легенд о Робин Гуде. Однако вскоре после этого он снова направился на континент вести новые войны. Такую жизнь он вел еще пять лет, пока смерть не настигла его достаточно нелепым образом. Ричард осадил плохо защищенный замок Шалю-Шаброль. Вечером 25 марта 1199 года Ричард бродил вокруг замка без доспехов, глядя, как идут приготовления к осаде. Он заметил молодого человека, стоявшего на стене замка со сковородой вместо щита (по этому факту можно судить о том, насколько хорошо вооружены были защитники замка). И прямо в этот момент в левое плечо ему попала арбалетная стрела. Был вызван врач, чтобы вытащить ее, но он плохо выполнил свою работу и оставил огромную рану. Началась гангрена, и Ричард понял, что умирает. Есть разные версии того, что было дальше. По одной, Ричард потребовал, чтобы к нему привели того, кто сделал выстрел. Это был мальчик, утверждавший, что Ричард убил его отца и братьев, так что он жаждал мести. Ричард проявил милосердие, простил его и настоял на том, чтобы мальчика отпустили и дали денег за его страдания. Ричард умер 6 апреля 1199 года на руках у матери, завещав королевство Иоанну (что привело к катастрофе). Прощенный им мальчик тоже плохо кончил: как только Ричард умер, капитан наемников по имени Меркадьер содрал с него кожу живьем, а потом повесил. Вот вам и рыцарский дух! Части тела Ричарда оказались раскиданы по разным могилам, что в то время было вполне нормальной практикой: внутренности похоронили там, где он умер, сердце – в Руане, в Нормандии, а остальное – у ног его отца Генриха II в аббатстве Фонтевро в Анжу. Так окончилась жизнь короля-музыканта. В XIII веке епископ Рочестерский объявил, что Ричард, проведя тридцать три года в чистилище, очистился от своих грехов и был пущен на Небо в марте 1232 года. Как епископ об этом узнал, неизвестно, но говорил он с совершеннейшей уверенностью. Монах Монтаудонский (годы творчества 1193–1210/11) Позвольте рассказать, что мне претит… Монах Монтаудонский – исключительно любопытная фигура в истории средневековой музыки. Его настоящее имя, возможно, Пейре де Вик, он был дворянином по рождению и стал монахом-бенедиктинцем около 1180 года, однако ему явно доставляло удовольствие уклоняться от монашеских обязанностей и дел. По всей видимости, монахом он стал не по своей воле, а разделив судьбу многих младших сыновей в дворянских семьях, которые не могли унаследовать земли и титулы своих отцов и отправлялись в монастыри. Такие сыновья не имели права голоса в решении собственной судьбы и, естественно, принимали ее с неохотой. Несмотря на вынужденное монашество (а может быть и благодаря ему), он проявил исключительный талант к поэзии на родном языке и музыке трубадуров. Его произведения привлекли внимание многих дворян, а некоторые даже стали оказывать ему покровительство. Дары, которыми они его осыпали, позволили ему так облагодетельствовать монастырь, где он служил, что его освободили от обычных обязанностей и разрешили отправиться ко двору короля Альфонсо II Арагонского (по всей видимости, чтобы поток денег не прекращался). По крайней мере, так сказано в его биографии, но, возможно, он самовольно покинул стены монастыря и вернулся в мир. В одном из его текстов говорится, что он «променял Господа на плоть». Хотя большая часть его произведений написана в обычных для трубадуров поэтических формах, он занимает особое место благодаря сатирическим песням в жанре «энуэг», или «докука», «расстройство». Эти веселые саркастичные произведения представляют собой длинный список всего того, что его бесит и раздражает, перечисленных в кажущемся беспорядке и без общего смысла. Так, в песне Be m'enueia («Претит мне…») он говорит: Претит мне долгая настройкаВиол, и краткая попойка,И поп, кощунствующий бойко,И шлюхи одряхлевшей стойка;Как свят Далмаций, гнусен тот,По мне, кто вздор в гостях несет;Претит мне спешка в гололед,Конь в латах, пущенный в намет,И в кости игроков расчет. В этой песне еще десять строф, но идею вы поняли. Среди прочих сатирических произведений – две песни, описывающие спор на небесах между иконами и «раскрашенными дамами» (то есть представительницами древнейшей профессии) по поводу того, кому дано право красить лица и как долго: В другой раз я случайно повстречал на небесахСтатуи, которые жаловались Господу на дам,что красят себе лица,Желая улучшить свой внешний видИ сделать свою кожу сияющей, теми красками,которыми должно писать иконы. Серьезно поразмыслив, Господь решил, что такой макияж привлекает нежелательное внимание: Монах, из-за этой раскраски они там, внизу, терпят много бед.Как ты думаешь, разве им нравится,когда мужчины помыкают ими? Монах отвечает, что он «не может залатать их дыры», но просит Господа помиловать одну даму, Элизу Монфортскую, которая никогда не пользовалась косметикой и не оскорбляла иконы. В другой песне святой Петр и святой Лаврентий наконец устанавливают время, в течение которого представительницам каждой группы (иконам и дамам) позволительно краситься, чего им должно было быть вполне достаточно. Однако дамы не собирались подчиняться новым правилам: Так эти старухи с клыками длиннее, чем у дикого вепря,И не подчинились тому, к чему их обязалисвятой Петр и святой Лаврентий.И они сделали еще хуже – вы слышали? –Они так взвинтили цены на шафран,Что даже пилигримы в Палестине теперь говорят об этом.Вот на это я точно должен пожаловаться. Средние века часто представляются нам тяжелым, мрачным временем цензуры и подавления любых идей и радости, и, честно говоря, примеров этому можно найти множество. Однако тот факт, что тогда могли быть написаны такие стихи – монахом, который не понес за это никакого наказания, – дает нам понять, что по меньшей мере на юге Франции существовало более толерантное общество, в котором людям было позволено смеяться и проявлять неуважение к святыням. Но это общество вскоре ждал жестокий и трагичный конец. Фолькет Марсельский (годы творчества 1179–1195, ум. 1231) Убейте всех, Господь разберется Фолькет Марсельский, также известный как Фульк, был знаменитым трубадуром с купеческим прошлым. Его песни любили многие, но где-то около 1195 года он пережил опыт религиозного преображения, после чего отрекся от жизни трубадура, ушел в монастырь Тороне в Провансе, а заодно заставил принять монашество жену и сыновей. По-видимому, у них, как у младших сыновей в дворянских семьях, тоже не было выбора. Его преданность делу церкви была так велика, что он очень быстро начал строить духовную карьеру и к 1205 году стал епископом Тулузы. Одна из его песен, Vers Dieus, свидетельствует, что религиозные наклонности не были чужды ему и в трубадурские годы: Дай мне, Господь, знаний и мудрости, чтобы познатьтвои святые указания,Услышать их, понять их;И пусть твое милосердие спасет меня и защитит от мира земного,Дабы он не уничтожил меня. Став монахом, Фульк не имел ни малейшего желания сохранять какие-либо связи с прошлой жизнью; демонстрируя преданность вновь обретенной вере, он стал яростным врагом катаров – религиозного движения, очень популярного в то время на юге Франции, несмотря на то, что официальная церковь объявила его еретическим и всячески преследовала. Катары отрицали верховную власть римской католической церкви и ценность ее святынь и верили, что миром правят силы света и тьмы, постоянно находящиеся в конфликте между собой. Такие взгляды называются дуализмом, и их давняя история восходит еще как минимум к древней Персии. Добро, согласно воззрениям катаров, – это чистый дух, поэтому все земное, в том числе и Церковь, – зло. На юге катаров поддерживали (по крайней мере, не преследовали), и многие дворяне обращались в их веру, возможно, скорее из нелюбви к официальной Церкви, чем по искреннему убеждению. Те же самые дворяне часто покровительствовали трубадурам, или сами были трубадурами. В 1215 году папа Иннокентий III объявил крестовый поход против катаров, тем самым открыв плотину для хлынувших с севера армий, желавших проучить грешников и подзагореть под южным солнцем, а, главное, поучаствовать в захвате и разграблении земель, которое неизбежно следовало за конфискацией имущества, замков и имений южан. Знаменитая фраза «Убейте всех, Господь разберется» приписывается папскому легату, аббату Арнольду Амальрику, который якобы произнес ее после захвата одного из южных городов, отвечая солдатам на вопрос, кого убивать, а кого миловать. Фульк с энтузиазмом поддержал крестовый поход и жестокие настроения и делал все, что мог, – в том числе участвовал в установлении инквизиции на юге Франции. Трагедия состояла в том, что к 1240 году катары действительно были полностью истреблены, а с ними и живая и богатая культура трубадуров, которая ранее процветала в тех местах, для которых была характерна определенная толерантность и открытость. Многие трубадуры поспешили бежать из ставшего опасным Лангедока и нашли новые дома в Испании и Италии, но дни их и там были сочтены, так как музыкальные вкусы быстро менялись. Фульк умер в 1231 году, не испытывая никаких сожалений по поводу того, что способствовал уничтожению той культуры, которую когда-то воспевал. Кастелян из Куси (годы творчества 1186–1203) Оставшийся без сердца Под этим экзотическим и романтично звучащим именем, вероятно, скрывался Ги де Куси (кастелян – это титул), живший в одноименном замке. Он занимал данную должность с 1186 года до самой смерти. Кастелян был трувером, писавшим стихи на старофранцузском. Так случилось, что труверов миновала печальная судьба их южных собратьев-трубадуров, и они продолжали процветать до начала XIV века. Кастелян оставил после себя впечатляющее собрание очень качественных песен, исключительно мелодичных даже для современного слушателя. Он заслужил упоминание в этой книге благодаря любопытной легенде, сложившейся о нем после его смерти. Говорили, что он влюбился в некую благородную даму, которая была – ну, конечно! – замужем. Неизвестно, правда ли это, но его стихи отражают любовь как страдание и поднимают жалость к себе на уровень искусства: О, госпожа, нет такой пытки, которая не была бы мне радостью,Потому что без вас я не могу и не хочу жить.Если бы я не любил вас, жизнь моя была бы бессмысленной,Я мог бы только всех раздражать и шататься по свету,ожидая смерти. Ну, по крайней мере, он признавал, что может всех раздражать. Хотя в то время внебрачные связи поощрялись (по крайней мере, в теории), супруг дамы, сир Файел, был не слишком рад, когда узнал обо всем. Пытаясь загнать любовников в ловушку или хотя бы разлучить Ги со своей женой, он предложил ему вместе отправиться в Святую землю, но в последний момент пошел на попятный, заставив соперника ехать в одиночку. Он самодовольно полагал, что избавился от выскочки. Конечно, на Востоке бедный кастелян был смертельно ранен. Осознав, что больше никогда ему не увидеть возлюбленной, он поручил верному слуге вырезать после смерти его сердце и послать ей в знак вечной любви. Злобный старый сир Файел каким-то образом узнал об этом (видимо, у него повсюду были шпионы) и придумал особенно жестокую хитрость. Перехватив посланное сердце, он приготовил из него изысканное на вид блюдо и подал жене, которая понятия не имела, что это такое. После того, как она закончила есть, он злорадно сообщил ей, что было у нее на тарелке. Госпожа Файел, услышав об этом, упала замертво. В некоторых источниках говорится, что скончалась она от горя, в то время как другие утверждают, что она просто заявила, что съела лучшее блюдо в своей жизни и больше никогда ничего есть не будет. Эта странная история распространилась очень широко и известна и в других вариантах. В конце XIII века она была воспета в романе о жизни кастеляна. Эту же самую историю, которая, по всей видимости, зародилась в Британии, рассказывают о трубадуре по имени Гильом де Кабестань и о миннезингере (немецкий эквивалент трубадура и трувера) Рейнмаре фон Бренненберге. И правда, если история хороша, почему ее можно использовать лишь один раз? Это ведь прекрасный материал для любого таблоида, а в те времена аудитория была не менее охоча до таких вещей, чем сейчас. Гильем де ла Тор (годы творчества 1216–1233) Она не для тебя Гильем был малозначительным трубадуром, который покинул свой дом во французском Перигоре и отправился работать в Италию – прямо скажем, не очень близкий путь. При том, что ничего особенно выдающегося в его творчестве не было, о нем сохранилась весьма подробная и занимательная история, хотя, опять же, не исключено, что все это – изрядно приукрашенная выдумка. Источником истории послужило его собственное произведение Uns amics et un'amia, где он спорит с другим трубадуром, Сорделем, о том, следует ли умирать вместе с любимым человеком или продолжать жить? Гильем пишет: Друг с подругой, страсти рады,Так, Сордель, сжились они,Что им порознь несть отрады,И бесплодны станут дни.Коль подругу смерть возьмет,Что же будет делать тот,Кто останется один,Помня деву до седин?Умереть ему иль жить?Как ему, скажите, быть? Сордель отвечает, что, на его взгляд, второй тоже должен умереть, но Гильем все же сомневается, утверждая, что умершему не будет от этого никакой пользы. Возможно, вся его биография и была выведена из этой песни. Согласно легенде, Гильем встретил и безумно полюбил некую жену цирюльника из Милана и вместе с ней сбежал в Комо, у границы современной Швейцарии; весьма возможно, что он просто похитил женщину. Как бы то ни было, они поженились, и он продолжал страстно ее любить. Однако случилась трагедия – она умерла, оставив беднягу Гильема безутешным и на грани безумия. Почему-то он решил, что, возможно, она вовсе не умерла, а просто попыталась таким образом расстаться с ним. Странно, с чего бы ей было придумывать столь хитроумный план, если можно было просто сбежать с каким-нибудь конюхом? На протяжении десяти дней он доставал ее тело из могилы и, держа в объятьях, спрашивал, жива она или мертва, а если действительно мертва, то пусть расскажет ему, как чувствует себя в загробном мире, чтобы он мог при необходимости помолиться и заказать мессы для нее. Стоит ли говорить, что она не была склонна к разговорам? Городским властям все это не слишком нравилось. Беднягу изгнали из города, и он стал бродить вокруг в поисках волшебника или колдуна, который смог бы воскресить его любимую. Как-то он встретил шарлатана, который с радостью дал ему подробные инструкции. Это была сложная и мучительная процедура: Гильему нужно было ежедневно до того, как он примет пищу, сто пятьдесят раз произносить «Отче наш», прочитывать весь Псалтирь (средневековый сборник псалмов) и раздавать милостыню семи нищим (в результате чего завтрак для него наверняка превращался в поздний обед). Он обязан был делать так на протяжении года, после чего его возлюбленная восстанет из мертвых, но не сможет ни говорить, ни пить, ни есть. Легковерный Гильем радостно принялся выполнять все то, что ему было велено, но, естественно, через год не получил никакого результата. Говорят, что после этого он сам умер от горя. Сомнительно, чтобы все это было правдой, хотя в Средние века некоторые люди действительно делали весьма странные вещи. Ваганты (XII–XIII века) Секс, выпивка и рок-н-ролл Вагантов иногда считают чем-то вроде средневековой «золотой молодежи» или даже первых рок-звезд. Вильгельм IX прекрасно вписался бы в эту компанию, живи он в их время. Некоторые из них считали себя продолжателями дела Пьера Абеляра (которому, как вы помните, прекрасно удавалось издеваться над властями) и его студентов. В основном ваганты действительно были студентами-клириками из различных университетов, в том числе Парижа, Оксфорда и Болоньи, которые решили быть чуть менее богобоязненными, чем следовало, и чуть более буйными, чем приветствовалось. Когда они не были погружены в ученые изыскания, они просиживали в местных трактирах, борделях и игорных домах, очевидно, проводя глубокие исследования состояния морального разложения и лицемерия в современном им мире. Такие занятия часто вели к написанию многочисленных писем домой с просьбами помочь материально. Да, кое-что за столетия не изменилось. Их беспорядочная жизнь породила злобно-веселые сатирические произведения на самые разные темы: коррупция в церкви, любовь и брак, финансовые махинации власть имущих и преимущества потребления больших количеств спиртных напитков. Одна из песен, «В таверне», завершается признанием вины без особого раскаяния: Сто кругов обходят чаши,И не сохнут глотки наши,Коли пьем, не зная счету,Позабывши всю заботу.Век без хлеба, век без шубы,Злобным людям мы не любы,Но отступит злоба черная,Нашей правдой помраченная3. Ваганты не ограничивались песнями, но также были известны разнообразными выходками и неприличным поведением. Согласно одной рукописи из монастыря Сен-Реми в Провансе, они устраивали сцены, достойные Монти Пайтона, – например, приходили в церковь на мессу, таща за собой селедку на веревочке. Целью этой игры было наступить на селедку впереди идущего, при этом не давая идущему сзади наступить на свою. Одно из самых странных музыкальных произведений в этом жанре – «Месса ослов, пьяниц и игроков», музыкальная и текстовая пародия на католическую мессу, посвященная играм, выигрышам и проигрышам, сдобренная достаточным количеством оскорблений. Католический возглас «Помолимся!», к примеру, заменен на «Сыграем!». Также в «Мессе» есть отрывок, посвященный Бахусу: А посему молю вас, братия бражники, приложитеся за меняко бочке и к шутейшему Бахусу,Да помилует меня бражного.Да помилует тебя винососущий Бахус, буде на то воля его,И да поведет тебя в доброе кружало,и да велит пропить одеяние твое… Само собой, их поведение никак не могло понравиться ни руководству университетов, ни церковным властям. В ответ они, как это всегда было свойственно беспомощным властям, пытающимся навести порядок, грозили хулиганам суровыми мерами вплоть до отлучения. Это не привело к сколь-нибудь значимым результатам, и в конечном итоге Церковь (благоразумно) махнула на вагантов рукой, решив воспринимать их выходки как способ юнцов выпустить пар. Несмотря на это, есть свидетельства в пользу того, что большинство сохранившихся стихов не были автобиографическими, так как многие из известных поэтов-вагантов были образованными и уважаемыми людьми. Они просто использовали соответствующие образы для социальной критики и в качестве риторических приемов для столь же образованной аудитории. Настоящие студенты, по всей видимости, писали не так много песен, по крайней мере, до нас они не дошли. Прекрасная коллекция стихов и песен вагантов содержится в немецкой рукописи XIII века под названием Carmina Burana. Она вдохновила композитора XX века Карла Орфа положить некоторые из приведенных там стихов на волшебную оркестровую музыку, которая затем послужила основой для саундтреков ко множеству низкобюджетных фильмов в жанре фэнтези и такому же количеству видеоигр. Ваганты бы посмеялись. Ну, по крайней мере, выпили бы за это. Жанно де Лекюрель (ум. в 1304?) Повесьте его повыше О нем известно немногое, за исключением того, что он был одним из последних истинных труверов. Жанно родился в Париже, в семье торговца, и оставил после себя большое (для Средневековья) собрание песен на популярные для своего времени темы. Также, возможно, ему принадлежит ряд полифонических произведений, которые анонимно помещены в другие сборники. В источниках зафиксировано, что 23 мая 1304 года некий Жанно де Лекюрель был повешен (с тремя другими лицами духовного звания) за «дебоширство» и «преступления против женщин». Традиционно считалось, что это и был вышеупомянутый композитор. Однако в последнее время возникли сомнения. Возможно, доподлинно мы этого не узнаем, но поразмышлять интересно. В равной степени интересно, почему он был повешен, так как приведенные обвинения не считались поводом для смертной казни, если только наш герой не был закоренелым рецидивистом или, помимо этих, существовали и другие совершенные им преступления. Может быть, Жанно был повинен в каких-то жутких злодеяниях в духе Джека Потрошителя, о которых власти предпочли даже не упоминать? Этого мы, вероятно, никогда не узнаем, но идея о серийном убийце из Средневековья могла бы стать основой для сценария к серии «Сумеречной зоны» или видеоклипа хэви-метал-группы. Гримас (конец XIV века) Гримас – французский композитор, живший во второй половине XIV века. Сохранилось пять песен его авторства, авторство еще нескольких сомнительного. О его жизни ничего не известно, но его стоило включить в эту книгу просто ради имени. 3. Эпоха Возрождения Термин «Возрождение» или, по-французски, «Ренессанс», был придуман примерно теми же людьми, что и термин «Средневековье», в XIX веке. Эту эпоху считали нечем иным, как фантастическим восходом гуманизма после долгой и темной построманской ночи застоя и невежества. И чумы. И репы. И монахов. Начавшись с нововведений в живописи и архитектуре в Италии XIV века, процесс обновления всей культуры очень быстро был подхвачен в других странах и распространился по всей Европе – почти как бубонная чума, только без ужасных язв и мучительной смерти. Никто и оглянуться не успел, как люди повсюду начали читать греческую классику, изобретать печатные прессы, писать реалистические картины с улучшенной перспективой, сочинять музыку, которая, с нашей точки зрения, звучит более «современно», направо и налево подвергать сомнению догматы Церкви. Это правда – в период приблизительно с 1350-го по 1600 годы в Европе происходили поистине замечательные и неожиданные события. В эпоху Возрождения на душу населения, вероятно, приходилось больше удивительных шедевров живописи, музыки, архитектуры и литературы, чем в любую другую в истории западной культуры. Бриллианты в короне Ренессанса многочисленны и прекрасны – от Леонардо да Винчи до Вильяма Шекспира, от Рабле до Микеланджело. Однако те времена не были полны исключительно веселья, игр и песен под лютню. Религиозные конфликты разделяли народы, города и семьи: возникновение протестантской Реформации породило ужасные преследования с обеих сторон (в ответ на учение Мартина Лютера католическая церковь начала «Контрреформацию»), массовые убийства и настоящие войны. Поднялись охоты на ведьм (интересно, что в Средние века этим практически не занимались), жертвами которых оказались не менее ста тысяч невинных людей (около четверти из них – мужчины). Руководством к кровавой и параноидальной деятельности на последующие несколько веков стала жуткая книга Malleus Maleficarum («Молот ведьм»), написанная в 1486 году двумя мерзкими священниками. Именно в эту эпоху существовал настоящий Дракула, который насаживал своих жертв на деревянные колья (с ним мы поближе познакомимся позднее), а также преступная семья Борджиа, один из представителей которой стал папой римским. Были войны; Оттоманская империя опасно продвигалась в Восточную Европу, при этом эффективно правя восточным Средиземноморьем; государственные и религиозные деятели становились героями грязных скандалов. Если это и было «возрождение», то возродившаяся культура попала в обстановку жестких реалий почти современного мира. Композиторов все эти неприятные явления также не миновали. Как и их средневековые предшественники, некоторые из них встретили весьма странную судьбу и шокирующий конец. Антуан Бюнуа (ок. 1430–1492) Бойцовский клуб Бюнуа был весьма уважаемым французским композитором, чьи песни сейчас многие считают опередившими свое время по сложности, мелодике и ритму. Он пользовался поддержкой меценатов, вращался в разнообразных аристократических кругах и в конечном итоге в середине 1460-х оказался на службе у Карла Смелого, герцога Бургундского. Карл любил две вещи: музыку и войну. Он часто брал придворных композиторов и музыкантов с собой в военные кампании – и не один из них в результате погиб, – потому что не желал даже в походе оставаться без любимой музыки. Не забывайте, это было еще до iPod'ов, так что, если вам в пути была нужна музыка, приходилось брать с собой весь оркестр. Воинственный дух подходил Бюнуа как нельзя лучше. Несмотря на то, что в разные моменты своей карьеры он успел послужить капелланом и иподиаконом, у него была склонность к насилию. В феврале 1461 года в Туре, Франция, он подписал петицию с просьбой о прощении, признаваясь, что был членом группы, которая избила священника. Не один раз. И не два. А целых пять! Чем данный конкретный священник заслужил неоднократные побои, в дошедших до нас документах не упоминается. Возможно, «поповский рестлинг» был новым командным видом спорта, который так и не получил официального признания. Из-за такого поведения он был предан анафеме – таким способом церковь объявляла вас негодяем. По каким-то причинам Антуан в этом положении решил заказать мессу (возможно, чтобы отпраздновать избиение священника), что было категорически запрещено. За это его отлучили от церкви – так она объявляла всем, что вы полный негодяй. Некоторые источники приписывают Бюнуа создание очень популярной песни L'homme arme, «Вооруженный человек». Что странно, ее мелодия затем была использована более чем в сорока мессах в период между 1450-м и 1700 годами. Тогда было обычным брать популярные песни и включать их в религиозные произведения, особенно в мессы, как бы возвращая греховные мелодии в лоно святости. Несмотря на жизненные проблемы Бюнуа, все кончилось для него неплохо. Он смог получить прощение у папы римского, и отлучение было снято. По всей видимости, он усвоил урок и оставил практику избиения священников. Действительно, его более поздние современники превозносили его золотой характер и способность наставлять учеников не только в музыке, но и в морали. Возможно, все, что ему нужно было раньше, – хороший военный поход с Карлом Смелым, чтобы иметь возможность надирать задницы гражданским врагам и таким образом не портить себе репутацию. Самого же Карла ждал печальный конец в битве при Нанси в январе 1477-го. Его армия потерпела поражение, а тело герцога, утыканное копьями, было обнаружено лишь через несколько дней после битвы. Голова была разрублена почти пополам алебардой (топором на длинной ручке). Так что Бюнуа в сравнении со своим господином отделался легко. Жиль Жойе (1424/25–1483) Как розу ни назвать… Судьба Жиля слегка напоминала судьбу Антуана: он был композитором, а потом стал священником, склонным, впрочем, к не вполне приемлемому для отцов церкви поведению. В 1449 году он получил место певчего в соборе в городе Брюгге, где не раз попадал в неприятности, завоевав репутацию уличного драчуна. Кто знает, может быть, в какой-то момент его побил Бюнуа, и он решил завязать с этим. Так как подобные драки часто оказывались результатом неумеренного потребления спиртного, и нам известно, что его порицали за пьянство, можно предположить, что он питал немалую любовь к вину или пиву. Когда в его приходе запретили Праздник Дураков (фестиваль глупостей, переодеваний, нарушения правил и общего выпуска пара – вспомните вагантов из предыдущей главы, – проходивший на Рождество), он выразил протест, отказавшись петь. Помимо богохульств, Жиль был повинен в тяге к представительницам древнейшей профессии. Говорят, ему была особенно мила одна из них по имени Розабель, и он даже жил с ней какое-то время. Проституция в те времена порицалась Церковью, но городские власти мирились с ней при условии, что все будет происходить в определенных районах и более или менее тайно. В результате Жиль пропустил – возможно, из-за усталости или похмелья, – несколько важных певческих событий, в которых должен был принимать участие. Можно обратить внимание на то, что сохранились только его гражданские песни, в одной из которых мы находим следующие непристойности: То, что делается втайне касательно «плодитесьи размножайтесь»,Легко прощается теми, кто наверху,Главное, не выставлять это напоказ.А значит, девочки мои, будем это делать и наслаждаться,Ведь это просто приятное занятие… Его перу, возможно, также принадлежат две мессы на популярную мелодию O Rosa bella – хорошая шутка, учитывая имя его возлюбленной куртизанки. По каким-то причинам все эти неблаговидные поступки не имели для него далекоидущих последствий. Он стал священником, а потом, в 1459-м, каноником собора Святого Донатиана в Брюгге. Продолжал ли он встречаться с Розабель, чтобы сыграть в «священника и исповедницу», неизвестно. Генрих VIII, король Англии (1491–1547) Королевство за песню? Ах, старина Генрих, известный нам из истории как расплывшийся, жирный, страдающий подагрой жалкий тиран, страстно обожавший индюшачьи ножки и обезглавливание жен! На самом деле на протяжении большей части жизни Генрих был весьма спортивным и подтянутым мужчиной, который стал толстеть только после того, как сломанная нога заставила его прекратить обычные упражнения. Он казнил всего лишь двух из своих жен («всего лишь»), причем одна из них, Екатерина Говард, действительно была виновна в вопиющей любовной связи – хотя, конечно, смерти она за это не заслуживала. Генрих был сложной личностью, о нем написаны многочисленные книги. Король, который был женат шесть раз, устроил полную неразбериху в религиозной жизни страны, надругался над ее средневековым наследием и навсегда изменил историю Англии, также очень любил музыку, собрал коллекцию музыкальных инструментов и сам сочинял музыку, помимо того, что покровительствовал многим прекрасным музыкантам. К концу его жизни у него на службе состояли почти шестьдесят исполнителей на различных инструментах. В юности он был для всей Европы воплощением истинного Принца Возрождения, и не последней частью этого образа была его любовь к музыке. Современники отмечали его талант в игре на лютне, клавесине и органе; также он играл на флейте, порой практикуясь по нескольку часов в день. Его коллекция росла и включала инструменты самых разных групп: от клавишных (органы, клавесины и их разновидности), струнных щипковых (лютни и арфы) и струнных смычковых (ранние скрипки и фидели, виолы, ребеки) до духовых разных типов (флейты, первые гобои, горны, тромбоны и волынки). Ее части хранились в нескольких королевских дворцах и резиденциях. До нас дошли тридцать четыре музыкальных произведения, приписываемых Генриху, собранные в рукописи, которая так и называется «Манускрипт Генриха VIII». Они весьма неплохи, и среди них есть как инструментальные, так и вокальные. Если все они действительно написаны Генрихом, то он на самом деле обладал талантом, о котором твердили лизоблюды. Установить точное авторство музыкальных произведений бывает сложно, потому что нередко их приписывали знаменитостям исключительно ради повышения продаж – маркетинг XVI века в действии. Так, например, по одной из легенд, Генрих является автором бессмертной мелодии «Зеленые рукава», которую якобы сочинил, ухаживая за Анной Болейн, впоследствии ставшей его женой (первой из казненных). Считалось, что слова «Увы, любовь, мне жизнь губя, ты рвешь со мною без стыда»4 были его ответом на отказ Анны. К несчастью, никаких доказательств его авторства не существует. Некоторые музыковеды указывали, что стиль песни характерен скорее для конца XVI века, что означает, что скорее всего ее написал самый знаменитый и одаренный из композиторов – аноним. В поздний период жизни музыкальная деятельность Генриха постепенно сошла на нет, так как главной его функцией, требующей полной занятости, стала тирания, однако он до конца сохранил живой интерес к музыке. Давид Риччо (ок. 1533–1566) Вонзите в него клинок и поверните Риччо был итальянским придворным, сыном учителя музыки; со временем он поднялся до положения фаворита Марии, королевы Шотландской. Говорят, что он был уродлив, однако обладал большим музыкальным талантом и прекрасным певческим голосом. Он попал в Шотландию в 1561 году с дипломатической миссией маркиза Мореттского. При шотландском дворе для бедняги дела не нашлось, и его отпустили на все четыре стороны, однако он, будучи отнюдь не дураком, подружился с музыкантами Марии. Друг Риччо, сэр Джон Мелвил, упоминает, что у королевы Марии «было трое слуг, певших на три голоса, и она хотела найти четвертого для партии баса». Что за удачное совпадение! Риччо как раз болтался поблизости, и его голос впечатлил королеву. В дальнейшем его музыкальные способности стали достоянием легенд. В XVIII веке ему приписывали сочинение большого количества песен на шотландском языке, хотя на самом деле это были народные песни, не имевшие к нему никакого отношения. Скорее всего, он пел модные в те времена при любом уважающем себя дворе песни на итальянском и французском. Он был скорее музыкантом, чем композитором. Следующие несколько лет были для него удачными, и под покровительством королевы он разбогател и даже занял высокую должность секретаря по делам с Францией – поразительное продвижение, ставшее поводом для многочисленных домыслов. Быстрый взлет Риччо не давал покоя многим, в том числе и мужу Марии, Генриху, лорду Дарнли, за которого, как это ни забавно, сам Риччо уговаривал Марию выйти замуж. Дарнли желал стать в Шотландии первым лицом, вопреки тому, что законной королевой была Мария, а он – лишь королевским супругом. Тем временем распространились слухи о любовной связи Марии с Риччо – весьма вероятно, что их источником были шотландские дворяне, желавшие еще сильнее поссорить Дарнли и Марию. Разгневанный предполагаемой изменой, Дарнли решил пойти на радикальные меры. С группой товарищей, среди которых находились протестанты (Шотландия в то время официально была католическим государством), они 9 марта 1566 года ворвались в Холирудский дворец в Эдинбурге и потребовали, чтобы королева выдала им Риччо. Тот, как истинно галантный кавалер, отважно спрятался за ее спиной, а Мария ответила им отказом. Однако, когда ей пригрозили оружием, она сдалась, и Риччо был отдан заговорщикам. Говорят, ему нанесли шестьдесят четыре удара кинжалами, а потом сбросили с главной дворцовой лестницы, обобрали и похоронили в течение нескольких часов. Позднее королева Мария приказала перезахоронить его в усыпальнице королей Шотландии. С политической точки зрения это был плохой ход, потому что у Риччо не было никакого права лежать там, и данный поступок королевы убедил многих в том, что между этими двоими действительно была связь. Говорят, даже Генрих IV, король Франции, намекал, что Мария (которая на момент убийства Риччо была глубоко беременна) могла носить ребенка Риччо. Действительно, после того, как мальчик (будущий король английский Яков I) родился, Генрих заметил, что надеется, что это не «сын скрипача Давида». Мария вскоре после убийства Риччо смогла сбежать из дворца вместе с Дарнли, которого убедила расстаться с заговорщиками. Она собрала сторонников и через неделю с небольшим вернулась, чтобы изгнать заговорщиков, которые бросились искать убежища в Англии. Риччо были устроены торжественные государственные похороны. Дарнли получил официальное прощение за свои поступки, но Мария больше не могла доверять ему, и не прошло и года, как он скончался. Рано утром 10 февраля 1567 года тела короля и его слуги были обнаружены в саду дома в Керк-о'Фильде, где он в тот момент жил. На нем была одна лишь ночная сорочка, из чего можно предположить, что он пытался как можно быстрее скрыться. Чуть раньше той же ночью дом потряс пороховой взрыв. Вероятно, Дарнли пытался бежать от убийц, но не ушел далеко. По некоторым источникам, он и его слуга были задушены, а взрыв служил прикрытием для этого, но возможно, их убил и сам взрыв. Под подозрение попали граф Ботвелл (который позже силой заставил королеву Марию выйти за него замуж) и даже сама королева. Насильственная смерть одного невезучего музыканта запустила целую цепь событий, которая закончилась в 1587 году казнью самой Марии королевой Елизаветой за заговор против английской короны. Это, в свою очередь, подвигло Филипа II Испанского в 1588 году направить против Англии свою Армаду, которая была разгромлена англичанами и их союзниками, что открыло Англии путь к владычеству в Европе и Новом Свете. Можно ли сказать, что в Северной Америке сегодня говорят по-английски благодаря печальной судьбе одного итальянского певца? Кто знает… Томас Морли (1557/58–1602) Я за вами слежу Морли был одним из многочисленных композиторов елизаветинской эпохи, процветавших в конце правления этой королевы. На тот же период приходится расцвет поэтов, таких как Филип Сидни, и драматургов, таких, как Кристофер Марлоу (который сам был убит ударом кинжала в глаз) и Вильям Шекспир (о нем вы, наверное, слышали). Действительно, Морли мог быть другом Шекспира, так как именно он сочинил музыку к песне «Влюбленный с милою своей» из пьесы последнего «Как вам это понравится». Это возможно, хотя нам неизвестно, исполнялась ли она на данную мелодию на сцене при жизни самого Шекспира. Морли родился в начале правления Елизаветы в семье пивовара. Он проявил серьезное влечение к музыке и смог получить в Оксфорде степень бакалавра (в те времена это было весьма значительным достижением). Затем он был принят на должность органиста в соборе Святого Петра в Лондоне, стал регулярным членом Королевской Капеллы и к концу жизни даже получил монополию на издание нот. Его часто называют первым английским автором или, по крайней мере, популяризатором мадригалов – жанра, который зародился в Италии. Его самое знаменитое издание – «Торжества в честь Орианы», сборник мадригалов в честь королевы Елизаветы I, выпущенный в 1601 году. В сборник вошли произведения самого Морли и более чем двадцати других композиторов. Но у него была и другая, более тайная жизнь. Вероятно, Морли, как и многие другие музыканты и поэты того времени (в том числе Марлоу), шпионил на правительство. Елизаветинская Англия была опасным местом, где шпионов и заговорщиков можно было обнаружить на каждом углу. Многие католики мечтали об убийстве королевы-протестантки, и ее шпионы постоянно были заняты раскрытием этих заговоров, как подлинных, так и придуманных (вся история Марии, королевы Шотландской и ее предполагаемых заговоров против Елизаветы – прекрасный тому пример). Разнообразные деятели искусств попадали в этот параноидальный мир, так как часто путешествовали, выступая при иностранных дворах, и их можно было использовать как глаза и уши для сбора информации. Кроме того, они ездили по самой Англии, останавливаясь в различных домах и собирая доказательства о заговорах и предательствах. По всей видимости, однажды он был схвачен с поличным. В письме от двойного агента Чарльза Пейджета Томасу Фелиппсу, секретарю главного шпиона Елизаветы сэру Фрэнсису Уолсингему, от 3 октября 1591 года, мы читаем: «Этот Морли, который играл на органе у Святого Павла, был со мной в моем доме. Он представлялся добрым католиком, но, тем не менее, подозревая его в дурном поведении, я перехватил письма, которые мистер Науэлл настоятель собора Святого Павла или придворный Генри Науэлл писал ему. Так я открыл достаточно, чтобы повесить его. Однако он в слезах выказывал великое раскаяние и на коленях умолял о пощаде, так что я отпустил его». Черновик ответа Фелиппса подтверждает сведения о деятельности Морли: «Действительно, этот певец Морли занимался подобным и многих подверг опасности». Непонятно до конца, чем же таким занимался Морли, помимо того, что старался раскрыть католические заговоры. Когда его поймали, он явно не проявил смелости, достойной Джеймса Бонда. Существуют подозрения, что Морли сам был тайным католиком (как его учитель, великий Уильям Берд), но тем не менее хранил верность королеве Елизавете. В таком случае получается, что он был католиком, который притворялся протестантом, который притворялся католиком, действуя против заговорщиков-католиков во имя королевы-протестантки. Вот это – сюжет для Йена Флеминга! Джон Буль (1562/63–1628) Хозяин органа – своего собственного Буль был исключительно талантливым клавишником, написавшим немало виртуозных пьес для вёрджинела, маленького английского клавесина. Как и многие другие артисты того времени он, вероятно, по своим пристрастиям был католиком. Также возможно, что он исполнял для королевы Елизаветы I шпионские поручения, как и Морли, но доподлинно это неизвестно. Как бы то ни было, его явно преследовали неприятности. Джордж Эббот, архиепископ Кентерберийский, в 1613 году писал: «В нем больше музыки, чем честности», – по всей видимости, так оно и было, в результате чего ему в конечном итоге пришлось бежать из Англии. Есть сведения, что в 1592 году его ограбили; он был весьма беден. Однако больше проблем ему доставляла собственная склонность к волокитству и обвинение во вторжении со взломом. В 1597 году его избрали публичным лектором в лондонском колледже Гришем, за что он должен был получать 50 фунтов в год, в те времена – вполне приличная сумма. Такие лекторы должны были жить в доме при колледже. У Буля с этим возникла проблема, потому что в комнатах, которые он должен был занять, до сих пор проживал предыдущий лектор. Боясь потерять свое место, Буль пришел туда с каменщиком и разобрал стену, чтобы попасть в часть дома, предназначенную ему. Вполне естественно, для него это плохо закончилось. Против него состоялся процесс в Звездном зале, в суде, располагавшемся в Вестминстерском замке, но решение суда не сохранилось В 1607 году обнаружилось, что от него забеременела молодая женщина по имени Элизабет Уолтер, и он был вынужден женится. Ему пришлось отказаться от места в Гришеме и искать другую работу. Со временем многочисленные проблемы заставили его окончательно покинуть Англию в 1613 году, по всей видимости, поспешно и тайно. Судя по всему, он продолжал обольщать юных дев и подвергался обвинениям со стороны Джорджа Эббота. Он сбежал во Фландрию и оставался там до конца жизни. Кое-что об этом говорит Уильям Трамбалл, бывший в то время английским послом в тех местах: «Буль покинул службу у Вашего Величества не потому, что с ним плохо обошлись, и не по религиозным мотивам, под каковым предлогом он теперь старается опорочить правосудие Вашего Величества, а просто подло и тайно удрал из Англии при помощи таких же испорченных пособников, чтобы избежать наказания, которого он, вне всякого сомнения, заслуживает, и которое было наложено на него рукой правосудия за его невоздержанность, беспорядочные связи, прелюбодеяния и прочие вопиющие преступления». Действительно, Эббот, усомнившийся в честности Буля, отмечал, что он «так же знаменит как соблазнением девственниц, так и игрой на органе и вёрджинале». Вот это обвинение! Можно сделать вывод, что Буль утверждал, будто покинул Англию из-за религиозных преследований; у властей имелись доказательства того, что он был католиком и отказывался признавать короля Якова главой английской Церкви. Странно, но он не подтвердил и не опроверг эти обвинения. Но, в любом случае, Англии его никто не выдал. Вероятно, он извлек из произошедшего уроки и в Антверпене вел себя тихо, в конце концов найдя себе место музыканта и органиста, и остаток жизни провел относительно спокойно. Ну или научился лучше скрывать свои проступки. Карло Джезуальдо (1566–1613) Вонзите в него клинок и поверните II Джезуальдо знаменит двумя вещами: написанием весьма странной музыки и тем, что он был самым известным композитором-убийцей в истории. Он был князем ди Веноза и графом ди Конца, а также одаренным композитором и лютнистом. Похоже, он страдал депрессией, и это состояние отразилось во многих его произведениях. В 1586 году Джезуальдо женился на своей двоюродной сестре донне Марии д'Авалос, дочери маркиза ди Пескары. Их брак явно не был счастливым, потому что меньше чем через два года Мария вступила в любовную связь с Фабрицио Карафой, герцогом Андрии. Наверное, он был настоящим героем-любовником, а, может быть, Джезуальдо сам оказался несостоятельным в роли мужа. Как бы то ни было, некоторое время Джезуальдо не догадывался об этой связи, хотя, как часто бывает в таких случаях, многим окружающим все было давно известно. К несчастью для любовников, в октябре 1590 все раскрылось так, как обычно бывает в анекдотах. Возвратившись с охоты раньше положенного срока, Джезуальдо застукал любовников во дворце Сан-Северо в Неаполе в весьма щекотливой позе (какой именно, история умалчивает). В гневе он не просто убил их; с помощью слуг он многократно пронзил их обоих мечом. Первой он убил жену, а затем, заставив Фабрицио надеть ее ночную рубашку, убил и его, под конец размозжив ему голову из пистоля для верности. Самом интересным было то, что Джезуальдо, как дворянин, легко мог избежать официального наказания за это двойное убийство – никогда не мешает быть неприлично богатым и иметь хорошие связи! Однако он понимал, что семьи его жертв могут отомстить, поэтому удалился в свой родовой замок Джезуальдо. Эта мрачная история быстро распространилась по окрестностям, став сенсацией своего времени. Видимо, тогда добротные кровавые истории нравились людям не меньше, чем сейчас. Ходили слухи, что он также убил своего сына-младенца, швыряя его туда-сюда, пока ребенок не умер, потому что подозревал, что его отцом на самом деле является Фабрицио. Но зачем же останавливаться на этом? Вскоре возникли еще более дикие истории: что Карло отрезал любовникам гениталии, что сумасшедший монах надругался над мертвым телом донны Марии, что Джезуальдо выставил тела напоказ перед своим дворцом. Также говорили, что он убил отца Марии, когда тот явился отомстить за смерть дочери. Однако это маловероятно, так как Джезуальдо нанял целый отряд телохранителей, чтобы мстители не могли до него добраться. Джезуальдо так и не предстал перед судом за двойное убийство, в котором однозначно был повинен. В 1594 году он женился второй раз, и, по слухам, бил свою новую жену, хотя, на ее счастье, убивать ее не пытался. В 1603 году двух его родственниц обвинили в колдовстве, в чем они под пытками сознались и заявили, что Карло участвовал в их обрядах. Женщин посадили в тюрьму, однако Карло, кажется, снова избежал наказания. К концу жизни его, по всей видимости, замучило чувство вины за содеянное, и он приказал избивать себя каждый день. Он выдерживал побои, чтобы изгнать из себя демонов, и пытался добыть какие-нибудь реликвии, например, мощи святых, которые излечили бы его от ухудшающегося душевного состояния. Стихи к его музыкальным произведениям, многие из которых он писал сам, раскрывают образы испытываемой им боли; и, возможно, они действительно автобиографичны. В основном они посвящены страданиям, которые несет с собой любовь, но в некоторых чувствуются темные настроения, выдающие более глубокие личные мучения. В мадригале 1611 года Poichè l'avida sete («Ибо неутолимая жажда…») мы читаем: Ибо неутолимая жажда,Что питаешь ты к моему мрачному настрою,До сих пор не утолена, о безжалостное сердце,Пусть ее утолит моя кровь,Что будет течь из моей пронзенной грудиРекой скорби… В Se la mia morte brami («Если ты желаешь моей смерти…»), также в 1611 году, он заявляет: Если ты желаешь моей смерти,Пусть она будет жестокой, я умру с радостью,И после смерти я продолжу обожать тебя одну,Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал любить тебя,Увы, я не могу даже думать об этом,Потому что горе убивает меня, и душа моя улетает из тела. Смерть – постоянная для него тема, как в Moro, lasso, al mio duolo («Увы, умираю, несчастный»): Увы, умираю, несчастный.А та, кто может меня спасти,Увы, не помогает, а сама убивает меня.О печальная судьба,Та, кто могла бы меня спасти, увы, несет мне гибель. Можно ли сказать, что это слова кающегося человека. Вполне возможно. Среди этих поздних мадригалов есть несколько текстов, в которых говорится о счастье, хотя рядом с большинством других произведений, отражающих полное отчаяние, они как-то блекнут. Музыка Джезуальдо этого периода отличается экспериментальными гармониями и прогрессиями, совершенно непохожими на типичные мелодии того времени. Джезуальдо умер в 1613 году, и поговаривали, что к этому приложила руку его вторая жена Элеонора. Сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-то осудил ее. Тобиас Хьюм (ок. 1569–1645) Солдат удачи Капитан Тобиас Хьюм был исключительно эксцентричным – ну? ладно, откровенно странным – долгожителем, который застал правление Елизаветы I, Якова I и Карла I. Несмотря на то, что он виртуозно играл на виоле (инструменте, похожем на раннюю версию виолончели, хотя технически они не родственны), он также был наемником, который объездил всю Европу, служа разнообразным монархам и партиям. Он был мастером цветисто выражаться и сам о себе говорил так: «Я не изучал Красноречие и Музыку, хотя я люблю Чувство и обожаю Гармонию. Моей Профессией, как и моим Образованием, было Оружие, но единственной моей слабостью всегда оставалась Музыка, которая одаряла меня щедро, потому что я не использовал ее корыстно». Он считал виолу выше лютни и опубликовал два сборника музыкальных произведений под яркими названиями «Первая часть мадригалов или музыкальные настроения» (1605) и «Поэтическая музыка капитана Хьюма» (1607). Одна из пьес, «Инвенция для двоих музыкантов на одной виоле», действительно требует участия двух музыкантов со смычками. Музыкант более мелкой комплекции должен сидеть на коленях у второго, так, чтобы они могли играть на одном инструменте. Очевидно, такое в принципе возможно. Среди нанимателей Хьюма были король Шведский и император Российский, он участвовал во многочисленных битвах и распрях. По видимости, он много лет провел на континенте, а в 1629 году вернулся в Англию. Вернувшись в Лондон, он подал заявку на принятие его в Чартерхаус, бывший монастырь, который стал своего рода домом престарелых для мужчин старше пятидесяти лет, «которые служили Его Величеству или могут доказать свое благопристойное поведение и верность религии». Но жизнь «на пенсии» Тобиасу подходила не слишком, несмотря на то, что теперь у него появилось больше времени для создания музыки. Он оставался солдатом и мечтал снова выйти на поле брани, хотя разум его к тому времени стал изменять ему. Он послал Карлу I прошение отпустить его с миссией к шведскому королю, но ему отказали (а, скорее, просто проигнорировали), вероятно, из-за его возраста и состояния. Он предпринял еще одну попытку в 1642-м, напечатав брошюру, в которой умолял Парламент позволить ему вести армию в Ирландию для подавления бунта католиков. Он дал ей название «Истинная петиция полковника Хьюма» (как видите, он дал себе повышение), и из текста становится понятно, что его связь с реальностью в тот момент была уже достаточно зыбкой. Он писал: «Я смиренно вопрошаю, почему Ваши Сиятельства пренебрегают мной, как будто я дурак или осел… Я заложил всю мою лучшую одежду, и теперь у меня нет приличных вещей, чтобы носить… У меня нет сейчас ни пенни на хлеб, так что я голодаю без мяса и вина, и недавно ходил в поле, где собирал улиток на крапиве, и принес домой мешок, чтобы есть их, и теперь ими питаюсь, хотя желаю другого мяса, к вящему стыду этой земли и тех, кто не помогает мне…» Если бы ему дали флот, заявлял он, он бы привез королю «двадцать миллионов денег». Его мольба осталась без ответа, и он скончался в Чартерхаусе 16 апреля 1645 года, пока в стране разгоралась гражданская война между Оливером Кромвелем и Карлом I. Томас Уилкс (1567–1623) Я пью, следовательно, я существую Уилкс был известным сочинителем музыки для мадригалов, которые и сегодня исполняют энтузиасты этого жанра. Его церковные гимны также высоко ценились. Как и Морли, с которым они в юности дружили, он получил степень бакалавра музыки в Оксфорде в 1602 году и был принят на постоянную работу в Чичестерском соборе. Лет до тридцати Уилкс вел ничем не примечательную жизнь. Он, видимо, любил выпить, и эта любовь с годами усиливалась. Естественно, это не могло не привести к проблемам с работодателями. Уже в 1609 году было отмечено, что он без разрешения и без объяснений покидает собор, но к 1613-му появились неодобрительные записи о его пьянстве. К 1616-му о его поведении было доложено епископу, причем упоминалось, что он «известен как обычный пьяница и непотребный богохульник и сквернослов». Настоятель и каноники собора в конце концов выгнали его с работы за то, что он пьяным сидел за органом и сквернословил во время церковной службы – вот это, наверное, было интересно! Ему все же удалось убедить их, что он исправится, потому что ему вернули место, которое он затем сохранил до конца своих дней. Однако срывы у него явно бывали – в 1619 году он был замечен в том же самом: «Частенько он ходит, переодевшись, в таверну или пивную, и сие очень прискорбно, потому что в таких настроениях он начинает сквернословить и богохульствовать в крайней мере, таким образом оскверняя свое служение Господу… И несмотря на все увещевания, что пристало ему взять себя в руки и отказаться от этих поступков, он, увы, ежедневно продолжает делать то же». Кажется, не так уж страшно все выглядит в данном изложении, не правда ли? По крайней мере, ему удалось сохранить место, невзирая на проступки; либо работодатели все же сочувствовали ему, либо в конце концов он научился более эффективно обводить их вокруг вальца. Альфонсо Фонтанелли (1557–1622) И снова неверные жены Хотя формально Фонтанелли принадлежит к композиторам эпохи Ренессанса, к концу жизни он заинтересовался новыми, развивающимися музыкальными стилями; последовательные по времени музыкальные эпохи значительно перекрываются, и весьма огорчительно, что мы всегда пытаемся разложить все по полочкам. Когда композитор живет и творит на таком переходном этапе, бывает сложно однозначно классифицировать его стиль. С этой проблемой мы вновь столкнемся в главе о барокко. Фонтанелли был талантливым автором мадригалов. Он родился в северной Италии и, как многие композиторы, путешествовал от одного двора к другому, также при случае выполняя дипломатические миссии. В процессе скитаний он познакомился с печально известным Джезуальдо, и некоторое время они путешествовали по Италии вместе. Неизвестно, что было тому причиной, – отношения с Джезуальдо, слишком крепкая итальянская граппа или солнечный удар, но в какой-то момент Фонтанелли заразился склонностью к убийствам. В 1601 году он обнаружил, что у его жены Марии есть любовник. Однако, в отличие от Джезуальдо, он все-таки пожалел жену и прикончил «только» его. Он все-таки испытал последствия своего поступка, по крайней мере, вначале. Если он рассчитывал, что на убийство никто не обратит внимание, то он заблуждался. Его прогнали из земель патрона и лишили всего имущества. Фонтанелли нашел пристанище в качестве дворецкого у кардинала Алессандро д'Эсте – что интересно, младшего брата герцога Чезаре, который его прогнал. По всей видимости, кардиналу было все равно, кого и за что он там убил. Живя во дворце кардинала, Фонтанелли устраивал по четвергам музыкальные сборища, которые стали очень популярны, и сочинил немало новых мадригалов. Жизнь он закончил – что, как ни странно, типично для таких преступников, – священником; и что еще более странно, он умер от воспаления, последовавшего за укусом насекомого. Может быть, это было божественное правосудие. А, может, просто аллергия. Орландо Гиббонс (1583–1625) Мозговой трест Гиббонс прожил короткую жизнь, но был очень талантливым музыкантом и композитором, знаменитым своими произведениями для вёрджинела, органа и хора. Появившись на свет в «золотые времена» елизаветинской Англии, он затем служил королю Якову и был органистом в Вестминстерском аббатстве. Все у него шло хорошо, пока он внезапно не скончался в июне 1625 года. Были опасения, что он стал жертвой чумы, но, скорее всего, причиной его смерти был удар. Он заслужил упоминания в этой книге благодаря подробному отчету о его вскрытии, сохранившемуся в Британском государственном архиве. Там приведены любопытные и довольно мрачные детали, так что хочется процитировать побольше: «Во время его последней внезапной болезни мы в самом начале обнаружили летаргическое состояние, или чрезмерную сонливость; мы не могли вывести его из нее, ни внутренними, ни внешними средствами, и тут внезапно с ним случились крайне мощные и резкие судороги; рот его растягивался до ушей, глаза выпучились, и вдруг он потерял способность говорить, видеть и слышать, стал апоплексичен и не мог пошевелить ни одной частью тела, и так умер». Однако со смертью все не закончилось. Дальше все стало еще интереснее: «Появились (так как смерть его была столь внезапна) слухи, что он умер от чумы, поэтому мы… попросили исследовать его тело одну женщину, о которой утверждали, что она может узнать правду, и она заявила, что никогда не видела более прекрасного тела. Однако для полного удовлетворения мы потребовали, чтобы его череп был вскрыт в нашем присутствии, и мы внимательно осмотрели тело и обнаружили также, что оно совершенно чисто и без всяких признаков заразы». Но тут они вроде бы поняли, в чем дело: «В мозге мы обнаружили полную и единственную причину его болезни, а именно огромную поразительную черноту и признаки удара. Из мозга (который мы вскрыли) излилось очень большое количество воды, перемешанной с кровью, и это мы и посчитали единственной причиной его внезапной смерти». Ого! Наверное, отчет должен был быть подробным, но у меня все же возникает ощущение избытка информации. По непонятным причинам Гиббонса поспешно похоронили в Кентербери, а в соборе поставили его статую. Внезапность произошедшего шокировала его друзей, но больше о его смерти нет никаких сведений, так что подозрения сохранились у многих. 4. Эпоха барокко «Барокко» – на самом деле несколько уничижительный термин, первоначальное значение которого – «неровная или несовершенная жемчужина». В прошлом его использовали для характеристики чрезмерно вычурного, можно даже сказать, кричащего и гротескного стиля живописи и архитектуры. Однако тот же термин относится к периоду в истории музыки (и искусств вообще) с начала XVII до середины XVIII веков, последний многие считают лучшим в классической музыке. В те времена сами композиторы не использовали этот термин; один из первых случаев его появления – в отрицательном отзыве на оперу композитора XVIII века Жана-Филиппа Рамо. Однако с современной точки зрения композиторы, творившие в то время, однозначно входят в список лучших из лучших: Бах, Гендель, Вивальди, Скарлатти, Пахельбель, Телеман, Монтеверди и так далее. Большинство из этих имен наверняка знакомы даже неспециалистам. Невозможно сосчитать, сколько миллионов музыкальных записей и билетов на концерты с произведениями этих людей продано за прошедшие годы. А, кроме того, их музыка, к неудовольствию историков и поборников чистоты жанра, нашла место на бесчисленном количестве дисков для релаксации. Музыка той эпохи очень популярна у современного слушателя, и именно с нее многие начинают знакомство с миром классики, так как она действительно очень красива и при этом понятна. Критики иногда указывают на повторяющиеся звуковые ходы и похожесть многих произведений. Это напоминает мне саркастическое замечание моего преподавателя из колледжа, который сказал об одном композиторе, что тот пишет «дворовую музыку». Действительно, иногда произведения менее известных мастеров барокко больше напоминают ремесло, чем искусство, но именно поэтому они и менее известны. Эти пьесы на самом деле, как правило, писались на заказ и должны были служить фоновой музыкой для какого-нибудь события (свадьбы, вечеринки, коронации и так далее), после чего отправлялись на полку и забывались. Создавшие их композиторы переходили к другим проектам, а их второсортные пьесы потом, в XIX и XX веках, обнаруживали музыковеды, которые, вероятно, приписывали им большее значение, чем сами авторы. Напротив, шедевры Баха, Генделя и прочих сегодня считаются венцом западной музыкальной истории, но даже они порой оставались забытыми на десятилетия после смерти своих создателей. Музыка Баха, к примеру, практически не исполнялась до конца XVIII века; говорят, Моцарт и Бетховен восхищались ею, но мало что сделали для ее популяризации. Это прискорбное положение вещей сохранялось до тех пор, пока Феликс Мендельсон в 1829 году не исполнил баховские «Страсти по Матфею» и таким образом возродил интерес к нему как простой публики, так и композиторов. Генделю после смерти повезло немного больше; сам Бетховен сочинил в 1797 вариации на одно из его произведений, а Гайдн, как говорят, плакал от радости во время представления его «Мессии», объявив Генделя лучшим среди композиторов. Так что предлагаю вам читать дальше и познакомиться с некоторыми скандальными историями, стоящими за этой изысканной музыкой. Джулио Каччини (1551–1618) Своевременный донос Хотя Каччини родился в расцвете Ренессанса, его чаще связывают с зарождающимся стилем барокко начала XVII века. Как мы уже видели в предыдущей главе, между этими эпохами много пересечений, поэтому в мире музыковедов существует достаточно несогласия и раздражения по поводу того, как классифицировать композиторов. Иногда приходится относить того или иного композитора к определенной эпохе просто согласно датам его жизни, а потом терпеть неизбежную критику ученых умов в твидовых пиджаках. Но вернемся к Каччини. Он был одаренным тенором и серьезно повлиял на развитие нового стиля барокко, который отличался звучанием от того, что было характерно для Возрождения. Важной особенностью было использование сольных вокальных линий большой эмоциональной глубины в сопровождении достаточно простой мелодической линии. Это резко контрастировало с богатой полифонией Ренессанса с ее сложными, переплетающимися мелодиями, отличавшимися друг от друга, но сливающимися головокружительным образом. Именно в Италии начала XVII века возникли инновации, заложившие основу современной музыкальной теории и композиции. Большинство студентов в музыкальных учебных заведениях сегодня начинают с изучения теории музыки, основы которой были заложены в то время. Так что Джулио играл важную роль и знал об этом, заявляя, что изобрел новый вид музыки. Ему также было не чуждо распространение скандальных новостей и подлости, на которые он был готов ради личного продвижения. Ему удавалось выдавить людей с интересующих его позиций, и он постоянно пытался обойти конкурентов, добиваясь, чтобы его произведения издавали в первую очередь. Один из примеров его стремления к победе имел кровавые последствия. Он узнал о связи молодой благородной дамы по имени Элеонора де Медичи с поэтом Бернардино Антинори. Муж Элеоноры, дон Пьетро де Медичи, был жестоким мелким проходимцем, которому не было до жены никакого дела, и которого гораздо больше интересовали собственные любовницы – вот они, старые добрые двойные стандарты. Каччини, сам не отличавшийся порядочностью, узнал об этом и углядел здесь способ втереться в доверие к Франческо I де Медичи, великому герцогу Тосканскому, очень богатому потенциальному покровителю, – а именно, донести. Каччини, несомненно, думал, что это фальшивое проявление лояльности поможет его карьере, но все оказалось гораздо хуже. Услышав об измене, Франческо передал информацию Пьетро, который в июле 1576 года, впав в ярость, по всей видимости задушил бедную молодую женщину собачьим поводком (!), ее же любовника бросили в тюрьму и впоследствии тоже задушили. Все это происходило с одобрения Франческо. Малолетний сын Элеоноры, Козимино, умер через несколько недель, якобы от дизентерии, но нельзя исключать, что это Пьетро, подозревая, что ребенок не его, совершил еще одно жуткое преступление. Франческо пытался замять дело, распространяя официальную историю о том, что причиной смерти Элеоноры стал ужасный несчастный случай, но в это мало кто поверил. Жуткие события произошли только потому, что Каччини увидел возможность для личного продвижения. Уильям Лоуз (1602–1645) Выстрел в темноте После елизаветинского и яковетинского периода в музыке и литературе в Англии случился значительный спад в области создания качественной музыки. Отчасти это объяснялось политическими беспорядками, раздиравшими страну в середине XVII века. Английская гражданская война и наступивший после нее период Протектора совпали с подъемом пуританства и его нелюбви к определенного рода музыке, а также театру, алкоголю и большинству праздников. Когда так называемые консерваторы после войны наконец дорвались до власти и казнили сына Якова, короля Карла I, любое веселье было объявлено вне закона. Однако Оливер Кромвель, пуританин, который принял на себя титул лорда-протектора Англии (некоторые сказали бы, что он фактически был королем), был, как известно, большим любителем танцев и табака. Тем не менее театры были закрыты, и музыкальная жизнь страдала; Кромвель явно предпочитал одни грехи другим. Уильям Лоуз на фоне этих беспорядочных времен был настоящей музыкальной звездой. Карл сам слыл талантливым музыкантом, и они с Лоузом музицировали вместе с 1620 года, когда учитель Лоуза отправил группу музыкантов в услужение тогдашнему принцу. В 1635-м Карл, уже ставший королем, назначил Лоуза на престижную должность «постоянного исполнителя на лютне и певца». Сочиняя как религиозную, так и светскую музыку для короля, Лоуз завоевал известность и уважение в Лондоне и за его пределами. Он также сочинил много музыки для театра. Лоуз был преданным роялистом, и когда у Карла возник конфликт с Парламентом и началась гражданская война, он вступил в армию, чтобы сражаться за короля. Карл свято верил, что правит именем Господа и ни перед кем не должен нести ответ: ни перед Парламентом, ни перед народом, и уж точно не перед мрачными пуританами. Такая позиция была известна как «божественное право» (согласно которому монаршая власть дается Богом и не может быть оспорена). Но не все были с ней согласны, особенно в Англии, где еще со времен Великой хартии вольностей 1215 года в той или иной форме существовала идея, что король должен править с согласия подданных. За свою верность Лоуз получил место в королевской гвардии. Предполагалось, что это почетное назначение убережет Лоуза от всяческих опасностей. Однако, несмотря на это, солдат противника «случайно застрелил» Лоуза во время поражения и бегства роялистских сил в битве при Роутон-Хит (неподалеку от Честера) 24 сентября 1645 года. Там царила полнейшая неразбериха; скорее всего, Лоуз действительно был убит в перестрелке случайно и неожиданно для самого себя. Карл очень сожалел о потере, о чем пишет историк более позднего периода: «Услышав о смерти своего любимого слуги Уильяма Лоуза, он особенно горевал по мертвому, которого он так любил живым и называл отцом музыки». Поскольку англичане никогда не могли устоять перед хорошим каламбуром, роялист Томас Джордан написал для него такую эпитафию: «Уилл Лоуз убит тем, чья воля – закон» (will – воля, laws – законы). Алессандро Польетти (начало XVII века – 1683) Удар из прошлого Польетти был композитором и органистом, известным произведениями для клавишных инструментов. Родившись и прожив часть жизни в Италии, к 1661 году он переехал в Вену, где до самой смерти занимал место придворного органиста при императоре Священной Римской империи Леопольде I, который награждал его титулами и богатством. Он унаследовал земли, и папа римский сделал его папским рыцарем; видимо, он умел впечатлить власть имущих. Многие его произведения были первыми примерами программной музыки, то есть передавали звуками другие вещи. Эта практика не обрела большой популярности вплоть до XIX века; такие произведения представляют собой отдельные истории, которые рассказываются музыкальными средствами в одной или нескольких пьесах. Предполагалось, что слушающий сочинения Польетти должен представлять разные объекты и события: соловьев, кур, петухов и даже протестантское восстание в Венгрии 1671 года. Алессандро заслужил место в этой книге благодаря драматической гибели в Вене в 1683 году. Город был осажден турками-османами, которые мечтали завладеть им как ключом к контролю за всем регионом. Это была одна из последних крупных атак Османской империи на Западную Европу, хотя в тот момент они, конечно же, этого не знали. Турецкая армия насчитывала 150 000 воинов, и для Вены все выглядело мрачно, так как в городе было лишь 16 000 человек, способных держать оружие. Не вдаваясь в исторические подробности, скажем лишь, что Вена выстояла, и в последующей битве (с пришедшим подкреплением) турки были обращены в позорное бегство. Но несколько месяцев до этого османы методично обстреливали город, пытаясь разрушить его мощные стены огнем трех сотен пушек. Кроме того, их излюбленной стратегией было рыть подкопы и взрывать стены снизу, чтобы ослабить их основание. Бедняга Польетти оказался жертвой одного из этих методов – то ли он попал под обстрел, то ли оказался не в том месте во время подземного взрыва. Он не дожил до триумфа города, который называл своим домом более 20 лет. Жан-Батист Люлли (1632–1687) Громкий уход Люлли примечателен значительным количеством превосходных инструментальных произведений и музыки к балетам, которую сочинил, состоя на службе французского короля-декадента Людовика XIV, «Короля-Солнце». Он неплохо разбогател и, по видимости, на основании этого задирал нос перед конкурентами. Он делал все, что можно, чтобы помешать им, что, естественно, было причиной недовольства и даже ненависти многих. Люлли был вспыльчив и, говорят, ломал скрипки о спины музыкантов, если ему не нравилось, как они играют. Тем не менее его музыка была очень популярна; он сотрудничал с великим драматургом Мольером, с которым создал несколько «комедий-балетов» – гибридных музыкально-театральных работ, – но в 1671 году их пути разошлись. В январе 1687 года он дирижировал исполнением религиозной пьесы, написанной в честь недавнего выздоровления Людовика XIV. Он отбивал ритм по полу длинным жезлом, что было обычным в те дни, когда дирижеры еще не пользовались палочками. Случайно он ударил себя по пальцу ноги, что привело к абсцессу. Без современных дезинфицирующих средств и тому подобного рана загноилась, и началась гангрена. Люлли отказался от ампутации, возможно, потому что хотел продолжать танцевать, и гангрена распространилась. В марте он скончался. Неизвестно, что он думал по поводу своего случайного самоубийства, но одна из историй рассказывает, что и на смертном одре он выказывал обычное пренебрежение к мнению остальных, особенно Церкви. Когда к нему пришел священник и стал уговаривать его раскаяться в грехах, Люлли подчинился и бросил ноты своей последней оперы в огонь в качестве демонстрации сожаления о том, что прожил жизнь не по-христиански. Довольный священник отпустил ему грехи и удалился. Друг композитора, потрясенный увиденным, спросил Люлли, зачем он уничтожил свою последнюю работу. Люлли ухмыльнулся и сказал, что у него есть копия. Алессандро Страделла (1639–1682) Чудом спасся – и не один раз Страделла, известный итальянский композитор, знаменит изобретением музыкальной формы concerto grosso, то есть «большой концерт», а также сочинением многочисленной вокальной и церковной музыки. Но нас интересуют пикантные подробности, а в жизни Алессандро их хватало. В молодости, в конце 1660-х годов, в Риме он попытался присвоить церковные деньги, но его план был раскрыт, так что Алессандро был вынужден бежать из города. Кроме того, он был закоренелым повесой, повсюду оставлявшим след из разгневанных мужей, выходящих из себя родных, опороченных девственниц и шокированных церковников. Популярная история о нем гласит, что венецианский дворянин Альвизе Контарини однажды нанял Страделлу в качестве учителя пения для своей молодой любовницы, Агнессы ван Уффеле; можете догадаться, к чему это привело. Неспособный устоять Страделла соблазнил ее и сбежал вместе с ней в Турин. Разгневанный дворянин послал за ним двух наемных убийц. Когда они догнали его, они обнаружили, что Страделла только что закончил сочинение новой оратории, которая завтра должна быть представлена в Латеранской базилике. Решив, что им повезло, они замыслили убить его во время представления. Однако услышав, насколько прекрасна его музыка, они не нашли в себе сил совершить злодеяние, а вместо этого признались ему во всем, предупредив, что ему лучше побыстрее скрыться. Слишком мягкосердечные наемные убийцы, вам не кажется? В 1677 году Страделла женился на Агнессе, пытаясь узаконить их отношения. Источники утверждают, что агенты Контарини напали на него в Турине и оставили умирать, однако он не умер и постепенно оправился от ран. В 1678 году он перебрался в Женеву, но об Агнессе история больше не упоминает, так что, вероятно, их счастье было недолгим. У него оставалась масса врагов; в феврале 1682 очередной наемный убийца заколол его кинжалом, на этот раз все же насмерть, вероятно, по приказанию Джованни Баттисты Ломеллино, который завидовал его популярности и, возможно, успеху у женщин. Джон Абель (1653 – после 1716/24) Сложный выбор Абель был шотландским композитором, певцом и лютнистом. Он приглянулся английскому королю-католику Якову II, вошел в его личный оркестр, игравший только для него, и заработал немало денег. Однако удача изменила ему, когда Якова заставили отречься от престола из-за его религиозных взглядов и веры в божественное право королей. Как мы уже наблюдали, это было одним из главных поводов, по которому Кромвель с приятелями лишили головы отца Якова, Карла I. Абель, сам католик, в 1688 году был вынужден бежать из Англии вместе со своим монархом и поселился вместе с ним во Франции, при английском дворе в изгнании. Яков так и не вернул себе трон и скончался в 1701 году. Абелю было разрешено путешествовать по континентальной Европе, и молва о его искусном пении распространилась по разным странам. Однако оказавшись как-то при польском дворе, он столкнулся с неприятным сюрпризом. Сэр Джон Хокинс в своей «Общей истории науки и практики музыки» (General History of the Science and Practice of Music, London, 1776) описывает данный инцидент: «Когда он прибыл в Варшаву, король узнал об этом и пригласил его ко двору. Абель пытался придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, чтобы отклонить приглашение, однако был предупрежден, что ему стоит бояться королевского неудовольствия, и тогда извинился и пообещал прибыть к королю на следующий день. Когда он пришел во дворец, его усадили в кресло посередине большого зала и тут же подняли вместе с креслом; тут на галерее напротив него появились король и его свита, и в то же самое мгновение в зал впустили несколько диких медведей; после этого король приказал ему выбирать: петь или быть отданным зверям. Абель выбрал первое и потом говорил, что никогда в жизни не пел так хорошо». Что и говорить – этот король точно знал, чего он хочет! Как бы то ни было, Абель счастливо пережил это происшествие, покинул Польшу (вероятно, с большим удовольствием), а потом стал добиваться позволения вернуться в Англию, что ему было разрешено сделать в 1699 году. Он прожил там еще долго, по всей видимости, больше не сталкиваясь с голодными представителями семейства медвежьих. Марен Маре (1656–1728) Каменный гость Маре известен современной аудитории по популярному французскому фильму «Все утра мира» – выдуманной биографии, описывающей сложные отношения Маре с замкнутым и загадочным композитором Сент-Коломбом. На экране Маре изобразили Жерар Депардье (в зрелом возрасте) и его сын Гийом (в юности). Маре был мастером басовой виолы да гамба и главным сочинителем музыки для этого инструмента в начале XVIII века. Мы, как ни странно, крайне мало знаем о его жизни, но точно известно, что он был отцом девятнадцати детей, что ставит его в один ряд с младшим современником, Иоганном-Себастьяном Бахом, у которого было двадцать детей от двух жен. Однако супруга Маре, Катерина д'Амикур – бедняжка! – одна выносила всех девятнадцать. Это было весьма примечательное достижение, учитывая риск деторождения в те дни. На этом медицинская тема не заканчивается. Маре был известен созданием некоторых необычных программных произведений. В конце жизни он написал занятную, хотя и несколько жутковатую, пьесу на основе пережитого им самим. Она помещена в его пятом сборнике Pièces de Viole (он написал пять таких сборников, в которых в общей сложности содержится почти 600 пьес) и называется Tableau de l'Opération de la Taille, «Описание операции по удалению камня». Это музыкальное изображение хирургического удаления камня из мочевого пузыря. Да-да, описание хирургии XVIII века в музыкальной форме. Пьеса сопровождается несколькими фразами, которые помогают исполнителю правильно эмоционально интерпретировать различные части произведения. Там есть, к примеру, такие полезные комментарии: «Вид операционного стола»«Дрожь при виде стола»«Серьезные размышления»«Здесь производится надрез»«Кровь течет» Да уж, это определенно отход от адажио, аллегро и анданте. Интересно, должны ли были музыканты делать подходящие мины при каждом шаге операции? Это не единственное обращение Маре к миру медицинского тематического программирования. В четвертом сборнике пьес для виолы он поместил яркую Allemande L'Asthmatique («Аллеманду астматика»), в которой музыкальными средствами изображались хрипы и затрудненное дыхание при приступе астмы. Либо Маре был чем-то вроде музыкального шута, либо, возможно, он просто давал миру чересчур много информации о своей частной жизни. Генри Перселл (1659–1695) Смерть найдешь там Перселл справедливо считается одним из величайших композиторов зеленой и прекрасной земли Англии, и уж точно величайшим с елизаветинских и яковетинских времен. За свою короткую жизнь он написал много музыки и мог бы, наверное, стать еще более великим. Он умер в тридцать пять лет, в расцвете карьеры. Если бы он прожил дольше, то, возможно, затмил бы даже великого гражданина Англии немецкого происхождения Генделя. Интересно, что популярная история о его смерти, если она правдива, является одной из самых дурацких и бессмысленных трагических случайностей, которые вполне могли бы и не происходить. Как и многие добропорядочные англичане, Генри отдавал должное хорошей выпивке и общению с друзьями в тавернах и театрах. Эти мужские вечеринки все больше раздражали его жену, но, сколько бы усилий она ни прикладывала, все же не могла ничего с этим поделать. Вернувшись однажды поздно из театра, Генри обнаружил, что не может войти в дом. Его жена дала слугам указание не пускать его, невзирая на любые протесты. Она подумала, что это станет ему хорошим уроком, и он начнет вести себя более пристойно. К несчастью, она оказалась более чем права. По каким-то причинам Генри пробыл на улице слишком долго, и из-за всем известной холодной и влажной английской погоды простудился. У него поднялась температура, положение усугубилось, и 21 ноября 1695 года он скончался. Трудно даже представить, как раскаивалась его жена в своем поступке. Согласно другой, не такой забавной версии, умер он от туберкулеза, который не имел никакого отношения к его гулянкам и в те времена был очень частой причиной смерти. Существовала и еще одна история, согласно которой он умер (или даже был убит) от отравленного шоколада; так что, возможно, идея «шоколадной смерти» существовала задолго до появления популярного современного десерта. Что бы там ни произошло на самом деле, буквально в последний день своей жизни он успел написать завещание, в котором оставлял все жене (очевидно, простив ее), так что он, по всей видимости, прекрасно знал, что умирает. Так классическая музыка лишилась гения, который заслуживал более долгих лет творчества, подобно Моцарту почти век спустя. Мы можем только воображать, чего они оба могли бы достичь, проживи еще тридцать – сорок лет. Антонио Вивальди (1678–1741) Рыжий священник с блуждающим взглядом Старина Тони, больше всего известный «Временами года» – четырьмя концертами, которые на самом деле входят в сборник из двенадцати. Он написал как минимум по одному концерту почти для всех известных человечеству инструментов, за исключением, разве что, носовой флейты (хотя кто знает, может быть, тот еще найдется со временем), при этом его несправедливо обвиняли в отсутствии оригинальности. Стравинский утверждал, что его «серьезно переоценивают – на самом деле это скучный парень, который мог до бесконечности повторять одну и ту же форму». В Венеции Вивальди прозвали «Рыжим священником» из-за цвета волос, но он точно не был идеалом духовного отца в представлении церкви. Говорили, что он с удовольствием бросал свои церковные обязанности, как только ему в голову приходила какая-нибудь музыкальная идея, даже если это случалось посреди службы! Также он якобы страдал от астмы (сейчас историки в этом сомневаются), поэтому не принимал участия в мессах, так как ему не хватало дыхания на пропевание всех текстов. Или же «болезнь» просто была для него удачным предлогом не участвовать во всем этом. Каким-то образом в 1703 году он получил место учителя музыки в Conservatorio dell' Ospedale della Pietà, школе и приюте для (преимущественно) девочек-сирот. Миловидный молодой священник, школа, полная девочек-подростков, тянущихся к знаниям, – все это вполне могло бы составить сюжет одной из тех дурных европейских секс-комедий 1970-х, которые так любят показывать по ночам на американском кабельном телевидении. И действительно, Вивальди не раз попадал в неприятности из-за поведения, мягко говоря, несоответствующего его профессии. В 1737 году его даже судили и вынесли обвинительный приговор. Он много путешествовал, и среди его попутчиков были его сводные сестры – Анна Жиро, его ученица, и Паолина, его «сиделка». Давай, Вивальди? Признания композитора эпохи барокко? Само собой, слухи ходили, но Вивальди отрицал, что делал что-либо неподобающее. Он продолжал находить разнообразные источники финансирования своего экстравагантного и не соответствующего сану образа жизни и наживать врагов как в церкви, так и за ее стенами. Однако самой большой трудностью, с которой ему пришлось столкнуться, оказалось то, от чего страдали многочисленные представители мира искусства во все времена: изменение вкусов и отсутствие желания или даже способности адаптироваться. К 1741 году музыка Вивальди вышла из моды, и он уже не мог получать с ее помощью столько денег, как раньше. В результате ему пришлось распродать большое количество рукописей, чтобы переехать из Венеции в Вену. Почему он выбрал именно этот город, до конца не ясно, но известно, что Анна (с которой у него к тому моменту была открытая связь) была оперной певицей, и вполне возможно, что он решил перебраться поближе ко двору Карла VI, надеясь писать оперы для него и обеспечить и себе, и Анне высокооплачиваемое место. План был хорош, но ничего не вышло. Вивальди прибыл в Вену к концу июня 1741 года, но Карл VI вскоре после этого скончался, лишив композитора всех надежд. Всего через месяц он умер сам – от чего, до сих пор неизвестно, возможно, это была какая-то внутренняя инфекция. Слухи об убийстве кажутся беспочвенными, но доподлинно никто ничего не знает; эгоистичный композитор с неумеренной страстью к деньгам много кому не угодил. Поскольку к тому времени никаких средств у него не осталось, его похоронили как нищего. Его сочинения – даже знаменитые «Времена года» – оказались забыты вплоть до XIX века. Бенедетто Марчелло (1686–1739) и Розанна Скальфи Марчелло (ум. в 1742) Классическая пьеса Печальная история Бенедетто и Розанны, возможно, и не достигает масштаба Ромео и Джульетты, но она также прекрасно иллюстрирует то, как жестоко придворная жизнь с ее строгими правилами и классовым разделением могла обходиться с людьми, попавшими в неудачную ситуацию. Бенедетто был дворянином, членом венецианского правительства и способным композитором. Он был младшим современником Вивальди и явно испытал на себе его влияние. Розанна Скальфи была талантливой певицей, выступавшей на гондолах, – да, в те времена они тоже плавали по каналам. Она обучалась вокалу у Бенедетто примерно с 1723 года. Легенда гласит, что он слышал ее пение в гондоле, глядя из окна на Гранд-Канал, и был очарован. Позже она освоила композицию и сама стала сочинять вполне достойные произведения, в частности, цикл из двенадцати кантат. Точно неизвестно, как они познакомились, но их отношения развивались, и в мае 1728 года они тайно обвенчались. Была лишь одна проблема: об этом браке нельзя было объявить официально и провести гражданскую церемонию, так как дворянину нужно было бы обойти слишком много законодательных препон, чтобы жениться на простолюдинке. В 1739 году бедняга Бенедетто умер от туберкулеза, что случалось со многими в те дни, и их брак с Розанной был признан недействителен. Поэтому она не смогла унаследовать его богатство и осталась ни с чем. В 1742 году она через суд пыталась получить финансовую поддержку от брата Бенедетто, Алессандро Марчелло, но ее иск был отклонен на том же основании – она не имеет права ни на какую часть фамильного состояния. Хотя в то время она еще продолжала выступать, вскоре после этого она умерла в бедности, всеми отвергнутая и забытая. Франческо Мария Верачини (1690–1786) Хромая судьба Верачини прожил долгую жизнь, хотя с ним приключилось несколько серьезных происшествий, которые вполне могли бы ее оборвать. Его отец владел аптекой и похоронным бюро (вероятно, второе было запасным источником доходов на тот случай, если лекарства не подействуют), а сам он стал виртуозным скрипачом. Его техника игры поразила даже великого Тартини, заставив того на время запереться дома и практиковаться. При этом Верачини отличался грубой и несколько эксцентричной исполнительской манерой. Он много путешествовал, и в конечном итоге остался на службе у курфюрста Саксонского Фридриха-Августа. Часто можно столкнуться с тем, что музыканты и композиторы, которые уже состоят на службе у монарха, не очень-то приветливо принимают вновь прибывших, особенно если те обладают талантом и амбициями, которые были у Верачини. Он начал подозревать, что против него затевают заговор, и после спора о способностях некоторых из его немецких коллег (способностях, как он считал, отсутствующих), он предпринял весьма странные действия. Вот что пишет по этому поводу книгопечатник Иоганн Маттесон: «Кроме того, тут в Дрездене недавно произошел пугающий случай с одним из наших величайших виртуозов. А именно, это был господин Верачини, наш знаменитый скрипач, который внезапно спятил и пришел в такое буйство, что 13 августа 1722 года выпрыгнул из окна второго этажа и сломал ступню в двух местах и бедро, и вряд ли теперь он сможет восстановить как свое душевное, так и физическое здоровье. Повинно в таком помутнении его рассудка отчасти его слишком сильное увлечение музыкой, а отчасти чтение алхимических трактатов, которые так поразили его, что он совсем потерял сон». Очевидно, увлечение Верачини оккультными науками действительно плохо повлияло на его разум. По другим источникам, он прыгнул из окна во время драки, опасаясь за свою жизнь. По-видимому, его заносчивость порождала у него параноидальные мысли, и он боялся, что кто-то жаждет убить его из зависти к его таланту. Как бы то ни было, после этого случая он остался хромым. Более или менее оправившись, он уехал в Лондон, где поначалу имел успех, однако провал его оперы «Розелинда» (по мотивам шекспировской пьесы «Как вам это понравится») заставил его в 1745 году покинуть английскую столицу и вернуться в Италию. При этом по пути через Ла-Манш его судно потерпело кораблекрушение, он потерял две из своих драгоценных скрипок, но сам при этом выжил. Может быть, он предполагал, что это тоже был хитроумный заговор против него. Джузеппе Тартини (1692–1770) Дьявол его заставил Тартини был превосходным скрипачом; он учился в Падуе и подавал большие надежды. Однако – такое ощущение, что это просто норма для молодых итальянских композиторов, – вскоре он попал в неприятности из-за женщины. Вместо того, чтобы, как он намеревался, вступить во францисканский орден и учиться на священника, он неожиданно тайно повенчался с Элизабеттой Премазоре, которая также училась музыке и (чтобы еще больше запутать дело) была фавориткой кардинала Джорджио Корнаро, епископа Падуанского. Кардиналу это не понравилось, и он немедленно приказал арестовать Тартини. Кроме того, семья Тартини тоже была не рада, так как юная особа оказалась неровней им по своему социальному положению. Тартини сбежал из Падуи и, переодевшись монахом, которым он раньше собирался стать, спрятался в Ассизском монастыре в Умбрии, к северу от Рима. Кардинал со временем остыл и простил Тартини, так что тот смог вернуться обратно. Тем временем он отточил исполнительские навыки до поразительного уровня. Так же, как потом это случилось с Паганини (о нем мы поговорим в главе об эпохе романтизма), начали возникать слухи о том, что техника Тартини недоступна обычному человеку и имеет сверхъестественное происхождение. В XIX веке кое-кто утверждал, что у него на левой руке было шесть пальцев, потому что иначе он никак не смог бы сыграть собственные крайне сложные произведения. Самое знаменитое творение Тартини – Соната соль минор «Дьявольская трель», сочиненная в конце 1740-х. Подробности, окружающие ее создание, тоже жутковаты и интригуют. Сам Тартини описывал их так: «Однажды ночью мне приснилось, что я продал Дьяволу свою душу. За это мой благородный слуга исполнял все мои желания. Тут мне пришло в голову дать ему мою скрипку и посмотреть, что он сможет с ней сделать. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я услышал, что он с поразительным мастерством исполняет сонату такой изысканной красоты, которая превосходила самый смелый полет моего воображения. Я был потрясен и очарован; у меня перехватило дыхание, и я проснулся. Схватив скрипку, я попытался воспроизвести звуки, которые только что слышал. Но все было бессмысленно. Сочинение, которое я потом написал, «Дьявольская соната», хоть и лучшее из всего, что я создал, все же не идет ни в какое сравнение в тем, что я слышал во сне!» Больше подобных снов Тартини не снилось, возможно, и к лучшему. Соната соль минор до сих пор считается современными скрипачами невероятно трудной для исполнения, так что репутация Тартини как одного из величайших скрипачей в истории классической музыки справедлива. Однако, что стало с его бессмертной душой, никому не известно. Жан-Мари Леклер (1697–1764) Вонзите в него клинок и поверните III Леклер, уроженец Лиона, был талантливым скрипачом, который также писал недурную музыку для скрипки и флейты. Он первым из французов стал сочинять скрипичные концерты по примеру Вивальди, популярность которого дошла и до Парижа. Его исполнительские навыки ставят его в один ряд с главными итальянскими скрипачами тех дней. К несчастью, сегодня о нем если и вспоминают, то преимущественно из-за обстоятельств его смерти. Леклер много путешествовал, но к 1750-м осел в Париже. В 1758 году он развелся с женой и почему-то поселился на Рю де Карем-Пренан, в не слишком благополучном квартале на окраине Парижа. Зачем? У него точно было достаточно средств и не имелось никаких явных причин для такого поступка. Может быть, он хотел на себе испытать, как живется нищим артистам, хотя такая мода возникла лишь спустя не один десяток лет. Но, какой бы ни была причина, он остался жить там. Там его жизнь и закончилась. Утром 23 октября 1764 года садовник нашел его лежащим в луже крови – его три раза ударили ножом. Преступление так и не раскрыли, хотя в деле было несколько подозреваемых, в том числе племянник Леклера, с которым они были в ссоре (и которого сейчас считают самым вероятным убийцей), садовник и бывшая жена. После смерти Леклера она весьма удачно продала с торгов его дом и имущество. Правда, надо сказать, что при этом она заботилась о том, чтобы его произведения издавались и переиздавались, обеспечивая им известность для будущих поколения. Но, может быть, она делала все это просто для отвода глаз, чтобы рассеять подозрения, неизбежно витавшие вокруг нее. Джон Тейлор (1703–1772) Гасите свет «Шевалье» Тейлор (он предпочитал, чтобы его называли именно так) был вовсе не композитором, а врачом, который, несмотря на полученное образование, сегодня известен как шарлатан и выскочка. Он сомнительно отличился проведением операций на глазах двух гигантов эпохи барокко, возможно, убив при этом одного из них. Он был сыном аптекаря, учился на врача и стал глазным доктором короля английского Георга II и других – неизвестно, каким путем: подкупом, враньем или чистым упорством. Он путешествовал в экипаже, разрисованном ради рекламы глазами, и, оказавшись в 1749 году в Лейпциге, познакомился с Иоганном Себастьяном Бахом, которому в то время было уже за шестьдесят, и он страдал от ухудшения зрения. Бах согласился на операцию по восстановлению зрения, которая завершилась неудачей. Вторая операция оказалась ничуть не лучше, и Бах окончательно ослеп. Не исключено, что именно в результате этих операций (инфекция и все такое прочее) здоровье Баха начало ухудшаться, он перенес инсульт, и не прошло и года, как он скончался. Сожалел ли об этом Тейлор? Неизвестно. Возможно, он даже не задумывался о том, что сослужил великому композитору столь дурную службу. Вернувшись в Англию, он всего лишь через год нанес визит другому великому мастеру периода позднего барокко, Георгу Фредерику Генделю. Зрение Генделя также ухудшалось, хотя причина этого точно неизвестна. По непонятным причинам – Тейлора к тому моменту уже публично объявили шарлатаном – Гендель тоже согласился на операцию, которая была столь же неудачна и никак не помогла композитору. Гендель прожил после этого еще восемь лет, но, по всей видимости, последние годы жизни провел в темноте. Кажется, через несколько лет он обратился к Тейлору по поводу еще одной операции – этот человек, по-видимому, обладал исключительной способностью выносить и опровергать любую критику. Между Бахом и Генделем есть еще одна любопытная связь – оба они родились в 1685 году. Но, несмотря на обоюдное восхищение творчеством друг друга, встретиться им было не суждено. Бах однажды отправился в Галле (неподалеку от Лейпцига), чтобы встретиться с Генделем, но они разминулись буквально на день. В судьбе шарлатана, разрушившего жизни двух прекраснейших композиторов барокко, есть некая поэтическая справедливость: сам Тейлор перед смертью в 1772 (некоторые считают, что в 1770-м) году тоже ослеп. Луи-Габриэль Гиймен (1705–1770) Вонзите в него клинок и поверните – слишком много раз Французский композитор Гиймен жил в переходное время между эпохами барокко и классицизма, в так называемый период рококо. Сегодня он мало известен, но в свое время был весьма уважаем. С 1737 года он служил musicien ordinaire у короля Людовика XV, и, как говорят, был одним из самых высокооплачиваемых придворных музыкантов, хотя играл только на частных концертах для короля и королевы. Впрочем, есть свидетельства, что в присутствии более широкой аудитории он страдал боязнью сцены и просто пытался избегать подобных ситуаций. Как это порой случается с людьми скромного происхождения, неожиданно разбогатевшими, он со временем стал приверженцем экстравагантного стиля жизни и тратил слишком много денег, вероятно, пытаясь угнаться за теми, кто был еще богаче. Его долги росли, он начал пить, чем дальше, тем больше. Некоторое время ему удавалось избегать неприятностей, но смерть его окружена тайной. Возможно, он умер просто от пьянства, но ходили и более мрачные слухи. Многие верили, что он покончил с собой совершенно жутким и кровавым образом, четырнадцать раз всадив в себя кинжал. С трудом можно представить такое издевательство над собой. Возможно ли, что он действительно совершил это в припадке белой горячки, подавленный долгами, который не мог уплатить? Или же был зверски убит кем-то из многочисленных кредиторов? Хотя похоронили его по-христиански – что вроде бы исключает самоубийство, так как самоубийц не хоронили в освященной земле, – сделано это было крайне поспешно: фактически, в самый день смерти. Возможно, это было сделано с целью что-то скрыть, например, убийство или болезнь. Мы никогда не узнаем правды, но одно наличие подобных слухов говорит о том, что кто-то в них верил. Учитывая, как сложно сохранить столь жуткие вещи в секрете, вполне возможно, что бедняга Луи-Габриэль действительно отправился на тот свет кошмарным способом. 5. Эпоха классицизма Сегодня всю западную музыку зачастую называют классической, но в истории музыки эпохой классицизма считается период конца XVIII – начала XIX века, между эпохами барокко и романтизма. Ее гигантами были Гайдн, Моцарт, Бетховен, иногда к ней также относят Шуберта, – вместе их называют «Первой Венской школой», поскольку все они в разное время жили и творили в Вене или поблизости. Шуберт, о котором мы все-таки поговорим в следующей главе, многими также считается представителем раннего романтизма. Итак, классицизм охватывает примерно с 1750-го по 1820-й или 1830 год, в зависимости от того, у кого из специалистов вы об этом спросите. Как и в случаях с остальными эпохами в истории музыки, бессмысленно устанавливать точные даты его начала и окончания. Не забывая об этом, скажем, что именно в обсуждаемые годы вышеперечисленные четыре композитора создали большую часть своих произведений. Этот музыкальный стиль совпадает по времени с возникновением неоклассицизма в архитектуре (то есть воскрешением греко-римского стиля), поэтому в Лондоне, Париже и Вашингтоне можно увидеть так много выглядящих по-гречески или по-римски зданий того времени. В тот же набор попадает философия Просвещения, зарождение естественно-научного метода познания, жаркие дебаты о политических системах и – как результат всего этого – американская и французская революции. Две последние определенно не были радостными событиями для короля Георга III и французской аристократии, но они породили идеалы демократии и политические системы, в которых мы живем по сей день – к добру или к худу. В этот период оркестровая музыка стала масштабнее, длиннее и эпичнее. Даже сами оркестры увеличились в размерах. Фортепиано сменило клавесин в качестве основного клавишного инструмента – как для сольного, так и для группового исполнения, – благодаря большему диапазону и силе звучания, а также «выразительности», о которой мечтали музыкальные уши на пороге романтизма. Появились такие инструменты, как кларнет, а дальше последовало множество новых изобретений и инноваций XIX века. Классическая музыка стала подлинно «классической». Франтишек Кочвара (1730/31–1791) Дыханье сперло Уроженец Праги Франтишек Кочвара был талантливым контрабасистом и композитором. Он много путешествовал и в конце концов осел в Лондоне, где и публиковались его сочинения начиная с 1770-х годов. К сожалению, сохранилось их немного, наиболее известно его произведение «Битва под Прагой». Но более примечательна причина его смерти, которая для того времени оказалась крайне шокирующей и предполагает весьма темные наклонности композитора. По-видимому, все было так. 2 сентября 1791 года он пришел к девице легкого поведения Сюзанне Хилл в ее апартаменты в Вестминстере, – известно, что в своих странствиях он нередко пользовался услугами подобных дам. После обеда и выпивки он заплатил ей два шиллинга и прямо попросил кастрировать его. Бог знает, что там на самом деле было в этих напитках! Однако она отказалась, но деньги терять не захотела, так что согласилась, когда он попросил ее накинуть ему на шею петлю, а другой конец привязать к дверной ручке, чтобы испытывать во время соития частичное удушение. Но в процессе что-то пошло не так, и Кочвара умер от одного из первых зафиксированных в истории случаев эротического удушения. Бедную Сюзанну привлекли к суду за убийство, но присяжные ее оправдали, поверив ее уверениям в том, что произошел несчастный случай. Все эти сведения были сочтены слишком скандальными для того, чтобы представлять их георгианской публике, и судья приказал уничтожить все материалы дела. Но так или иначе они все-таки вышли на свет – кто же может устоять перед подобной историей?! Через несколько лет, в 1797 году, появился памфлет под остроумным названием «Современные наклонности, или Сочинение об искусстве удушения». На обложке брошюры были изображены широко улыбающаяся девица и довольный Кочвара с петлей на шее, которую она как раз привязывала. Этот фетиш сохранил популярность в викторианской Англии, и уважаемые и богатые джентльмены тайком посещали «Клубы повешенных», где могли предаваться подобным утехам. Нет нужды говорить, что и там не обходилось без несчастных случаев, но все скрывалось еще более тщательно, чем в веке XVIII. Франц Йозеф Гайдн (1732–1809) Где моя башка, чувак? «Папа» Гайдн (как его называли друзья и ученики) прожил долгую, продуктивную, счастливую и безопасную жизнь, большую часть которой провел на службе у одних и тех же покровителей (венгерской семьи Эстерхази). Он родился, когда Гендель и Бах были в зените своего творчества, пережил своего младшего друга Моцарта почти на восемнадцать лет, и прожил достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как юный Бетховен (который был его учеником) стал великим композитором. Да, это была достойная, обеспеченная и стабильная жизнь. Почему же мы упоминаем о нем здесь? Кое-что интересное произошло уже после его смерти. 15 июня 1809 года, через две недели после кончины Гайдна, в оккупированной французами Вене состоялась панихида по композитору. Был исполнен «Реквием» Моцарта, и все событие, очевидно, было весьма трогательным. Гайдн был похоронен на церковном дворе рядом с тем местом, где жил. В 1820 году князь Эстерхази приказал, чтобы его останки были перезахоронены в приходской церкви в Эйзенштадте, что и было сделано 7 ноября того же года. Обнаружилась лишь одна незначительная проблема: у бедняги Гайдна не оказалось головы. Очевидно, она была украдена через несколько дней после его смерти его другом и почитателем Йозефом Карлом Розенбаумом и начальником тюрьмы Иоганном Непомуком Петером. При одной мысли о том, как это было проделано, сводит желудок. Сам Розенбаум записал в дневнике, что, когда он сел в экипаж после кражи с головой в руках, запах был такой, что его чуть не стошнило. Розенбаум и Петер были поклонниками псевдонауки френологии, о которой мы подробнее поговорим в части II, и искали черепа знаменитых и талантливых людей. После многих десятилетий пребывания в частных руках (какой это, должно быть, был прекрасный предмет для светских бесед) голова Гайдна в 1895 году была передана венскому Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde («Обществу друзей музыки»). Само собой, в 1820 году вся эта история поставила Эстерхази в несколько неловкое положение. Розенбаум послал князю череп, чтобы его похоронили вместе с телом на новом месте. Только вот впоследствии оказалось, что это был вовсе не череп Гайдна, с которым Розенбаум не желал расставаться. «Друзья музыки», получив его, владели им вплоть до 1954 года, когда он, наконец, спустя почти 150 лет, воссоединился с телом. Забавно, что человек, проживший такую мирную жизнь по сравнению со многими своими коллегами, стал после смерти участником столь странной и мерзкой драмы. Но несколько вопросов все же остаются без ответа. Например, что «Друзья музыки» на самом деле делали с этой головой на протяжении стольких лет? Очевидно, что не всегда ее выставляли на публичное обозрение. И кое-что более жуткое: чей же череп лежал вместе с телом Гайдна эти 150 лет? Если вам интересно, этот второй таинственный череп до сих пор лежит в той же могиле. Иоганн Антон Фильс (1733–1760) Проблемы экзотической кухни Фильс (или Фильц) на самом деле был немцем, хотя долгое время все считали его чехом, выходцем из Богемии. Он был талантлив и плодовит, сочинив за свою короткую жизнь ни много ни мало тридцать четыре симфонии и тридцать концертов, а также много других произведений. У него была жена, маленькая дочь и завидное, хорошо оплачиваемое место виолончелиста при дворе курфюрста в Мангейме. Все шло, как по маслу, вот только в двадцать шесть лет он умер, чуть-чуть не войдя в «Клуб 27» (см. часть II). Причина его смерти не вполне ясна, но, по самой странной из существующих версий, ею стало его пристрастие к поеданию живых пауков. Вероятно, он ел их либо как лекарственное средство, либо как причудливый деликатес, и будто бы утверждал, что на вкус они как свежая земляника. Если это действительно было так (касательно поедания пауков, а не земляники), то, видимо, жизнь его оборвало какое-нибудь ядовитое паукообразное. Это точно не слишком приятная смерть, особенно учитывая то, что он сам был в ней повинен. Так что не стоит слишком увлекаться новомодными веяниями здорового питания. Иоганн Шоберт (ок. 1735–1767) Веселые грибочки Год рождения Шоберта точно неизвестен, называют разные даты от 1720-го до 1740-го, наиболее общепринятой с осторожностью считают 1735-й. С 1760 года Иоганн играл на клавесине при дворе князя Конти в Париже. Он общался с семьей Моцартов, особенно с отцом великого композитора Леопольдом, который говорил, что его дети с легкостью исполняют произведения Шоберта. Если учесть, что одним из этих детей был юный Вольфганг Амадей, который сам начал писать пьесы в четыре года, это заявление выглядит не таким обидным, как кажется на первый взгляд, хотя, возможно, предполагало именно это. На самом деле Вольфгангу с детства нравились произведения Шоберта. Однако папаша Леопольд также утверждал, что «Шоберт не тот, кем кажется: он льстит всем в глаза, но совершенно фальшив», так что их взаимоотношения явно были довольно непростыми! Как бы то ни было, впоследствии Вольфганг в течение многих лет преподавал ученикам музыку Шоберта и даже цитировал его мелодии в собственных сочинениях. Так вот, для Иоганна и его семьи все шло весьма недурно вплоть до катастрофического случая близкого знакомства с местной флорой. Шоберт где-то набрал грибов, приготовил их и подал на стол. По-видимому, хозяин местной таверны отговаривал его делать это, и оказался совершенно прав. Грибы оказались ядовитыми и убили самого Шоберта, его жену, ребенка, а также служанку и еще нескольких людей. В микологии он явно не был профессионалом. Йозеф Мысливечек (1737–1781) Носом чую Мысливечек, как нетрудно догадаться по фамилии, был чешским композитором. Он творил в переходный период между барокко и классицизмом. Родившись в Праге, он со временем оказался в Италии, где приобрел популярность. Среди его почитателей был молодой Моцарт, который сделал аранжировку одного из сочинений Мысливечека для голоса и фортепиано. Они стали добрыми друзьями и много лет переписывались. Публика хорошо принимала его оперы и даже дала ему прозвище Il divino Boemo – Божественный богемец». Как и многие после него, он стал жертвой судьбы моды – людям просто постепенно стала надоедать его музыка. Вкусы и стили менялись, и он не поспевал за переменами или просто вышел из моды. Деньги и слава закончились, и он умер в Риме в нищете. Но незадолго до его смерти произошло кое-что странное. Во время некоей медицинской процедуры ему сожгли нос. Вряд ли кто-то согласился бы на это добровольно – значит, должно быть какое-то объяснение. Здесь источники расходятся, но наиболее вероятных вариантов два. Первый – что это произошло случайно при лечении от сифилиса, и врач вовсе не собирался лишать пациента носа. Зачем ему вообще понадобилось лезть к носу, остается загадкой, хотя, возможно, он намеревался удалить какие-нибудь новообразования, и все просто зашло слишком далеко. Кроме того, бывает, что у пациентов с запущенным сифилисом нос проваливается сам по себе, так что, возможно, врач хотел сделать что-то совсем другое, но… упс! Сифилис вообще был бичом для многих композиторов XIX века, пытавшихся воплотить фантазию о «романтической жизни», как мы еще увидим в следующей главе, в жизнь; возможно, Йозеф просто чуть-чуть опередил остальных. В свои «моцартовские годы» он действительно заработал репутацию человека, не слишком разборчивого в связях, так что в вышеупомянутых историях о его носе могла быть хотя бы доля правды. Другая гипотеза гласит, что хирургическая операция, которой он подвергся, была предпринята для борьбы с инфекцией челюсти, которую он получил после несчастного случая в экипаже (может быть, его ударили дверью?), и не имела никакого отношения к сифилису. В еще одном источнике высказывается даже предположение, что у него был рак. Какой бы ни была подлинная причина, создается впечатление, что лишение носа было непредвиденным последствием, но увы, прожил он после этого недолго. Иоганн Баптист Крумпхольц (1742–1790) Наплачь мне реку слез Крумпхольц был малозначимым композитором, и сегодня он не очень известен, может быть, потому, что его фамилия звучит как название какой-нибудь баварской сдобы. В свое время его почитали как умелого арфиста, и он действительно был в своей области одним из величайших мастеров конца XVIII века. Он служил у Эстерхази, богатой и знатной венгерской фамилии древнего происхождения, известной покровительством искусств. Гайдн, который также служил у них, давал Крумпхольцу уроки композиции. Желая улучшить устройство и звучание инструмента, он вместе с Жаном-Анри Надерманом, известным изготовителем арф, разработал некоторые нововведения в строении этого инструмента. Его жена, Анна-Мария, также прекрасно играла на арфе и была его ученицей. Полагая, очевидно, что она может превзойти своего мужа, в 1788 году она связалась с композитором и пианистом Яном Ладиславом Дуссеком и, как говорят, через год сбежала с ним в Лондон. Дуссек стремился избежать опасностей французской революции, и бегство в Англию с чужой молодой женой казалось ему привлекательной альтернативой. Дуссек, по всей видимости, гордился своим внешним видом, по крайней мере, профилем. Перед выступлениями он специально поворачивал фортепиано на 90 градусов. Раньше было принято, чтобы пианист сидел лицом к аудитории. Но Дуссек желал, чтобы слушатели имели возможность наслаждаться не только исполнением, но и благородными чертами музыканта. Что интересно, идея прижилась, и до сего дня такое положение инструмента на сцене остается преобладающим, вне зависимости от того, насколько хорошо профиль пианиста. В 1792 году Дуссеку надоела Анна-Мария, и он ее бросил. В том же году он женился на певице (и также арфистке) Софии Корри, но и ее бросил где-то к концу века. Такой вот был человек. Но вернемся к Иоганну Баптисту: он так горевал, что в феврале 1790 прыгнул в ледяные воды Сены в Париже и утонул либо замерз до смерти. Джон Стаффорд Смит (1750–1836) Бог вина и гнев гроздей Смит был английским композитором, органистом и одним из первых музыковедов. Он проявлял интерес к старинной музыке, что сегодня может показаться забавным, учитывая, что теперь музыка его времени сама считается важной частью старинного репертуара. Но интересы Смита действительно лежали в еще более ранних периодах Средневековья и Ренессанса; он изучал различные рукописи и издал несколько сборников, в том числе песни из рукописи труверов, которые, к сожалению, были уничтожены при пожаре вскоре после этого. В 1779 году он выпустил сборник, который считается первым научным изданием старинной музыки в Англии, «Коллекцию английских песен, сочиненных около 1500 года. Из рукописей того же времени». Другим важным достижением Смита было сочинение песни «Анакреонту на небесах» для клуба Anacreontic Society («Общество Анакреонта»), к которому он принадлежал наряду с другими музыкантами-любителями, посвятившими себя популяризации музыки и заодно потреблению горячительных напитков. Анакреонт был греческим поэтом VI века до н. э., прославлявшим в стихах вино, женщин и пение. Возможно, вы слышали эту веселую песенку. Слова первого куплета таковы: Анакреонту на небесах, где восседает он в радости,Сыны гармонии послали прошение,Чтобы был он их вдохновителем и покровителем;И пришел им ответ от веселого старого грека:«Голос, скрипка и флейтаПусть не умолкают,Я даю вам свое имя и вдохновляю вас,И, кроме того, повелеваю вам быть, как я,И сплести мирт Венеры с лозой Вакха. Кстати, она вам ничего не напоминает? Эта же мелодия позже была использована Фрэнсисом Скоттом Кеем, который положил на нее свое стихотворение «Оборона форта Макгенри» во время войны 1812 года. Позже у нее появилось новое название, «Звездно-полосатый флаг». Да-да, американский государственный гимн (официально принятый в 1931 году) раньше был британской застольной песней. Какая прекрасная идея, не правда ли? Смит прожил долгую жизнь безо всяких конфликтов и проблем. После его смерти его ценнейшая огромная библиотека, в которой, вероятно, были подлинные жемчужины (всего в ней был 2191 том музыкальных произведений, более 500 из которых – рукописи), перешла по наследству к дочери, которая в 1844 году была признана сумасшедшей. И что же стало с этими бесценными книгами? Ужасно, но их не приобрел какой-нибудь университет, например, Оксфорд или Кембридж, или Британская Библиотека. Вместо этого они были проданы на аукционе частным коллекционерам, и многие за следующий век оказались утрачены. Не было создано даже адекватного каталога этого собрания. Конец долгой жизни композитора несколько ироничен: он умер в возрасте восьмидесяти шести лет, но не от старости или от болезни, а, как говорили, подавившись виноградной косточкой, застрявшей у него в горле. Вы, возможно, помните, что такую же историю рассказывали о смерти самого Анакреонта, так что Смит оказался в хорошей компании. По-видимому, лоза Вакха все-таки достала его. Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт (1756–1791) Конец, покрытый тайной Любимый всеми Моцарт, наряду с Бетховеном, наверное, самый знаменитый композитор в истории. Даже те люди, которые ничего не смыслят в классической музыке, о нем слышали, и некоторые из них даже могут правильно произнести его имя. История его жизни потрясает: юный музыкант, одаренный невероятным талантом, которым в детстве восхищались при всех дворах Европы, повзрослев, оказался забыт и заброшен, испытывал сложные семейные и финансовые проблемы, начал пить, сгорел, как свечка, умер в тридцатипятилетнем возрасте и был похоронен в могиле для нищих. Просто романтический идеал! По мотивам его жизни точно стоило снять фильм или хотя бы написать пьесу. На самом же деле кое-какие из этих деталей его биографии не так правдивы, как считают многие. Он был глубоко предан жене и отцу, а его денежные трудности во многом объяснялись плохим здоровьем жены и потребностью содержать приличный гардероб для произведения впечатления на потенциальных покровителей. Легенда о том, что он был похоронен в общей могиле для бедняков, также не совсем корректна. В 1783 году император Иосиф II объявил, что кладбища в городской черте Вены должны быть закрыты, и новые захоронения будут производиться только в новых местах за городом. Правило касалось всех, а не только бедняков, и зачастую людей хоронили по несколько в одной могиле. Однако Моцарт в жизни отличался некоторой эксцентричностью, которая также стала достоянием легенд. Его любовь к непристойным шуткам и не всегда приличное поведение дали почву для многочисленных теорий о лежащих в их основе психических отклонениях. В Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery, and Psychiatry в 2007 году была опубликована статья, где обсуждалась возможность того, что у Моцарта мог быть СДВГ, обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство или даже синдром Туретта, так как многие его поступки вполне соответствуют этим диагнозам. Однако сложно доказать что-либо, когда прошло столько лет. С тем же успехом он мог быть просто плохо ориентирующимся в нормах общественного поведения молодым человеком, который был лишен нормального детства из-за своего экстраординарного таланта. По поводу его безвременной кончины также существует масса домыслов; целые тома заполнены анализом, историческими фактами, историями о соперничестве, брачными проблемами, теориями заговоров, пикантными подробностями и гипотезами и просто откровенной чушью. Все это ничем не лучше дискуссий на тему того, «кто писал шекспировские пьесы». В чудесном фильме «Амадей», снятом на основе пьесы Питера Шеффера, все это исследуется в ярких подробностях, а главной темой является его соперничество с менее талантливым Сальери (что тоже правда лишь отчасти; подробнее о Сальери см. ниже) и вина последнего в смерти Моцарта. Так какой же все-таки была истинная причина смерти этого одареннейшего из музыкантов? Теорий много. Изначально в свидетельстве о смерти она была указана как тяжелая просовидная (милиарная) лихорадка – инфекционное заболевание, сопровождающееся перепадами температуры, – но в более поздних исследованиях упоминались синдром Шенлейна-Геноха, ревматоидное воспаление суставов, общее истощение организма, связанное с хроническим переутомлением, и так далее. Целый ряд других предположений включает заболевания, связанные с нарушением работы почек, – уремию, болезнь Брайта, нефрит и почечную недостаточность. Это наиболее вероятная причина смерти Моцарта, однако дискуссии продолжаются, потому что никто не может устоять перед желанием поспекулировать на эту тему. В разнообразных медицинских журналах время от времени появляются статьи, где смерть Моцарта рассматривается в мельчайших подробностях для любого, кто пожелает вникнуть в сложные медицинские термины и физиологические нюансы. Но, что думал сам Моцарт в последние месяцы жизни, испытывая значительное ухудшение здоровья? Возможно, он действительно верил в то, что его отравили, и знал, что долго не протянет. На протяжении всей жизни он много болел и, очевидно, давно пребывал в убеждении, что умрет молодым. И оказался прав. В июле 1791 года Моцарту пришел заказ на «Реквием» (мессу по умершему) от таинственного благодетеля. Скорее всего, это был некий граф Франц Вальзегг, богатый музыкант-любитель, или просто честолюбец, мнивший себя музыкантом. У него была крайне неприятная привычка заказывать у композиторов произведения, хорошо им за это платить, а затем пытаться выдать их за свои; короче, он был самым натуральным плагиатором. Угадайте, кто был следующим в его списке? Моцарт принял заказ у явившегося к нему незнакомца. Поскольку он был изрядно суеверен, сложилась легенда, что Моцарт решил, что этим посланцем была сама Смерть. Убежденный в том, что он пишет реквием по самому себе, он никак не мог закончить работу, думая, что с концом «Реквиема» придет конец и ему. В то же самое время он заканчивал чудесную оперу «Волшебная флейта». Эта причудливая и необычная работа наполнена масонскими символами (Моцарт был членом масонской ложи с 1784 года), хотя никаких прямых указаний на масонство в ней не содержится. Тем не менее, страдая от болезни, он мог подозревать, что масоны остались недовольны тем, что он включил такие намеки в простую комическую оперу, и, возможно, отравили его. Это подозрение, вкупе с загадочным заказом на «Реквием», видимо, подстегнуло его суеверное воображение. В последние дни жизни он был просто одержим мессой смерти, хотя в конце концов так и не успел ее закончить. Его вдова Констанция отдала неоконченную рукопись «Реквиема» ученику Вольфганга Амадея, Францу Ксаверу Зюсмайеру, который обсуждал с композитором, как должна быть написана и организована оставшаяся часть. Он завершил работу, которая стала последним произведением Моцарта. Констанция впоследствии передала «Реквием» нечистоплотному графу, но только после того, как сделала копию и публично заявила, что его автором является ее покойный муж, таким образом расстроив бессовестные планы Вальзегга. Затем она выкупила у него права на рукопись, не дав ему обратиться в суд по поводу авторства (виноград-то зелен!), и тем самым спасла шедевр от забвения или, по крайней мере, от присвоения беспринципным плагиатором. Хотя Моцарт не дописал «Реквием» сам, произведение стало его посмертным триумфом. Это историческая работа, достойное завершение короткой, но блестящей жизни. Однако история на этом не оканчивается. После смерти Моцарта его череп – как и череп его младшего коллеги Бетховена – совершил (или не совершил?) очень странное путешествие, о чем мы расскажем в части II. Антонио Сальери (1750–1825) Так как же все было на самом деле? О Сальери обычно знают лишь то, что он был менее талантливым композитором, который не любил Моцарта, завидовал ему и, возможно, был как-то причастен к его преждевременной кончине. Ходившие с то время слухи об этом воскресли в XIX веке, а в ХХ легли в основу знаменитых пьесы и фильма, но сколько в них на самом деле правды? Если честно, то, скорее всего, ни капли. Первоисточником этой мрачной истории, по всей видимости, стал отец Вольфганга Амадея, Леопольд, который всегда пытался продвигать сына и становился очень подозрительным, когда что-то шло не так. Он был уверен, что существует некая тайная организация «итальянцев», которые намеренно вредят его сыну и его карьере. Не забывайте, что все это было задолго до «Крестного отца». Нет никаких реальных свидетельств существования этой «мафии» и тем более связи Сальери с ней. Вероятно, паранойя Леопольда началась с того момента, как в 1781 году его сын претендовал на место учителя музыки юной принцессы Вюртембергской, но вместо него на эту выгодную должность был назначен Сальери, в то время уже известный преподаватель музыки. На следующий год Моцарт попытался получить место учителя фортепиано, но также был отвергнут. Эти отказы встревожили Леопольда, но на самом деле в них не было ничего удивительного, так как на подобные места всегда претендовало много квалифицированных музыкантов. Но он заразил своими подозрениями и сына, как видно из их переписки, в которой они взаимно жалуются друг другу на то, что, возможно, Сальери мешает карьере своего младшего коллеги. Однако в жизни Моцарт и Сальери если и не были очень близкими друзьями, то, по крайней мере, относились друг к другу уважительно. Интересно, что в ряде случаев Сальери, напротив, способствовал укреплению репутации и профессиональному продвижению Моцарта. Он принимал активное участие в возобновлении постановки «Свадьбы Фигаро» в 1788 году и добился, чтобы его мессы исполнялись на разнообразных торжествах в честь коронации императора Леопольда II за год до смерти Моцарта. Эти двое даже создали совместное произведение – кантату Per la ricuperata salute di Ophelia («На выздоровление Офелии») – в честь выздоровления известной певицы-сопрано. Удивительно, но ноты этого сочинения были найдены в пражском «Чешском музее музыки» в ноябре 2015 года, хотя давным-давно считалось, что они утеряны. Сальери, видимо, дирижировал исполнением «Сороковой симфонии соль минор» Моцарта и был весьма впечатлен «Волшебной флейтой». Итак, помимо зависти Леопольда, были ли другие источники этой легенды о соперничестве? Возможно, здесь сыграл свою роль немецкий и австрийский национализм, который к началу XIX века, с зарождением романтизма, расцвел пышным цветом. Кое-кто действительно хотел избавиться от иностранных (то есть не немецких) музыкантов и их влияния. Возможно, нужно было найти причину для потери гения в столь молодом возрасте, и чужак Сальери просто удачно подвернулся. Неважно, что Сальери, будучи итальянцем, большую часть своей жизни провел в Вене, и его музыка гораздо больше была подвержена влиянию немецкой стилистики, чем итальянской. Тем не менее пошли слухи, будто Сальери убил Моцарта из зависти и гнева, в чем он якобы даже признался на смертном одре. Однако врач и две сиделки, ухаживавшие за ним (они, кстати, все были немцами) отрицали, что он сделал такое признание. Как бы то ни было, музыка Моцарта оставалась популярной, и возможно, Сальери забыли намеренно, что весьма печально, так как он был гораздо более талантлив, чем считают многие. В фильме «Амадей» разница их талантов фактически доведена до абсурда из чисто художественных соображений. Вскоре после смерти Сальери в 1825 году русский поэт Александр Пушкин (да, история зашла изрядно далеко!) написал «трагедию» «Моцарт и Сальери» – пьесу, которая была задумана как некое исследование смертного греха зависти. Это сочинение помогло оживить веру в слухи в умах поклонников музыки и литературы XIX века. В 1898 году русский композитор Николай Римский-Корсаков продолжил историю, сделав из пьесы Пушкина оперу с тем же названием. Легенда жива и в наши дни, будучи еще раз повторенной в пьесе и фильме «Амадей». В общем, получается, что Сальери пострадал совершенно незаслуженно. Он не был настолько невежественным, как считают многие, и не настолько сильно завидовал Моцарту, по крайней мере, недостаточно, чтобы убивать его. Якуб Ян Рыба (1765–1815) Лезвие бритвы Рыба, чешский учитель музыки и композитор, сегодня известен мало. Но в былые времена он играл важную роль, пропагандируя с помощью своей музыки родной чешский язык, и написал много песен на чешские стихи. Также он был известен религиозной музыкой, и его месса Hej, mistře («Радуйся, Господь!») до сих пор исполняется в Чешской Республике. Жизнь у Рыбы была неустроенной. Он мечтал посвятить жизнь написанию музыки и прославиться, но его отец (тоже музыкант) вернул его с небес на землю и заставил давать уроки для более стабильного дохода. Типичное отношение внимательного, хотя и несколько деспотичного родителя. Рыба часто спорил с вышестоящими лицами по разным поводам, и со своего первого места был уволен. Тем не менее он увлекся преподавательской деятельностью и со временем нашел постоянную работу, несмотря на продолжавшиеся конфликты с местными властями и церковью. За работу ему платили мало, а его просьбы зачастую игнорировались, что ввергало его в еще большее отчаяние. Наконец он решил, что больше не может этого выносить. 8 апреля 1815 года после мессы он отправился в лес неподалеку от городка Рожмиталь… Его тело нашли немного погодя. Он перерезал себе горло. Рядом с ним лежало сочинение Сенеки-младшего «О душевном спокойствии». Сенека (4 год до н. э. – 65 год н. э.), его любимый автор, был знаменитым римским государственным деятелем и философом, которого заставили покончить с жизнью после обвинения в заговоре против императора Нерона; вероятно, обвинение было ложным, но, как мы уже видели ранее, Нерон не был очень популярен. Сенека вскрыл себе вены и умер от потери крови: спокойный, хоть и не слишком чистый, способ уйти из жизни. Так как Рыба покончил с жизнью, его не могли похоронить в освященной земле, поэтому его тело поспешно закопали на чумном кладбище. Видимо, он посчитал судьбу Сенеки подходящей и для себя. Людвиг ван Бетховен (1770–1827) Слушайте, слушайте! Бетховен, великий Бетховен!.. Этот трагический титан – самый знаменитый композитор в мире, по достоинству считающийся, наряду с Бахом и Моцартом, и один из величайших. Все знают первые восемь нот его бессмертной Пятой Симфонии, и большинству прекрасно известны такие его произведения, как «Лунная соната», «К Элизе» и «Ода к радости» из Девятой симфонии. Его поздние струнные квартеты перекидывают мостик между классицизмом и романтизмом и считаются одними из лучших образцов «классической» музыки. Большинство людей знакомо с потрясающей историей о том, как он сражался с потерей слуха и много лет провел в полной глухоте, тем не менее прекрасно «слыша» создаваемую им музыку в своей голове. Но в тяжелой, сложной и печальной жизни Бетховена было гораздо больше всего интересного. Она была наполнена невероятными драмами, страстями и просто странными поворотами событий. Если бы какой-нибудь писатель придумал героя с подобной биографией, ее наверняка сочли бы неправдоподобной и слишком мелодраматичной, и издатель, вероятно, потребовал бы вернуть аванс. Еще при жизни Бетховена его запущенный дом, всклокоченные полосы и вспышки гнева стали достоянием легенд разной степени правдивости. Несмотря на весь этот хаос (а может быть, благодаря ему), композитор достигал несравненных высот творчества и артистического величия. О нем, его музыке и его жизни написаны буквально миллионы слов, и краткая выжимка, приведенная здесь, вряд ли способна дать адекватное представление о ней. Но, поскольку мы сосредотачиваемся в основном на странном, гротескном и невероятном, я предлагаю вам коллаж из самых ярких (или самых печальных) моментов. К сожалению, их было много. Такое впечатление, что бедняге Людвигу не везло с самого начала. Он родился в немецком городе Бонне, его отец Иоганн был алкоголиком и, вероятно, жестоко обращался с ребенком. Увидев в нем музыкальный талант, он попытался эксплуатировать его как нового вундеркинда наподобие Моцарта, посылая его к разным учителям, и один из которых, Кристиан Готлоб Нефе, действительно сравнил его с Моцартом. Юный Бетховен занимался усердно, и в свое время познакомился с Моцартом лично и брал уроки у Гайдна; оба мастера были поражены талантом молодого человека. Его мать умерла от туберкулеза, когда ему было шестнадцать, а в восемнадцать он обратился ко двору, чтобы ему выплачивали половину заработка его отца, – Иоганн был придворным певцом, и голос его с возрастом стал ухудшаться, – на содержание младших братьев, так как сам отец имел склонность уносить свои печали (и все деньги из дома) в таверну. Смерть отца, последовавшая через несколько лет, не сильно опечалила Людвига. Работодатель Иоганна, эрцгерцог Максимилиан Франц, без обиняков заявил, что со смертью Иоганна государство потеряла изрядную часть дохода от налога на спиртное. Несмотря на тяжелое детство и понятное недоверие к авторитетам, Бетховен уже с 1790-х начал делать себе имя: он играл на концертах, брал богатых и знатных учеников, имел покровителей, путешествовал, выступал и даже издавал свои произведения. Да, все вроде бы шло неплохо… не считая того, что еще до 1800 года он начал замечать, что не все хорошо слышит. Вначале он наверняка объяснял это какими-то иными причинами, но, когда страшная правда начала доходить до него, он стал отчаянно сопротивляться. Слух был чувством, необходимым ему больше остальных, и вот он его теряет. Доктора не смогли ему ничем помочь: одни советовали холодные ванны, другие горячие, но толку не было ни от тех, ни от других. К 1801 году он стал страдать очень сильным тиннитусом – постоянным звоном в ушах наподобие того, что человек может испытывать после чего-то очень громкого, например современного рок-концерта. Талант и репутация композитора росли, но слух ухудшался. Бетховен прекрасно сознавал это, и в возрасте 31 года написал, что жизнь увядает и ускользает от него. Депрессия преследовала его до конца жизни, и бывали периоды, когда он подолгу ничего не писал. К 1818-му он полностью оглох, и ему приходилось общаться с людьми письменно, с помощью «книжек для разговоров», которые он постоянно носил с собой. Широко известна история о первом исполнении в 1824 году его Девятой симфонии, которая была принята публикой на ура. Бетховен стоял спиной к залу, и ему пришлось повернуться, чтобы увидеть, как все горячо аплодируют ему – он не слышал ни звука даже при оглушительной овации. Все его пьесы позднего периода творчества, в том числе многие из величайших произведений, написаны исключительно по «внутреннему слуху». Подобная трагедия могла бы уничтожить большинство композиторов, но жизнь продолжала атаковать его другими разочарованиями и стрессами. Из-за глухоты он не мог выступать с концертами, то есть был лишен прекрасного источника средств для музыканта. Альтернатива – искать покровительства аристократов – не всегда ему удавалась, потому что его темперамент и бесцеремонные манеры отпугивали многих. Действительно, Бетховен был одним из первых «страдающих романтиков», с которыми мы познакомимся в следующей главе. Преподавание также было невозможным, так как он не мог слышать, как играют его ученики. Так что он все больше отдалялся от людей. Бетховена ждали новые удары и разочарования. Например, когда его кумир Наполеон в 1804 году провозгласил себя императором. Бетховен был в ярости. Когда-то он посвятил Наполеону Третью симфонию. Тогда Наполеон воспринимался многими, Бетховеном в том числе, как освободитель и представитель народа, но теперь он показал, что так же одержим властью и жаден, как те, кого Французская революция хотела свергнуть. Изначально Бетховен назвал Третью симфонию именем Бонапарта, но потом, при издании, переименовал ее в «Героическую», и так она известна нам по сей день. Понятно, что такого невезучего человека всю жизнь преследовали и неприятности с женщинами. По рождению он был простолюдином, но всегда влюблялся в дам, которые занимали гораздо более высокое положение в обществе, что в те времена все еще было проблемой. С другой стороны, его страсть оставалась безответной, потому что многие утонченные венские дамы, нравившиеся ему, не слишком хотели иметь дело с глухим, вспыльчивым, а потом и пьющим композитором. Это воистину печально, потому что ему действительно был нужен любимый и любящий человек, но все его отвергали. Неизвестно даже, имел ли он в жизни хоть какие-то сексуальные контакты. В художественном фильме «Бессмертная возлюбленная» исследуются разнообразные романтические возможности, с которыми он сталкивался в жизни; название взято из письма, датированного июлем 1812 года, которое Бетховен адресовал таинственной «бессмертной возлюбленной» (нем. Unsterbliche Geliebte). Он так и не отправил это письмо, и оно было найдено среди его вещей после его смерти. Кому именно оно предназначалось, неизвестно, хотя в качестве возможных кандидаток фигурировали несколько женщин. Возможно, одна или более женщин все же любили Бетховена, но в силу положения не могли выражать любовь открыто. В любом случае, он не был женат и большую часть жизни прожил один (много раз переезжая с квартиры на квартиру в Вене). Какое-то время он был достаточно хорошо обеспечен материально, но с эмоциональной точки зрения скатывался все ниже и ниже. В 1815 году умер его младший брат Карл, и Бетховен был назначен опекуном его девятилетнего сына, которого тоже звали Карл. Единственная проблема была в том, что вдова старшего Карла, Иоганна, – мать мальчика, – была жива, и, согласно поправке к завещанию, которую Карл-старший сделал за день до смерти, они должны были заботится о мальчике совместно с Людвигом. По каким-то причинам – возможно, потому, что он хотел иметь собственную семью, – Бетховен развязал против Иоганны настоящую войну. Он обвинил Иоганну в воровстве (когда-то она уже попадала в тюрьму за присвоение чужого имущества), проституции и других грехах, и в конце концов преуспел, получив право единоличного надзора за ребенком. Однако битва продолжалась более четырех лет, и в этот период мальчик неоднократно переходил из рук в руки. Юный Карл постепенно стал ненавидеть дядю и мечтал вернуться к матери. Когда ему было двадцать, он совершил попытку самоубийства из двух пистолетов, выстрелив себе в голову. Однако он был лишь ранен и в конце концов смог вернуться в материнский дом. В последние годы Бетховен страдал от чрезмерного пьянства, и его музыкальное творчество было нерегулярным, хотя и по-прежнему великолепным. Точная причина его смерти, как и многих других композиторов, неизвестна. Скорее всего, определенную роль здесь сыграл цирроз печени. В последнее время возникло предположение, что присутствовало также отравление свинцом, так как этот металл был найден в его волосах, но эта теория многими считается сомнительной. Проводить расследования через столько лет – дело сложное. Как бы то ни было, Бетховен покинул этот мир в марте 1827 года, во время грозы – подходящий конец его бурной жизни. За пятьдесят шесть лет он нажил немало врагов и так и не обрел любящей жены или семьи, о которых мечтал. Тем не менее очень многие пришли отдать ему последние почести, в том числе коллега-композитор Франц Шуберт, который считал Бетховена величайшим из великих (и который умер вскоре после него; подробнее о нем в следующей главе). На похоронах, по крайней мере на похоронной процессии, присутствовали тысячи людей. Но бедняга не упокоился даже после смерти, за которой последовало еще два странных события. Первое – дикий случай с композитором более поздней эпохи Антоном Брукнером, питавшим нездоровую страсть к мертвым телам (о нем мы поговорим в следующей главе); второе связано с возможностью того, что какие-то фрагменты его черепа сейчас находятся в далекой Калифорнии. Об этом странном посмертном путешествии я расскажу подробно в части II. 6. Эпоха романтизма Ах, романтизм: готические особняки, хранящие мрачные тайны; тусклые пустоши в грозу; Байрон и Шелли; диалектика Гегеля и коммунизм Маркса; промышленная революция; морально неустойчивые поэты в просторных рубахах, прожигающие жизнь в гедонизме и алкоголизме!.. По крайней мере, таково распространенное видение этой эпохи, воплощенное в судьбах трагических гениев, не понятые и даже презираемые теми самыми людьми, которых они хотели видеть своими почитателями. Да, кое-кто из них действительно вел странную жизнь. К той же эпохе относится и понятие Weltschmerz, придуманное немецким писателем Жаном Полем. Этим понятием описывается ощущение того, что реальный мир никогда не сможет сравниться с идеальным, существующим только в разуме человека, – прекрасное описание раннего романтизма. Именно в эту эпоху возник и укрепился ряд современных концепций: музыка все больше предназначалась и исполнялась для широкой публики – в противоположность системе покровителей-аристократов и концертов, предназначенных для узкого круга специально приглашенных лиц, существовавшей ранее. Стала популярной программная музыка, произведения которой основаны на какой-то внешней идее (истории, теме или стихотворении). Ценилась крайняя степень виртуозности в технике (например, фортепианные пьесы Листа). Не менее популярными стали длинные сочинения с повторяющимися темами (помните «Кольцо Нибелунгов» Вагнера?) и звуковой символизм. Ну и, конечно, вечная классика: музыканты, ищущие постоянную работу, чтобы свести концы с концами. Вот без этого, положим, мы могли бы обойтись. От романтической идеи возвращения к природе, свойственной началу XIX века, до все большего распространения индустриализации к его концу, эта эпоха принесла в мир огромные и постоянные перемены в создании, исполнении и восприятии музыки. Во времена культурных потрясений, революций, национализма, научного прогресса и расцвета креативности вряд ли можно придумать для этой главы лучшее начало, чем тема, близкая и родная сердцам многих музыкантов, и не только их: «дурные» болезни! Бич сифилиса Чума на ваши дома! Жизнь музыканта: восторженные вопящие поклонники, изобилие поклонниц и толпы девиц, осаждающих кумира ради нот с автографом или фортепианной струны. Да, такое действительно было. Очень заманчиво, конечно, но проблема в том, что в XIX веке (и раньше) – до появления антибиотиков, до того, как латексный щит дал защиту тем, кто был готов к приключениям, – такая веселая жизнь была сопряжена с серьезным риском. Число представителей мира искусства, страдавших от различных венерических заболеваний, велико и включает многих известных и любимых композиторов, которые в тот или иной период жизни испытали на себе страшное действие сифилиса. Одаренный и плодовитый Франц Шуберт, проживший, увы, очень недолго (1797–1828), часто считается последним из великих композиторов эпохи классицизма и предтечей романтизма. За свою короткую жизнь он написал поразительное количество песен (более шести сотен), а также произведений для оркестра. Несмотря на то, что в мире музыки он был своего рода иконой, в личной жизни он испытывал трудности, и ему приходилось довольствоваться компанией продажных женщин. Некоторые исследователи предполагают, что, учитывая его предпочтение мужского общества, он, возможно, был гомосексуалистом, живя в относительно толерантном к этому городе – Вене. В любом случае, он, вероятно, заразился сифилисом еще совсем молодым, и его позднейшие проблемы со здоровьем свидетельствуют о том, что он страдал именно этой болезнью. Лечение от нее в те дни включало прием препаратов ртути. Мило. Из-за такого подхода многие больные умирали от ртутного отравления раньше, чем их успевал убить сифилис. Некоторые из симптомов, отмечавшиеся у Шуберта в конце жизни, свидетельствуют о таком отравлении. Подобно Перселлу и Моцарту, он покинул этот мир слишком молодым, и нам снова остается лишь гадать, чего бы он достиг, проживи еще хотя бы лет тридцать. Доменико Гаэтано Мария Доницетти (1797–1848) был известным автором опер, стоящим в один ряд со своими современниками Россини и Винченцо Беллини. Эта троица, так сказать, подготовила сцену для более поздних итальянских мастеров, таких как Верди и Пуччини. Личная жизнь Доницетти была омрачена трагедией: двое его детей умерли при рождении, еще один прожил лишь одиннадцать дней; в 1837 году, не прошло и года с того момента, как умерли его отец и мать, скончалась при родах и его жена, произведя на свет мертворожденного ребенка. Возможно, она заразилась сифилисом от мужа, что и вызвало осложнения. На следующий год Доницетти переехал в Париж и наслаждался там успехом, несмотря на личные потери. На взлете карьеры, в 1840 году, у него также начали проявляться симптомы сифилиса, кроме того, он, возможно, страдал биполярным расстройством. К 1846 году его поместили в Париже в лечебницу для душевнобольных – единственное место, где в те дни могли оказаться ему подобные. Но через некоторое время его послали обратно, в родной итальянский город Бергамо, где он и умер в 1848-м, полностью потеряв рассудок. Роберт Шуман (1810–1856) – один из величайших композиторов первой половины XIX века, воплотивший новый романтический стиль в своих произведениях и жизни. Для него были характерны резкие перепады настроения – часто он впадал в депрессию, а затем в эйфорию, что свидетельствует о биполярном расстройстве. В довершение всего, в возрасте двадцати одного года он заразился сифилисом. Несмотря на свои разнообразные заболевания (или, возможно, как раз из-за них), он создал множество песен и песенных циклов, большое количество фортепианной музыки и другие значимые произведения. В 1840 году, вероятно, из-за связанных с заболеваниями (и душевными, и физическими) осложнений, у него, по его собственному свидетельству, в ушах начала постоянно звучать нота «ля». К началу 1850-х к одной ноте присоединились голоса и то, что он описывал как ангельскую музыку. Со временем голоса стали демоническими, он начал слышать голоса мертвых, например Шуберта или Мендельсона, которые диктовали ему определенную музыкальную тему. На самом деле эту тему сочинил он сам и уже использовал в своих более ранних работах. В 1854-м он совершил попытку самоубийства, бросившись с моста в Рейн. Его спасли и по его же собственной просьбе поместили в лечебницу, где он и оставался в постоянно ухудшающемся состоянии до смерти в июле 1856-го. Есть свидетельства, что он, возможно, страдал от отравления ртутными препаратами, что только усугубляло его состояние. Проведенное после смерти вскрытие показало, что у него была еще и опухоль мозга, как будто прочего было недостаточно. Его жена Клара пережила его на сорок лет и стала предметом любви и обожания Иоганнеса Брамса, которому помогала в начале его карьеры. Скрипичный концерт Шумана оставался неизвестен миру много десятилетий после его смерти, пока не был найден при самых необычных обстоятельствах, о чем я расскажу в части II. Никколо Паганини (1782–1840) Дьявол его заставил II, или Зачем дьяволу все эти прекрасные мелодии? Это нужно сказать скрипачам. В свое время они были все равно что рок-гитаристы сегодня – смелые, яркие, талантливые. Все мечтали увидеть, что виртуозный композитор или музыкант способен сделать с инструментом, особенно если он был слишком хорош, чтобы это могло быть правдой, как в случае с Паганини. Тогда начинали ходить слухи о сверхъестественной помощи Принца Тьмы. Паганини был, вероятно, величайшим скрипачом в истории западной музыки. Его произведения для этого инструмента настолько сложны и требуют такой техники, что даже сегодня для скрипачей их правильное исполнение является верхом достижений. При жизни его талант не только вызывал восхищение, но и порождал подозрения в том, что смертный не может быть настолько одарен. Даже странно, людям, пытающимся найти источник гения, чаще мерещится запах серы, чем видится ангельский нимб. По мере распространения славы Паганини распространялись и слухи. В определенных кругах его стали называть Hexensohn, то есть «Ведьминское отродье». Шептались, что его способности объясняются тем, что он продал душу Сатане в обмен на почти волшебные музыкальные способности. Паганини даже не пытался опровергать эти слухи, думая, вероятно, как современные «металлисты», использующие сатанинскую символику, что плохой рекламы не бывает. Он одевался в черное, носил длинные волосы и иногда приезжал на концерты в черном экипаже, запряженном черными лошадьми. Он был высоким и худым, даже истощенным, а к 1828 году потерял зубы. Доктора решили, что его разнообразные проблемы со здоровьем вызваны сифилисом (опять!) и прописали ртутные препараты, из-за которых зубы Паганини так расшатались, что их пришлось выдернуть. Это только добавило мрачности и жути его внешнему виду. По сравнению с этим парнем Элис Купер, Кинг Даймонд и Мэрилин Мэнсон – жалкие эпигоны. Да, Никколо все знал о пиаре и о том, как работать со зрителем. Действительно, те, кто присутствовал на его концертах, потом обязательно упоминали, что никогда не слышали и не видели ничего подобного, и в результате люди слетались толпами, чтобы посмотреть на эту таинственную личность и услышать его волшебную игру. Если искать менее сверхъестественные объяснения его мастерству, то, возможно, здесь сыграли роль некоторые медицинские отклонения. Среди них, к примеру, синдром Элерса-Данлоса, генетическое заболевание, выражающееся в повышенной подвижности суставов из-за нарушения синтеза коллагена. Если он действительно страдал этим заболеванием, то суставы его пальцев должны были быть очень гибкими. Говорили, что он мог взять на грифе скрипки три октавы, не меняя положения руки. Также, по описаниям современников, у него были очень длинные руки, ноги и пальцы. Это могло объясняться синдромом Марфана, заболеванием соединительной ткани. Если Паганини заключил сделку с дьяволом, то последний забрал то, что ему причиталось, в 1840-м. Паганини умирал от рака горла, хотя другие источники утверждают, что причиной смерти стало внутреннее кровотечение. Он отказался общаться с епископом, когда тот пришел к нему, утверждая, что он вовсе не умирает и последние обряды ему не нужны. Возможно, он просто пытался поддержать свой образ. Как бы то ни было, Церковь отнеслась ко всему этому чересчур серьезно и отказала ему в погребении на освященной земле. У семьи Паганини ушло примерно пять лет, чтобы убедить папу дать разрешение на перезахоронение праха на христианском кладбище, но окончательно его останки упокоились только в 1876 году в Парме. Возможно, где-то в тепленьком местечке Никколо и Старый Ник до сих пор вместе поигрывают на скрипочках. Карл Мария фон Вебер (1786–1826) Отдавший голос Вебер, главная фигура раннего немецкого романтизма, известен сочинениями для кларнета и операми. С раннего возраста демонстрируя недюжинный талант, он в 1804 году, всего лишь в семнадцать лет, был назначен капельмейстером в Бреслау. Это назначение, вполне естественно, вызвало недовольство его более старших коллег. В молодости у него был прекрасный голос, но его постигла жестокая судьба. Как-то вечером он походя глотнул из винной бутылки. Беда в том, что он не знал, что его отец хранил в этой бутылке кислоту для производства литографий. Даже подумать страшно, что пришлось испытать Веберу. Он едва не умер и поправился лишь спустя два месяца. Но его голос так и не восстановился, и петь он больше не мог. Невзирая на это, он продолжал создавать музыку. Несмотря на то, что многие его работы имели большой успех, он из-за своего честолюбия нажил себе немало врагов, а из-за стремления к роскоши – немало долгов. Увы, судьба снова была жестока к нему, и в возрасте тридцати девяти лет он умер от туберкулеза. Гектор Берлиоз (1803–1869) Секс, наркотики и черные мессы Странная жизнь и произведения Берлиоза сами по себе достойны отдельной главы. Больше всего он известен «Фантастической симфонией», в которой, по его собственному признанию, пытался передать видения при приеме опиума. Возможно, отчасти его вдохновила на ее создание «Исповедь англичанина, употребляющего опиум» Томаса де Квинси – вот это заголовок для таблоида! Неизвестно, насколько симфония Берлиоза была автобиографична, но некоторые события в его жизни подкрепляют подозрения, что он действительно создавал ее под воздействием наркотиков, как Сэмюэль Тейлор Кольридж свою поэму «Кубла-Хан». Симфония передает навязчивые мечты молодого артиста о недостижимой женщине. Слушатель следует за ним, пока тот пытается найти укрытие от душевной боли – сначала в религии, потом удалившись в деревню. В письме другу Гумберту Феррану Берлиоз описывает разворачивающуюся мрачную историю: «В припадке отчаяния он принимает опиум, чтобы покончить с жизнью, но наркотик не убивает его, а вызывает ужасающие видения, и ему мерещится, что он убил свою возлюбленную, был приговорен к смерти и теперь наблюдает за собственной казнью. К эшафоту движется огромная процессия палачей, солдат и зевак. В конце мелодия повторяется, как последнее напоминание о любви, и прерывается смертельным ударом. В следующий момент он оказывается окружен страшной толпой демонов и колдунов, собравшихся на шабаш… Наконец слышится мелодия. До этого момента она появлялась изящно завуалированной, но теперь звучит как вульгарная кабацкая песня, банальная и безыскусная; предмет любви является на шабаш, чтобы принять участие в похоронах собственной жертвы. Она – всего лишь куртизанка, обстановка дикой оргии вполне ей подходит. Начинается церемония; звонят колокола, вся нечисть падает ниц; хор поет секвенцию из хорала на смерть irae, два других хора повторяют ее в виде бурлескной пародии. Наконец, участники шабаша кружатся в диком хороводе. В кульминационный момент эта тема сливается с Dies irae, и видение заканчивается». Все это, конечно, весьма дико, и, наверное, первое исполнение симфонии произвело на слушателей шокирующее впечатление. Действительно, реакция была неоднозначной. Мендельсону категорически не понравились темы, и он назвал произведение «совершенно отвратительным»; в то же время молодой Ференц Лист объявил ее работой гения. По всей видимости, некая автобиографическая составляющая в симфонии все же была, так как сам Берлиоз страдал по ирландской шекспировской актрисе Гарриет Смитсон, которую видел в парижской постановке «Гамлета». Несмотря на все попытки завоевать ее внимание и благосклонность, она отвергла его как молодого выскочку и отказалась с ним встречаться. Вероятно, именно в ответ на этот отказ он сочинил симфонию, которая была его первой крупной работой. Шокирующий финал по крайней мере отчасти объяснялся слухами, будто у актрисы был роман с ее менеджером, и поэтому Берлиоз, в гневе и отчаянии, символически отправил ее в ад. Но на этом история не заканчивается. В 1830 году он познакомился с Камиллой Мокке, молодой дамой, которая, кажется, решила покорить его просто чтобы доказать, что способна на это. Ей действительно это удалось, и они объявили о помолвке. Примерно в то же время Берлиоз получил престижную награду, Prix de Rome. В декабре 1831 года он покинул Францию и отправился в Рим, где должен был провести два года – условие получения приза. Не такая уж плохая сделка! Однако, будучи там, он получил сокрушенное и, можно сказать, даже трусливое, письмо от матери Камиллы, которая информировала его о расторжении помолвки. Юная леди променяла композитора на богатого производителя роялей, которого, как ни странно, звали Камиль Плейе (какие, должно быть, у них были интересные свадебные приглашения). Снова отвергнутый, Берлиоз был в ярости. В приступе гнева он стал замышлять убийство – не только своей бывшей нареченной, но и ее матери, и господина Плейе. Он спланировал все в деталях, в том числе покупку женской одежды – платья, парика, шляпы, вуалей и так далее, – чтобы проникнуть в их дом. Он украл набор пистолетов и подготовил достаточно боеприпасов, чтобы потом убить и себя. Так как порой подобное оружие давало осечку, он заодно купил лауданума и стрихнина, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что сможет покончить с собой. Все было готово для воплощения этого масштабного замысла, который мог войти в анналы музыкальной истории как преступление, сравнимое с совершенным Джезуальдо. Композитор уже готов был вернуться в Париж, но тут произошла небольшая заминка. Приехав в Геную, он обнаружил, что забыл в наемной карете свою маскировку. Вначале он пытался купить новую одежду, затем, как-то после обеда, решил покончить со всем, бросившись в море с утеса – смелый и драматичный поступок, который поставил бы яркую точку в его жизни и прославил этику романтизма. Но – вот незадача – он упал в воду прямо рядом с рыбацкой лодкой и был тут же спасен. Тогда он решил вернуться к первоначальному плану и продолжил путешествие, доехав в конце концов до Ниццы. К этому моменту он уже серьезно сомневался в своем плане и в конце концов отказался от него. Он решил, что все это глупо, Камилла – просто неразумная девочка, ее мать – мерзкая баба, и не стоит тратить на них время. Он еще мог творить и не хотел, чтобы потомки вспоминали о нем, как о чудовище. Ну, слава Богу. Вернувшись с Италию, он написал «Лелио», произведение, вдохновленное его решением отказаться от преследования Камиллы и вернуться к жизни. Оно включает в себя симфоническую музыку и рассказ. Это продолжение «Фантастической симфонии», пробуждение от кошмара, где Камилла символически открывает путь из страшных видений предыдущего произведения, хотя там есть отсылки и к Смитсон. Вернувшись через некоторое время в Париж и сняв жилье, Берлиоз узнал, что Смитсон тоже находится в городе. Убежденный, что его ведет сама судьба, он снова попытался связаться с ней и через третье лицо пригласил на концерт, где исполнялась «Лелио». На этот раз Смитсон приняла приглашение. Услышав музыку, она поняла, что была для композитора источником вдохновения. Она встретилась с Берлиозом, и, как это ни удивительно, в 1833 году они поженились, несмотря на языковой барьер и недовольство родственников. Правда, ничем хорошим этот брак не закончился, потому что композитор скоро понял, что реальность не соответствует идеалу, порожденному воображением. Через восемь лет волшебство рассеялось окончательно, и у Берлиоза появилась новая пассия, Мария Ресио. Естественно, жене это не понравилось, и она начала пить; через два года, в 1844 году, они расстались. Десять лет спустя несчастная покинутая Смитсон умерла от инсульта (иди даже нескольких), и Берлиоз наконец женился на Ресио. В 1862 году Ресио также скончалась от сердечного приступа, а Берлиоз нашел утешение в любви к молодой женщине по имени Амели. В 1864 году умерла и она, уже после того, как они с Берлиозом расстались; и он решил, что в мире нет больше надежды для него. Ему оставалось лишь жаловаться на человечество и его жестокость. Он не мог понять, почему смерть не приходит за ним. В 1864 году останки Смитсон, похороненной на Монмартрском кладбище, были эксгумированы, чтобы очистить место для прокладки новой улицы; Берлиоз присутствовал при этом. Он умер в 1869 году, одинокий, несчастный и раздавленный жизнью. Фредерик Шопен (1810–1849) Сердце мое я оставил в… Варшаве? Неуравновешенный, темпераментный человек, проживший артистическую и драматическую жизнь и умерший молодым от туберкулеза, Шопен воплотил идеалы романтизма – ну, ладно, туберкулез, наверное, был не слишком идеальным. Его виртуозная фортепианная музыка помогла становлению инструмента как безусловного фаворита XIX века. Он много путешествовал и имел много любовниц, самой известной из которых была писательница Аврора Дюдеван, больше известная под псевдонимом Жорж Санд. У Шопена была одна странность, вполне соответствующая, впрочем, образу человека этого бурного исторического периода: он страшно боялся, что его похоронят живым. Боялся настолько сильно, что оставил четкие инструкции того, чтобы его сердце после смерти было вырезано из груди в качестве гарантии того, что он не оживет и не обнаружит себя в замкнутом пространстве в шести футах под землей. После того, как он скончался, его сестра выполнила его волю. Она поместила сердце в урну, которую отправили в Варшаву, где та была заключена в колонну в Церкви Святого Креста в Краковском предместье. Под урной с сердцем Шопена выбита библейская цитата из Матфея, 6:21: «…Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше». И сердце до сих пор там, хотя во время II Мировой войны церковь была почти полностью разрушена и затем перестроена. Тело же похоронено на кладбище Пер-Лашез в Париже. На смертном одре Шопен, можно сказать пошутил. Его последняя просьба была такой: «Вы будете играть музыку на моих похоронах, а я буду слышать вас оттуда… Сыграйте что-нибудь по-настоящему хорошее, Моцарта, например». Ференц Лист (1811–1886) Верните мне мое тело Репутация Листа как одного из лучших пианистов XIX века совершенно оправданна. Он сочинил поразительное количество виртуозной фортепианной музыки. В молодости его любили, как поп-звезду, юные девы падали в его присутствии в обморок. Говорили, что его фанаты собирали порванные струны от инструментов, на которых он играл, и делали из них браслеты. Дамы собирали даже окурки его сигар и носили на груди. Правда. Он наслаждался этим вниманием (при этом, кажется, избежал бича сифилиса), но на более позднем этапе жизни принял малый постриг в католической церкви и остаток жизни провел в духовном сане. Жизнь Листа была долгой и сложной, но самое интересное – это странные и мрачные обстоятельства его смерти. На протяжении почти всей жизни у него было на редкость хорошее здоровье, пока в 1881 году он не упал с лестницы. После этого несчастного случая его начали преследовать разнообразные недуги, в том числе проблемы с сердцем, которые в конечном итоге и привели к смерти, хотя в качестве официальной причины называлась пневмония. По одной теории незадолго до смерти ему сделали две инъекции в область сердца. В то время существовала практика уколов камфары для разогрева определенного участка тела, после которых делали массаж. Но, если камфара случайно вводилась в слабое сердце, это могло привести к сердечному приступу. Как бы то ни было, очень скоро после этого Лист умер. Вот тут-то и началось самое ужасное. Лина Шмальхаузен, которая когда-то была ученицей Листа, описывает эти события в дневнике, недавно найденном учеными. На следующий день после смерти композитора пришел местный цирюльник, чтобы бальзамировать тело. Однако он никогда раньше этого не делал и в своих попытках просто раскромсал труп. К тому моменту, как удалось исправить то, что он натворил, тело Листа так раздулось, что стало совершенно неузнаваемым. Поэтому никого не допустили смотреть на него. На следующий день пришлось ставить рядом миски с хлоркой, чтобы замаскировать смрад быстро разлагающегося тела, и его поспешно похоронили. Лист умер в Байрейте, городе, который и тогда, и сейчас был неразрывно связан с именем Вагнера. Листа эта связь никогда не радовала, потому что в тени колосса-Вагнера его самого всегда воспринимали как гражданина второго сорта. Также, возможно, сыграло свою роль то, что одна из незаконнорожденных дочерей Листа некоторое время была любовницей Вагнера, прежде чем они все-таки поженились. Слава Вагнера продолжала затмевать славу Листа десятилетия после смерти обоих, во многом из-за стараний городских властей, которые всячески пропагандировали музыку Вагнера в ущерб другим композиторам. Прекрасно осведомленный об этом Лист как-то заметил: «Не дай Бог тут умереть». Вот вам и последнее желание. Шарль-Валантен Алькан (1813–1888) Когда вешалка не лучше виселицы Алькан был французским композитором и пианистом – одним из лучших пианистов своего времени. Даже великий Лист утверждал, что техника Алькана – лучшая, которую он когда-либо видел. Несмотря на признание и широкий круг друзей, годам к тридцати пяти он все больше стал удаляться от общества, и к 1850-му практически перестал появляться на публике. Он сам замечал, что с возрастом становится все большим мизантропом, и, хотя продолжал играть и сочинять, это уже не давало ему такого удовлетворения, как раньше. При этом он был глубоко предан своей вере – иудаизму – и проводил много времени за изучением Торы. Конец его был достаточно нелепым, причем на этот счет существуют две разные истории. Согласно одной, он потянулся за Талмудом, стоявшим на верхней полке, и повалил на себя шкаф, мгновенно убивший его. Эту историю популяризировал пианист Эли Мириам Делаборд (которого считают незаконнорожденным сыном Алькана). Но, вероятно, это все же апокрифическая история, основанная на городской легенде, поскольку то же самое рассказывают о раввине XVIII века Арве Лейбе бен Ашере Гюнцберге. На самом деле Алькан, кажется, погиб еще более странным образом. На него действительно упал предмет мебели, только это был не шкаф, а тяжеленная porte-parapluies, нечто вроде вешалки для пальто и зонтов, и он скончался, зажатый под ней. По поводу его смерти ходила еще одна легенда, в которой жестоко высмеивалось его затворничество. Говорили, что в журнале Le Ménestrel был помещен некролог: «Алькан мертв. Ему пришлось умереть, чтобы доказать, что он существовал». На самом деле никакого подобного некролога в журнале не было, но откуда взялась эта легенда – неизвестно. Антон Брукнер (1824–1896) Тело встречается с телом Брукнер был реально странным человеком. Как композитор, он имел ограниченный успех вплоть до 1884 года, когда уже почти в шестьдесят лет написал Седьмую симфонию, которая была принята в Лейпциге с восторгом. Последние пятнадцать лет жизни он провел в Вене, где его не слишком любили из-за его приверженности музыке Вагнера – приверженности, которую он имел неосторожность проявить в городе, где были очень сильны антивагнеровские настроения. Это было все равно что появиться на игре Red Sox в бейсболке Yankees. Его симфонии назывались невозможными для исполнения, а когда Венский филармонический оркестр все же играл их, концерты часто саботировались. Например, он так и не смог найти дирижера для Третьей симфонии, поэтому дирижировал ее исполнением сам. В результате музыканты выставили его на посмешище, играя фальшиво, добавляя лишние, нелепо звучащие ноты, не повторяя фразы, где это было нужно, и даже открыто хохоча над ним. Несмотря на такое грубое и неуважительное отношение, Брукнера считали весьма неплохим органистом, хотя, как ни странно, он не написал ни одного более-менее заметного произведения для этого инструмента. Он был простым и скромным человеком, глубоко верующим католиком, но у него в жизни случился по крайней мере один нервный срыв, и возможно, он страдал и от других эмоциональных проблем. Он не был женат, хотя не раз делал предложения разным девушкам, но все они его отвергли. Некоторые исследователи предполагают, что бедняга умер девственником. Говорят, он был настолько набожен, что падал на колени и начинал молиться всякий раз, когда слышал звон церковных колоколов. Это могло произойти даже тогда, когда он читал лекции; вероятно, у студентов благодаря этому появлялось лишнее время для конспектирования. В последний период жизни он вел подробные записи своих ежедневных молитв. Помимо этого, он был подвержен нумеромании, болезненному стремлению все подсчитывать. Некоторые утверждают, что эта одержимость числами проявлялась в многочисленных повторах в его музыке и даже в большой длине его симфоний; Восьмая симфония Брукнера имела продолжительность полтора часа или даже более, в зависимости от характера конкретного исполнения. Это гораздо дольше, чем большинство симфоний второй половины XIX века. Но и это еще не все. Брукнера, помимо прочего, тянуло к мертвым; возможно, это был род обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Он оставил указания, чтобы его собственное тело после смерти было забальзамировано. Можно было бы предположить, что он слышал о посмертной судьбе Листа, на похоронах которого присутствовал, но это все же маловероятно, так как неприятная история держалась в строгом секрете. Когда умерла его мать, он приказал сделать ее фото на смертном одре и держал его в комнате, где давал уроки. Примечательная история, иллюстрирующая его одержимость, связана с перезахоронением тела Бетховена, которое в 1888 году переносили с Верингского кладбища Вены на Центральное. Ученик Брукнера Карл Груби позже рассказывал о том, как они вдвоем посетили это мероприятие. Эксгуматоры решили открыть гроб на кладбище (по другим источникам, его перенесли в близлежащую часовню), и Брукнер поспешил к нему, чтобы взглянуть на тело Бетховена поближе. Пока официальные лица делали замеры скелета, он смог пробиться вперед, к самому гробу. При виде останков великого композитора Брукнер застыл на месте, потрясенный увиденным. По некоторым свидетельствам, он обнял руками череп и целовал его, пока его не оттащили. По пути домой вместе с Груби он заметил, что из его пенсне (очки XIX века, у которых не было дужек) выпало одно стекло, вероятно, в гроб. Он был вне себя от радости, представляя, как стекло от его пенсне перезахоронят вместе с Бетховеном, и оно будет вечно лежать рядом с ним. По-видимому, он сделал то же самое, когда по той же причине эксгумировали тело Шуберта, и, схватив череп, отказывался отдавать его, пока ему не разрешили самому положить его обратно в гроб. В обоих случаях его силой изгоняли с мероприятия. Но Брукнер жаждал увидеть не только трупы композиторов. Когда он услышал, что тело Максимилиана, императора Мексики, которым он восхищался, будет выставлено на публичное обозрение, он написал другу, отчаянно стремясь получить возможность увидеть его и желая узнать, где и как это можно сделать. Он не хотел упускать такой шанс! Принимая во внимание глубокую католическую веру Брукнера, ряд музыковедов предполагали, что его одержимость разного рода костями (всегда тех людей, перед которыми он преклонялся) была некоей формой почитания святынь. Но это точно бросает на него странный и даже мрачный свет, так что неудивительно, что ни одна женщина так и не согласилась выйти за него замуж. Камиль Сен-Санс (1835–1921) Обезьяна в гневе Сен-Санс прожил долгую жизнь и был превосходным музыкантом; сегодня его воспринимают скорее как добротного представителя французского стиля композиции своего времени, чем как инноватора. Некоторые из его более молодых современников ставили ему это в упрек, и ему приходилось защищать свой стиль, одновременно нападая на их. Сен-Санс был исключительно одаренным ребенком. Его отец, французский государственный чиновник, умер, когда малышу было всего три месяца от роду. Он с раннего возраста подавал большие музыкальные надежды и к трем годам уже начал учиться играть на пианино; большинство людей с трудом могут вспомнить, что они делали в этом возрасте. В семь лет он начал учиться композиции; он как будто был реинкарнацией Моцарта. Его первое публичное выступление состоялось в парижском зале Плейель, когда ему было всего десять лет; да, большинство из нас в этом возрасте если и поднимаются на сцену, то разве что на конкурсе правописания или в постановке школьного театра. И это был не простой детский концерт. Сен-Санс играл без нот «Фортепианный концерт до минор» Бетховена и «Концерт си-бемоль мажор» Моцарта. Да-да, играл наизусть! Чтобы еще более поразить аудиторию, он предложил на бис сыграть на память любое количество фортепианных сонат Бетховена. Слух о его удивительном таланте быстро распространялся, и уже тогда было понятно, что его ждет блестящая карьера. Как будто этого было недостаточно, у него обнаружились уникальные способности к латыни, греческому и различным наукам. Когда в 1858 году он продал права на издание некоторых своих произведений, то на вырученные деньги купил телескоп. Несмотря на многочисленные дары и почести, которые он получал на протяжении своей карьеры – в том числе орден Почетного легиона, – его личная жизнь была омрачена трагедией. В 1875 году он женился на женщине вдвое моложе него, Мари-Лор Трюффо. Его мать была категорически против этого брака, который оказался очень непростым. В 1878 году оба сына Сен-Санса умерли в течение шести недель; один от болезни, а второй выпал из окна пятого этажа. Эта ужасная потеря в конечном итоге привела к концу брака, потому что Камиль винил свою жену в недостаточном внимании к детям. Во время поездки в 1881 году он просто бросил ее, и вскоре они расстались окончательно, хотя официально так и не развелись. Сен-Санс явно пребывал в мрачном настроении, но смог найти некоторое утешение в дружбе с композитором Габриэлем Форе, для детей которого стал фактически любящим дядюшкой. В 1888 году умерла его мать, что повергло его в депрессию; в какой-то момент он едва не покончил с собой. После этого он уехал в Северную Африку, где больше всего времени провел в Алжире. Там он и умер в 1921 году. На протяжении жизни у Сен-Санса было много друзей и много врагов. Его выдающийся талант, несомненно, заставлял многих завидовать, но его композиторский стиль был вполне консервативным и не произвел никаких революций, из-за чего его критиковали, особенно после 1890 года. Сам он, к примеру, не любил музыку Дебюсси и говорил, что его «Полуденный отдых фавна» – «воплощение отсутствия стиля, логики и здравого смысла», а другую его пьесу назвал «кошмаром». Эти чувства были взаимны. Дебюсси считал музыку Сен-Санса слишком традиционной и сентиментальной, заявив (устами вымышленного персонажа месье Кроше) в 1901 году в журнале La revue blanche: «Неужели того, что никто не любит Сен-Санса, недостаточно, чтобы сказать ему, что он уже написал достаточно музыки, и лучше бы ему отдаться своей недавно открытой страсти к путешествиям?» Сам Сен-Санс нисколько не отрицал консерватизма своей музыки. В 1890 году он писал: Mea culpa! Меня обвиняют в том, что я не декадент.Моя Муза не рискует пробовать на зуб незрелые плоды. Также хорошо известен спор Сен-Санса по поводу композиции с Сезаром Франком. А услышав «Протея», экспериментальную пьесу Дариюса Мийо 1919 года, Сен-Санс сказал: «К счастью, во Франции еще есть приюты для умалишенных». Во время I Мировой войны он оказался втянут в политику – его заставили публично объявить, что он отвергает музыку Вагнера как часть пропагандистской кампании Германии. Эта история подробно описана в статье в The New York Times от 4 марта 1917 года: «Камиль Сен-Санс, знаменитый французский композитор, под влиянием обвинений в слишком дружелюбном отношении к Рихарду Вагнеру… заявил, что он принадлежит к тем, кто искренне верит в то, что француз должен бороться с немецким влиянием во всем, даже если оно маскируется под искусство. В книге „Германофилия“ Сен-Санс предупреждает соотечественников, что музыкальные драмы Вагнера – один из самых коварных и опасных видов оружия, которое использует Германия для порабощения Франции, и призывает французов прекратить делать вид, что им нравятся оперы Вагнера, а вместо этого лучше направить свое обожание на родных французских композиторов». Он описывает три категории любителей Вагнера: маньяки; те, чье увлечение подобно пристрастию к опиуму; те, кто искренне любит искусство. При этом он предупреждает, что все они должны быть готовы отказаться от кумира. Действительно ли он верил в это или просто пытался обезопасить свой тыл в сложные времена, непонятно. Ему пришлось долго доказывать, что он еще с 1881 года поддерживал музыку Вагнера, но никак не идеи немецкого национализма и колониализма. У Сен-Санса было совершенно конкретное мнение о музыкальных инновациях. На скандальной премьере «Весны священной» Стравинского 29 мая 1913 года он взорвался, услышав игру на фаготах в верхнем регистре, якобы заявив: «Если это фагот, то я – бабуин!» Соблюдение приличий в обществе явно не всегда было его сильной стороной. Модест Мусоргский (1839–1881) За это надо выпить Русский композитор Мусоргский сегодня больше всего известен произведениями «Ночь на Лысой горе» и «Картинки с выставки»; последние были изначально написаны для фортепиано, но большинство современных слушателей лучше знакомы с оркестровой версией французского композитора Мориса Равеля. Мусоргский родился в довольно обеспеченной семье, но жизнь его была бурной и короткой, в первую очередь из-за одного из главных недугов романтизма – пьянства. Судя по воспоминаниям современников, Мусоргский действительно страдал тяжелой формой алкоголизма, известной как дипсомания. Возможно, причина крылась в его ранней военной карьере и в жестокости, с которой он столкнулся; еще более усугубила положение смерть матери в 1865 году. Однако он подавал большие надежды в музыкальном плане, несмотря на то, что его работу часто прерывали самые разные обстоятельства, в том числе возможный духовный кризис и еще один из главных романтических недугов – финансовые трудности. Он часто не мог сосредоточиться на работе, многие его произведения оказывались неоконченными, и после его смерти другие композиторы, в первую очередь его друг Римский-Корсаков, завершали или редактировали их. Одна из самых жутких его работ – цикл «Песни и пляски смерти», четыре сочинения для голоса (баса) и фортепиано на стихи Арсения Голенищева-Кутузова. В каждой песне смерть описывается отнюдь не мистически, а совершенно буднично. Сюжеты глубоко трогательны и мощны: • «Колыбельная»: мать держит на руках умирающего от болезни ребенка. Приходит Смерть и предлагает уставшей матери отдохнуть и дать ей покачать ребенка. Мать протестует, но Смерть укачивает ребенка, и он засыпает навеки; • «Серенада»: Смерть появляется как воздыхатель под окном умирающей девушки и предлагает стать ее рыцарем и увезти ее прочь; • «Трепак»: пьяный в метель заблудился в лесу, где встречает Смерть, которая предлагает ему сплясать трепака, народный танец. После танца она советует ему прилечь и «погреться» под снежным одеялом, и он засыпает вечным сном, грезя о лете; • «Полководец»: Смерть кружит над полем битвы, как гордый командир, и объявляет, что одержала полную победу. Она видит, как маршируют солдаты, пересчитывает их, и тут же видит, как их кости лежат в земле. «Трепак» отчасти оказался мрачным предзнаменованием судьбы самого Мусоргского, хотя описывает более масштабную общественную проблему. Действительно, пьянство Мусоргского было не просто его личной бедой; скорее, оно представляло собой часть культурной и социальной идеи того, что человек искусства в то время должен был пить из чувства протеста против общепринятого порядка вещей. Рок-н-рольщики на самом деле не изобрели ничего нового по сравнению с предыдущими поколениями, которые ровно с таким же энтузиазмом пускали свои жизни под откос. Эти «поклонники Бахуса» были убеждены, что для их творчества и стиля жизни необходимо быть как можно более пьяным и как можно чаще. Мусоргский проводил ночи в низкопробной таверне в Санкт-Петербурге вместе с другими артистами, превозносящими собственное опьянение. Понятно, что такое саморазрушение не могло продолжаться очень долго. К февралю 1881 композитор скатился до попрошайничества, несмотря на помощь немногочисленных оставшихся друзей. У него случился припадок, на следующий день – еще три. Его поместили в военный госпиталь, где на какое-то время ему стало лучше. Существует даже знаменитый портрет композитора, написанный именно в этот период, с красным от долгих лет пьянства носом, как у оленя Рудольфа. Состояние Мусоргского вроде бы улучшилось, но, увы, ненадолго. В марте он скончался, ему было всего лишь сорок два года. После смерти некоторые сочли его слишком радикальным (царь запретил ставить при дворе оперу «Борис Годунов»), а другие воспринимали как любителя и дилетанта, не раскрывшего своего потенциала. Однако теперь понятно, что на самом деле его музыка весьма оригинальна и обладает уникальным стилем, хотя жизнь его оборвалась слишком рано, как и у многих до и после него. Петр Чайковский (1840–1893) За это надо выпить II Споры по поводу таинственной смерти Чайковского были длительными, пространными и (по большей части) так и не дали результата. Этой проблеме посвящены целые исследования, и даже неспециалисты, вероятно, слышали что-то об этом. Можно сказать, что все сводится к нескольким возможным выводам: он умер от холеры, случайно заразившись через грязную воду, или совершил самоубийство, приняв яд или намеренно выпив некипяченой воды. Третья версия – его убили. Существуют аргументы в пользу каждой, хотя в последнее время гипотеза о самоубийстве утратила популярность. Любимый многими композитор, подаривший миру несравненные балеты «Лебединое озеро», «Спящая красавица» и «Щелкунчик», прожил печальную и мучительную жизнь, будучи вынужден скрывать свою гомосексуальность в обществе, которое весьма жестоко относилось к подобным людям. Если бы его «раскрыли», он мог бы окончить дни в Сибири. На протяжении большей части жизни Чайковский испытывал горечь и страх приближающегося конца, что вполне понятно, учитывая обстоятельства. Он старался подавить свои природные наклонности не только из боязни наказания, но и из-за главенствующей морали того времени. Некоторые исследователи, правда, предполагают, что он не испытывал особого стыда и вполне мирно уживался с собственной натурой, просто разумно держал ее в секрете. Пытаясь скрыть «нетрадиционную» ориентацию, он в 1877 году женился на своей ученице по классу композиции Антонине Милюковой. Вероятно, он надеялся, что тем самым сможет поддержать достойную репутацию в глазах общества и при этом продолжать втайне поддерживать интимные отношения с мужчинами. Как нетрудно догадаться, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Вскоре после свадьбы у него едва не случился нервный срыв. Он, по всей видимости, старался намеренно подхватить воспаление легких, войдя в замерзающую воду Москва-реки. У него ничего не получилось, и в результате он сбежал от жены и все-таки перенес тяжелый нервный припадок. Какое-то время после этого он не мог сочинять. Супруги формально расстались, но так и не оформили развод – это было очень сложно сделать по жесткому законодательству того времени. У Антонины жизнь сложилась не лучше. Ее душевное здоровье с годами ухудшалось. В конце концов в 1896 году ее признали сумасшедшей, а в 1917-м она умерла в лечебнице. Согласно последним исследованиям, в их браке могли играть роль и другие факторы; она, вероятно, знала об ориентации мужа, а он женился на ней, отчасти надеясь «излечиться», а отчасти из финансовых соображений, поскольку у Антонины имелись средства. Как бы то ни было, после всего этого Чайковский покинул Россию и отправился путешествовать по Европе (в первую очередь, по Италии), надеясь поднять себе настроение, и это в какой-то мере ему удалось. Он добрался даже до Соединенных Штатов, где в 1891 году выступил в «Карнеги-Холл». Однако стресс и депрессия в конце концов одолели его. Он испытывал постоянную бессонницу и мигрени и был весьма склонен к ипохондрии. К 1893 году он погрузился в полное отчаяние. В том году он писал: «Моя вера в себя пошатнулась, и моя роль в этом мире окончена». Последней его симфонией стала «Патетическая», то есть «страстная». Некоторые называли ее музыкальной предсмертной запиской, так как в ней содержатся отсылки к традиционной православной заупокойной службе, а финал обозначен как morendo – «угасание». Однако большинство современных исследователей не поддерживают эту теорию. Что точно известно, так это то, что Чайковский умер в Санкт-Петербурге 6 ноября 1893 года, всего через девять дней после премьеры «Патетической симфонии». Но обстоятельства его смерти до сих пор не ясны. В XIX веке периодически еще случались эпидемии холеры, а также тифа и некоторых других инфекционных заболеваний, уносивших множество жизней. Как раз в то время в России свирепствовала такая эпидемия, и, согласно официальным данным, Чайковский умер, заразившись холерой через некипяченую воду. Случайно ли это произошло? Да, он пребывал в достаточно подавленном состоянии, чтобы совершить самоубийство, но совершал ли он его? Известно, что он был удовлетворен своей последней симфонией (хотя критики приняли ее не слишком горячо), считал ее одной из лучших своих работ. Как он сказал другу, он впервые за всю карьеру был совершенно доволен тем, что написал. Относительно недавно приобрела популярность версия, будто у Чайковского была тайная связь с одним аристократом, чей дядюшка, узнав об этом, пригрозил Чайковскому, что напишет письмо царю и все раскроет. Когда об этом узнали в Санкт-Петербургском училище правоведения, в котором раньше учился Чайковский, то испугались за репутацию учебного заведения. Они созвали «суд», который в отсутствие «обвиняемого» признал его виновным и потребовал, чтобы он покончил с собой ради чести альма-матер. Такая версия случившегося никак не окончательна, однако история получилась трогательная и трагическая. Что произошло на самом деле, возможно, так никогда и не выяснится. Как это часто бывает с композиторами эпохи романтизма, страдания Чайковского после его смерти превратились в золото. Сейчас он один из самых популярных и любимых композиторов всех времен. Его личная жизнь на самом деле уже никого не волнует. Все, что важно для слушателя, – это чудесное музыкальное наследие, которое он оставил миру. Карел Комжак II (1850–1905) Оступившийся на путях Комжак – богемский (чешский) композитор. Он родился в Праге и в детстве учился музыке у своего отца, Карела Комжака I (естественно), который дирижировал военными оркестрами. Сегодня он не слишком широко известен, но в свое время был знаменит танцами и маршами – произведениями крайне популярных в то время в Вене жанров. Он всегда хотел переехать в этот город, и в 1882 году его назначили руководить оркестром 84-го пехотного полка. Он ввел в оркестр струнные инструменты, что было необычно для того времени, и завоевал большое признание. Со временем он стал много путешествовать, и в 1904-м добрался даже до Всемирной выставки в Сент-Луисе, штат Миссури, где выступал с оркестром Винера Фарбена. Читатель, вероятно, догадывается, что дальше произошло что-то ужасное, и совершенно прав. Пасхальным воскресеньем 1905 года, спустя несколько месяцев после возвращения из Миссури, Комжак находился на железнодорожной станции в Бадене, водном курорте к юго-западу от Вены, где жил с 1890-х годов. Он опоздал на поезд – когда Комжак вышел на перрон, тот уже отходил, – и теперь бежал рядом с ним, пытаясь запрыгнуть в вагон, прямо как в каком-нибудь остросюжетном фильме. Конечно, у него ничего не вышло. Он поскользнулся на краю платформы и упал прямо под колеса. Лучше и не представлять, чем это закончилось. Эрнест Шоссон (1855–1899) Очень короткая гонка Шоссон – еще один француз-романтик (а другие французы бывают?), который был на короткой ноге со многими выдающимися деятелями искусств своего времени. Начиная с 1886 года он был секретарем Национального общества музыки. Среди композиторов, с которыми он тесно общался, были Габриель Форе и Клод Дебюсси; знаком он был и с художником Клодом Моне. Мы не знаем, насколько великим он мог бы стать, так как он умер, едва его карьера успела начаться. Шоссон претендует на награду за самую нелепую смерть среди героев этой книги. Катаясь на велосипеде в Лимэе, к западу от Парижа, он решил съехать с холма, не смог затормозить, врезался в кирпичную стену и тут же на месте скончался. Возможно, таким странным способом он намеренно свел счеты с жизнью, так как говорили, что он в тот момент находился в депрессии, но все равно, пусть его судьба послужит уроком тем, кто пренебрегает защитным шлемом! Джакомо Пуччини (1858–1924) Сигара – это просто сигара Джакомо Антонио Доминико Микеле Секондо Мариа Пуччини (сколько имен может быть нужно человеку?) остался в истории как один из величайших и самых почитаемых итальянских оперных композиторов всех времен. Желание писать оперы пришло к нему после того, как он увидел «Аиду» Верди. Его перу принадлежат такие шедевры, как «Богема», «Мадам Баттерфляй» и «Тоска», которые до сих пор входят в репертуар многих театров. Однако, несмотря на его успех, где-то около 1904 года все начало идти не так, как надо. Первое представление оперы «Мадам Баттерфляй» в Милане не удалось. Певица, исполнявшая партию главной героини, закружилась на сцене, и ее кимоно замоталось вокруг нее. Кто-то из зрителей крикнул: «Баттерфляй беременна!» – что вызвало продолжение в виде не прекращающихся на протяжении всего спектакля замечаний и криков, в том числе имитации звуков, издаваемых животными. В конце представления публика не хлопала, а хохотала. Пуччини был в ужасе и запретил второй спектакль, вернув театру выплаченный гонорар. Он переписал оперу и поставил ее снова через несколько месяцев; на этот раз прием был гораздо лучше. Это происшествие было не первым и не последним из случившихся с ним. В 1903-м он чуть не погиб в автомобильной аварии. В 1909-м произошло вообще странное событие. Жена композитора, Эльвира, по непонятным причинам обвинила их горничную, Дорию Манфреди, в интрижке с Пуччини, хотя это было неправдой. Испугавшись скандала и позора, девушка покончила с жизнью, выпив яда. Ее семья подала на Эльвиру в суд, выиграла дело, и Пуччини пришлось выплатить им компенсацию, чтобы спасти Эльвиру от тюрьмы. Недавно обнаружились свидетельства того, что связь на стороне у Джакомо действительно была, но не с Дорией, а с ее кузиной Джулией. Она продолжалась достаточно долго, и Джулия родила сына, Альфредо, которого композитор тайно обеспечивал. Все стало еще хуже в 1912, когда умер Джулио Рикорди, постоянный редактор и издатель Пуччини. В конце 1923-го композитор начал жаловаться на непроходящие боли в горле. Он курил очень много сигар, и ему поставили диагноз рак горла. Доктора порекомендовали новый, экспериментальный метод лечения, радиотерапию. Но, увы, она не помогла, и в результате Пуччини умер от сердечного приступа. Согласно одной истории, новости о его смерти дошли до Рима как раз во время представления «Богемы»; другой источник утверждает, что эта история относится к тому же спектаклю в нью-йоркском «Метрополитен». Дирижер остановил музыку, и оркестр сыграл «Траурный марш» Шопена, чтобы почтить память Пуччини, – ему это наверняка бы понравилось. Существует легенда, что его очень уважал Муссолини, и что Пуччини якобы подавал заявление на членство в фашистской партии. Неизвестно, существовало ли такое заявление на самом деле, но факт, что партия объявила его почетным членом, даже если он сам об этом и не просил. Вообще-то он не интересовался политикой, так что сомнительно, чтобы в конце жизни он вдруг изменил свое отношение. Муссолини явно просто воспользовался возможностью связать возглавляемое им фашистское движение с великой итальянской культурой, чем непреднамеренно бросил тень на имя прекрасного композитора. Густав Малер (1860–1911) Десятый раз – волшебный. Или нет Австрийский композитор Малер известен в том числе тем, что писал гигантские произведения – мощные симфонии, обширные хоры и прочие композиции удивительно большой длительности. Мы упоминаем о нем здесь из-за приписываемого ему любопытного суеверия, связанного с нумерацией его симфоний (он пытался избежать написания девятой), о чем мы более подробно поговорим в части II. По некоторым источникам, последствия сочинения Девятой симфонии очень пугали Малера, и, возможно, не зря. Клод Дебюсси (1862–1918) Менявший жен Дебюсси стоит между романтизмом и модерном, так как он экспериментировал с разнообразными идеями в строении и гармониях музыкальных произведений, идеями, которые тогда были самыми что ни на есть прогрессивными и даже шокирующими. Его музыкальный стиль называли «импрессионизмом», но ему самому не нравился такой ярлык. Источником его вдохновения было французское литературное движение символизма, представители которого широко использовали метафоры, мифы и сны, наделяя объекты символическим смыслом. Мы уже говорили о его несогласиях с Сен-Сансом по поводу музыкальных инноваций. Дебюсси определенно отражал в музыке идеалы символизма, особенно во многих прекрасных фортепианных произведениях. Его личная жизнь вполне подходит под понятие «мыльной оперы». Он был известным донжуаном. Несколько лет он жил в артистической бедности с женщиной по имени Габриэль Дюпон (с 1890 года, она пыталась поддерживать его материально), а потом, в 1899-м, решил, что хочет жениться на ее лучшей подруге, манекенщице Розали Тексье. Широко известна история о том, как утром перед свадьбой он был вынужден давать урок фортепиано, чтобы молодоженам хватило денег на свадебный завтрак. Дюпон была вне себя от того, что ее бросили, и пыталась застрелиться, но не преуспела. Тексье была мила и практична, но не слишком хорошо разбиралась в искусстве, и со временем это начало раздражать Дебюсси. Поэтому он поступил так, как поступил бы любой не боящийся скандалов представитель богемы: в 1904-м он оставил ее ради другой женщины, Эммы Бардак, жены парижского банкира и матери одного из учеников Дебюсси. Бардак была совершенно не похожа на Тексье – умная, образованная и одаренная музыкально. Тексье, как и Дюпон до того, пыталась покончить с собой, выстрелив из пистолета себе в грудь, но также осталась жива. Дебюсси и Бардак (которая в то время носила его ребенка) уехали в английский город Истборн, чтобы избежать скандала и юридических проблем. Семья Бардак отказалась от нее, и многие друзья Дебюсси осуждали его. Однако третий раз для Дебюсси действительно оказался счастливым. И он, и Бардак смогли добиться разводов с супругами и таким образом сделали свою связь более пристойной в глазах общества; в 1908 году они поженились. Их дочь, Клод-Эмма, была единственным ребенком композитора, и он безумно ее любил. К 1916 году у Дебюсси обнаружили рак прямой кишки, и он стал один из первых пациентов, которому сделали хирургическую операцию по удалению опухоли. Однако операция оказалась неудачной, и в марте 1918 года он умер. В то время Париж подвергался обстрелам дальнобойных немецких орудий – последняя отчаянная попытка Германии одержать победу в войне перед тем, как вступление в военные действия американцев с их значительными ресурсами позволило союзникам окончательно разгромить немцев. Но до этого оставалось еще восемь месяцев. Похоронная процессия добиралась до кладбища Пер-Лашез по опустевшим улицам под звуки артобстрела. Через год композитора перезахоронили на кладбище Пасси, с которого видно Эйфелеву башню. Его дочь, Клод-Эмма, пережила его всего лишь на год, скончавшись от дифтерии во время эпидемии 1919 года. Энрике Гранадос (1867–1916) Пойти ко дну вместе с судном Гранадос – выходец из североиспанской области Каталония, одаренный пианист и преподаватель. Он считается одним из последних романтиков и одной из самых значительных фигур в испанской музыке. К несчастью, именно его слава принесла ему преждевременный конец. Его пригласили присутствовать на премьере его же оперы «Гойески» в нью-йоркской «Метрополитен-Опера» в 1916 году. Гранадос всю жизнь боялся воды, однако переборол страх и отправился вместе с женой Ампаро на корабле в Америку. Там он нашел признание и успех и даже играл перед президентом Вудро Вильсоном в Белом доме. Также в Америке он сделал аудиозаписи некоторых своих произведений, которые сохранились по сей день. Однако, задержавшись из-за записей и концертов, он опоздал на корабль в Испанию и вынужден был сесть на пассажирское судно «Суссекс», отправлявшееся во французский Дьепп. Это было рискованное предприятие, так как к тому моменту I Мировая война была в полном разгаре. Путешествие через Атлантику тем не менее прошло без происшествий, но уже в Ла-Манше корабль был торпедирован немецкой подводной лодкой. Добравшись до спасательной шлюпки, Гранадос увидел, что его жена барахтается в воде на некотором расстоянии от него, и прыгнул в воду, чтобы спасти ее. Но, как это ни печально, они оба утонули. Так что в конечном итоге талассофобия Гранадоса оказалась оправдана. Александр Скрябин (1871/72–1915) Раскрась меня в смущение Скрябин, честно говоря, был необычным человеком. Он известен очень сложной и трудной для исполнения фортепианной музыкой, а также увлечением оккультизмом и мистикой, к тому же его очень привлекала идея связи цветов и музыкальных нот. Это явление известно как синестезия – когда у человека одно из чувств или когнитивных путей ассоциируется с другим; в нем часто фигурируют цвета. Например, кто-то может «видеть» какой-то цвет, слыша определенную ноту или аккорд, или же мысленно видеть каждую цифру или букву в своем цвете. Некоторые сомневаются, что Скрябин был настоящим синестетиком (неплохое словечко, да?). Но он считал, что определенным нотам действительно присущи определенные цвета, и у слушателя звуки его музыки должны вызывать конкретные цветовые ассоциации. Однако на самом деле синестетический опыт связи цветов с нотами (цифрами, буквами и так далее) сугубо индивидуален. Как бы то ни было, у Скрябина имелись грандиозные планы создания произведения под названием «Мистерия», которым так и не суждено было осуществиться. Это должно было быть подлинное мультимедийное творение, представленное у подножия Гималаев в открытом храме перед большим водоемом. Зрители должны были сидеть на другом конце водоема в амфитеатре, устроенном по принципу «духовного продвижения», то есть менее продвинутые должны были занимать задние места. Спектакль должен был продолжаться неделю и включать не только музыку, но и цвета, запахи и движение – Скрябин пытался задействовать все возможные чувства. Ему был нужен оркестр и хор, визуальные эффекты (туман и особое освещение), масштабная процессия артистов и разнообразные благовония. Он хотел пригласить на представление весь мир, включая зверей и насекомых. Финалом должен был стать ни больше ни меньше, чем истинный, благословенный конец света. Скрябин испытывал очень большое влияние восточной мистики и теософии, популярного в то время в Европе движения, сочетающего в себе вышеупомянутый мистицизм с различными оккультными практиками, обещавшими просветление и тайное знание. Однажды он написал в своем дневнике: «Я – Бог». Но, по всей видимости, он им не был. Умер он рано и достаточно нелепо. В 1914 году его пригласили в Лондон, и там у него возникла язва на губе. Неизвестно, что это было – порез, ожог или даже укус насекомого (возможно, насекомого, которое осталось недовольно тем, что он так и не создал свою «Мистерию»), – но язва никак не заживала и в конечном итоге вызвала заражение. Он умер в 1915 году в Москве в возрасте сорока трех лет. 7. Современная эпоха С этим названием есть некоторая проблема – не вполне понятно, что именно мы сегодня должны считать «современным» нам. В каждую из эпох люди по справедливости считали себя и все, что они делают, современным – ну разве что кроме гунна Аттилы, хотя возможно, и он тоже. Ученик инквизитора в 1301 году чувствовал себя таким же «модерновым» (проверяя новейшие приспособления для пыток), как и молодой эстетствующий хипстер, прихлебывающий капучино и использующий новейшую социальную сеть, в которой зарегистрировался еще тогда, когда она не была признана «крутой». Время идет, и то, что кто-то когда-то считал современным, постепенно уходит в прошлое, как было и будет всегда. Поэтому кто-то умный придумал термин «постмодерн», то есть «после современного». Так что теперь мы живем в эпоху постмодернизма. Правда, ей тоже суждено кануть в прошлое. И что будет тогда? Постпостмодернизм? Конец истории, как мы ее знали? Финал скрябинской «Мистерии»? На самом деле стоит назвать это все «Поздним Средневековьем» и успокоиться; в XXXI веке нас за это поблагодарят. В книге будет удобно называть современной эпохой время с начала XX века. Будем считать современным все, что мы узнаем и любим в нашей повседневной жизни, от технологий до культуры, а также мировые войны, загрязнение окружающей среды, ненадежные банки, стрижка «под пажа» и синтетические треники унисекс. Последняя глава части I охватывает композиторов, которые в основном творили после 1900 года или, по крайней мере, создали значительное количество произведений после этой даты. Однако, как мы увидим, жизнь в «современном» мире не спасает от скверной судьбы. Современным композиторам в общем-то приходится нелегко, потому что они должны конкурировать с гигантами прошлого. Композитор Артур Хонеггер однажды пошутил: «Публике не нужна новая музыка; главное, чего она требует от композитора, – чтобы он был мертвым». Имея все это в виду, приближаясь к нашим дням, мы будем знакомиться с композиторами, которые скончались относительно недавно и которых кто-то еще даже помнит живыми. Поэтому главная наша цель – представить гротескное в музыкальной истории с некоторым юмором – заводит нас на зыбкую почву. Можно ли рассказывать странные и мрачные истории, особенно в юмористическом ключе, о тех, чьи дети или внуки еще живы? На самом деле нет. Так что, чтобы сохранить приличия, мы будем осторожны, а по-настоящему современных нам композиторов не будем касаться вовсе. Композиторы и I Мировая война (1914–1918) Потерянное поколение Великая война (как ее называли тогда) полностью изменила лицо Европы, перекроила государства, оставила миллионы убитых и искалеченных и поколебала популярную ранее идею о войне как средстве достижения национальной славы. Она оставила неизлечимые шрамы на всем континенте и в Британии и подготовила сцену для еще более кровопролитной и разрушительной войны двумя десятилетиями позже. Много английских, французских и немецких композиторов почувствовали, что должны послужить своим странам. Кто-то из них не вернулся, а у тех, кто выжил, жизнь изменилась навсегда. Среди англичан одна из самых трагических судеб выпала на долю Джорджа Баттерворта (1885–1916), которого в свое время считали едва ли не самым многообещающим молодым композитором своего поколения. Он был не просто одарен музыкально, но и собирал английские народные песни, участвуя в сохранении традиционного наследия. Также он обожал народные танцы. Тем не менее когда в августе 1914 года ему представилась возможность поступить на военную службу, он тут же воспользовался ею. 5 августа 1916 года он был застрелен снайпером во время битвы на Сомме, и его оплакивали многие. Композитор Эрнест Моран позже писал: «Смерть Баттерворта стала потерей, которую страна, желающая сохранить свою культуру и уважающая истинное искусство, никак не сможет восполнить». Еще один подававший надежды молодой англичанин, расставшийся с жизнью на войне, – Эрнест Фаррар (1885–1918), одаренный композитор и преподаватель из северной Англии. Он пошел на войну уже ближе к ее концу и был убит в битве при Эпеи 18 сентября 1918 года, менее чем за два месяца до прекращения военных действий. Его ученик, композитор Джеральд Финци, в 1950-е остро заметил: «Тогда мне было лет четырнадцать, а ему – чуть за тридцать. Теперь мне за пятьдесят, а ему все так же чуть за тридцать». Великий английский композитор Ральф Воан-Уильямс (1872–1958) очень хотел служить, но в 1914-м ему было уже сорок два – слишком много для регулярной армии. Он вступил в Королевский военно-медицинский корпус в качестве водителя скорой помощи во Франции и занимался вывозом раненых с поля боя и транспортировкой их во временные госпитали – на самом деле страшная работа. Он пережил войну, но она сильно повлияла на него. Его третью, «Пасторальную», симфонию во многих смыслах можно считать его собственным военным реквиемом. Несмотря на мирное название, она воскрешает в памяти поля сражений северной Франции. «Это совсем не похоже на игры ягнят на лужайке, вопреки тому, что думают многие», – говорил он позже. Звук постоянно рвущихся поблизости артиллерийских снарядов, возможно, повлиял на то, что к концу жизни он стал терять слух. Француз Морис Равель (1875–1937) также почувствовал, что долг зовет его защищать свою страну от вторжения захватчиков. Он хотел вступить в новый вид войск – военно-воздушные (которые возникли только в 1909 году), – но не прошел медицинскую комиссию из-за незначительных проблем с сердцем. В 1915-м он вступил в Тринадцатый артиллерийский полк и оказался под вражеским огнем. К счастью, он остался цел, хотя его здоровье было подорвано из-за ужасных условий. Во время войны Сен-Санс (см. предыдущую главу) с другими музыкантами создали Национальную Лигу в защиту французской музыки, которая выступала за запрет на исполнение немецкой музыки. Равель, который за несколько лет до этого учил Воана-Уильямса, отказался присоединяться к Лиге, считая, что международные контакты в области искусства все равно необходимы. Он говорил: «Для французских композиторов опасно систематически игнорировать работы их иностранных коллег и таким образом формировать своего рода национальную клику: наше музыкальное искусство, которое в настоящее время столь богато, обязательно испытает упадок, находясь в такой изоляции». Лиге данное отношение не понравилось, и она запретила исполнять заодно и произведения самого Равеля. С германской стороны среди известных участников войны был композитор и скрипач Фриц Крейслер. До войны он много ездил с концертами, в том числе и в Англию. Эдуард Элгар (знаменитый «Торжественными и церемониальными маршами») написал специально для Крейслера скрипичный концерт, который тот исполнял в Лондоне в 1910 году. Однако, когда разразилась война, он был призван и отправлен на Восточный фронт. Благодаря музыкальному слуху он тонко различал разнообразные звуки битвы и позже зафиксировал ощущения в мемуарах: «Мое ухо, привыкшее различать звуки самых разнообразных типов, некоторое время назад, пока мы еще наступали, заметило значительное несходство в вое, который производят в своем быстром полете над нашими головами различные снаряды: некоторые звучат резко и тонко, с подъемом тона, а другие – глухо, в понижающейся каденции». Надежды на воинскую славу, впрочем, быстро покинули его: «Перед лицом всей этой ужасной картины энтузиазм быстро увял. Жизнь, которая лишь несколько часов назад воспламенялась восторгом и готовностью идти в бой, неожиданно стала казаться бледной и мучительной». В битве с русскими частями Крейслер был ранен штыком и семь часов пролежал в канаве, прежде чем его нашли и спасли. Рана оказалась слишком серьезной, и он был освобожден от дальнейшей службы. Мечтая вернуться к музыке, он переехал в Нью-Йорк, но столкнулся там с серьезными антигерманскими настроениями. После войны он долгое время прожил в Европе, но в 1943 году все-таки получил американское гражданство. Рихард Штраус (1864–1949) Попавший в дурную компанию Штраус (не имеющий никакого отношения к королю вальса Иоганну Штраусу) сегодня наиболее известен произведением «Так говорил Заратустра». Вы наверняка его слышали, по крайней мере, первые девяносто секунд, которые звучат в начале фильма «2001: Космическая Одиссея». Да-да, вот это произведение. Но за свою долгую жизнь он написал много другой музыки. Самый сомнительный момент в его жизни – его вероятная связь с нацистами. Главный вопрос заключается в том, были ли его поступки просто попыткой выжить в трудное время, оставаясь по возможности подальше от политики, или диктовались истинной верой в их идеалы? Его поведение вызывало насмешки и осуждение у коллег; знаменитый дирижер Артуро Тосканини заявил: «Перед Штраусом-композитором я снимаю шляпу, но перед Штраусом-человеком я надеваю ее обратно». Так что же там было на самом деле? В ноябре 1933 года Йозеф Геббельс назначил Штрауса на пост президента Reichsmusikkammer (Нацистского государственного музыкального бюро), не проконсультировавшись с самим композитором и не спросив его согласия. Геббельс думал, что тот может быть полезен, хотя считал его «декадентствующим невротиком», которого со временем нужно будет заменить. Штраус, со своей стороны, считал Геббельса «мелкой сошкой», представляющей «лишенную талантов ленивую посредственность». Штраус не отказался от назначения, отметив в дневнике: «Я принял это почетное место, потому что надеюсь, что смогу сделать что-то хорошее и предотвратить худшее», – но в целом желал оставаться в стороне от политики. Быть «немцем» не было для него важно, как он замечал в письме другу Стефану Цвейгу: «Думаешь, Моцарт сознавал себя "арийцем", когда творил? Я различаю только два типа людей: те, у кого есть талант, и те, у кого его нет». Многие и тогда, и теперь воспринимали его стремление дистанцироваться от насущных проблем своего времени как наивное, и некоторые обвиняли его за то, что он не отказался от назначения. Известно, что за годы, проведенные на этой службе, он завязал достаточно близкие отношения со многими высокопоставленными фашистами. Да, он, конечно, мог отказаться, но был ли у него на самом деле выбор? По всей видимости, он старался использовать положение для того, чтобы защитить кое-кого из друзей-евреев, а также невестку Алису и ее детей. Он не поддерживал фашистскую доктрину антисемитизма, отказывался называть Гитлера «фюрером» и пытался делать все, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь близким. Вполне возможно, что он просто хорошо притворялся, делая ровно то, чего было достаточно для удовлетворения фашистских властей, при этом сохраняя жизнь себе и своим друзьям. Но в процессе он добился лишь того, что к нему стали с недоверием относиться как нацисты, так и их враги, что создало, с одной стороны, опасность для его жизни, а с другой – для его репутации. Так что ситуация была безвыигрышная, так сказать. В 1935 году ему пришлось уйти с поста, так как он отказался вычеркнуть из программы своей оперы «Молчаливая женщина» имя либреттиста-еврея Стефана Цвейга. Он также написал Цвейгу письмо, в котором критиковал нацизм, и оно было перехвачено гестапо. Опера была запрещена всего лишь после четырех спектаклей. Ему удалось избежать официального преследования, но некоторые из его друзей все же пострадали. В 1944 году гестапо арестовало Алису и сына Штрауса. Он сумел добиться их освобождения из тюрьмы, но они оставались под домашним арестом до самого конца войны. Несмотря на все опасности, он пережил II Мировую, и когда его город был захвачен американцами, его узнал один из солдат, оказавшийся любителем музыки, и избавил его от возможных проблем. Однако его все-таки подвергли суду по подозрению в сотрудничестве с нацистами, но полностью оправдали и позволили вернуться к композиторской деятельности. Сознавая, что жизнь его подходит к концу, и музыка его очень скоро будет восприниматься как устаревшая, на репетиции к Лондонскому Фестивалю Штрауса в 1947 году он с юмором сказал: «Может, я и не первоклассный композитор, но я точно первоклассный композитор второго класса!» Эрик Сати (1866–1925) Усы Моны Лизы Сати – одна из самых ярких фигур движения импрессионистов, и также его можно было бы отнести к главе о романтизме, однако многие из наиболее важных его произведений были созданы после 1900 года, кроме того, он определенно отрицал в своей музыке многие аспекты романтизма. Он оказал большое влияние на Дебюсси и Мориса Равеля, основных представителей импрессионизма в музыке. Его отличал безукоризненный, хотя, возможно, несколько вычурный, вкус в одежде, и он был постоянным посетителем местных кафе, куда ходил, чтобы впитывать атмосферу Парижа, практически ежедневно. Однако в дом к себе он никого не пускал, и то, что нашлось там после его смерти, вызвало большое удивление, если не шок, у тех, кто его знал. Сати, сын француза и шотландки, родился в Нормандии и после недолгого времени, проведенного в Париже, вернулся обратно после преждевременной кончины матери. Отец снова женился, на пианистке Эжени Барнетч. Она хотела учить Эрика музыке, но он не любил ее и сопротивлялся. В 1879 году она устроила его в Парижскую консерваторию, но там он не произвел на преподавателей особого впечатления. Его первый преподаватель фортепиано, Эмиль Декомб, описывал его как «самого ленивого ученика в консерватории», а второй, Жорж Матиас, называл «бесполезным». Он ненавидел консерваторию и продолжал учебу только ради того, чтобы избежать долгосрочной военной службы. Даже когда его потенциальное пребывание в армии ограничилось всего одним годом, он все равно сделал все, чтобы избежать этого; в 1887 году он намеренно заразился бронхитом и таким образом получил инвалидность и освобождение от службы. Сати вновь вернулся к сочинительству и переехал на Монмартр в Париже. Последнее десятилетие XIX века он состоял в ордене розенкрейцеров, тайном обществе, возникшем, скорее всего, в начале XVII века. Его привлекало все средневековое; особое впечатление производили на него строгие звуки грегорианских песнопений, повлиявших на многие его работы. Дебюсси называл его «тонким средневековым музыкантом, заблудившимся в этом веке». Подобный строгий и минималистичный звук противоречил вагнерианской напыщенности, находившейся в тот момент на пике популярности. Сати определенно был аутсайдером. Любил он и хорошую шутку. Например, его пьеса «Неприятности» занимала в нотной записи всего одну страницу, но сопровождалась пометкой, что ее нужно повторить 840 раз: если последовать этой инструкции, то ее продолжительность составит около 20 часов. Критики и музыканты сочли это шуткой, однако экспериментальный композитор Джон Кейдж организовал полное исполнение произведения! Среди других пьес Сати встречаются поразительно дурацкие названия, например, «Пять усмешек, или Усы Моны Лизы», «Настоящие дряблые прелюдии (для собаки)», «Три пьесы в форме груши» и «Скетчи и обострения большой деревянной груди». Некоторые пьесы он снабжал пометками – не обычными andante или allegro, а причудливыми инструкциями типа «завидовать товарищу с большой головой». Писатель Жан Кокто объяснял, что для Сати эти нелепые названия служили щитом, которым он отгораживался от «озабоченных возвышенным», то есть от снобистского мира критиков и любителей «высокого искусства», которые так часто смотрели на него свысока. В 1917 году Сати написал по сценарию Кокто авангардный балет «Парад», костюмы к которому создавал Пикассо, – вот это команда! В «Дне из жизни музыканта» Сати пародийно изображает типичный распорядок дня, как всегда, сопровождая музыку словесными уточнениями. Так, вдохновение приходит ровно между 10:23 и 11:47, обедает музыкант с 12:11 до 12:14, снова чувствует прилив вдохновения с 3:12 до 4:07 пополудни. Ужин происходит с 7:16 до 7:20, причем ест герой пьесы только белую пищу – например, яйца, сахар, кости, сало, соль, кокосы, рис и определенные виды рыб. Он спит, закрыв лишь один глаз, и каждый час меряет температуру. Он курит по совету врача, потому что, если бы он не курил сам, это делал бы за него кто-то другой. Живя и давая концерты на Монмартре, Сати познакомился с Дебюсси, на которого его работы произвели большое впечатление и повлияли на его собственное творчество, хотя признано это было лишь гораздо позже. Равель и Дебюсси уже были популярны, когда Сати продолжал жить в безвестности, что весьма его огорчало. Позже, когда он наконец получил определенное признание, его отношения с Дебюсси стали несколько натянутыми. В конце 1898 года он переехал в парижское предместье Аркей, где и оставался до конца жизни. Как это ни странно, ни один посторонний человек ни разу не заходил при жизни композитора в его квартиру. Все эти годы Сати много пил, особенно абсент. Он умер 1 июля 1925 года от цирроза печени. После его смерти друзья наконец смогли попасть в его жилище, где ни разу не бывали при его жизни. То, что они увидели, потрясло их. Их глазам предстал полнейший беспорядок, среди которого обнаружилось много произведений Сати, доселе никому не известных или считавшихся потерянными (в кучах за фортепиано или даже скомканными в карманах одежды). Повсюду валялся разнообразный мусор (в одном углу – даже человеческие экскременты), и общий хаос казался чрезмерным даже для бунтаря-артиста, злоупотреблявшего алкоголем. Каким-то образом ему удавалось каждый день оставлять весь этот бардак за собой – одетый в безукоризненный бархатный костюм, он выходил из дома и шел в близлежащее кафе или бар, где придумывал наполненные юмором пьесы и, возможно, втихомолку посмеивался на артистическим истеблишментом, попивая модный французский кофе или свой любимый абсент. Луи Вьерн (1870–1937) Отказавший орган У Вьерна была врожденная катаракта, из-за чего он был практически слепым. Когда Луи было шесть, ему сделали операцию, после которой зрение восстановилось, но далеко не полностью. Его очень интересовала музыка, и он с успехом овладел клавишными инструментами, особенно органом. Он смог окончить Парижскую консерваторию и впоследствии стал главным органистом знаменитого собора Парижской Богоматери – эту должность он занимал с 1900 года до самой смерти. Однако по политическим причинам и из-за процветавшего кумовства ему несколько раз отказывали в назначении на должность профессора органной музыки в консерватории, что очень его расстраивало. Гибель брата и одного из сыновей в I Мировой войне, смерть второго сына от туберкулеза и развод с женой стали причиной его депрессии и финансовой нестабильности, однако он продолжал упорно трудиться и завоевал любовь и поддержку ряда обеспеченных покровителей. Его композиции для органа и других инструментов достаточно значимы, их часто исполняют и по сей день. Несмотря на все трудности, жизнь его завершилась именно так, как он мечтал. 2 июня 1937 года, во время его 1750-го выступления в соборе, с ним случился сердечный приступ (он много курил и принимал разнообразные лекарства), как раз в тот момент, когда он отыграл основную программу и собирался приступить к импровизации. Он повалился вперед, а затем упал со скамьи, задев ногой педаль «ми». Известно, что он неоднократно упоминал о том, что хотел бы умереть за этим самым органом – и, как ни удивительно, его желание исполнилось. Арнольд Шенберг (1874–1951) Трискаидекафобия Шенберг, любимый или ненавидимый, все же имеет очень большое значение для «современной» классической музыки, так как является создателем двенадцатитоновой системы атональной композиции, которая для одних кажется математически-музыкальным раем, а для других – математическим шумом. Он был известным теоретиком музыки и преподавателем композиции. В отличие от Штрауса, он благоразумно покинул Германию с приходом к власти фашистов и в конечном итоге поселился в Лос-Анджелесе. Мы включили его в эту книгу потому, что на протяжении всей жизни он испытывал непреодолимый страх перед числом 13. Эту фобию мы исследуем более подробно в главе о музыкальных суевериях в части II. Перси Грейнджер (1882–1961) Есть плеть – есть и путь Грейнджер родился в австралийском Мельбурне, долго жил в Европе, а затем осел в Америке. Он внес много новаторского в музыку своего времени и, как и ряд других его современников, очень интересовался сбором и сохранением английских народных песен. С 1901-го по 1914-й Грейнджер жил в Лондоне и много путешествовал по Британии, коллекционируя эти песни, причем стал первым, кто записал многие из них на восковые цилиндры. В те времена музыкальная общественность не считала такую деятельность необходимой, но это отличает Грейнджера как одного из первых этномузыковедов. Многие из мелодий он включил в свои фортепианные произведения. Это был очень энергичный человек; известно, что во время турне он иногда ходил с одного концерта на другой пешком (автобусов тогда еще не изобрели, и обычно музыканты перемещались на поездах). Он даже помогал кочегарам забрасывать в топку уголь, когда путешествовал на пароходе. Можете представить себе участников современной поп-группы за таким занятием? С началом I Мировой войны он переехал в Америку и со временем получил там гражданство, но продолжал много путешествовать. Он стал большим любителем и популяризатором джаза, в частности, Дюка Эллингтона, которого считал одним из величайших композиторов всех времен наряду с Бахом и Фредериком Дилиусом. В последние годы жизни он даже экспериментировал с ранними формами электронной и механической музыки и с удовольствием смотрел новые рок-н-ролльные фильмы, приобретавшие популярность. Можно предположить, что ему бы пришелся по душе взрыв музыкальных идей в рок-музыке 1960–1970-х. Так где же во всей этой истории темная сторона? Понимаете ли, у господина Грейнджера был один пунктик. Он весьма увлекался садо-мазо, особенно бичеванием. Кроме того, в его развлечениях был и вуайеристский аспект: он записывал и фотографировал все, что проделывал вместе с женой; она, по всей видимости, терпела все это как «супружескую обязанность». Ему доставляло удовольствие фиксировать все тщательно и подробно: он отмечал дату, время и даже то, какой именно плеткой пользовался. Отправляясь в турне, он брал плетки с собой для самобичевания. Родители его, кстати, тоже были странными. Его мать болела сифилисом и страшно боялась передать болезнь сыну; поэтому материнских ласк он был лишен. Однако она регулярно била его кнутом, пока ему не исполнилось шестнадцать, и пыталась всячески ограничивать его контакты со сверстниками и особенно сверстницами – это продолжалось почти до того, как ему исполнилось сорок! Короче, ее одержимость сыном действительно была не вполне нормальной. И, как это нередко случается, из-за сифилиса она в конечном итоге совершенно потеряла рассудок и в 1922 году покончила с собой, выпрыгнув из окна восемнадцатого этажа офисного здания в Нью-Йорке. Ее смерть совершенно раздавила Грейнджера; его любовь к плеткам была неразрывно связана с любовью к матери. В середине 1930-х он пожертвовал Мельбурнскому университету деньги на устройство собственного музея. Скромность явно не была в числе его достоинств. Он подарил музею не только свои записи, инструменты, письма и нотные рукописи, но и разнообразные предметы, имеющие отношения к его нетрадиционному хобби, в том числе фотографии, плетки (больше восьмидесяти штук) и даже забрызганные кровью шорты (!), которые были на нем в один из сеансов. Что именно сделал со всем этим университет – неизвестно. Вот еще некоторые из его странностей. • Он носил мятую одежду; гладить ее перед концертами считал бессмысленным, потому что никто из зрителей все равно не видел его достаточно близко. Забавно, но его неоднократно арестовывали за бродяжничество из-за его внешнего вида. • Он любил спать под своим роялем. • Он был вегетарианцем, но не любил овощи и предпочитал хлеб, молоко и фрукты. Ни кофе, ни чай, ни алкоголь ему тоже не нравились. • Он много лет жил в Нью-Йорке в одном и том же доме, но за все это время постриг лужайку только один раз. • Он не носил всяческие мелкие предметы вроде ручек и карандашей в саквояже, а подвешивал их на веревочках к пальто. Да, это был странный человек, заявивший однажды: «Я живу моими страстями, и мне все равно, что они могут убить меня». На самом деле убил его в Нью-Йорке, в начале 1961 года, рак брюшной полости. Его похоронили с соблюдением всех христианских церемоний в Аделаиде, Австралия, вопреки его воле – он всю жизнь был атеистом. Неизвестно, отправились ли с ним в могилу какие-нибудь из его плеток, но он, несомненно, был бы этому рад. Антон Веберн (1883–1945) Выстрел в темноте II Австрийский композитор Веберн более всего известен работами в атональном стиле, который был разработан Арнольдом Шенбергом; кроме того, он был одним из главных апологетов двенадцатитоновой техники, формы композиции, при котором всем нотам западной хроматической гаммы (то есть всем черным и белым клавишам фортепиано в одной октаве) придается равное значение, так что тоники, или «центра», в мелодии не существует. Результат не всегда оказывается приятен на слух, но сама техника на протяжении доброго столетия интриговала музыкантов и композиторов; написать пьесу с такими условиями – достойная задача. Широкую аудиторию эта идея никогда особо не привлекала, так что вы вряд ли увидите двенадцатитоновую песню на вершине хит-парада журнала Billboard. Многие считают ее не более чем математическим упражнением, далеким от эстетики; другие утверждают, что это просто шум. Эрнест Моран называл двенадцатитоновую технику «фальшивой музыкой». Его соотечественник Воэн Уильямс в 1956 году заявил, что она кажется ему «самым поразительным примером того, как механическое педантство может быть возведено в благородный ранг искусства… хотя в нем нет ни единой последовательности нот, которая могла бы звучать приемлемо для культурного уха». Во время II Мировой войны Веберн был не в ладах с нацистами, но смог сохранить голову на плечах в прямом и переносном смысле; говорят, в какой-то момент он даже поддерживал Гитлера, но любые симпатии, которые он мог выражать нацистам, диктовались, скорее, просто германским патриотизмом, чем подлинным согласием с их идеями; фашистского антисемитизма он точно не разделял. Там и тогда любой, кто хотел выжить, должен был очень внимательно следить за собой и своими поступками. В конце войны, когда силы союзников заняли территорию Германии и Австрии, он проживал в доме дочери под Зальцбургом. Ночью 15 сентября 1945 года он вышел на улицу, чтобы выкурить сигару, не желая беспокоить спящих внуков. Вот-вот должен был начаться установленный союзниками комендантский час. Солдат армии США, рядовой первого класса Реймонд Норвуд Белл выстрелил в него и убил на месте, считая, что он замыслил какие-то темные дела, – возможно, потому, что зятя Веберна недавно арестовали за торговлю на черном рынке. Говорят, что Белл был настолько раздавлен чувством вины из-за своего выстрела, что стал алкоголиком и в 1955 году умер. Альбан Берг (1885–1935) Чистая глупость Берг, как и Шенберг с Веберном, был представителем Второй Венской школы. Он исследовал новые идеи атональной музыки, и сегодня многие считают, что он внес богатейший и важнейший вклад в современную музыку (хотя неподготовленному слушателю оценить его явно будет сложно). Берга, пожалуй, можно считать самым популярным из всего окружения школы; в свои произведения он включал и тональные мелодии. Одна из его работ, носящая забавное название «Пять песен на тексты к почтовым открыткам Петера Альтенберга», вызвала много шума. Две из этих «Песен» были исполнены в Вене в марте 1913 года, дирижировал Шенберг. Музыка была настолько непривычной, что аудитория взбунтовалась, и концерт пришлось остановить; его организатор был арестован. Конечно, такая реакция была большим ударом по самомнению композитора. Он был в ужасе и спрятал свои «Песни». При его жизни они больше никогда не исполнялись. Он в течение семи лет учился у Шенберга, но, в отличие от учителя, который испытывал ужас перед числом тринадцать, придавал особенное значение числу 23. По всей видимости, 23 июля (точно неизвестно, какого года) с ним случился первый приступ астмы, и он решил, что это почему-то важно. Также, возможно, его интересовали работы отоларинголога (вот это словечко!) Вильгельма Флисса. Вообще-то отоларингологи занимаются проблемами уха, горла и носа, но Флисс, помимо прочего, выдвинул теорию того, что у мужчин и женщин существуют циклы сексуальной активности, продолжительность которых у женщин равна двадцати восьми дням, а у мужчин – как раз таки двадцати трем! Эта теория предвосхитила современную концепцию биоритмов. Правда Флисс создал еще одну, весьма развернутую, теорию о связи между носом и гениталиями, так что, вероятно, к его идеям нужно подходить с определенной долей скептицизма. Каким бы ни был источник его музыкального символизма, Берг был весьма плодовитым композитором, но, как обычно, его финансовое положение не всегда было стабильным. И именно нехватка денег в итоге привела его к безвременной кончине. Его ужалило в спину какое-то насекомое, и развился абсцесс. Его жена, желая сэкономить на врачах, предложила вскрыть его ножницами. Естественно, это привело к заражению крови, и когда его все-таки привезли в больницу, было уже слишком поздно. Он умер в возрасте пятидесяти лет в сочельник. Никогда не проводите хирургические операции самостоятельно! Уоллингфорд Риггер (1885–1961) Чертовы собаки Риггер был одним из первых американских композиторов, который стал использовать двадцатитоновую систему, что хорошо или плохо, в зависимости от вашей точки зрения. В начале ХХ века он дважды приезжал в Германию, чтобы учиться, но окончательно вернулся домой в 1917-м, когда Соединенные Штаты вступили в I Мировую войну. После этого он большую часть жизни посвятил сочинению музыки и преподаванию в различных учебных заведениях штата Нью-Йорк. Некоторые любили его атональные работы, но один критик отозвался о его произведениях, как о «печальных стонах умирающей коровы». В 1950-е он был вызван в Комиссию по расследованию антиамериканской деятельности. Там расследовались случаи проникновения коммунистических идей в мир музыки, и, вероятно, члены Комиссии сочли двадцатитоновую систему коммунистическим заговором по подрыву старой доброй тональной американской музыки. Или, по крайней мере, они думали, что Риггер шпионит в пользу тех, кто скрывает свои гнусные планы под личиной наиболее подозрительных стилей «новой музыки». Риггер действительно симпатизировал коммунистам, но, к счастью, практически не пострадал от охоты на ведьм. В анналах нелепых и бессмысленных смертей он определенно заслуживает почетного места. В 1961 году он буквально оказался запутанным поводками двух подравшихся собак. Споткнувшись, он упал на твердую поверхность и, несмотря на оказанную медицинскую помощь, вскоре умер от последствий полученных травм. Сергей Прокофьев (1891–1953) Удачный день, чтобы умереть? Прокофьев вел интересную интернациональную жизнь. После большевистской революции (в 1918 году) он покинул Россию и уехал в Америку, разумно решив, что его новаторская музыка не найдет признания при развивающихся жестких порядках в родной стране. Вначале он прибыл в Сан-Франциско, затем посетил Нью-Йорк, а в начале 1920-х вернулся в Европу. Путешествуя по Европе, он в начале 1930-х почувствовал, что его тянет на родину, и добровольно вернулся в Советский Союз, где постепенно обнаружил, что здешние понятия о приемлемой музыке становятся все более ограниченными. Он часто попадал под подозрение, а его музыку время от времени называли элитарной и опасной для народа. Советское правительство, кажется, меняло свои взгляды на искусство так же часто, как нормальные люди меняют белье, так что, вероятно, Прокофьев частенько не понимал, в каком положении находится. Соседи также его не любили, а однажды его выселили из квартиры. Почему? Сосед снизу пожаловался, что он сыграл на фортепиано один и тот же аккорд 218 раз. По всей видимости, этому человеку больше нечего было делать, кроме как слушать доносившиеся через потолок звуки и вести счет. Жену Прокофьева, с которой они в то время уже не жили вместе, обвинили в шпионаже (скорее всего, несправедливо, просто она была испанкой, а среди властей главенствовали ксенофобские настроения) и приговорили к двадцати годам сибирской ссылки, но сам Прокофьев избежал подобной участи. Однако он пережил несколько сердечных приступов и один раз крайне неудачно упал, из-за чего его здоровье в последние годы сильно пошатнулось. Он скончался, по всей вероятности, от кровоизлияния в мозг, 5 марта 1953 года – в один день с Иосифом Сталиным, человеком, чья власть причинила ему столько неприятностей. Так как Прокофьев жил рядом с Красной площадью, массы «официальных» скорбящих (то есть людей, которых заставили выражать свою скорбь), занявшие все окрестные улицы, три дня не давали вынести из дома его тело и задержали крохотную процессию, которая сопровождала гроб с ним на Новодевичье кладбище. Во время церемонии пришлось использовать бумажные цветы и комнатные растения, а также запись похоронной музыки из его балета «Ромео и Джульетта». Все живые цветы и музыканты были отправлены на роскошные государственные похороны Сталина, хотя, по некоторым свидетельствам, многие музыканты тайно посвятили свои выступления Прокофьеву, лишь делая вид, что играют в честь Сталина. Главный музыкальный журнал страны поместил краткую заметку о смерти Прокофьева на 116-й странице. Первые 115 были отданы освещению смерти Сталина – типичное проявление советских приоритетов. И все-таки Прокофьев смеялся последним. Сейчас он считается одним из величайших русских композиторов XX века, и его музыку, включая такие прекрасные произведения, как «Петя и Волк», до сих пор помнят и любят. А Сталин? Ну, он уже не так популярен. Питер Уорлок (1894–1930) Это газ Питер Уорлок – это вполне удачный псевдоним композитора Филипа Хезелтайна. Он пользовался то настоящим, то придуманным именем, в зависимости от обстоятельств; псевдоним давал прекрасную возможность притвориться кем-то другим и укрыться от ответной реакции на свои часто весьма жесткие критические замечания. Уорлок (как мы его будем здесь называть) входил в новое композиторское движение, зародившееся в Англии начала XX века. Он много писал о музыке и популяризировал творчество коллег. Кроме того, его глубоко интересовала музыка времен Тюдоров, которая в тот момент переживала в Англии второе рождение, «ренессанс», если хотите. Он заново открыл работы забытого композитора XVI века по имени Томас Уайторн. Этот малоизвестный деятель написал, возможно, первую из сохранившихся автобиографий на английском языке, в которой давал такие мудрые советы, как, например: «Ухаживая за вдовой, не стоит носить в своем гульфике проворных угрей». Да, такого точно не найдешь в печеньях с предсказаниями! Сегодня считается, что именно Уорлок вывел на новый уровень музыковедение и выработал более высокие стандарты редактирования и подготовки старинной музыки для новых изданий. Помимо музыки, Уорлок сочинял лимерики. От его язвительных шуток никто не укрылся. Вот что, к примеру, написал он о своих друзьях, певце Джоне Госсе и пианисте и композиторе Хьюберте Фоссе: Скандальная парочка Госс и ФоссКак-то решили обвести вокруг пальцаДевицу в поезде.Но у них ничего не вышло,И им пришлосьУдовлетворять друг друга на Кингс-Кросс5. И это еще далеко не самое скабрезное из его сочинений! Однажды он напечатал целый сборник подобных стишков на рулоне туалетной бумаги и скатал его обратно – просто в шутку. Как и следует из его псевдонима, Уорлока весьма интересовал оккультизм, и он был на короткой ноге со многими из тех, кто разделял этот интерес, в том числе с писательницей Мэри Баттс, которая однажды побывала в доме у небезызвестного Алистера Кроули в Италии. Мы не знаем точно, насколько серьезным было это увлечение Уорлока. Зато известно, что с 1917 года он провел год в Дублине, чтобы избежать призыва на военную службу. Там он, возможно, пережил некий психологический кризис из-за слишком интенсивного погружения в черную магию и тому подобные вещи, но с этим согласны не все исследователи. Однако его письма бывшему учителю Колину Тейлору, датированные этим периодом, показывают, что он действительно активно удовлетворял свои интересы в данной области. Он пишет: «Поскольку мои изыскания за последние полгода открыли мне такие удивительные и далеко идущие перспективы доселе невиданных возможностей, я считаю, что вам тоже стоит найти новый интерес в жизни, пойдя по тому же пути». Далее он предупреждает: «Пожалуйста, не упоминайте никому о тех книгах, о которых я рассказал вам. Когда вы прочтете их, то увидите, что они ни в коем случае не должны попадать в неподходящие руки… Они куда более опасны, чем издающиеся нынче непристойные романы». В другом письме, от 1918 года, он пишет: «Пожалуйста, держите при себе все, что я рассказывал вам в предыдущих письмах об определенном общении и пророчествах. Все это влечет за собой весьма серьезные и важные вещи, о которых я когда-нибудь расскажу вам все без утайки». Точно неизвестно, что произошло за этот год, но его настойчивые просьбы хранить все в тайне согласуются с тем, во что верят адепты ритуальной магии. Однажды в Дублине он вместе с молодой женой пришел на некий магический сеанс, но проводящий ритуал заявил, что он «подвержен злому влиянию», и потребовал его выгнать. Уорлок заявлял, что получал пространные послания большой важности от неизвестного потустороннего источника, в том числе и касающиеся музыки. В тот же период он отрастил козлиную бородку, утверждая, что она придает ему уверенности и служит одним из «маленьких магических приспособлений, сохраняющих энергию». Высказывались предположения, что его песня The bayly berith the bell away («Колокол в замке звонил») – это отсылка к черной мессе. Слова песни датируются началом XVI века (если не раньше) и могут просто описывать приготовления невесты к свадьбе: Девы пришли,Когда я была в доме моей матери,У меня было все, что нужно.Колокол в замке звонил,Лилии и розы, розы я клала.Белое серебро и красное золото.Они положили сложенные одежды.Колокол в замке звонил,Лилии и розы, розы я клала.Солнце сияло сквозь стекла окна.Как мне любить, ведь я так молода?Колокол в замке звонил,Лилии и розы, розы я клала. Если интерпретировать этот текст как описание черной мессы, звон колокола обозначает сигнал к ее началу, лилии и розы кладутся на алтарь в святотатственном подражании христианской церемонии, красный и белый цвета символизируют мужское и женское начало или, возможно, девственность и кровь, сложенные одежды – это одежды, снятые для ритуала, а вопрос «Как мне любить?..» может относиться к приведению девственницы на алтарь. Конечно, все это натянуто, и многие отвергают такую трактовку, но стихи могли заинтересовать Уорлока, если он читал их именно с этой точки зрения. При всех своих магических увлечениях Уорлок также питал большую склонность к спиртному. Несколько лет в середине 1920-х он прожил в деревне Эйнсфорд в одном доме с другом и коллегой композитором Эрнестом Мораном, где различные напитки, как говорят, текли рекой. Кроме того, он страдал от депрессии (или, скорее, биполярного расстройства). Когда он пребывал в дурном настроении, он мог месяцами практически ничего не делать, но затем наступал подъем, и он сочинял по песне каждый день в течение недели. Он нажил немало врагов из-за своего острого языка и язвительности. Однажды он посоветовал известному музыкальному критику и писателю Перси Шоулсу сделать с собой что-нибудь интересное при помощи «хорошо смазанных кузнечных мехов». Шоулс в ответ пригрозил ему судом. В декабре 1930-го Уорлок был найден мертвым в результате отравления газом в своей лондонской квартире в Челси. Официальное расследование не дало определенных результатов. Подозревали, конечно же, самоубийство, учитывая терзавшие композитора приступы подавленного настроения. Следователи отметили, что своего кота он перед смертью выпустил во двор, возможно, намеренно, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь и свести счеты только со своей. Все же может быть, что это была просто трагическая случайность, хотя сегодня большинство соглашаются с версией о самоубийстве, так как Уорлок страдал от депрессии, и у него было мало денег и никаких перспектив на будущее. Есть и третья версия – убийство (конечно же!). Уорлок объявил своим наследником голландского композитора Бернарда ван Дирена, и его сын, Найджел Хезелтайн, позже обвинил ван Дирена в убийстве отца. Однако это сомнительно, и никакого официального расследования не проводилось. Хотя самоубийство остается наиболее вероятной версией, загадка смерти Уорлока так и осталась неразрешенной. Огрехи и упущения Вы, вероятно, заметили, что в части I не хватает нескольких важных имен. Там нет Рихарда Вагнера, но он заслуживает целой книги – и на самом деле их существует не одна. Точно так же обстоит дело со Стравинским – история с премьерой его балета «Весна священная» стала легендарной. Последние исследования говорят также о том, что жизнь Иоганна Себастьяна Баха, как в молодости, так и в пожилом возрасте, была далеко не безоблачной, хотя мы немного коснулись его в главе о барокко. Если вашего любимого композитора не оказалось среди тех, о ком мы говорили, возможно, это даже к лучшему, – значит, его миновали всяческие злосчастья или, по крайней мере, он спокойно дожил до смерти. Одна важная вещь: вы, возможно, также заметили печальное отсутствие композиторов-женщин в предшествующих главах. С одной стороны, это хорошо; кажется, с ними обычно не происходит таких ужасных вещей, как с мужчинами! Но, с другой, это в очередной раз демонстрирует мировую проблему систематического лишения женщин признания и уважения в артистическом мире (и других сферах). Женщины, жившие в те времена, наверняка сочиняли и исполняли музыку. Огромное их число также пели и танцевали, часто в условиях жесткого осуждения со стороны церковных властей или недовольных отцов и мужей. К несчастью, очень немногие из них до недавнего времени достигали славы и статуса, выпадавших на долю мужчин. Количество известных западных композиторов-женщин невероятно мало по сравнению с их коллегами-мужчинами, несмотря на то, что они за прошедшие века создали множество прекрасных произведений. Женщины – от Хильдегарды Бингенской до Барбары Строцци, от Фанни Мендельсон до Клары Шуман – внесли важный вклад в мировую музыку. Кроме того, этот раздел посвящен представителям западной классической музыки, поэтому включил в себя почти исключительно европейских композиторов, с незначительным добавлением американских и австралийских. Конечно, за этими географическими пределами существует целый мир прекрасной музыки, но из соображений краткости мы никак не можем углубляться в него. В части II мы коснемся некоторых неклассических жанров, таких как фолк, рок и джаз, но при этом будем и дальше исследовать разнообразные странности из мира классической музыки. Часть II Мрачные и загадочные музыкальные разности 1. Странные источники музыки Когда мы начали исполнять музыку? Этот вопрос возникает регулярно, и в ответ на него предлагаются самые разнообразные теории из области антропологии, психологии, археологии и прочих «логий». Подобные музыке звуки производят и другие представители животного царства – например поющие птицы или печально стонущие в океане киты. Но, действительно ли это музыка, как мы ее себе представляем? Или это просто формы голосовой коммуникации, которые скорее сродни языку? Если углубиться достаточно далеко в прошлое нашего вида, сможем ли мы определить разницу между речью и пением? Есть много книг, где рассматриваются подобные вопросы, и обобщить здесь то, что в них сказано, было бы трудно. Поэтому давайте лучше начнем вторую часть нашей книги с рассмотрения некоторых теорий, открытий и размышлений по поводу музыки в доисторические времена, а также кровавого происхождения музыки, как представляют его некоторые мифы. Давнее музыкальное прошлое – от поющих рыб до пещерных хоров и богов, неспособных контролировать гнев, – оказывается куда более странным местом, чем вы могли бы себе представить. Биологические источники: разговорчивая рыба Большинство из нас пользуются голосом каждый день, иногда весь день, за исключением тех, кто нем и кто принял обет молчания. Нашу невероятную способность производить звуки с помощью вибрации голосовых связок мы обычно принимаем как должное. Почти каждому, наверное, приходилось когда-нибудь временно терять голос – из-за болезни, слишком громкого крика на концерте или по какой-то иной причине, и все мы знаем, как это неудобно. Еще более примечательно, что эти вибрации могут происходить на разных частотах и давать разные типы звуков, и мы придаем определенные значения их сочетаниям. Но самое странное – что мы унаследовали эту физиологическую особенность от рыб, живших миллионы лет назад. Профессор Корнеллского университета Эндрю Бас (да, это его настоящая фамилия, и я думаю, шутки по этому поводу страшно ему надоели), обнаружил удивительные способности у так называемой рыбы-мичмана, которая издает звуки по разным поводам. Самцы в сезон размножения пыхтят и урчат (ну конечно!), а самки испускают ворчащие звуки в другое время, возможно, потому, что самцы слишком их донимают. Многие люди рассказывают, что слышали низкие звуки, доносящиеся из воды, свидетельствующие о том, что у рыб-мичманов наступил брачный сезон. Профессор Бас с коллегами проанализировал развитие голосовых мышц у рыб-мичманов, связав этот процесс с нейронами, находящимися между головным и спинным мозгом. У «высших форм жизни», в том числе человека, нейронные пути очень похожи. Что это значит? По сути, то, что такая адаптация была полезна для доисторических рыб уже в невероятно давние времена и сохранилась у всех последующих поколений в эволюции, перейдя к бесчисленным более развитым видам. Иными словами, мы обязаны древним рыбам своей способностью производить разнообразные звуки. Кстати, наши уши мы тоже получили от первобытных обитателей океана, поскольку очевидно, что им нужно было какое-то приспособление, чтобы слышать производимые их собратьями звуки. Итак, теперь нам известно, что рыбы могут воспевать шторма и океанские глубины, как они делали миллионы лет до того. Пора воздать им должное за то, что они все это начали. Как насчет того, чтобы устроить концерт и исполнить на нем «Аквариум» из «Карнавала животных» Сен-Санса, «Мечтательную рыбу» Эрика Сати и «Квинтет Форель» Шуберта? Биологические источники: пещерные хоры Хотя знания о наших предках и родственниках-гоминидах углубляются с каждым годом, остается много неразрешенных вопросов и, конечно, ряд нелепых ложных представлений. Сам термин «пещерный человек» наполнен настолько неверными образами и идеями, что становится бесполезным. В целом, когда мы говорим о наших ближайших предках, мы имеем в виду кроманьонцев и вымерших неандертальцев. Нам неизвестно, создавали ли они музыку, хотя в последнее время ученые обнаружили некоторые интригующие подробности, связанные с этим. Многим известны удивительные пещерные рисунки из южной Франции и Испании; самый знаменитый и впечатляющий пример – сеть туннелей французской пещеры Ласко. Рисунки в этой пещере созданы нашими прямыми предками, Homo sapiens sapiens, в верхнем палеолите, примерно от 50 000 до 20 000 лет назад. На них удивительно живо изображены различные звери, сцены охоты и прочие объекты и события. Егор Резникофф из Университета Париж Х – Нантер специализируется на очень древней музыке. Он обнаружил, что во многих пещерах в местах с наибольшим количеством рисунков также лучшая акустика. Так как форма пещер с доисторических времен практически не менялась, это может свидетельствовать, что изображения были нанесены здесь не случайно и что ритуалы, которые, возможно, здесь проводились, сопровождались какими-то звуками. Кроме того, учитывая крайнюю сложность ориентирования в этих туннелях в темноте, древние люди, возможно, пользовались эхолокацией, полагаясь на отражение звука от стен, чтобы определить, где они находятся. Скорее всего, они пользовались просто голосом, однако в некоторых пещерах были найдены костяные флейты и свистки, что позволяет предположить, что они также могли использоваться для этих целей, а возможно, и для каких-то ритуалов. Исследования некоторых туннелей показали, что рисунки на стенах располагаются именно в тех местах, откуда звук разносится дальше всего и лучше всего слышен. Продолжительные однотонные звуки разной высоты должны хорошо разноситься по пещерам, что свидетельствует о том, что их древние обитатели могли использовать примитивные мелодии, спетые или сыгранные. Пели ли они песни в ходе охотничьих обрядов или инициации в этих темных пещерах, освещаемых лишь мерцающим огнем? Точно мы этого не знаем, но, учитывая универсальность традиций пения по всему миру, есть основания думать, что наши прямые предки делали это. Стив Митен, профессор археологии из английского Университета Ридинга, недавно высказал предположение, что мелодии не просто являются изобретением наших ближайших предков или каким-то бесполезным побочным продуктом эволюции, а закреплены в нашей природе с тех времен, когда мы только перешли к прямохождению. За миллионы лет гортань предков современного человека с удлинением шеи опускалась ниже, что давало возможность производить более долгие и непрерывные звуки, более разнообразные, чем те, на которые способны шимпанзе и любые другие человекообразные обезьяны. Для выражения примитивных эмоций, участия в брачных ритуалах, общения с детенышами и множества прочих функций древним гоминидам были необходимы звуки разной высоты и разные их сочетания. По всей видимости, именно из таких звуков в дальнейшем сформировалась настоящая речь. Эти звуки имели большое значение для выживания в трудных ситуациях, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться нашим предкам, где бы они ни обитали, – поэтому мы до сих пор используем их в нашей сложной речи. Способность громко орать, когда тебя преследует голодный лев, определенно дает преимущества, даже если нам сегодня не приходится слишком часто ею пользоваться. Не все ученые согласны с Митеном, но, если он прав, мы являемся музыкальными существами уже очень-очень давно. Возможно, термин «ранняя музыка», который используется для обозначения произведений, созданных примерно с 1000-го до 1750 года, уже нельзя считать корректным. Мифические источники: египетская богиня музыки с жестоким прошлым Прежде чем появились естественные науки и археология, нашим предкам приходилось придумывать собственные объяснения того, как был создан мир, они сами и все остальное в нем: от музыки до секса, от сельского хозяйства до вомбатов. В Древнем Египте богиня Хатор отвечала за любовь, плодовитость, красоту, материнство, танцы и музыку. Она была очень любима в народе, особенно среди женщин, и поклонение ей распространилось за пределы Египта и Нубии на территории современной Ливии, Сомали и Эфиопии. Как покровительница танцоров, Хатор была связана с ударными инструментами, особенно систром, своего рода металлической погремушкой, а ее жрецы часто сами были артистами и музыкантами. Египетские боги и богини были связаны друг с другом сложными связями, причем в разные периоды у них могли быть разные имена и личности. Когда-то Хатор считали Глазом Ра, женской сущностью бога Солнца, которая защищала его и могла быть довольно жестокой. Действительно, в одном из мифов говорится, что, когда Ра правил Египтом как фараон, его враги устроили против него заговор. Он поручил своей защитнице, львиноголовой богини Сехмет, разобраться с заговорщиками и вообще со всеми смертными, которые забыли его и склонились ко злу. Но Сехмет была слишком кровожадна и устроила настоящую бойню, убивая людей тысячами и разрушая города. После того, как другие боги возмутились, Ра начал умолять ее остановиться, боясь, что она уничтожит все живое на Земле, но она не могла одолеть свою жажду крови и продолжала бесчинствовать. Чтобы остановить ее, Ра раздобыл большое количество пива, добавил в него красной краски и разлил по земле. Сехмет жадно набросилась на него, думая, что это кровь. В конечном итоге она выпила так много, что заснула пьяным сном. Проснувшись, она успокоилась и преобразилась в нежную Хатор, став любящей покровительницей музыки, искусства и радости. Так самая страшная угроза человечеству стала его величайшей благодетельницей. Церемонии поклонения как Хатор, так и Сехмет включали в себя изобилие пива и вина в память о кровавой истории богини и, вероятно, в качестве признания любви устроителей этих церемоний к спиртному. Мифические источники: бог, который сделал лиру из черепахи В греко-римском наследии для нас важны не только ярчайшие образы религии и мифологии, но и, в том, что касается западной музыкальной традиции, открытия и теоретические труды этого времени. Греческие и римские мифы прочно вошли в наше сознание и даже подсознание. В первую очередь приходят на память названия планет Солнечной системы. Названия некоторых месяцев года также связаны с мифами: январь – месяц бога Януса; февраль – месяц праздника очищения (februa на латыни); Март – месяц бога Марса; июнь – месяц богини Юноны. Английское название субботнего дня – Saturday – происходит от имени древнего титана Сатурна. Все, наверное, слышали о греческом боге Гермесе, у римлян известном как Меркурий, – посланце богов с крыльями на сандалиях и шлеме, которого не слишком заботили такие глупые понятия смертных, как подъемная сила, гравитация и аэродинамика. В его честь назвали металл (mercury – ртуть), известный своим быстрым и непредсказуемым перетеканием в жидком состоянии. В мифах Гермес был сыном Зевса и Майи, одной из дочерей титана Атланта, держащего мир на своих плечах; как он при этом умудрялся еще и делать детей – это уже другой вопрос. Зевс тайно встретился с Майей в горной пещере, и в результате родился Гермес, которого мать завернула в одеяло. Но ребенок с самого рождения был слишком шустрым и быстро пополз к выходу из пещеры. Там он увидел маленькую черепашку, мирно жующую травку. Гермеса позабавило это существо, и он решил взять его с собой – но вовсе не в качестве домашнего животного, как вы могли бы подумать. Бедное животное ждала печальная участь. Взяв нож, Гермес колол им черепашку – место для драматической музыки, – пока она не умерла. Затем он прикрепил к панцирю две тростинки, затянул его звериной шкуркой (очевидно, от другой несчастной жертвы) и натянул семь струн из овечьих кишок. Кстати, именно из этого материала делались струны для лютней, скрипок, арф и прочих инструментов вплоть до XIX века; их до сих пор используют при воссоздании старинных инструментов. Ну что ж, для бога совсем неплохо… Таким образом, Гермес изобрел лиру. Лиры, на которых играли древние греки, действительно часто изготавливались подобным способом (не считая участия бога-младенца), так что эта история имела смысл для музыкантов, которые ее слышали. Однако в том же древнем гимне, откуда мы ее почерпнули, рассказывается еще и о том, что Гермес был не слишком талантлив и его первые попытки извлечь из изготовленного им инструмента музыку успехом не увенчались. Он пытался импровизировать и петь о других богах и их деяниях. Откуда он о них знал, едва родившись, непонятно, но он убил черепаху и сделал лиру, так что придется, видимо, с этим смириться. После нескольких попыток он положил инструмент в свою колыбель и отправился (видимо, быстро) на поиски новых приключений. Вы, наверное, подумали: а где же все это время была его мать? Вскоре мы о ней еще услышим, так что не стоит волноваться о ее безответственном поведении. В сумерках Гермес наткнулся на стадо, принадлежавшее Аполлону, тоже сыну Зевса, но от другой дочери титана – Лето, так что они были, можно сказать, единокровными братьями. Однако это не помешало Гермесу продолжить творить безобразия, и он умыкнул стадо. Аполлону это не понравилось. Гермес помчался обратно к своей пещере, но обнаружил, что его мать заперла дверь засовами и цепями, очевидно, чтобы удержать его внутри и не дать натворить дел; но было уже поздно. Тут Гермес сделал то, что заставило бы позеленеть от зависти любого подростка, вернувшегося домой позже обещанного: он превратился в струйку тумана и просто просочился через замочную скважину. После этого он свернулся калачиком в колыбели и сделал вид, что все это время спал тут в обнимку с лирой. Майя, однако, на это не повелась и потребовала у него отчета в том, чем это он весь день занимался. Гермес дерзко заявил, что своим воровским мастерством сможет завоевать им место среди богов. Тут явился Аполлон, который благодаря своему пророческому дару уже выяснил, что его скот угнал младенец, но почему-то не смог использовать то же умение, чтобы найти его, поэтому ходил вокруг, кричал и спрашивал у всех о нем. Возможно, он просто хотел пристыдить этого мелкого божьего отпрыска. Разгорелся спор, и было решено, что их должен судить Зевс. Папаша постановил, что они должны помириться, и потребовал у Гермеса, чтобы тот показал Аполлону, где спрятано стадо. Гермес, наверное, подумал, что сможет очаровать их обоих, потому что достал свою лиру и начал играть. Аполлон заинтересовался и тоже захотел попробовать. Гермес с радостью предложил ее ему в подарок – вероятно, потому, что сам он все равно был не слишком хорошим музыкантом, – и, чтобы покончить с делом, Аполлон разрешил ему оставить стадо себе. У Аполлона с лирой все получилось, и он продемонстрировал в обращении с ней такой талант, что стал богом музыки, поэзии и предсказаний. Есть два гимна, посвященных ему (так называемые «Дельфийские гимны»), сохранившиеся вместе с музыкой, датируемые примерно 128 годом до н. э. Это самые древние из сохранившихся музыкальных произведений, позволившие нам заглянуть в сущность композиции и создания музыки в те далекие времена. Они сложны, имеют размер в пять долей и очень интересные мелодии, звучащие почти современно. Музыкальные способности Аполлона не раз подвергались испытанию. Козлоногий бог Пан смело заявил о своем превосходстве, так как очень хорошо играл на свирели, однако в состязании с Аполлоном позорно проиграл. Аполлон был так возмущен дерзостью Мидаса, единственного сторонника Пана, что наградил его ослиными ушами; так-то некоторые поступают с критиками! Сатир по имени Марсий также решил посостязаться с Аполлоном, думая, что играет лучше. Судьями выступили Музы, и, конечно, Марсий проиграл. За то, что он вообще посмел вызвать Аполлона на поединок, последний содрал с него живьем кожу и приколотил ее к дереву в назидание другим возможным претендентам на звание лучшего музыканта. Так что можно с уверенностью сказать, что Аполлон очень ревностно относился к своей роли бога музыки и скрывал в себе массу агрессии, с которой не умел справляться адекватно. Возможно, корень всего – та самая история с украденным стадом. 2. Магия в музыке Музыка обладает огромной властью над слушателями и исполнителями. Тайну музыкальных нот в их последовательностях или сочетаниях и воздействие, которое они на нас оказывают, невозможно разрешить с помощью науки, религии или философии. Музыка порождает эмоции, она способна внушить любовь, гнев, страсть, спокойствие, надежду и любое другое чувство, которое вы только можете себе представить и испытать. Все мы переживали поразительный эффект, который может оказать на нас какая-нибудь песня, когда мы находимся в определенном состоянии. Она может мгновенно напомнить нам о детстве или потерянной любви, вдохновить, разозлить или возбудить. У всех нас есть свои любимые песни и любимые музыкальные стили, и этот набор уникален для каждого человека. Самое странное и загадочное – в том, что музыкальное произведение может быть целым миром для одного человека и при этом не вызывать у другого вообще никаких чувств. Одна и та же песня делает кого-то счастливым, а другого заставляет грустить. Конечно, тут играет роль наш собственный опыт и эмоциональный склад; может быть, вы только что порвали с кем-то и услышали по радио какую-то песню, а другой человек под ту же самую песнею первый раз поцеловался. Но даже учитывая эти различия в опыте, поразительная разница реакций – это странный феномен. Отчасти именно поэтому споры о любимой музыке бывают настолько горячи. Когда кто-то нападает на вашу любимую музыку, вы ощущаете это как личную обиду. Мы сознаем эту загадку, наверное, с тех пор, как стали людьми, и так же давно нам известно, что музыку можно использовать как во благо, так и во зло. Присутствие музыки в религиозных и магических ритуалах универсально для всех культур, и, возможно, имеет тот же источник, что и суеверия. Где-то когда-то кто-то издал звук или пропел несколько нот и увидел результат. Может быть, в этот момент облака разошлись. Может быть, страдающий друг почувствовал себя лучше. Может быть, сам первобытный музыкант ощутил какое-то изменение в себе. Но, что бы ни произошло в начале начал, музыка стала неотделима от религии и магии, будь то традиционные народные ритуалы, шаманизм или католическая месса. Существует ряд впечатляющих историй из разных культур, связанных с использованием музыки в магическом, ритуальном и религиозном контекстах. Люди всегда понимали, что музыка может быть мощным и опасным оружием: кельтские барды якобы могли заставить пением лица врагов покрыться прыщами, а волшебные существа своими мелодиями навсегда заманить в потусторонний мир. Поэтому многие – от Платона до советских властей – пытались обрести над ней контроль. Современному человеку сложно понять, какую силу имело в древности искусство певцов и сказителей. До появления телевидения, кинематографа, интернета и даже общей грамотности люди наверняка испытывали нечто особенное, собираясь у огня и слушая легенды и песни о сотворении мира или деяниях героев и богов. Вышеупомянутые доисторические рисунки и связанные с ними звуки вполне могли быть формой подобного повествовательно-музыкального ритуала. Действительно, многие из древних мифов содержат легенды об отважных и героических поступках, а также моральные уроки и предупреждения об ужасной судьбе, которая ждет того, кто нарушит волю богов. В этой главе мы рассмотрим, как в разных культурах воспринималась магическая составляющая музыки, и какое влияние она оказывала на повседневную жизнь. Мифы об Орфее Поэты и композиторы не раз обращались к истории Орфея. Среди самых известных – Монтеверди (опера «Орфей», 1607) и Глюк («Орфей и Эвридика», 1762), но на самом деле на эту тему с начала XVII века был написан не один десяток опер, в том числе Телеманом, Гайдном, Оффенбахом, Дариюсом Мийо, Филипом Глассом и прочими. Орфей был превосходным музыкантом и поэтом; своими волшебными песнями он околдовывал всех и все, даже камни и деревья. Лиру он получил в дар от Аполлона, а петь его научила мать, муза Каллиопа. Он помог герою Ясону и его аргонавтам, заглушив и превзойдя своей музыкой пение сирен, которые хотели заманить и убить мореплавателей. Они пели так прекрасно, что корабли поворачивали в сторону их острова и разбивались о камни, – такое вот отношение к поклонникам! Но, имея на борту Орфея, Ясону и его команде удалось успешно противостоять призыву сирен. Самая знаменитая легенда (появившаяся во времена Вергилия) рассказывает о смерти возлюбленной жены Орфея, Эвридики. Это классическая трагедия, вдохновившая многих. В день их свадьбы к Эвридике пристал похотливый сатир. Убегая от него, она наступила в гнездо гадюк, была укушена в пятку и умерла. Орфей был безутешен и пел в память о ней песни, которые даже богов заставляли плакать. Он спустился в подземный мир и пел там так сладко, что и Гадес с Персефоной не устояли и разрешили Эвридике вернуться с мир живых, но с одним условием: Орфей должен был идти впереди нее и не оборачиваться, пока они не выйдут наружу. Орфей случайно обернулся и посмотрел на Эвридику, когда сам уже вышел из царства мертвых, а она – еще нет, так что она исчезла, и они расстались навеки. Позже его разорвали на клочки менады из свиты Диониса (о них мы еще поговорим позже). По поводу причин источники разнятся. Одна легенда гласит, что он отказался поклоняться всем богам, кроме Аполлона, и менады убили его за неуважение к их предводителю. Другая рассказывает, что после смерти Эвридики он отказался смотреть на других женщин (вместо этого отдавая предпочтение юношам), и какие-то женщины, сопровождавшие Диониса, убили его, обидевшись, что он их отверг. Но, даже мертвым он не мог молчать. Его голова продолжала петь, а лира – играть, и поплыли они по реке в Средиземное море – интересно было бы на это посмотреть и послушать! Море унесло их к острову Лесбос, где жители пометили голову Орфея в святилище. Музы забрали его лиру и унесли на небеса, найдя ей место среди звезд – подходящая концовка трагической жизни величайшего мифического музыканта. Прыщ на носу: сила кельтских бардов Современное восприятие склонно романтизировать народ, называемый кельтами, который когда-то населял большие территории в Европе. Позже тем же термином называли обитателей Галлии (древней Франции), северной Испании, Британских островов и Ирландии. В ответ на такое отношение более склонные к исторической точности ученые указывали на жестокие реалии того времени, в том числе и на то, что, даже если кельты не были такими дикарями, как изображали их римляне, у них определенно были свои темные стороны; например, они повсюду с удовольствием носили с собой головы врагов в качестве трофеев. Также в современной науке есть мнение, что понятие «кельтского» – это относительно недавнее изобретение, датируемое XVIII веком, и что древние народы, которых мы называем так, на самом деле не имели общей культурной идентичности. Другие считают, что такие взгляды – это все же слишком, и ответ как обычно лежит где-то посередине. Для целей этой книги давайте все-таки будем предполагать, что некие кельты существовали как единый народ – с единым языком, – даже если их распространение было более локальным. В кельтской социальной структуре были власти разных уровней, и выше всех стояли друиды. На теории об этих достойных людях были изведены океаны чернил; часть идей весьма неплохи, другие – полный мусор. Все оттого, что друиды не оставили о себе никаких письменных источников; мы располагаем лишь тем, что говорили о них греки и римляне. Но нам известно, что одной из важных частей друидической системы были барды. Друид начинал свой путь с обучения искусству барда, и только потом, после многолетней подготовки, получал статус настоящего друида. Древняя кельтская культура не была письменной (хотя позже было изобретено так называемое огамическое письмо) и основывалась на устной традиции и передаче знаний; барды играли ключевую роль в этом процессе. Сам термин «бард» в разных местах мог означать несколько разные понятия (например, в Ирландии и Уэльсе). Так, в Ирландии функция бардов со временем свелась всего лишь к развлечению населения. Барды были хранителями традиций сообщества – мифов и легенд, исторических фактов, генеалогии – и как таковые должны были хранить в памяти огромное количество информации, особенно стихов и песен. Это был трудоемкий процесс, на который уходили годы и который, по сути, никогда не заканчивался. Кроме того, они должны были сочинять новые сказания и песни во славу своих лордов и покровителей. В словах бардов присутствовала магия, причем в их силах было как лечить, так и причинять вред. Их стихи и песни могли принести покровителю удачу, а могли лишить его ее. Никто не хотел стать мишенью гнева барда, потому что он мог очень жестко высмеять виновного. Причем это были не просто сатирические стихи типа: «Вы знаете, мой господин такой толстый, что ему приходится заходить в зал два раза!» Нет, ставки здесь были куда выше. Говорили, что от слов и пения барда лицо врага может покрыться страшными фурункулами или он может заболеть другой болезнью, вплоть до смертельной. Бард не просто читал стихи, обличающие врагов, а создавал магическое заклятие, воздействие которого было вполне реальным. Видимо, по этой причине барды пользовались достаточной свободой в речах и артистическом самовыражении – почти неслыханной по меркам того времени; никто не хотел их обижать и сердить! У них была своего рода дипломатическая неприкосновенность, и они могли рассчитывать на радушный прием везде, куда бы ни направились. Даже если сам лорд не слишком верил в россказни о бардах, если бы он осмелился убить или оскорбить кого-то из них, его репутация была бы разрушена, – а в те времена это было зачастую равнозначно смерти. Лучший бард также мог словесно победить и сместить с занимаемой позиции менее талантливых коллег. В поэме «Путешествие в Теганви», которую приписывают валлийскому барду VI века Талиесину, есть такие строчки: Я в зал войду дворцовый,И там спою я песню,И там скажу я слово,Ославлю гордых бардовС вождем их совокупно,И подниму их на смех,И их сломлю гордыню…6 Самая известная поэма Талиесина, «Первый бард», рассказывает нам о важности культуры бардов и о том, как она существовала с самого начала времен. Ведя повествование от первого лица, он заявляет: Хоть сейчас я бард, чей хозяин Эльфин,Hо родился я в небесных пределах;Пророк Иоанн называл меня Мирддин,А сегодня я зовусь Талиесин.Я был с Господом моим на небесной тверди,Когда он Люцифера низвергнул в бездну;Знаменосцем я шел перед Александром;Перечел я все звезды с юга на север…Я видел, как строился Рим великий;Я видел, как рушились стены Трои.Я измерил все уголки Вселенной;Я останусь в ней до конца творенья… Христианские детали этих стихов могут быть более поздним добавлением. Языческая бардовская поэзия с приходом христианства постепенно начала угасать, и статус бардов понизился до простых рассказчиков и придворных поэтов, так как христианская церковь стремилась прибрать все мистические функции к своим рукам. Несмотря на упадок, престиж бардов долго сохранялся в кельтской традиции. Определенно оставалась и некая боязнь перед ними, несмотря на то, что новая религия отказывала им в волшебной силе. Уже в XIII веке валлийский поэт Филип Бридидд смело заявил своему господину: «Я создал твою славу», – яркий пример того, насколько даже в те времена поэт продолжал быть важен для репутации своего хозяина. Филип, возможно, также подразумевал, что своими стихами может и забрать эту славу. Музыка и поэзия в кельтских культурах (как реальной, так и вымышленной) так и не потеряли полностью своего значения, несмотря на попытки англичан в XVI–XVIII веках подавить их. В XVII–XIX веках началось возрождение этой культуры, правда, в сильно романтизированном виде и с множеством подделок. Это возрождение продолжается и сейчас – проводятся бесчисленные фестивали кельтской музыки, концерты в ирландских пабах, мегахитовые шоу типа Riverdance и прочее, и прочее. Современные кельты обогатили мир уникальной музыкальной, магической и поэтической традициями. Как гласит старинная гэльская поговорка, thig crioch air an saoghal, ach mairidh gaol is ceòl – миру когда-нибудь придет конец, но любовь и музыка останутся вечно. Музыка фей и ее опасность В первую очередь давайте разберемся: когда мы говорим о феях в ирландской и британской традиции, мы не имеем в виду Тинкер Белл и крошечных прелестных созданий викторианской эпохи с крылышками из паутинки. В древние времена (и на протяжении изрядной части Средних веков) феи, или эльфы, были первичными силами природы, ужасающими и опасными, но временами помогавшими людям. Они могли выглядеть, как обычные люди, или принимать любые другие из сотен разнообразных обличий и форм. Они были подобны богам, и их называли сидами или шидами. С приходом христианства их заклеймили как демонов. В человеческом сознании они постепенно превратились из богов в духов природы, но не потеряли способности вселять благоговейный страх и даже смертельный ужас в сердца простого народа, который и подумать боялся, что произойдет, если потревожить или рассердить чем-то их сверхъестественных соседей. В некоторых сельских районах Ирландии и Британии эти верования сохранялись еще в XIX веке. Сказаний и легенд о феях множество, и, чтобы отдать им должное, понадобился бы целый толстый том (или три). Но нас особенно интересуют истории о музыке фей и ее воздействии на смертных слушателей, которое не всегда приводит к благоприятному результату. В этих историях – которые нередко рассказывали те, кто якобы сам ее слышал, – музыка фей описывается как неземная, волшебная, невероятно притягательная и одурманивающая. Тот, кто услышал ее однажды, начинает испытывать невыносимую тоску. Вот пример, рассказ, дающий обо всем этом прекрасное представление. Один человек как-то вошел в маленький домишко в Каунти-Клэр и увидел там девушку, которая сидела у огня и пела печальную песню. Ни одна строчка или мотив в ней не повторялись. Заинтересованный путник спросил ее, что она поет. Девушка ответила, что однажды слышала волшебную арфу фей, и эта музыка навсегда изменила ее душу. Она сказала, что любой, кто слышит ее, забывает о любви и ненависти и не может больше слышать ничего, кроме звуков этой арфы. Если заклятие будет разрушено, несчастный человек умрет. Что ж, хороший способ оставаться на вершине хит-парада. Нечто похожее рассказывали о пище фей; было широко распространено убеждение, что, если смертный раз попробует ее, то больше никогда не сможет есть обычную пищу, а предпочтет умереть с голоду. Поэтому простые люди всегда предупреждали детей, чтобы они ни за что не пробовали деликатесов фей, если им их предложат, и никогда не заслушивались их музыкой, если им вдруг покажется, что они ее слышат. Тех, кто не обращал внимания на подобные советы и все-таки начинал прислушиваться к этой музыке, она заставляла против их воли танцевать до изнеможения или погружала в вечный сон, даже в смерть, звуками, не предназначенными для ушей смертных. На острове Мэн бытует давняя народная традиция общения с феями, и даже в XIX веке многие утверждали, что слышали их музыку собственными ушами. Один пожилой мужчина рассказывал, что он два раза слышал музыку фей поблизости от старого аббатства; каждый раз он слушал почти по часу, но это как будто никак ему не повредило. Многие рассказывали подобные истории, в том числе и несколько музыкантов, которые якобы подслушали мелодии эльфов, запомнили их и потом сами играли на скрипках и арфах. Неизвестно, были ли у этого какие-то последствия, но по меньшей мере один человек заявлял, что его ослепили маленькие существа, которых он увидел танцующими как-то ночью. Они были так оскорблены его присутствием и наглостью, что поклялись, что больше он никогда не сможет увидеть ни их, ни вообще чего-либо. На самом деле подобные происшествия не ограничиваются британской территорией: истории об опасном «маленьком народце» и его музыке можно услышать в самых разных местах. В книге елизаветинской эпохи «О призраках и духах. Гуляющие по ночам», которая является переводом труда швейцарского теолога Людвига Лаватера, кратко описывается таинственная музыка из разных частей известного мира: «Олаус Магнус в одиннадцатой главе своей третьей книги De Gentibus Septentrionalibus пишет, что даже в наши дни во многих местах Севера Скандинавии существуют некие чудовища или духи, которые, принимая на себя какую-нибудь форму или обличье, танцуют (обычно по ночам) под звуки различных инструментов; местные жители зовут их компаниями, или танцами эльфов или фей. Кое-что об этом можно прочитать и у Саксона Грамматика, в его истории Дании. Подобное же рассказывает Помпоний Мела в своей третьей книге описания Эфиопии: в Мавритании, за Атласскими горами, часто по ночам видны яркие огни и слышны звон цимбалов и звуки флейт, а когда приходит день, там никогда никого нет». Есть свидетельства о музыке фей и из Америки начиная с 1812 года. Одним июльским утром в Вермонте четырнадцатилетняя Элизабет Маккаллум села на лошадь, чтобы поехать к друзьям, жившим в нескольких милях от ее дома; по пути ей нужно было проехать через густой лес. Приехав к ним, она стала восторженно рассказывать, что слышала в лесной чаще самую удивительную и прекрасную музыку, которая почти лишила ее всех прочих чувств. Она описала конкретное место, где услышала ее. Ее выслушали с интересом, зная, что девочка никогда не врет и не склонна выдумывать сказки. После обеда она заторопилась домой, чтобы рассказать родителям о том, что с ней случилось, но домой она так и не вернулась. Когда стало темнеть, обеспокоенные родные послали людей на поиски и нашли ее лошадь, живую и невредимую. Однако саму Элизабет затем обнаружили мертвой на том самом месте, где, по ее словам, она слышала неземную музыку. На ее теле не было никаких признаков травм или ранений, и причина смерти так и не была определена. Может быть, с ней случился удар, или у нее были еще какие-нибудь нарушения в головном мозге, и музыка была просто симптомом этого. Но почему она умерла в том самом месте, где впервые ее услышала? Только лес знает. Так что, если вы хотите общаться с феями, пеняйте на себя! Вакханалии в Древней Греции Что, я привлек ваше внимание? Вы, наверное, думаете: вот оно – алкоголя хоть залейся, еда в изобилии, милые танцующие девушки в откровенной одежде или вообще без нее или мускулистые мужчины в мини-тогах, кормящие вас виноградом из рук. Это могло бы поколебать ваше самодовольное равновесие и напомнить, зачем вы начали читать эту книгу: ради пикантных фактов и мрачных историй! Вечеринки! Оргии! Пьянство! Древнегреческие весенние каникулы! Так какими же были эти ритуалы и были ли они действительно такими грязными, как мы думаем (и втайне надеемся)? Давайте разберемся. В Древней Греции бог Дионис (также известный как Вакх, или Бахус) был связан с растительностью и сменой времен года, в том числе «смертью» растений зимой и их возрождением весной; он символизировал этот процесс, подобно ряду других богов в средиземноморских культурах. Мотив умирающего и воскресающего бога очень стар, он восходит как минимум к Древнему Египту. Культ Диониса, возможно, зародился на Крите раньше 1000 года до н. э., скорее всего, на основе еще более древних мифов о плодородии и жизненных циклах. После этого, в следующие пятьсот лет, он стал частью более обширной греческой культуры; тогда все происходило несколько медленнее, чем сейчас. Со временем культ Диониса стал сложной религией со своими ритуалами, церемониями и обрядами инициации. Они часто включали поклонение природе и ее циклам и употребление большого количества вина. Трагедия Еврипида «Вакханки», написанная в V веке до н. э., содержит, вероятно, самое известное описание поклонения Дионису, но эти сцены почти наверняка приукрашены для драматического эффекта. Тем не менее зловещие истории об отправлении культа ходили повсеместно. Целью поклонников Вакха было достижение своего рода транса (бахейи по-гречески, отсюда Бахус) и даже священного безумия и экстаза с помощью вина, музыки, стука в барабаны и танцев. Участники церемонии освобождались от общественных условностей и возвращались к более первобытному и природному состоянию. В этот момент человек мог начать самовыражаться, как ему было угодно: петь, танцевать, смеяться, объедаться, пить, заниматься сексом, вопить, вести себя как животное и проявлять агрессию. Действительно, Диониса также называли Освободителем (Элевтерием), потому что он освобождал человека от искусственных цепей повседневной жизни. Рядом всегда были музыканты, которые игрой на авлосах и ударных инструментах помогали участникам войти в нужное состояние. Считалось, что авлос изобрела богиня Афина, но выбросила его, осознав, как глупо выглядит, играя на нем, что сделало его идеальным инструментом для шумного веселья и всякого рода дурачеств. Неудивительно, что такие празднества полюбились обычным гражданам, особенно женщинам, которые не имели высокого социального статуса. Они давали им чувство раскрепощенности, возможность освободиться от постоянно довлеющих над ними общественных ограничений и напрямую обратиться к своему богу. Также неудивительно, что властям эта свобода не всегда была по вкусу. Однако в ряде городов, например, в Афинах, театрализованные представления, посвященные Дионису, официально устраивались в определенное время года, особенно зимой и весной, в честь смерти и воскрешения бога. Римский сенат, обеспокоенный тем, что рассказывали о вакханалиях, и видя в них политическую угрозу, так как они не подлежали государственному контролю, в 186 году до н. э. выпустил закон, ограничивающий отправления культа, пытаясь превратить его в одобряемую государством религию; те, кто не подчинялся закону, приговаривался к смертной казни. Но, несмотря на столь жесткие меры, закон все равно исполнялся далеко не повсеместно, и тайные празднества продолжались, особенно на юге Италии. В конце концов, разве смертные могут ограничивать волю богов? В общем-то, римские власти не имели ничего против Диониса как такового, им просто не нравилось то, как люди поклоняются ему. Новый закон был сформулирован так, чтобы не обидеть бога полным запретом на поклонение ему. Везде, где культ Вакха имел место, о нем ходили разные непристойные слухи – склонность к пикантным историям определенно зародилась вместе с цивилизацией. Говорили, что некоторые из женщин – последовательниц культа, которых называли менадами, бегали, танцуя и крича, по лесу, нагие, не считая виноградных лоз, которые они обвивали вокруг себя, – ага, возвращаемся к теме. Говорили также, что, впадая в священное безумие от неумеренной выпивки, они нападали на диких животных – а по некоторым слухам, даже на людей, – и поедали их живьем. Поедая живое мясо и выпивая кровь, они насыщали свои тела силой Диониса, становясь одержимыми богом. Бедняга Орфей, по одной из версий легенды, как мы упоминали, был растерзан этими дикими дамочками. Такие истории, скорее всего, преувеличение, если не полная выдумка; подлинные ритуалы были куда более спокойными. В связи с культом Диониса также часто упоминается Пан, входивший в его веселую свиту, – козлоногий бог, знаменитый игрой на свирели. Он отличался похотливостью и постоянно преследовал по лесу нимф. Одна из них, по имени Сиринга, спасаясь от него, попросила помощи у нимф воды, и они превратили ее в тростник. Расстроенный Пан наделал из этого тростника свирелей, на которых затем играл, бродя по полям и лесам. Его музыка тревожила людские сердца и могла вселять в них любые чувства по желанию бога. Слово «паника» произошло именно отсюда – им описывалось воздействие музыки Пана на смертных слушателей. Он, как и Дионис, мог вызывать у своих последователей безумие и экстаз, а его неприкрытая сексуальность (в числе прочего) позже привела к его демонизации христианской церковью. Бог-козел стал дьяволом, и более поздние изображения Князя Тьмы часто напоминали озорного музыканта-фавна греческих лесов. Музыка и магия ледяного Севера В Скандинавии и Финляндии, России и на Крайнем Севере магические свойства песен были давно известны и ценимы и также могли служить источником страха – хотя, если подумать, какие длинные там зимы, что еще было делать, как не петь! С древнейших времен музыка и пение наделялись большой силой и использовались шаманами в ритуальных и церемониальных целях. У саамов (лапландцев) северной Швеции и Норвегии существует песенная традиция под названием йойк, очень личная для каждого исполнителя. Йойки чем-то напоминают песнопения коренных американцев и, скорее всего, произошли от древних шаманских практик (у саамов шаман называется нойда), возможно, с сибирскими корнями. Каждый йойк заключает в себе саму сущность того, о чем поется. Иными словами, нельзя сказать, что в йойке поется о медведе, медведь заключен в самом йойке – магический способ связи звука с сущностью. Это может достигаться имитацией звуков природы и ономатопеей, практикой, которая берет начало от сибирских шаманов. В йойке могут быть слова, но это не обязательно. Существуют йойки для людей, животных и самой земли. У каждого человека должен быть собственный йойк, такой же неотделимый от него, как имя. Идея йойков животных или земли, вероятно, происходит от очень древних, даже доисторических, практик. Йойк нельзя рассматривать в понятиях западной теории музыки; у него нет темы, так же, как нет конкретного начала или конца. «Стилистически» йойк человека мало чем отличается от йойка земли или волка. Это отсутствие различий объясняется верой в то, что все существа и вещи обладают единой сущностью. Христианские миссионеры в саамских землях, естественно, воспринимали традицию йойков как дьявольские обряды и запрещали их из-за их языческой природы. Запреты насильственно вводились вплоть до начала ХХ века. Тем не менее традиция сохранилась и, пережив масштабное возрождение в последние десятилетия, сегодня доступна и в виде звукозаписей. Северную традицию магического пения можно обнаружить и в культуре викингов раннего Средневековья. Сейчас викинги многим представляются косматыми варварами, посвящавшими свою жизнь набегам, насилию и разграблению прибрежных селений и беззащитных монашеских обителей, и, хотя в какой-то степени это верно, помимо этого они были торговцами, крестьянами, исследователями и замечательными сказителями. На самом деле неуправляемый сброд, который занимался набегами, насилием и грабежами, зачастую состоял из младших сыновей, которые ничего не получили в наследство и были вынуждены искать счастья на стороне, или из беспринципных негодяев, от которых общины рады были избавиться, послав их (буквально) куда-нибудь подальше. Хотя у викингов был отдельный класс профессиональных поэтов-скальдов, которые скорее рассказывали, чем пели свои произведения, некоторые сказания и мифы о древних богах, великанах, драконах и эльфах наверняка имели песенную форму. Многие из этих мифов крайне мрачны и жестоки, что отражает суровые условия, в которых они родились. Например, изначальный вариант истории о кольце Нибелунга («Нифлунга» на древнескандинавском языке) был хорошо известен на Севере. В этих историях о проклятом драгоценном кольце Вагнер почерпнул вдохновение для создания своих четырех колоссальных опер, а Дж. Р. Р. Толкиен – для своей трилогии о Кольце Всевластья, которое несет зло и гибель, – кольце, которым многие желают обладать, но у которого может быть только один хозяин. Собрание мифов, известное как «Эдда», содержит много историй о богах и героях, которыми заслушивались жители Севера длинными холодными зимними ночами. В одном из них, «Прорицании вельвы» (Völuspá), предсказано, что даже богам викингов предстоит последняя битва, рагнарек, что значит «жребий богов». Все они погибнут, и мир будет уничтожен. От чего там у вас бывает депрессия? Однако на самом деле надежда все-таки есть, потому что после этого разрушения наступит новая эра, где будут еще более могущественные боги и новая земля на замену старым. Возможно, это христианизация более древних мифов – поэмы «Эдды» были записаны только после того, как Исландия стала христианской, – но тем не менее эта история содержит предупреждение о том, что зло никуда не исчезнет. От него, похоже, просто невозможно избавиться. Существует несколько описаний того, как викинги создавали музыку, преимущественно из сомнительных посторонних источников, однако все равно прекрасные и занимательные. Арабский купец Ибрагим ибн Ахмад аль-Тартуси около 950 года побывал в Хайтхабу (Хедебю, недалеко от современной датско-германской границы). Он услышал местные песни и отметил: «Никогда не слышал более ужасного пения, чем здесь, в Шлезвиге. Это стоны, которые выходят из людских глоток, похожие на лай собак, но даже ближе к звукам диких животных». Замечательную историю передает датский теолог и историк Саксон Грамматик (ок. 1150 – ок. 1250). Он описывает необычное представление музыканта, игравшего на лире, при дворе короля датского Эрика I (ок. 1060–1103). В этом описании, пересказанном философом и теоретиком музыки Мареном Мерсенном (1588–1648), отмечается, что этот музыкант славился своей способностью внушать слушателям самые разные чувства, и доказал это следующим образом: «Вначале музыкант заставил своих слушателей грустить, извлекая из своего инструмента печальные звуки; затем, изменив аккомпанемент, он поменял грусть на радость, так что все едва не пустились в пляс. Затем, резкими и мощными звуками он внушил людям возмущение, и когда оно стало слишком сильным, король и бывшие с ним рядом впали в настоящее неистовство. Тут музыкант дал сигнал… чтобы они вошли и держали разгневанного короля… но сила его была так велика, что нескольких из них он убил ударами кулака». Постепенно навеянное музыкой безумие оставило короля, и, чувствуя за собой вину, он заплатил компенсацию семьям убитых – я уверен, они остались довольны. Возможно, эту историю Саксон выдумал в качестве предупреждения против языческих обычаев, не желавших сдавать своих позиций на новых христианских землях, а может быть, это просто приукрашенное описание пьяной вечеринки, вышедшей из-под контроля. Также возможно, что Саксон использовал эту историю, чтобы придать определенную окраску паломничеству короля в Константинополь – нужно же было что-то, в чем он мог каяться. Но под всем этим кроется превосходное свидетельство связи музыки с эмоциями, и идея того, что талантливый музыкант может манипулировать чувствами слушателей, словно маг. Композиторы и магия Многие композиторы сами занимались изучением магии, оккультизма и эзотерических практик. С конца XVIII до начала XX века в Европе были очень популярны всякого рода тайные общества, в том числе такие группы, как масоны, иллюминаты и розенкрейцеры. Композиторы тоже были среди разнообразных интеллектуалов, которые подобные общества привлекали своими необычными идеями и обещаниями тайных знаний. Это очень обширная тема, я приведу несколько примеров, иллюстрирующих ее. Мы уже знакомы с некоторыми: Моцарт был франкмасоном, и масонскими идеями пропитаны такие его работы, как, например, «Волшебная флейта». Сати одно время принимал активное участие в деятельности парижской организации розенкрейцеров, а Скрябин глубоко погрузился в эзотерическую философию и ее связь с музыкой. Питер Уорлок увлекался идеями Алистера Кроули и, по всей видимости, заигрывал с черной магией, пока жил в Ирландии. Бетховена интересовало масонство, а также индийская философия. Он пришел к индуистской идее о том, что «Бог нематериален и пронизывает сознание каждого». Он так погружался в создание некоторых из своих произведений, что в это время оказывался практически потерянным для мира. В такие периоды он чувствовал, что с помощью своей музыки приближается к Божественному Разуму – становится единым с ним. Оперы Вагнера знамениты богатым магическим содержанием, и его собственные философские взгляды были близки к теософии, модному эзотерическому движению под предводительством мадам Блаватской, возникшему в конце XIX века. Вагнер был убежден, что «реальность создается воображением», и надеялся, что его музыка может вводить аудиторию в состояние, подобное трансу. Он весьма эффективно использовал в операх скандинавскую и артурианскую тематики, что серьезно повлияло на целое поколение композиторов после него. Дебюсси также вращался в парижских оккультных кругах, и по крайней мере один композитор, Сирил Скотт, утверждал, что Дебюсси является проводником для музыки Атлантиды в современном мире. Сложно определить, чем именно занимался Дебюсси в этой сфере, к чему, вероятно, он и стремился. Однако в письме Шоссону в 1893 году он высказывался, что музыка должна быть недоступна широким массам и занимать принадлежащее ей по праву место среди предметов эзотерики: «Музыка на самом деле должна быть герметическим учением, заключенным в настолько сложные для расшифровки и понимания тексты, чтобы ей неповадно было заниматься простому люду, который относиться к ней столь же обыденно, как к носовому платку! Я бы пошел еще дальше, и вместо того, чтобы популяризировать музыку в народе, создал бы «Общество музыкальной эзотерики». Это примечательное мнение человека, который со временем написал более 140 произведений, преподавал фортепиано и был востребованным режиссером. Возможно, говоря о музыке как о тайном искусстве, он хотел оградить собственные творения от различных интерпретаций, заявив: «Нужно любой ценой сохранять присущую музыке магию, так как из всех искусств музыка больше всего ей подвержена». Неизвестно, говорил ли он о магии в поэтическом или в буквальном смысле. 3. Чума и покаяние: жуткий XIV век У современного человека зачастую существует весьма предвзятое мнение о Средневековье. Сам термин часто употребляется в уничижительном тоне, например, когда мы называем «средневековыми» чьи-то устаревшие или неполиткорректные взгляды. Есть очень много распространенных убеждений об этом периоде, которые попросту неверны, но это предмет отдельной дискуссии. К несчастью, беды и катастрофы, происходившие в Европе XIV века, только укрепляют это недопонимание. До начала 1300-х в Европе все было относительно неплохо. Возможно, это не соответствовало нашему представлению о хороших временах, но погода была стабильной, урожаи богатыми, и в результате наблюдался рост населения, в том числе в крупных и мелких городах. Да, были также и войны, и крестовые походы, и инквизиция, и прочие проявления человеческой жестокости, но западноевропейская цивилизация развивалась, росли университеты и торговля, возникала новая музыка и поэзия на разных языках, имелись достижения в живописи и архитектуре, а также прочие признаки культурного расцвета. Что же произошло потом? Возможно, все началось с погоды или, лучше сказать, с климатических изменений в первой декаде нового века. Эта нестабильность привела к похолоданию и к усилению общей непредсказуемости погодных явлений. К 1315 году усилились и участились ураганы и ливни, и на всем континенте случился неурожай. С этого, по всей видимости, начался так называемый «малый ледниковый период», когда общий климат в Европе надолго – до середины XIX века – стал более холодным и жестким. Помимо ущерба от частых штормов возникли нехватка продовольствия и голод. Большие группы населения неожиданно столкнулись с проблемами, которые никак не могли контролировать, и церковь, монархии и кто-либо еще тоже не были в состоянии ничего поделать. Молитвы оставались без ответа, и все постепенно стало приходить в упадок. Не то чтобы цивилизация оказалась полностью разрушена и наступила анархия, а просто жизнь, которая для низших слоев и так была не очень-то легкой, стала еще сложнее. Конечно, это привело к политическим потрясениям и новым войнам. Самый крупный из таких конфликтов вылился в так называемую Столетнюю войну между Англией и Францией. На самом деле она продолжалась даже более ста лет, а именно, 116 – с 1337-го по 1453-й, – но это не так красиво звучит. Конечно, не все это время постоянно шли бои, скорее, это была серия мелких войн и стычек за территории и за то, кто, что и кому должен и в каком количестве. Пока продолжалось это противостояние, Европу настигло гораздо большее (хоть и меньшее по своим физическим размерам) бедствие – крысы, несущие на себе блох, которые, с свою очередь, несли крайне зловредную бактерию, Yersinia pestis, возбудителя бубонной чумы. Сама чума (по крайней мере, этот конкретный штамм, который, к счастью, теперь считается полностью истребленным) возникла в Китае и начала перемещаться через Азию далее в Европу по торговым путям. Стоило в 1347–1348 годах кораблю пристать к берегу в Италии, в южной Франции или где-нибудь еще, крысы прыгали с него и отправлялись расселяться по новым жилищам, неся с собой пренеприятнейший сюрприз. Людовик Хейлиген, который в 1348 году был музыкантом и певчим собора Святого Донатиана в Брюгге, описывает симптомы и отмечает, что эта разновидность чумы больше всего воздействует на легкие (сейчас она известна как легочная чума). Он писал, что в районе Авиньона на юге Франции к тому моменту умерли уже шестьдесят две тысячи человек, и одиннадцать тысяч из них были похоронены в одном месте. В те времена, конечно, никто не догадывался об истинной причине болезни. Объяснения были самыми разнообразными – от гнилого воздуха до гнева Божьего и отравления воды евреями, – со всеми отвратительными и трагическими последствиями, которые влекли за собой подобные версии. К середине 1350-х эпидемия постепенно сошла на нет, но опустошение, которое она принесла, навсегда изменило лицо Европы. Некоторые считают, что вызванные ею социальные потрясения привели к возвышению среднего класса и даже внесли вклад в зарождение Ренессанса, Реформацию и ослабление абсолютной власти католической церкви. Почему это важно для нас, если не считать того, что все это – крайне печальная история? Дело в том, что искусство, особенно живопись и музыка, также претерпело драматические изменения. Поворот, свершившийся в этих сферах, со временем действительно привел к Возрождению. Это был век Петрарки и Бокаччо, Чосера и Лэнгленда, великого французского композитора Гийома де Машо и таких художников, как Джотто (который умер до того, как начались ужасы чумы) и его ученики (которые эти ужасы пережили). Неспокойные времена всегда порождают что-то новое, и, несмотря на то, что середина столетия была действительно очень тяжелой, данные события настолько сильно поколебали существовавший порядок вещей, что измениться пришлось всем. В этой главе мы рассмотрим музыку тех страшных времен, от странных процессий флагеллантов, бичующих себя и распевающих покаянные гимны, до жесткой критики церковью и государством популярной в народе музыки и странных звуков ars subtilior, авангардного французского музыкального направления конца века, которое породило песни, неслыханные ни до, ни после. Флагелланты и их мрачные представления Флагелланты были частью движения, которое началось в XIII веке как выражение смирения среди обычных людей. Такие вещи часто называют «народными движениями», однако современному читателю, вероятно, будет сложно понять, почему оно приобрело такую популярность у «народа». Флагеллация, или самобичевание, составляло часть христианского покаяния на протяжении многих веков; особенно его любил итальянский кардинал XI века Петр Дамиани. Но флагелланты подняли (или опустили, это в зависимости от ваших предпочтений) его на совершенно новый уровень. Путешествуя по городам и устраивая публичные представления, они распевали мрачные гимны и колотили себя бичами, вернее, многохвостыми плетками. На каждой из веревок плетки был узел, в который иногда вставлялись еще и острые гвозди. Заляпанная кровью одежда и вопли боли флагеллантов были неотъемлемой частью шоу. Впервые эта практика возникла в Италии, причем как-то спонтанно и без официальной поддержки Церкви. В 1361 году папа римский наложил на нее запрет, так как участники процессий часто делали еретические заявления, например, о том, что участие в такой мазохистской процессии освобождает от грехов. Папу это не устраивало, потому что Церковь владела единоличным правом на отпущение грехов. Однако движение не умерло, а мигрировало к северу, через Альпы – в Германию, где, впрочем, встретило такое же неприятие со стороны властей. Постепенно оно стало терять популярность, пока – как вы, наверное, уже догадались, – не пришла Черная Смерть. С той поры движение флагеллантов распространилось по всей Европе. Считая чуму наказанием за грехи, они старались как можно более открыто выставлять напоказ свое болезненное покаяние. Одетые в белое, они ходили от города к городу, разбивая лагеря у городских стен. Их представления принимали разные формы. Например, один из источников утверждает, что свои ритуалы они начинали с зачитывания письма от ангела, благословляющего их занятие. Затем следовало пение гимнов, которое сопровождалось падением на колени и самобичеванием в ритме музыки. Люди со страхом взирали на эти спектакли, в каждом из которых существовал главный распорядитель, требующий послушания от всех участников. Как это ни странно, достаточно многие при этом присоединялись к движению, которое использовало для привлечения новых членов мотив религиозного братства. Вероятно, они чувствовали, что только так могут умилостивить грозного бога. В отсутствие необходимых медицинских знаний, которые могли бы помочь обуздать эпидемию чумы, это была достойная попытка. Конечно же, ирония состояла в том, что, путешествуя повсюду, флагелланты сами легко заражались чумой и только разносили ее дальше. В какой-то момент их перестали впускать в города именно по этой причине. Церковные власти вначале разрешили процессии флагеллантов в ограниченных масштабах, как приемлемое выражение поклонения Господу ради прекращения чумы, однако постепенно движение вышло из-под контроля и стало распространять опасные идеи, что вызвало серьезное беспокойство. Пытаясь восстановить контроль, папа Климент VI в 1349 году официальной папской буллой наложил на флагеллантов запрет. В этот раз он уже не церемонился. Флагеллантов объявили еретиками, и за последующие двадцать лет многие, особенно из вожаков, отличавшихся нелепыми высказываниями, были сожжены на кострах. Так, например, фламандские и немецкие флагелланты заявляли, что император Священной Римской империи Фридрих II (который выступал против папы и умер в 1250 году) должен воскреснуть. Один из них заявлял, что он и есть Фридрих, и пришел он, чтобы подготовить мир к грядущему Судному дню. В 1369-м вмешалась инквизиция и отправила его вместе с его идеями на костер. Церковь стала работать еще усерднее, к началу XV века сжигая флагеллантов и членов других подобных объединений сотнями, надеясь полностью искоренить движение. Однако движение продолжало существовать даже с началом Ренессанса, вновь завоевывая популярность, как только наступали очередные тяжелые времена – что, само собой, бывало нередко. Ключевым компонентом движения было пение гимнов, которым бичевание служило своего рода гротескным аккомпанементом. С музыкальной точки зрения это вполне осмысленно: большое количество людей поют в унисон лучше, если существует определенный ритм, объединяющий исполнителей. Звук ударов плетей служил эффективным, хоть и жутким, способом поддерживать это единство. Интересно, что история сохранила некоторые из песен флагеллантов. В Германии последователи движения назывались Geissler, а их песни – Geisslerlieder. Хроникер по имени Гуго фон Рейтлингер около 1349 года записал слова и музыку шести таких песен. Некоторые из мелодий, возможно, были взяты из популярных в то время песен, другие были народными гимнами. Пелись они часто не на латыни, а на местных языках, потому что это были песни простого люда. Тексты посвящены исключительно покаянию и молитвам об освобождении от дьявола или стойкости перед ним. Один из них содержит такие слова: Близко нашествие зла.Дай нам избежать адского пламени.Люцифер – плохой товарищ.Кого он хватает, того ждет геенна.Поэтому мы хотим прогнать его. Как можно догадаться по отрывку, художественная ценность этих произведений была невелика, и в приличном обществе или в сфере средневековой религиозной музыки им не было места. Поразительно, что они вообще дошли до нас, учитывая сомнительное положение флагеллантов и общую неразбериху тех времен. Но они дают нам заглянуть в измученный разум тех, кто оказался перед лицом непередаваемого ужаса, кто не знал, что еще можно сделать, чтобы умилостивить разгневанного бога, пославшего такое страшное наказание за людские грехи. Господи помилуй: прекрасная музыка для ужасных случаев Большинству слушателей классической музыки знакомо музыкальное обрамление стандартных текстов католической мессы. Она делится на Kyrie, Gloria, Credo, Sanctus и Agnus Dei, вместе составляющие календарный или ординарный чин, поскольку он повторяется каждый день – плюс дополнительные тексты и музыка по случаю дня определенного святого или иных праздников. Kyrie или «Господи помилуй» – это простой греческий текст с повторяющимися словами: «Помилуй нас, Господи, помилуй нас, Иисусе Христе, помилуй нас, Господи». Остальные четыре раздела поются на латыни. Gloria – гимн во славу Божию; Credo – выражение христианской веры, сформулированное в IV веке; Sanctus – еще одно восхваление Господа; Agnus Dei – молитва Христу: «Агнец Божий, берущий на себя грехи мира, помилуй нас». Большинство великих композиторов в тот или иной период творчества пробовали силы в создании музыки для мессы: месса Баха си-бемоль минор, Реквием Моцарта и Missa Solemnis Бетховена – три впечатляющих примера тому. У установления ординарного чина долгая история. Вначале это были анонимные композиции, но с XIV века конкретные композиторы, начиная с величайшего представителя своей эпохи Гийома де Машо, стали специально писать музыку для них. В эпоху Возрождения мессы часто представляли собой произведения поистине небесной красоты, со сложными, переплетающимися мелодическими линиями, производящими на слушателя огромное впечатление. Прекрасные примеры можно найти в творчестве Жоскена Депре, Томаса Луиса Виктории, Джованни Палестрины и многих других. Мы привыкли воспринимать «Господи помилуй» как нежную, тонкую музыку. Это молитва о милости, как бы воплощающая главное христианское послание о прощении, служащая логическим началом для остальной мессы. Но так было не всегда. Средневековые «Господи помилуй» часто были весьма бодрыми, даже агрессивными. На основе традиции грегорианских песнопений они прославляли Господа и, что не менее важно, напоминали, кому принадлежит власть. «Господи помилуй», предназначенная для повышения боевого духа, исполнялась армиями, идущими на битву, как молитва о силе, необходимой для уничтожения врагов. Крестоносцы наверняка слышали, как эту композицию исполняют священнослужители и, возможно, сами участвовали в пении. Перед последней атакой на Иерусалим с целью освобождения его от мусульман во время I Крестового похода в июле 1099 года крестоносцы босиком обошли город с пением псалмов и мессы, слыша трубный зов и, вероятно, вспоминая Иисуса Навина и Иерихонскую битву. Жители Иерусалима смеялись над христианскими воинами, но самими воинам пение помогало проникнуться божественной сутью миссии. 15 июля Иерусалим был взят, а большая часть населения города уничтожена. В разгар бойни у Гроба Господня служили мессу, прославляя убийство, пока по улицам лились потоки крови. «Господи помилуй» исполняли также во время казней, особенно еретиков, в том числе и флагеллантов. Самым распространенным способом расправы было сожжение – жуткая смерть. Церковь не имела права проводить казни, поэтому придумала формальность, позволяющую обойти запрет. Инквизиция устраивала суд, признавала подозреваемого виновным и передавала его гражданским властям (королям, князьям, дворянству и т. п.), которые и приводили приговор в исполнение. Однако служители церкви обычно присутствовали при сожжении, и исполнение «Господи помилуй» служило молитвой за грехи еретика. Приговоренному, как правило, перед смертью давали шанс покаяться и вернуться в лоно Святой Церкви. Некоторые соглашались, хотя это не давало им свободы – им приходилось оканчивать свои дни в тюрьме, и дни эти явно не были долгими, учитывая условия средневекового заключения. Если же еретик отказывался отречься от убеждений, как поступали на удивление многие, исполняемая монахами «Господи помилуй» становилась последней музыкой, которую он слышал в жизни. В XIV веке «Господи помилуй» пели и флагелланты, а также другие группы кающихся, использующие любые доступные способы борьбы с чумой, но их мольбы по большей части оставались без ответа. Зверь в палевой шкуре: антиправительственная сатира «Роман о Фовеле» – странное и величественное сатирическое музыкально-поэтическое произведение, созданное во Франции в начале XIV века. Оно обвиняет власти – и церковные, и светские – в коррупции. Оно создавалось на протяжении достаточно многих лет, и в каком-то смысле воплотило восход нового музыкального стиля, ars nova (подробнее о нем – ниже). Это длинная поэма, перемежаемая музыкальными отрывками в количестве более 150, как монофоническими (для солиста), так и полифоническими. Музыка для «Романа» взята из современных (на тот момент) и старинных источников, охватывающих период более чем в сто лет. По праву можно сказать, что это самый важный музыкальный документ, сохранившийся от той эпохи. Хотя он был создан до наступления бедствий, захвативших Европу в остальную часть века, он уже отражает проблемы, существовавшие в политике и религии в то время. Политическая ситуация во Франции тогда на самом деле была ужасна. За первые двадцать лет XIV века произошел целый ряд конфликтов. Короля Филиппа IV называли Красивым – может быть, за его внешние данные, а может, и в ироническом контексте. Это был жестокий и жадный человек, который постоянно что-то делил с папой римским Бонифацием VIII (про которого тоже сложно сказать что-то хорошее), – дошло до того, что однажды король приказал даже заключить папу под стражу. Большую часть второй половины XIV века существовало два папы, и между ними и их сторонниками, мягко говоря, были весьма напряженные отношения. Филипп агрессивно преследовал тамплиеров, казнил их вождей и отбирал имеющиеся у них богатства. Он выгнал евреев из Франции, а две его невестки оказались замешанными в скандале, который потряс высшее общество. Их любовников осудили, подвергли пыткам, содрали с них живьем кожу (достаточно распространенная в те времена практика) и казнили. Но судьба посмеялась над Филиппом последней, и он погиб в результате несчастного случая на охоте в ноябре 1314 года. Это произошло всего лишь месяц спустя после того, как Жак де Моле, последний магистр ордена тамплиеров, перед смертью на костре проклял и Филиппа, и папу Климента V. Нет нужды говорить, что многие французские дворяне и прочие шишки устали от постоянных скандалов и насилия, тем более было непохоже, что ситуация в скором времени станет иной. «Фовель» был реакцией на эти проблемы. В нем обличалось злоупотребление властью со стороны прочих представителей благородного сословия, а также священников, монахов и всех, кто хотел жить на широкую ногу, не считаясь с какой-либо моралью, – особенно тех, кто быстро поднялся и завладел властью, не принадлежащей им по праву. Почему же такое критико-сатирическое произведение назвали романом? На самом деле в средневековой литературе этот жанр был не тем, чем является сегодня. Хотя любовь в нем тоже имела место, в первую очередь романом называлось повествование, в котором, в числе прочего, обязательно присутствовал герой иди рыцарь, его путешествия, его любовь к прекрасной даме, аллегорические и символические персонажи (которые часто несли некие моральные уроки) и идеализация рыцарства в целом. «Фовель» был пародией на этот романтический жанр. Главным героем в нем выступает конь или осел. Его имя (Fauvel по-французски) – сокращение от наименований грехов, определенно присутствующих при дворе и в других местах: Flatterie (Лесть), Avarice (Жадность), Vilenie (Коварство), Variété (Неверность), Envie (Зависть) и Lâcheté (Трусость). Буквы «u» и «v» в латыни и других романских языках взаимозаменяемы. Кроме того, слово Fauvel само по себе могло значить «скрытая ложь». Фовель обладал амбициями и гордостью. Он не хотел провести всю жизнь в стойле, поэтому придумал, как попасть в дом своего хозяина. Оказавшись там, он изменил его по своему лошадиному вкусу, и дворяне и священники, вместо того, чтобы прогнать самозванца, стали льстить и служить ему, поддавшись коррупции. В песне Floret fex favellea, написанной на латыни, поется: Фовелевы прихвостни процветают,Мир меняется,Курия стала тверже железа,И Фовель радуется.Сегодня можно презирать всех бедняков…Народ поздравляетОбожаемое животное. Фовель обрел власть, и среди его сподвижников оказались такие аллегорические персонажи, как Зависть, Лень, Подлость и Вероломство. Заключенное здесь послание вполне ясно; это отражение ужасного положения дел во французском правительстве и церкви. Те, кто выступает против коррупции, выступают против Фовеля, как поется в написанной на французском песне Porchier mieus: Уж лучше пасти свиней,Чем угождать Фовелю.Пусть лучше с меня сдерут кожу.Мне не нужны его деньги,И я не буду поклоняться его золоту. Госпожа Удача, один из аллегорических персонажей, сначала благоволит к Фовелю, и он благоденствует. В средневековом искусстве она чаще всего изображалась в виде Колеса Фортуны; ты либо на его верху, либо оно подминает и давит тебя. В песне O varium отмечается: О, зыбкая, переменчивая Удача…Тебе нельзя верить,Хотя ты можешь вытащить нищегоИз грязиИ возвысить Фовеля до небес. Сознавая, что Удача не будет к нему всегда одинаково милостива, Фовель решает жениться на ней, чтобы его положение стало более устойчивым. Она, естественно, не соглашается и предлагает вместо себя Тщеславие как более подходящую невесту. Празднуется пышная свадьба, на которую также приглашены разнообразные аллегорические персонажи: Прелюбодеяние, Измена, Лицемерие и прочие. Приходит и группа добродетелей: Честность, Покаяние, Скромность и другие, которые на следующий день бьются с грехами на потешном рыцарском турнире. Фовель с невестой отправляются в спальню, а гости продолжают праздновать, издавая неприличные звуки и распевая грязные песенки типа «Госпожа, горяча ли твоя печка?», «Твои прекрасные губы поцелуют меня в зад» и «Тридцать четыре вонючих пука». На следующий день на турнире грехи один за другим оказываются повержены. Госпожа Удача предсказывает, что Фовель рано или поздно падет, но до этого успеет натворить бед. У Фовеля и Тщеславия будет много детей, маленьких Фовелей, которые разбегутся кто куда, распространяя повсюду грехи и коррупцию. Поэма кончается замечанием о том, что многих пугает ущерб, наносимый Франции Фовелем и его отпрысками, но автор уверен, что этому все же наступит конец. Последние строчки должны понравиться музыкантам: «Теперь мне пора выпить. Господь, пошли мне чашу доброго вина!» Хотя этот необычный поэтически-музыкальный шедевр в свое время вызвал возмущение из-за насмешек над двором и церковью, его прекрасно иллюстрированная рукопись дошла до нас. Точно неизвестно, как его предполагалось исполнять, и вообще, исполнялся ли он когда-либо. Возможно, это было что-то вроде оперы, где рассказчик читал основные стихи, время от времени прерываясь на вокально-инструментальные номера. Возможно, разные актеры выступали в ролях разных персонажей. Учитывая объем произведения, представление должно было продолжаться не один вечер, вероятно, служа послеобеденным развлечением. «Роман о Фовеле» отражает растущую обеспокоенность коррупцией в высших эшелонах власти и попытку выступить против нее, хоть и в ограниченных пределах; он наверняка был создан при поддержке одних дворян, стремящихся обвинить других в разнообразных грехах. Его нельзя назвать революционным произведением, так как оно не было направлено на свержение существующего порядка, но авторы не побоялись высмеять власти и выразить надежду на то, что настанут лучшие времена. К несчастью, как мы уже увидели, жителей Европы XIV века впереди ждали еще большие страдания. Fumeurs: авангардные артисты или средневековые наркоманы? Европейская музыка XIV века звучит для неподготовленного слушателя несколько необычно. Этот период в музыкальной истории носит название ars nova («новое искусство»). Такое название носила книга 1322 года, создание которой приписывали теоретику музыки Филиппу де Витри, хотя в последнее время о ее авторстве ведутся споры. Однако точно известно, что Филипп был одним из авторов музыкальных фрагментов «Романа о Фовеле», так что свою роль он определенно сыграл, по крайней мере, как композитор. Кто бы ни придумал термин ars nova, тот прижился, и мы до сих пор обозначаем им разнообразные значимые перемены в области музыкального искусства, толчок которым был дан во Франции и Италии конца XIII – начала XIV века. Что же определило эти перемены? Источников было много, но одним из важнейших послужила разработка новых, более точных методов нотной записи, которые позволили четко отражать сложный ритм. Также многие композиторы начали экспериментировать с хроматическими нотами (теми, которые представлены черными клавишами фортепиано). В результате появилась новая музыка, звучащая, с одной стороны, знакомо, а с другой – странно, потому что мелодии и гармонии развиваются не так, как можно было бы себе представить. Чтобы понять и по достоинству оценить ее, вам стоит лично ее послушать. Поищите в интернете произведения таких композиторов, как Гийом де Машо или Франческо Ландини, сядьте поудобнее и впитайте странные, но прекрасные звуки. Эта музыка, при всей необычности, стала предтечей музыки Возрождения и более «современного» звучания, к которому мы привыкли. Она знаменует закат одной эпохи и рассвет другой. Этот стиль просуществовал где-то до 1370-х, когда на смену ему пришло нечто еще более странное. Как иногда случается с различными движениями в искусстве, ars nova достигло логического завершения, а затем было доведено практически до абсурда, полностью себя исчерпало и было выброшено на свалку истории в пользу более простых подходов. После его расцвета во Франции наступил период продолжительностью лет тридцать или сорок, когда все становилось «все страньше и страньше». Эта новая музыка получила название ars subtilior, что означает «более тонкая музыка». Композиторы, начавшие использовать еще более точные в отношении ритмического рисунка системы нотации (в том числе запись нот разной длительности разными цветами), создавали все более и более сложную музыку: например, трехчастные вокальные произведения, в которых у каждого голоса была партия со своим ритмом. В гармониях утонченность ars nova также была доведена до предела. Короче, это один из самых сложных музыкальных стилей во всей истории западной музыки вплоть до ХХ века; при этом именно он послужил источником вдохновения для целого ряда композиторов современной эпохи, когда был открыта заново. Примеры этой музыки представлены в таких рукописях, как Chantilly Codex конца XIV века. Она не только точно записана, но и прелестно оформлена. Хотя темы большинства песен ничем не отличаются от тех, которые были популярны последние несколько веков (любовные страдания или социальные комментарии), среди них также есть несколько текстов о чем-то совершенно необычном и малопонятном. Вот, к примеру, слова песни Fumeux fume, сочиненной композитором по имени Солаж (о котором, кроме имени, мы практически ничего и не знаем): Дымящий дымит в дыму.Дымные размышления.Вот что он думает между клубами дыма:Дымящий дымит в дыму.Потому что дым ему очень подходит,Пока он сосредоточен.Дымящий дымит в дыму.Дымные размышления. Что? Этот странный текст о дыме (или о курении) – лишь один из целого ряда с подобным же содержанием. Судя по всему, он имеет отношение к таинственной группе так называемых fumeurs, которые упоминаются в стихах Эсташа Дешана (1346–1406). Дешан был весьма плодовитым поэтом и послом у французского короля Карла V; после него осталось одиннадцать томов произведений. Все тексты песен, в которых упоминаются fumeurs, принадлежат перу Дешана. Но что же он имел в виду? На этот счет существуют разные теории. В современном французском языке слово fumeur значит «курильщик», но переводить его так в данном случае, скорее всего, было бы некорректно. Маловероятно, что в те времена во Франции (и вообще в Европе) кто-то что-то курил в прямом смысле слова, так как табак, трава из Америки, попал в Европу только в XVI веке. Более экзотическое и интересное объяснение состоит в том, что существовало некое «общество дымящих», молодых поэтов, которые вдыхали дым опиума или гашиша, а затем прославляли воздействие этих веществ в стихах. Проблема теории в том, что данные вещества обычно ели, а не курили. С другой стороны, идея вдыхания дыма вряд ли была незнакома людям той эпохи, так как огонь был единственным источником тепла и света, и имеются некоторые археологические находки средневековых предметов, похожих на трубки, содержащие следы сожженных наркотических веществ. Вероятно, эти вещества действительно ограниченно использовались как лекарства в некоторых районах, где было возможно получить их с Ближнего Востока. Кроме того, музыка Солажа к Fumeux fume настолько необычна, что вызывала у многих подозрения в том, что она была сочинена под воздействием чего-то чуть посильнее, чем французские вина. Она написана для трех низких мужских голосов и содержит весьма странные гармонии и пассажи, экстремальные даже по стандартам ars nova и ars subtilior. Возможно, вам удастся найти в интернете запись этой песни. Гарантирую, это будет одна из самых странных вещей, которые вы когда-либо слышали. Это вполне может быть средневековой музыкой, написанной под воздействием запрещенных веществ. Так что, Солаж был наркоманом? Было ли в 1367 году средневековое лето любви? Есть еще одна теория: fumeurs пытались добавить пятый «гумор» к существующим четырем. В медицине Средних веков и эпохи Возрождения существовало понятие о четырех гуморах, или темпераментах, определяющих человеческую личность и поведение. Эта идея восходит еще к древнегреческому врачу Гиппократу. Согласно ей, в человеческом теле существуют четыре жидкости, которые должны находиться в равновесии. Если гармонии нет, человек заболевает; лечение по этой теории было направлено на то, чтобы восстановить гармонию. Возможно, fumeurs пытались добавить дым в качестве нового гумора; он эфемерен, непостоянен и капризен, как и сами артисты. Какой-то смысл в этой гипотезе есть, правда, дым, в отличие от других гуморов, чужероден для человеческого тела, если только его не вдохнуть – что возвращает нас к тому же. При этом слово fumer (откуда fumeurs) означает не только «курить» или «дымить», но и «испарять», так что, возможно, вся история связана с освобождением других гуморов из тела. Наконец, возможно, никакой группы поэтов вообще не было, а Дешан просто посмеялся (он действительно делал это частенько), не имея в виду ничего конкретного. Итак, при том, что настоящее курение чего-либо представляется маловероятным, доподлинно нам ничего не известно. Навеяна ли музыка ars subtilior наркотиками или чем-то еще, она странна и непривычна для современного слушателя. Этот стиль просуществовал очень недолго и изжил себя, дав дорогу новым, более простым музыкальным направлениям, которые получили развитие в XV веке и породили прекрасную и любимую всеми музыку Ренессанса. 4. Кровь и кишки Как мы уже видели, знакомясь с биографиями композиторов, насилие нередко играло разрушительную роль в жизни великих мастеров. От убийств Джезуальдо до изувеченного и раздувшегося тела Листа – за фигурами создателей прекраснейшей музыки мира стоит множество кровавых историй. К несчастью, насилие всегда было частью человеческой натуры, и разнообразные ученые, философы, теологи и антропологи столетиями бьются, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос: что же заставляет нас делать то, что мы делаем? Унаследовали ли мы эти склонности от человекообразных предков? Или их внушил нам дьявол? Почему одни люди совершают страшные злодеяния, в то время как другие способны на самые благородные и самоотверженные поступки? И как некоторым удается и то и другое? Эти проблемы не разобрать в одной книге. Если вы думали иначе, вас ждет разочарование. Так что вместо того, чтобы пытаться разрешить вечные вопросы, в этой главе мы просто взглянем на некоторые шокирующие случаи насилия, убийств, кровопролитий и преклонения перед мертвыми, граничащего с болезненной одержимостью. Мы раскроем реальные исторические события, стоящие за страшной сказкой, познакомимся с подлинным Дракулой, встретимся с музыкантами, нанятыми, чтобы петь и играть для трупа, и узнаем кое-что, что, возможно, заставит вас отказаться от следующего визита в парикмахерскую. Злобный гамельнский крысолов Вам, наверное, непонятно, зачем в более-менее взрослой книжке о мрачных судьбах и событиях музыкального мира детская сказка. Может, это попытка сделать книгу семейным чтивом? Вовсе нет. На самом деле, если почитать некоторые сказки в их оригинальном виде, например, сказки братьев Гримм, то вы увидите, что они весьма жуткие и мрачные. В них нет никаких голливудских хеппи-эндов, где все поют, а возлюбленные соединяются навеки среди милых животных, открывающих возможности для пары сиквелов и линии игрушек. Очень часто оригинальные истории выглядят, скорее, так: милый маленький мальчик с ангельским личиком пошел в лес, заблудился и встретил старого злого тролля, который засунул его в горшок, сварил и съел. Конец. Если вы ждете счастливого конца и хорового пения, то вы его не дождетесь. Такие истории зачастую подразумевали совсем другую мораль, чем их современные интерпретации. Люди в те времена жили гораздо ближе к смерти, чем большинство из нас в сегодняшнем западном мире, с уютными домами, достижениями современной медицины и чистой водой и едой, готовы (или даже способны) себе представить. Детская смертность была очень высокой, лечения для многих болезней не существовало, и самая маленькая рана с легкостью могла стать причиной инфекции и гибели. Жизнь нередко бывала грязной, жестокой и короткой, как сказал бы Гоббс (философ, а не тигр), и подобные «сказки» служили своего рода инструкциями. В приведенном выше примере мораль была такова: не нужно ходить в лес одному. Невинность детства, которую мы так любим и ценим сегодня, – это изобретение викторианской эпохи; до того к детям чаще относились как к маленьким взрослым и ожидали от них соответствующего поведения. Насколько такое отношение было мудрым – это, конечно, вопрос, но тем не менее дела обстояли именно так. В последнее время ряд ученых высказываются о том, что сказки братьев Гримм вообще не были рассчитаны на детскую аудиторию, а напротив, представляли собой взрослые версии популярных историй. Имея все это в виду, давайте вернемся к конкретной интересующей нас сказке о гамельнском крысолове. В 1284 году в городе Гамельне на севере Германии случилось нашествие крыс. В те времена это было вполне обычным, но все же неприятным событием, поэтому жители города предложили награду любому, кто придумает, как решить проблему с грызунами. Пришел ярко одетый дудочник и своей музыкой завлек крыс в реку, где они и потонули. По каким-то причинам (бюрократия?) власти города не заплатили ему, и дудочник решил отомстить. Он снова заиграл на дудочке и увел всех городских детей на гору Коппен, которая их поглотила. И ни их, ни самого крысолова больше никогда не видели. Эта история воскрешает в памяти легенды о музыке фей (см. главу «Магия в музыке»), так что можно предположить, что крысолов был представителем волшебного народа, встреча с которым смертельно опасна для людей. Считалось, что некоторые «волшебные существа», например гоблины, могли превращаться в крыс, поэтому возможно, что сказка содержит отсылки к какой-то давно забытой легенде. Однако у этой истории могут быть и реальные исторические корни. В Гамельне до сих пор существует улица под названием Бунгелозен-Штрассе, по которой, согласно сказке, дети бежали за музыкой дудочки крысолова. Что интересно, сейчас на этой улице запрещено музицировать. В 1980-е двое исследователей, пытаясь раскопать исторические факты, стоящие за народной сказкой, обнаружили кое-что интересное. Они выдвинули теорию, согласно которой в конце XIII века происходила массовая миграция на восточногерманские земли (сейчас это в основном территория Польши) для их освоения. Граф Николас фон Шпигельберг, дворянин из тех мест, искал потенциальных колонистов среди молодежи. По всей видимости, он уговорил какое-то количество подростков присоединиться к нему (не исключено, что против воли их родителей), и они отплыли на корабле. В июле 1284 года корабль потерпел крушение и затонул близ прибрежного города Копани (также на территории современной Польши), большинство из находившихся на борту погибли. Название города явно очень похоже на название горы Коппен. И то, что случилось это в том же году, что указан в сказке, также, вероятно, не просто совпадение. Это действительно может быть объяснением того, почему юные горожане массово покинули Гамельн, последовав за одним человеком и исчезнув. Но при чем тут тогда крысы? Существовал метод избавления от грызунов, связанный с применением свистков с высокой частотой звука, использовавшийся преимущественно в Англии, но и в континентальной Европе тоже. Возможно, в тот момент в Гамельне на самом деле было много крыс. Возможно, фон Шпигельберг поспособствовал их изгнанию, предложив городским властям необходимые инструменты в обмен на разрешение для какого-то количества молодых людей уехать с ним. Подробности мы никогда не узнаем, но эта история показывает, что у самых волшебных сказок и мифов вполне могут быть реальные основания. Однако убедить истребителя вредных грызунов в том, что вы подверглись нашествию гоблинов, может оказаться несколько сложнее. Исторический Дракула Дракула, предмет ночных кошмаров! Классический роман Брэма Стокера, написанный в конце XIX века, ввергает в дрожь уже не одно поколение и породил массу имитаций, от сомнительных произведений Энн Райс до «Баффи – истребительницы вампиров» и последнего молодежного хита – саги «Сумерки» Стефани Майер. На вампирах нынче делают хорошие деньги, и каждый год выходят новые фильмы, книги, комиксы, музыкальные альбомы и видеоигры на эту тему, часть из которых посвящены самому трансильванскому графу. Легенды о вампирах тесно связаны с Балканами, для которых стали фактически частью пейзажа. Но кто, или что, стало основой для истории о Дракуле, имя которого сегодня стало синонимом чистого зла? На самом деле за персонажем Стокера действительно стоит реальная личность. Давайте начнем расследование с немецкого поэта и музыканта XV века Михаэля Бехайма. Бехайм, сын ткача, родился в 1416 году в германском графстве Вюртемберг (Германия в те времена представляла собой не единое государство, а собрание отдельных мелких независимых владений). Он был наемником, но при этом изучал музыку и стал мейстерзингером. Это были лирические поэты и музыканты, традиции которых уходили корнями в старинные немецкие «миннезонги» – «любовные песни». Мейстерзингеры процветали с XIV по XVI век, сохраняя средневековую практику сольного пения еще долго после того, как во Франции, Италии и Испании она сменилась другими музыкально-артистическими формами. У этих профессиональных певцов была своя гильдия, как и у представителей других ремесел, внутри которой каждый имел свой ранг в зависимости от положения, репутации и продолжительности членства. Бехайм проявил талант в сочинении исторических песен и баллад. Его нанимали разнообразные богатые и знатные люди, в том числе венгерский король Ладислав (Ласло) V и император Священной Римской империи Фридрих III. В это время Бехайм создавал эпические произведения о недавних событиях, например, о продолжающейся войне с турками-османами, войско которых после взятия Константинополя в 1453 году (сегодня это турецкий город Стамбул) продвигалось все дальше и дальше в Восточную Европу. Это шокировало западный мир, и во многих государствах стали звучать все более громкие призывы собраться с силами и остановить наступление турок. Некоторые балканские лидеры были готовы буквально на все, чтобы добиться этого, и Бехайму предстояло убедиться в этом самому. В 1462 году он отправился вместе с Фридрихом III в Винер-Нойштадт, город к югу от Вены. Там он познакомился с монахом братом Яковом, который бежал из Валахии, местности на юге современной Румынии. Общаясь с ним весной и летом 1463 года, Бехайм узнал отвратительную историю о жестоком и порочном тиране, который правил Валахией железной рукой, терроризируя и подвергая насилию подданных. Его имя было Влад Дракула, но его называли также Цепеш, то есть Колосажатель. Вероятно, Бехайм с ужасом выслушивал эти рассказы и торопливо записывал самые смачные подробности, уже представляя эпическую поэму, которая поразит слушателей. К концу 1643 года он закончил сочинение, получившее название «О злодее, который звался Дракул и был воеводой Валахии». Поэма стала настоящим хитом, и той же зимой была исполнена (возможно, под музыку) перед императором; ничто так не радует христианскую душу, как описание массовых убийств! Императору, судя по всему, она тоже очень понравилась, и он не один раз за следующие несколько лет требовал повторения представления по разным случаям. Благодаря сочинению Бехайма австрийские и германские дворы узнали, что за чудовище живет неподалеку от их границ. Так что же настолько ужасное брат Яков рассказывал Бехайму? Почему история Влада распространилась так широко и стала легендарной? Определенную роль сыграло изобретение нового печатного пресса, благодаря которому стало возможно более широкое распространение первого массового «ужастика». Кроме того, подробности действительно были так страшны, даже по меркам XV века, что очень скоро о Дракуле заговорили все. Разве возможно устоять перед песней, начинающейся такими словами: О самом лютом из владык,кто подданных своих привыктиранить повсеместно,с тех пор, как мир был сотворён,о злейшем звере всех времён,насколько мне известно,поведаю стихами,как Дракул, злобствуя, владелВалахией и свой уделупрочить мнил грехами7. Сложная биография Влада представляет собой смесь известных исторических фактов, народных легенд и политической пропаганды. Разобраться во всем этом непросто, но за последние несколько десятилетий образ реального человека постепенно начал вырисовываться более четко. Влад III (1431–1476) правил воеводством Валахия, независимой от Венгрии территорией, лежащей к северу от нее, в состав которого входила и небезызвестная Трансильвания. Его отца, Влада II, прозвали Дракул, что на старорумынском языке значит Дракон. Влад III называл себя Дракула, то есть «Сын дракона». Одним из главных занятий Дракулы была защита своих земель от весьма реальной и постоянно присутствующей угрозы турецкого вторжения. Кроме того, он был крайне озабочен восстановлением морали и справедливости (в его понимании) в обществе, которое стало слишком расслабленным и терпимым ко всему. Но способы достижения этой цели он выбрал совершенно жуткие. Прозвище Колосажатель точно отражало его натуру. Любимым методом пыток и казни у Влада было сажание жертв на длинные деревянные колья; преступников в таком виде затем выставляли на публичное обозрение в качестве предостережения для всех, и зачастую они умирали в жуткой агонии еще на протяжении многих часов, а то и дней. Это не были периодические приступы садизма, которым он поддавался время от времени, он был по-настоящему одержим этим. Возможно, за время его правления были убиты десятки тысяч людей, большинство вышеописанным способом, остальные – иными, не менее жуткими. Бехайм рассказывает о группе купцов, которые отказались подчиниться торговым законам Дракулы: Он многих на кол посадил,А прочих истязали…Велел он, чтобы, как сельдей,В котел с водой живых людейПод крышку водворили,В которой дыры для голов,И в кипятке такой уловБезжалостно сварили. Конечно, не все его придворные одобряли такое поведение своего вождя, но и на них у него находилась управа: На кольях частых, словно лес,Висело множество телес,Отравленных распадом.Не устрашившись никого,Сказал он честно, каковоДышать подобным смрадом.Задет его словамиБыл Дракул, говорят, всерьезИ гостя выше всех вознесНад всеми головами.И на колу своем смельчакНе мог почувствовать никакОтвратного зловонья. Дракула не сам изобрел сажание на кол, этот метод применяли турки и прочие, и, возможно, он видел в этом достойный ответ врагам. Но он возвел жуткую казнь в ранг искусства, если так можно выразиться. Он ненавидел иностранцев, «загрязняющих» его землю, в особенности немцев и цыган, а также преступников, бездомных и любого рода отбросы общества. Его представление о «чистой» родине, где живут только те, кто угоден правителю, чем-то напоминает идеи Гитлера. Выслушав все то, что рассказал Яков, Бехейм подробно пересказал эти ужасы в своей поэме. Он отмечал, что Дракула неуважительно обходился даже с послами, которые должны были быть неприкосновенны. Однажды он принимал у себя итальянских послов. По другой версии, послы были турецкими; возможно, это просто были два разных случая. Вот как описывает встречу Бехайм: …не сняли, как всегда,Береток итальянцы…Спросил их воевода, какДерзнули на подобный шагОни в обход запретов…Ответили: «ЛомаемМы шапки, если захотим,Но перед кесарем самимБеретов не снимаем».Ответил Дракул: «Вам и впредьОтныне так вольно хотеть,Даю вам слово в этом»…А он потребовал гвоздей,Чтобы вознаградить гостейЗа умные ответы.Как я могу поведать вам,Прибить велел к их головамОн модные береты. Летом 1462 года (в тот же год, когда Бехейм встретил Якова), турецкий султан привел в Валахию армию, более чем в три раза превосходящую армию Влада. При всей жестокости, Влад не был слишком самонадеян или глуп. Зная, что его войску не побить превосходящие и лучше вооруженные силы турок в открытой битве, он перешел к партизанской войне в виде ночных набегов, стараясь хоть как-то повысить свои шансы. Он применил тактику «выжженной земли», сжигая поля и деревни, чтобы оставить турецкую армию без еды и воды. Он использовал даже своего рода «биологическое оружие», засылая в стан врага больных (туберкулезом, проказой, чумой и прочими заболеваниями), переодетых в турецкую форму. Влад обещал тем, кому удастся избежать гибели как от болезни, так и от турок, щедрое вознаграждение. Эти методы возымели определенный эффект, и боевой дух в турецких войсках существенно упал. Но прогнать турецкую армию – правда, при этом окончательно разрушив собственную репутацию, – Дракуле удалось самой бесстыдной демонстрацией своей жестокости. Несмотря на трудности, султан приближался к столице Валахии, Тырговиште. И тут Влад выложил свою последнюю карту, вероятно, понимая, что город не выдержит осады. Подойдя к городу примерно на шестьдесят миль с севера, турецкая армия увидела самую ужасную сцену, которую только можно было себе представить: в землю полукругом примерно в полмили шириной были воткнуты колья, на которые были насажены трупы турецких солдат, взятых в плен в различных битвах. Бехайм утверждал, что было их двадцать тысяч, и некоторые из них провисели так долго, что птицы вили гнезда в их черепах. Учитывая, что дело происходило летом, вонь от гниющих трупов была совершенно невыносима. Это кошмарное зрелище окончательно добило османских воинов и самого султана, который признал поражение и приказал своим войскам отступить. Вероятно, он решил, что, по крайней мере сейчас, Валахия не стоит той цены, которую он должен был заплатить за ее взятие. Владу действительно удалось задержать наступление мощной Османской империи на Европу, – чего не мог сделать ни один из прочих балканских вождей, – но триумф его был недолгим. Вскоре после этого события Влад лишился власти и на несколько лет оказался в венгерской тюрьме. Его народ определенно был сыт своим воеводой по горло. В 1476 году он ненадолго вернулся к власти, но вскоре был убит при очередном нападении турок. Бехайм считает, что жизнь его не закончилась раньше, потому что он «внушал отвращение самому дьяволу». История о Дракуле стала легендой и основой для разного рода пропаганды. Бехайм пересказал то, что рассказал ему Яков, но насколько правдивым был его рассказ? Несомненно, Влад Дракула был чудовищем; существует ряд независимых свидетельств, подтверждающих некоторые из его зверств, но не стоит верить абсолютно всему, что говорилось, какой бы жуткой привлекательностью не обладали эти истории. Император Священной Римской империи и король Венгрии давно имели политические претензии к Валахии, поэтому в их интересах было изображать воеводу Влада Антихристом. Бехайм, будучи слугой Фридриха III, мог стремиться угодить своему императору; большинство историков убеждены, что он приукрасил события, описанные в поэме, сделав описания разнообразных ужасов еще более ужасными. Вероятно, заявления о том, что Влад убивал людей тысячами, – это все же преувеличение. Точно так же рассказы о том, что он ел человеческую плоть и пил кровь, вероятно, не соответствуют истине. Глупо и неправильно было бы оправдывать его действия тем, что он был продуктом своей эпохи, тем не менее страшные пытки, которые он так любил, практиковались и в других странах; он лишь усовершенствовал их и применял в большем масштабе. Его нетипичные военные тактики остановили турецкое наступление, по крайней мере, на несколько десятилетий. В результате этого сегодня в Румынии многие считают его национальным героем. Определенно нельзя сказать, что его оболгали совершенно незаслуженно, но, по крайней мере отчасти его злодеяния были преувеличены теми, кто хотел продать свои книги или угодить своим патронам. Был ли он психопатом, тираном или просто слишком большим патриотом, но сложенные немецким мейстерзингером стихи обеспечили Сыну Дракона и легенде о нем долгую жизнь на страх слушателям и читателям более поздних эпох. Хуана Безумная и песни для ее мертвого мужа Королеву Хуану I Кастильскую (1479–1555) часто называют Хуаной Безумной, хотя историки не пришли к общему мнению, была ли она сумасшедшей на самом деле. Возможно, ее объявили безумной по политическим соображениям, потому что вокруг нее были те, кому это было выгодно. Однако она точно была темпераментной и страстной женщиной, искренне любившей своего мужа, Филиппа Красивого Австрийского (1478–1506) – замечательное имя, не правда ли?! Для нее это была любовь на грани одержимости, не закончившаяся и после его безвременной кончины. Хуана, вторая дочь короля Арагонского Фердинанда II и королевы Кастильской Изабеллы I, родилась в 1479 году. Брак ее родителей объединил Испанию, и вместе они смогли окончательно изгнать мавров с юга страны. В 1492-м пала Гранада, последний оплот сопротивления мавров. Кроме того, именно эти монархи дали возможность Колумбу совершить его первое путешествие, а их дочь, Катерина Арагонская, стала женой одаренного музыканта, короля Англии Генриха VIII. Хуана, как говорили, сама была весьма талантлива, играла на клавесине и лютне и любила танцевать. В шестнадцать лет она была помолвлена с Филиппом, сыном германского императора Максимилиана. В 1496 году они наконец познакомились лично, и между ними тут же вспыхнула любовь (или просто плотское влечение, учитывая прозвище Филиппа). Они якобы тут же нашли первого попавшегося священника, чтобы он обвенчал их и они могли отправиться на супружеское ложе. «Нормальная» церковная церемония состоялась на следующий день, чтобы все было пристойно и официально. Филипп совершенно вскружил голову Хуане, сам же при этом был большим любителем выпить, хорошо поесть и приударить за женщинами, и менять свои привычки не собирался. Хуана, конечно, тоже ему нравилась, но для него это был лишь дополнительный бонус и так чертовски неплохой жизни. Для Хуаны это был брак по любви, а для Филиппа – скорее по политическому расчету, поэтому она очень скоро начала страшно ревновать и злиться на супруга за его поведение. Ее все раздражало, и она устраивала ему такие сцены, что порой он по несколько дней прятался от нее. Однако она все равно продолжала его любить и мечтала в конце концов превратить его в того мужа, которого желала. В течение нескольких последующих лет произошел ряд событий, подорвавших душевное состояние Хуаны. Она стала еще меньше верить мужу, а их поездка в Испанию вызвала практически неразрешимые семейные трения. Филиппу не нравился аскетичный и консервативный испанский двор, и ему хотелось побыстрее покинуть его. Так что он уехал, но заставил Хуану остаться, несмотря на бурные протесты с ее стороны. Когда в 1504 году она все же вернулась во Фландрию, у Филиппа уже была постоянная любовница. Хуана с помощью своих служанок готовила приворотные зелья и творила заклятия, чтобы муж вернулся к ней. Он узнал об этом и прогнал всех ее помощниц. Однако со временем они помирились. Позже в том же году Хуана была провозглашена королевой Кастильской. Это беспокоило Фердинанда, который боялся потерять полноту своей королевской власти, и он начал чинить всяческие козни, чтобы лишить Хуану ее прав на престол. Хуана забеременела, но в сентябре того же года Филипп слег в лихорадке и в считаные дни скончался в возрасте всего лишь двадцати восьми лет. Хуана была безутешна. Она не давала забрать тело мужа, постоянно находилась рядом с ним и ласкала его. С того момента она одевалась только в черное, и ее душевное здоровье постепенно становилось все хуже. Она настояла на том, чтобы Филиппа похоронили на юге Испании. Это было довольно длительное путешествие, учитывая состояние Хуаны. Пока шла подготовка, тело Филиппа оставалось в монастыре в Бургосе. Начали распространяться слухи о том, что Хуана каждую ночь приходит туда, открывает гроб и смотрит на останки мужа, полностью раздавленная горем. Она действительно не один раз открывала гроб, чтобы убедиться, что тело никуда не делось. Говорили, что, когда его развернули, она стала покрывать поцелуями его ступни, пока ее не увели насильно. Наконец, процессия двинулась в путь. Гроб сопровождала вооруженная стража, и Хуана настояла на том, чтобы к нему не подпускали ни одну женщину; вероятно, она боялась, что донжуанские наклонности Филиппа сохранились и после смерти. Они путешествовали только по ночам и не останавливались в женских монастырях; очевидно, Хуана считала, что монашки особенно подвержены мужским чарам мертвеца. Именно в это время она заставила некоторых музыкантов и композиторов, ранее бывших на службе у Филиппа, исполнять мрачный ритуал. При дворе Филиппа было много музыкантов. Большинство после его смерти уехали обратно во Фландрию и Францию, но Жиль Реньо и Пьер де ла Рю остались на службе у Хуаны. Ла Рю в те дни был знаменит своими песнями и церковной музыкой (мессами и мотетами). Хуане он нравился, и она сделала его главным капелланом и платила ему вдвое больше, чем другим певцам. По-видимому, хорошая плата и заставила его остаться в услужении у не в меру эксцентричной королевы. Он путешествовал с ней и гробом по Испании, и каждую ночь церковный хор должен был исполнять реквием для мертвого Филиппа. Неизвестно, открывали ли при этом гроб, но легенды гласят, что Хуана регулярно желала видеть разлагающийся труп, так что, возможно, заставляла и певцов смотреть на него, пока они пели за упокой его души. Чтобы прекратить все это, Фердинанд в конце концов упрятал дочь Хуану в город Тордесильяс в центральной Испании. Певцов он разогнал, и Реньо и де ла Рю вернулись во Фландрию. К 1508 году ла Рю поселился в Брюсселе и оставался там до 1514-го; по-видимому, тур по Испании с песнями над гробом на время отбил у него охоту к путешествиям. Была ли Хуана действительно сумасшедшей? Возможно, она страдала шизофренией или параноидальным бредом. Также возможно, что ее странное поведение объяснялось каким-то наследственным психическим отклонением, возникшим в результате близкородственных браков между королевскими семьями Европы. С другой стороны, Фердинанду было выгодно объявить ее безумной и править за нее. И ла Рю, и Реньо оставались с ней куда дольше, чем требовалось. Они легко могли бы найти работу на схожих условиях в другом месте, что со временем и сделали. Однако их до странности долго удовлетворяло положение певцов для трупа, так что, судя по всему, они испытывали к Хуане теплые чувства. «Марсельеза» и Французская революция «Марсельеза» – вдохновляющий национальный гимн Франции, такой же символ страны, как Эйфелева башня или багеты. У этой песни, созданной во времена Французской революции и нависшей над страной угрозы войны с Австрией, любопытная история. В 1792 году революция была в полном разгаре, а Австрия объявила Франции войну за заключение в тюрьму Марии-Антуанетты, которая по рождению была австрийкой. П. Ф. Дитрих, мэр города Страсбурга у границы с Германией, объявил конкурс на новый гимн, который мог бы повысить моральный дух французских солдат и придать им смелости и энтузиазма для новых сражений. Капитан инженерных войск Клод Жозеф Руже де Лиль (1760–1836) сочинил слова к песне, которой суждено было приобрести мировую известность, буквально за одну ночь. Музыку он взял из произведения 1784 года итальянского композитора Джованни Баттисты Виотти и назвал ее «Военный марш рейнской армии». Солдатам песня пришлась по душе и стала так популярна, что, когда марсельские добровольцы принесли ее в Париж, ее приписали им и стали называть «Марсельезой». 14 июля 1795 года (в День взятия Бастилии) она была официально объявлена французским государственным гимном. Однако, когда революция завершилась и к власти пришел Наполеон, он запретил «Марсельезу» из-за того, что она вызывала у людей сильные чувства и ассоциировалась с грубым поведением, бунтом и беспорядками. Ее стали воспринимать как нечто вроде гимна футбольных фанатов конца XVIII века. В 1830 году «Марсельезу» снова разрешили, а затем Наполеон III снова ее запретил. Окончательно она вернула себе статус гимна в 1879 году, через много лет после того, как революции и войны во Франции перестали быть насущной проблемой. По иронии судьбы, мэр, который заказал создание этой патриотической революционной песни, был в конечном итоге отправлен на гильотину из-за своего дворянского происхождения. Он стал жертвой собственного успеха. Де Лиля в 1793 году посадили в тюрьму; никто не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности в те времена подозрений и кровавого террора. Потом его освободили, и он продолжил писать песни, но ни одна из них и близко не подошла к той славе, что получил написанный им гимн. Он умер в 1836 году в нищете – типичная судьба создателей многих вечных произведений искусства. Кровопускание и стрижка Мы представляем себе квартет парикмахеров как группу мужчин, поющих на четыре голоса, оснащенных внушительными усами, одеждой начала XX века и соломенными шляпами; хотя существовали и женские группы. В них есть что-то, отдающее «провинциальными ярмарками в самом сердце Америки» и ностальгией. Это может вызвать усмешку, несмотря на то, что для такого пения определенно необходим приличный талант. Откуда данный жанр получил свое название? Существует две различные версии, одна из которых значительно более кровава, чем другая. В Англии XVI века функции парикмахеров не ограничивались стрижкой волос и бород с усами, а были куда более разнообразны. Их деятельность была близка к работе хирургов, и в 1540 году те и другие объединились в гильдию. Если это вас тревожит, вы совершенно правы. Парикмахеры (цирюльники) предоставляли такие услуги, как кровопускание (считавшееся средством улучшения здоровья и телесной гармонии), лечение пиявками, наложение швов на раны и удаление зубов. Знакомые всем красно-белые столбы, служащие парикмахерским вывеской, появились именно в то время: белый цвет символизировал бинты, а красный – кровь. Вспомните об этом, когда в следующий раз решите подстричься. При чем же здесь музыка? Те, кто приходили к цирюльнику, часто находили в его приемной музыкальные инструменты, на которых можно было поиграть, ожидая своей очереди. На самом деле, это весьма здравая идея, потому что таким образом пациенты получали возможность немного успокоить нервы перед той или иной лечебной пыткой, которая им предстояла. В парикмахерских можно было найти лютни, цитры (прообраз мандолины) и вёрджинелы (маленькие клавесины); играя на них, люди часто исполняли популярные песни. Музыка не только веселила, но и, возможно, заглушала крики пациентов. О музыке в цирюльнях упоминали такие писатели, как Уильям Шекспир и Бен Джонсон, а композитор Томас Морли отмечал, что одну популярную павану (медленный танец) иногда называли «Грегори Уокер» в честь известного парикмахера и музыканта, хотя далее он утверждает, что «парикмахерская музыка» вряд ли заслуживает серьезного внимания. Так есть ли связь между этой необычной английской культурной традицией и современной «парикмахерской музыкой»? Вокальные гармонии, так хорошо известные нам сегодня, берут начало в песнях рабочей бедноты, особенно афроамериканского сообщества. Парикмахерские служили для этих людей своего рода общественными центрами, местом, где в конце XIX века возродилась традиция неформального исполнения популярных песен. С изобретением фонографа и жаждой найти новый материал для записей репертуар парикмахерских привлек внимание деятелей этой новой отрасли, потому что группы были маленькими и всем их членам в буквальном смысле хватало места перед записывающим рожком (предшественником микрофона). Однако записывали на самом деле совсем не тех людей, которые действительно пели в парикмахерских. По всей видимости, существовало расистское предубеждение, что белые певцы будут более привлекательны для публики, чем черные, а их записи будут лучше продаваться, поэтому специально ради этого создавались новые группы, и постепенно возникли четкие законы жанра. Позже возникла некоторая путаница с происхождением самого термина. Историк музыки Перси Шоулс в 1930-е, читая о практике музицирования в цирюльнях елизаветинских времен, допустил ошибку. Он решил, что современные американские парикмахерские квартеты произошли из Англии и представляют собой дожившую до современной эпохи старинную традицию, при том что на самом деле это были две отдельные формы искусства. В «Оксфордском справочнике по музыке» он, к примеру, отмечает: «Однако возможно, что эти понятия музыка и парикмахерский квартет – не более чем дошедшее до нас английское выражение, уже забытое в стране своего происхождения, которое когда-то означало там любое импровизированное шумное музицирование». В результате Шоулс создал неверную ассоциацию между этими двумя явлениями, предположив, что современные вокальные группы непосредственно произошли из елизаветинских времен, и закрепив эту ошибку в своем справочнике. Парикмахерская музыка существует по сей день, имея своих поклонников и хулителей, хотя, на наше счастье, она больше никак не связана с пиявками, выдиранием зубов и вскрытием вен. 5. Голоса мертвых Вера в духов, привидений и жизнь после смерти представляется неотъемлемым компонентом человеческой культуры. Вряд ли возможно найти хоть какое-то человеческое сообщество, в котором ни на одном этапе его существования не было вообще никаких верований, связанных с бесплотными духами. Некоторые считают, что метафизические устремления и вера в загробную жизнь заложены в нас от природы. Такие идеи когда-то – видимо, очень-очень давно, – могли быть нам полезны в качестве механизма выживания. А споры о том, имеют ли они под собой какие-то реальные основания, наверное, не закончатся никогда. На долю музыкального мира, как вы, вероятно, догадываетесь, тоже приходится своя часть историй об одержимости духами, общении с мертвыми и загадочных проявлениях потустороннего. Ниже следует лишь небольшая выборка из сотен, если не тысяч, существующих подобных легенд. Пусть скептики морщатся, а доверчивые верят, но некоторые из этих историй настолько волнуют кровь, что невольно задумываешься, что же все-таки скрывается там, за гранью нашего повседневного восприятия. Дружба с почившими композиторами Розмари Браун, родившаяся в 1916 году в семье электрика и поварихи, внешне была совершенно обычной женщиной. Она жила в Лондоне, родила двоих детей, овдовела и ничем не привлекала к себе внимания. Однако у нее якобы имелся необычный дар. Розмари утверждала, что с самого детства общается с умершими композиторами, которые нередко диктуют ей свои новые произведения. Первым, кто явился ей, был Ференц Лист. Ей тогда было всего семь. Она не знала, что это за человек, пока через десять лет не увидела его портрет, но описывала его как мужчину с длинными седыми волосами в черном одеянии. Именно так выглядел Лист в старости, поскольку закончил жизнь священником. Он сказал ей, что когда-нибудь поделится с ней музыкой. По-видимому, мать и бабушка Розмари считали себя медиумами, поэтому она, наверное, не слишком удивилась, когда с ней заговорил дух. Как бы то ни было, она не придала большого значения этому видению, вышла замуж и стала растить детей. Только в 1964 году визиты покойников возобновились, причем на этот раз весьма активно. Она пострадала в результате несчастного случая на кухне, где работала, и, пока выздоравливала, решила снова начать играть на фортепиано. Раньше она уже училась игре на этом инструменте, но несколько раз бросала. Тогда Лист и пришел к ней вновь, и он, по ее словам, привел за собой других композиторов. На протяжении более чем двадцати лет она получила множество посланий из галактики звезд классической музыки, и каждая из них дарила ей свои «новые» произведения, чтобы она представила их миру. Проблема заключалась в том, что музыкальные способности Розмари были ограничены, и она практически ничего не знала о теории музыки и композиции. Она не могла импровизировать или играть наизусть. Она честно признавалась, что не может сыграть многие из пьес, продиктованных ей, просто потому, что они были слишком сложны технически. Среди работ, которые она получила с того света и записала, были длинная соната и двенадцать песен Шуберта, фортепианные пьесы Шопена, десятая и одиннадцатая симфонии Бетховена (!), а также его новые сонаты. Также ее навещали Бах, Рахманинов, Брамс, Григ, Дебюсси, Шуман, а позже – недавно скончавшийся Стравинский, который, видимо, очень хотел продолжать работать и не собирался давать такой мелочи, как смерть, помешать ему в этом. У каждого из этих великих людей был свой метод передачи своих сочинений Розмари. Шопен и Лист предпочитали водить ее руками по клавишам, и она могла записывать последовательно по несколько нот. Бетховен и Бах сами диктовали ей ноты, но этот метод ей не нравился, так как она не слышала, как эти произведения должны звучать. Она рассказывала, что Шопен смотрел с ней телевизор, и ему очень не понравилось то, что он там увидел. Кстати, она также утверждала, что Бетховен после смерти перестал быть глухим и выглядит не так мрачно, хотя однажды он весьма разозлился, когда кто-то позвонил в дверь и помешал им. Шуберт любил петь ей свои новые песни, правда, как замечала она, «у него был не слишком хороший голос». Как же отнеслись к этой, мягко говоря, фантастичной истории люди? Нет нужды говорить, что голоса скептиков были сильны, а у прессы наступил праздник, хотя, как правило, даже те, кто смеялся над Розмари, делал это беззлобно. А что сказали композиторы, дирижеры и музыковеды? Как это ни странно, кое-кто с большим энтузиазмом воспринял сочинения, которые ей якобы были надиктованы. Хефциба Менухин, сестра Иегуди Менухина и превосходная концертная пианистка, находила их впечатляющими и считала, что Розмари не врет, потому что работы написаны «совершенно в духе этих композиторов». Британский композитор Ричард Родни Беннетт также защищал Розмари. Он рассказывал, что как-то застрял в работе над одной из своих пьес, но Дебюсси, через Розмари, подсказал ему весьма удачное решение. В интервью журналу Time он утверждал: «Если все это – фальшивка, то просто изумительная; чтобы такое придумать, нужно было долгие годы тренироваться… Есть и ужасные вещи, но есть и просто чудесные. Лично я не смог бы подделать Бетховена». Правда, так думали не все. Андре Превин, на тот момент дирижер Лондонского симфонического оркестра, заметил, что, если бы эти произведения были подлинными, они должны были бы остаться на полке. Леонард Бернстайн сказал, что «купил» бы одну из пьес Рахманинова, но остальное не произвело на него особого впечатления. Алан Рич, музыкальный критик журнала New York, считал их просто низкопробными переработками существующих пьес, хотя он слышал лишь записи более простых композиций. С другой стороны, Питер Кейтин, известный пианист и уважаемый интерпретатор Шопена, сделал музыкальные записи некоторых продиктованных работ Шопена и остался весьма впечатлен. В 1969 году BBC попросила Розмари сесть за фортепиано, связаться с Листом и попросить у него какую-нибудь короткую пьесу. Лист согласился. Розмари отказалась исполнять ее из-за технической сложности, но когда ее позже изучил специалист по Листу, то сказал, что это произведение действительно очень напоминает стиль композитора. Когда в 1970 году были сделаны записи некоторых произведений, Розмари попросила известного музыковеда сэра Дональда Тови написать к ним комментарии. Он с удовольствием согласился и высказался следующим образом: «Общаясь посредством музыки и слов, организованная группа музыкантов, отошедших в мир иной, старается оставить человечеству свою заповедь, которая состоит в том, что физическая кончина – это переход сознания из одного состояния в другое с сохранением индивидуальности человека». Самое занятное здесь то, что Тови сам скончался в 1940 году, но она утверждала, что регулярно общается с ним. Так что же было на самом деле? Честно говоря, мы не знаем. Розмари изучали разнообразные психологи и музыканты, и ни у кого не сложилось впечатления, что она намерено пыталась обвести всех вокруг пальца. Некоторые предполагали, что у нее были скрытые музыкальные способности, которых она сама не сознавала, или что, возможно, в юности она была более талантлива, но заблокировала это в себе в результате какой-то травмы. Другие подозревали, что у нее был вполне живой сообщник. Но факт остается фактом: некоторые из произведений действительно были превосходными, в то время как другие – весьма посредственными, чего, вероятно, и стоит ожидать от любого композитора, у которого бывают свои взлеты и провалы. В середине 1980-х посещения призраков закончились, а здоровье самой Розмари начало ухудшаться. Она умерла в 2001 году, унеся тайну с собой в могилу. Скрипичный концерт Шумана, извлеченный из небытия В 1930-е произошел еще один примечательный случай, когда умерший композитор – один из тех, кто передавал свои новые сочинения Розмари, – дотянулся до нас с той стороны. Мы уже узнали о том, какой непростой была жизнь Роберта Шумана. В последние годы жизни он все больше и больше страдал от галлюцинаций, и его связь с реальностью становилась все более и более хрупкой. Несмотря на это, он продолжал сочинять. Осенью 1853 года он написал свой единственный концерт для скрипки. Он хотел, чтобы его сыграл великий скрипач Йозеф Иоахим, мастер, с которым он сотрудничал в прошлом. Однако проблема была в том, что Иоахим знал о состоянии разума Шумана и не желал исполнять новое произведение, считая его продуктом усугубляющегося безумия – особенно после предпринятой Шуманом попытки самоубийства. Музыка показалась ему слишком мрачной, и он вообще выступал за то, чтобы ее никогда не исполняли. В одном своем письме он отмечал, что видит в ней «некое истощение от попыток выжать последние капли духовной энергии». Поэтому он отложил ноты подальше и отказался публиковать их даже в полном издании сочинений композитора, подготовленном Брамсом и вдовой Шумана Кларой. Возможно, Иоахим думал, что этот последний концерт нанесет вред репутации композитора, и убедил их не включать его в собрание. Интересно, что Брамс впоследствии опубликовал пьесу под названием «Последние музыкальные думы Шумана», которая представляла собой вариации на тему из этого концерта. Шуман утверждал, что эту мелодию подсказали ему духи Мендельсона и Шуберта, хотя на самом деле он сам уже записывал ее раньше, делая наброски к будущему концерту, когда его состояние еще не было столь плачевным. После смерти Шумана Иоахим оставил рукопись концерта у себя и затем передал ее в Прусскую государственную библиотеку в Берлине. В завещании (он умер в 1907 году) Иоахим потребовал, чтобы ноты хранились там и концерт не публиковался и не исполнялся, прежде чем пройдет сто лет после смерти Шумана – то есть до 1956 года. Вроде бы, все понятно, однако дальше началось нечто странное. В марте 1933 года шведский посол барон Эрик Кюле Палмштирна присутствовал на спиритическом сеансе в Лондоне. Подобные сборища были весьма популярны в конце викторианской эпохи, но сохранили свою притягательность для некоторых любопытных и в XX веке. На этом сеансе также присутствовали внучатые племянницы Иоахима Желли д'Араньи и Адила Фахири, родные сестры и также скрипачки, как и их знаменитый родственник. Медиум, проводивший сеанс, заявил, что голос духа, который называет себя Шуманом, просит Желли найти и представить свету одну из его неопубликованных работ. Позже Желли уверяла, что понятия не имела, что остались какие-то произведения Шумана, неизвестные публике. Шуман также попросил именно ее исполнить это сочинение. Словно в ответ на следующий возникший у них вопрос, где же его искать, на другом сеансе к ним явился дух Иоахима и сказал, что они должны попросить барона Палмштирну пойти в музей Берлинского университета. Там ничего не нашлось, но новая подсказка привела барона в Прусскую государственную библиотеку, где он и нашел рукопись. Все это примечательно потому, что до того времени очень мало людей знали о существовании рукописи, хотя в одном свидетельстве упоминается, что первые попытки найти ее предпринимались еще несколькими годами ранее. Как эта информация выплыла на свет, так никто и не объяснил. Возможно, их действительно посетил дух Шумана, но то, что рядом оказался еще и Иоахим, чтобы указать им верное направление поисков, вероятно, уже слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. В любом случае, поначалу из этого ничего не вышло. Но через четыре года скрипач Иегуди Менухин получил копию рукописи от музыкального издателя в Майнце, который спрашивал его мнения. Каким-то образом он узнал о ее существовании и добыл копию в нарушение воли Иоахима. Менухин был впечатлен и предложил устроить мировую премьеру в 1937 году. Но тут появилась Желли д'Араньи и заявила свои права на первое исполнение на основании информации, которую получила на спиритическом сеансе! Понятно, что ее заявление не имело юридической поддержки, несмотря на поразительные открытия, которые были сделаны на сеансах. Менухину, впрочем, тоже не повезло. Авторские права на концерт остались в Германии, а нацистское правительство Гитлера не собиралось позволять еврею Менухину первым исполнить потерянную работу большого немецкого композитора. Первое представление скрипичного концерта Шумана в Берлине осуществил немецкий скрипач Георг Куленкампф в 1937 году; вскоре была сделана и звукозапись. Менухин в декабре сыграл его в Карнеги-Холл, а д'Араньи в том же декабре – в Лондоне, так что в итоге все остались довольны (надеемся). Неизвестный концерт Шумана наконец-то дошел до широкой публики, но мы до сих пор не знаем, что же на самом деле происходило на тех сеансах. Призраки опер и концертных залов: где мертвецы выходят на бис Наверное, нет на Земле такого человеческого поселения, в котором хотя бы однажды не появлялись истории о встречах с привидениями. Самые разнообразные здания и ландшафты считались обиталищами духов, и музыкальный мир здесь – не исключение. Даже при поверхностном исследовании можно обнаружить огромное число театров, как драматических, так и музыкальных, где, по слухам, обитают привидения. В этой книге мы можем рассказать лишь о некоторых. Забудьте на время о своем скептицизме и читайте дальше, если осмелитесь. Оперный театр Твин-Сити, Макконнелсвилль, штат Огайо Этот театр, в котором проходят самые разные мероприятия – от кинопоказов до концертов, – был открыт в 1892 году. Первой постановкой стала комическая опера «Микадо» Гилберта и Салливана. На протяжении многих лет театр оставался пристанищем паранормальной активности, а веб-сайт даже приглашает охотников за привидениями посетить его. Там случались самые разные происшествия – от вполне безобидных до по-настоящему пугающих. По зданию бродят по меньшей мере четырнадцать призраков, в том числе дух Эверетта Миллера. Миллер тридцать лет служил в театре швейцаром и, кажется, не собирается в ближайшее время покидать бывшее место работы. Его часто видят и общаются с ним те, кто приезжает сюда для соответствующих исследований. Есть еще Роберт по прозвищу Красное Вино, дух рабочего сцены начала ХХ века, слова которого «У меня есть красное вино» якобы удалось даже записать на пленку. Везучий призрак! Джон Лизер примерно в то же время был зарезан в бальном зале театра – кто бы мог подумать, что танцы могут быть так опасны? – и тоже отказывается покидать место своей гибели. А еще рассказывают о загадочной даме в белом викторианском платье, которая иногда проходит через сцену, – но кто она такая, никто не знает. Однако самое пугающее явление – это черная аморфная тень, которую много раз встречали глубоко в подвале, неподалеку от замурованных туннелей, идущих под городом. Эта, скажем так, сущность излучает злобу и не любит, когда к ней приближаются. Ее видели много людей, и некоторые даже фотографировали. На фотографиях обычно видно темное пятно в том или ином углу. Напуганные свидетели сообщали, что слышали ворчание призрака и даже слово «убирайтесь». В его присутствии люди ощущают сильный холод (типичный показатель наличия привидений) и тошнотворный страх. Почему именно это здание привлекло духов, которых там видели, неизвестно, однако театр существует и процветает отчасти благодаря репутации места обитания привидений. Оперный театр Роудс, Байертаун, штат Пенсильвания Этого театра больше нет, но когда-то в его стенах произошла ужасная трагедия. Термин «оперный театр» в те времена в Америке употреблялся в не совсем точном смысле – часто в таких местах показывали драматические постановки и водевили, часть из которых не была предназначена для детских глаз и ушей, а «оперными театрами» они назывались для придания большей респектабельности, особенно в маленьких, консервативных и религиозных городках. Оперный театр Роудс был именно таким местом, и в судьбоносную ночь 13 января 1908 года там показывали пьесу о Шотландской реформации – тема, которая явно удовлетворяла местное протестантское сообщество. Несколько сотен людей пришли посмотреть на представление о гордых шотландцах, не желающих предавать католическую церковь. В тот вечер у театрального стереоптикона – устройства для показа фотографических слайдов – случился какой-то припадок, и он начал трещать и искриться. Это встревожило тех зрителей, которые не могли понять, что происходит, и кое-кто стал пробираться к сцене, чтобы посмотреть поближе. В процессе этого кто-то случайно пнул керосиновый софит, от которого загорелась стоящая рядом бочка с маслом, и вся сцена оказалась охваченной пламенем. Публика в панике бросилась вон из театра, но в те времена адекватных стандартов противопожарной безопасности не существовало, и двери театра открывались не наружу, а внутрь. Более 170 человек погибло от дыма и огня, а здание превратилось в руины. Это происшествие вызвало скандал общенационального масштаба, и в результате были приняты те самые противопожарные стандарты, которые должны были учитываться при постройке новых зданий в штате Пенсильвания, а затем и по всей стране. Но это никак не помогло мертвым и не утешило их родных и близких. Вскоре после этого ужасного случая появились сообщения о странных вещах, происходящих вокруг и внутри разрушенного огнем театра. Вполне вменяемые и приличные люди утверждали, что слышали страшные крики и стоны, доносившиеся из развалин; неужели эти звуки были воплями несчастных жертв? Один пожилой гражданин был убежден, что призрак его жены попросил его прийти к развалинам театра, чтобы быть с ней рядом, так что он попытался поселиться в них, но потом его все-таки оттуда выгнали. Люди, живущие поблизости, сообщали, что в их домах завелись привидения, вероятно, те самые неуспокоившиеся духи погибших, которые продолжали шататься по окрестностям. Театр не стали восстанавливать, и сегодня на этом месте построены магазины и многоквартирные дома. Но до сих пор время от времени здесь и на местном кладбище, где были похоронены жертвы трагедии, слышатся вопли боли. Возможно, это ужасное событие оставило некий отпечаток на всей местности, словно страшная запись, поставленная на повтор. Метрополитен-Опера, Нью-Йорк В отличие от двух предыдущих примеров, в этой истории больше смеха, чем страха. Оперный театр, располагавшийся на Бродвее и 39-й улице, в первой половине XX века стал домом для многих великих певцов и постановок. Легендарный Энрико Карузо регулярно выступал здесь (хотя теперь, как говорят, его призрак терроризирует театр Брейди в Тульсе, штат Оклахома). В этом театре дирижировал Артуро Тосканини, а Пуччини впервые представил свою оперу «Девушка с Запада». А сопрано Франсис Альда в качестве привидения временно нашла себе пристанище в Метрополитен в 1950–1960-е. Альда родилась в Новой Зеландии, стала мировой звездой оперы и выступала в лучших театрах Европы и Америки. Она умерла в 1952 году в Венеции в возрасте 73 лет, но, очевидно, не пожелала оставаться там. Вскоре после ее смерти люди стали встречать ее призрак в нью-йоркском театре. Завсегдатаи утверждали, что видели пожилую женщину в ярких нарядах, которая сидела в конце ряда или даже рядом с ними, бормоча что-то себе под нос или отпуская критические замечания о сегодняшней постановке. Говорили, что она цокала языком и постукивала программкой, или взмахивала руками, выражая недовольство выступлениями сопрано. Интересно, что она никогда не возвращалась на свое место после первого акта. Управляющий театром и швейцары постоянно получали жалобы от завсегдатаев на эту женщину, которая по описаниям была очень похожа на Франсис, и в конце концов пообещали заняться этим делом. Поняв со временем, что речь идет о призраке, они не стали больше ее преследовать, зная, что она все равно никогда не остается до конца спектакля. Это странное явление продолжалось до 1966 года, когда театр переехал в более современное здание Линкольн-центра. Франсис не переехала вместе с ним, и ее критические замечания прекратились. Старое здание снесли, так что, возможно, она наконец обрела покой, или же мешает теперь кому-то где-то еще. Театр Ее Величества, Лондон Современное здание этого театра было построено в конце 1890-х годов, но на том же самом месте театр существовал и ранее, с 1705 года. С 1986-го в нем ставят мюзикл Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера «Призрак оперы». Любопытно, что один зритель постоянно возвращается вот уже много лет. Дух шекспировского актера с замечательным именем Герберт Бирбом Три неоднократно замечали в разных уголках театра, в том числе на лестницах, в гардеробе и за сценой. Один из актеров, играющий Призрака, рассказывал, что однажды, находясь у себя в гримерке, почувствовал странное присутствие за спиной, но, обернувшись, никого не увидел. Завсегдатаи театра тоже замечали, что двери в ложи открываются сами по себе, и неожиданно возникает ощущение холода. Три был управляющим театром в начале ХХ века, но почему он решил вернуться туда сейчас, неизвестно. Парижская опера Именно Парижская опера, здание которой было построено в 1875 году, вдохновила Гастона Леру на создание романа «Призрак оперы», вышедшего в 1910-м, который, в свою очередь, послужил основой для художественных фильмов, в том числе классической немой ленты Лона Чейни 1925 года, и мюзикла Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера. Леру говорил об Эрике, своем призраке: «Призрак в Парижской опере действительно существовал. Он не был, как долгое время считали, ни иллюзией певцов, ни суеверием директоров или плодом фантазии разгоряченных умов танцовщиц кордебалета, их матерей, билетеров, гардеробщиков и консьержек. Да, он существовал, причем во плоти и крови, хотя делал все, чтобы его считали настоящим привидением». На основании этого комментария многие считали, что в театре действительно живут привидения (хотя дирекция это отрицала), и существуют разнообразные истории о духах если не из самой Оперы, то из ее окрестностей. Местные жители описывают одного из них как пожилую женщину, которая бродит по улицам неподалеку от театра. Легенды гласят, что она покончила с собой, когда ее муж ушел от нее к молодой любовнице, и теперь ее дух обречен на вечные скитания, не в силах найти покоя или счастья. Сколько еще существует театров и концертных залов, которые могут рассказать подобные истории? Музыка с той стороны Флейтист с Эммитсбургского кладбища В городке Эммитсбург, штат Мэриленд, местные жители рассказывают о ежегодной призрачной традиции, возникшей в одно Рождество. История начинается вместе с XIX веком, когда в Америку приехал немецкий музыкант и композитор Каспер Дилман. У него была успешная карьера, он писал музыку для инаугурации американских президентов и дирижировал оркестрами в таких крупных городах, как Нью-Йорк и Балтимор. Затем ему предложили место в колледже Маунт-Сент-Мэри, и он начал вести мирную жизнь преподавателя. Он надеялся, что его сын, Ларри, пойдет по его стопам, но тот, хотя и обладал определенными музыкальными способностями, все же был не так талантлив, как мечтал отец, так что вместо классического музыканта он стал бакалейщиком и играл на банджо. Однако после ряда личных трагедий Ларри пересмотрел свое отношение к музыке отца. Первая жена Ларри бросила его, и он стал печальным, одиноким и замкнутым человеком. Затем, в 1880-е, скончался его отец, и Ларри, найдя флейту, которую тот когда-то подарил ему, решил научиться на ней играть. В Рождество он пошел на могилу отца и играл в память о нем, что привлекло внимание жителей города. Ритуал стал традицией, и каждый год граждане шли за Ларри, как за гамельнским крысоловом, к могиле его отца. Это продолжалось до 1922 года. В этом году Ларри был найден без сознания в снегу и следующей весной умер. Его похоронили рядом с отцом. Так вроде бы все и закончилось. Однако еще в 1970-е кое-кто из местных уверял, что продолжает слышать призрачную музыку флейты, каждый год в Рождество доносящуюся с кладбища. Один даже рассказывал, что ясно слышал упряжные колокольчики, людской гомон и над всем этим – звуки флейты, от которого выли собаки. Продолжает ли Ларри играть для своего отца, пытаясь вымолить у него прощение за то, что когда-то разочаровал его? Музыкальное привидение Монаган-Холла Монаган-Холл – величественное здание в Спокейне, штат Вашингтон, сейчас является частью Университета Гонзага, альма-матер Бинга Кросби (хотя он не имеет никакого отношения к этой истории). Когда-то оно принадлежало богатому бизнесмену XIX века Джеймсу Монагану, а сейчас там находится музыкальный факультет университета. Про него рассказывали не одну душераздирающую историю, особенно в 1970-е. Кто-то наблюдал обычные признаки активности духов – шаги, открывающиеся сами собой запертые двери, отключение электричества и странные фигуры в окнах верхних этажей, видимые с улицы. Ходили слухи, что там происходили ужасные вещи, например, повесился один из студентов. Кажется, сам Монаган не имел к этому никакого отношения, хотя кое-кто утверждал, что существуют фото его гроба, окруженного перевернутыми распятиями; одно из них якобы было невозможно сжечь. Классический сюжет страшной истории, но никаких доказательств этому найдено не было. С некоторыми людьми в этом доме происходили более жуткие вещи, например, они слышали рычание из подвала или чувствовали, как их душат ледяные пальцы. Живший в Монаган-Холле сторож рассказывал, что испытывал чувство, как будто кто-то или что-то исподволь убеждает его повеситься, – возможно, призрак того самого студента. Но, что бы ни обитало в этом здании, у него, по-видимому, имеется музыкальный талант. Уборщица однажды сообщила, что в ноябре 1974 года ей пришлось ночью вернуться в дом за какой-то забытой вещью. Она обнаружила, что входная дверь не заперта, и услышала, как кто-то играет на органе одну и ту же простую повторяющуюся мелодию. Дверь в зал с органом оказалась заперта, и когда она ее открыла, то увидела, что там никого нет, но клавиши нажимаются сами по себе. Вскоре после этого профессор музыки услышал там звуки флейты, но таки не смог найти их источника. Как-то раз он в задумчивости наигрывал что-то на фортепиано, но тут к нему подошла уборщица и сказала, что слышала ту же самую мелодию, исполняемую на органе. Тогда он понял, что повторяет услышанные им звуки призрачной флейты. Также рассказывают, что в здании проводился обряд экзорцизма, или какие-то иные священные ритуалы, и после этого все успокоилось – или же нет. В здании замечали запах гари без всякого источника, тяжелая доска на колесиках двигалась сама по себе и происходили прочие странные вещи, но никто больше не пострадал, так что, вероятно, активность духов действительно со временем пошла на убыль. Живет ли там какое-то злобное музыкальное привидение? В любом случае, все это составляет прекрасную историю, которую можно рассказывать каждому новому курсу студентов в начале учебного года. Призрачное фортепиано озера Гарднер Любопытная легенда возникла в окрестностях озера Гарднер в Коннектикуте. Морозной зимой где-то в 1890-е владельцам дома, стоявшего у воды, пришла в голову, как они считали, прекрасная идея. Они решили перенести дом на другую сторону озера и посчитали, что сильные февральские морозы помогут им в этом. Так что они переместили дом со всем содержимым на берег, поставили его на своего рода большие полозья и скатили на лед – поистине поразительно идиотская затея! Предполагалось, что дальше лошади с легкостью перетащат его на новое место. Но, конечно, все вышло не так, как они себе представляли. Когда дом съехал на лед, они быстро поняли, что он слишком тяжел, чтобы его выдержала простая замерзшая вода. Он просел, начал наклоняться, и по льду пошли трещины. Большую часть пожиток удалось поспешно вытащить, но сам дом был обречен. Отовсюду приезжали туристы, чтобы поглазеть на медленно тонущий дом. По свидетельствам очевидцев, он действительно некоторое время оставался на плаву даже после того, как лед растаял, но постепенно сила тяжести взяла свое, и строение ушло в глубины озера, найдя там себе вечное пристанище. Конечно, нелепая история, но таинственной ее делает то, что на протяжении многих лет люди – особенно те, кто плавали через озеро на лодках, – говорили, что слышат откуда-то тихие призрачные звуки фортепиано. Определить источник звука было невозможно, он словно шел от самой воды. Оказалось, в потонувшем доме действительно остался инструмент, который не могли спасти. В этом неприятном происшествии никто не пострадал, так что непонятно, почему водяной призрак играет на утонувшем пианино, но многие настаивают на том, что слышали его. Возможно, это музыкальная рыба, с которой мы познакомились в начале части II. Призрак Шопена в Honky Chateau По-видимому, у Шопена была богатая событиями жизнь после смерти, которая началась с того, что его похоронили в основном в Париже и отчасти в Варшаве, к тому же он еще и успевал диктовать новую музыку скромной англичанке. Другие источники утверждают, что какое-то время его дух провел в так называемом Honky Chateau или, более формально, Шато д'Эрувиль, в долине Уазы к северу от Парижа. Не исключено, что Шопен бывал здесь и при жизни, вместе с Жорж Санд. Особняк много лет простоял в заброшенном состоянии, пока в 1962 году не был переоборудован в студию звукозаписи, где различные рок– и поп-музыканты записывали некоторые из своих легендарных работ. В список творивших здесь звезд входят Элтон Джон (от которого студия получила свое неофициальное название), Игги Поп, Fleetwood Mac, Jethro Tull, Bee Gees и покойный Дэвид Боуи. Последний, во время пребывания там в 1973 году, отказался спать в хозяйской спальне, потому что ему было сильно не по себе: одна часть комнаты казалась темнее и холоднее, чем другие. Вместо Боуи спальню занял один из продюсеров, который среди ночи проснулся от того, что кто-то теребил его за плечо, но, когда он открыл глаза, в комнате никого не было. Возможно, Боуи был прав? В 1985 году студия закрылась, но сейчас предпринимаются усилия по ее восстановлению, с благословения Шопена или без него. Потустороннее сопрано в доме Генделя? Дом в Лондоне, где в течение тридцати шести лет жил, а затем умер Георг Фридрих Гендель, по-видимому, тоже стал объектом какой-то потусторонней активности. После смерти композитора там продолжали жить люди, а в доме по соседству некоторое время жил Джими Хендрикс. В 2001 году дом подвергли реставрации – там хотели устроить дом-музей Генделя, вернув все, как было в XVIII веке, и один из организаторов пережил в нем такое, от чего у него волосы встали дыбом. Как он описывал, он делал замеры для штор, и тут почувствовал, что воздух стал «вязким», и увидел рядом с собой повисшую тень, похожую на женскую фигуру. Он говорил, что она напоминала отпечаток, остающийся на сетчатке глаза после того, как слишком долго смотришь на солнце; при этом он не почувствовал в ней чего-то злого. Другие люди замечали непонятно откуда берущийся запах женских духов в спальне композитора. И Джими Хендрикс, оказывается, тоже утверждал, что видел в своей квартире привидение, когда жил в соседнем доме – в конце концов, что такое стены для бесплотного духа?! Чей это был дух, осталось загадкой, потому что к Генделю женщины вроде бы не ходили. Но предполагают, что это все же кто-то из его времени; наиболее вероятными кандидатками являются Фаустина Бордони и Франческа Куццони, две певицы-сопрано, которые прослушивались на роли в его операх. Возможно, кто-то из них до сих пор не успокоился и продолжает ждать новых произведений композитора? Как бы то ни было, перед открытием музея в дом пригласили священника, чтобы он изгнал духов, потому что основатели никак не могли решить, пойдет ли музею на пользу наличие в нем привидения, или это, наоборот, отпугнет потенциальных посетителей. К тому же там должны были выставляться многие ценные исторические реликвии, и организаторы не хотели, чтобы те пострадали в результате действий сверхъестественного вандала – они явно путали привидение с полтергейстом. Видимо, священник помог, потому что теперь в музее все спокойно, – так что, возможно, беспокойное сопрано эпохи барокко все-таки спело свою последнюю арию. 6. Детские песенки: хорошие, плохие и просто кошмарные Мы все так любим наши детские стишки и песенки с их простыми словами, подходящими для самых маленьких. Многие из нас выросли на них; они утешают малышей и помогают им заснуть, или развлекают тех, кто чуть постарше, яркими и смешными побасенками. Казалось бы, что может быть дальше от всякого рода странностей и печалей?! Однако на самом деле за многими из них стоят совершенно отвратительные истории. Почему? Во-первых, некоторые представляют собой скрытые политические комментарии и сатиру, а во-вторых, они могли содержать мораль для непослушных детей, как такие же мрачные сказки братьев Гримм. Со временем первоначальный смысл стерся или забылся, и нам остались только нередко сюрреалистические образы и то, что звучит, как полная чепуха. Но разве это не лучший способ завуалировать пропаганду, политические нападки или что-то еще, что вы хотели бы скрыть? Важно отметить, что некоторые ученые отвергают все нижеприведенные интерпретации, утверждая, что для них достаточных доказательств. Они считают, что современный человек просто склонен искать скрытый смысл там, где его нет, и пытаться читать между строк даже в простых глупых стишках. Возможно, они правы, но разве это весело? Я все же приведу вам ряд самых мрачных примеров. Три слепых мышонка Версия этого стишка и мелодия к нему появилась в сборнике раундов, составленном якобианским композитором Томасом Равенкрофтом в 1609 году. Раунд, или хороводная песня, – каноническое вокальное произведение, в котором один певец начинает вести мелодию, а на второй строчке вступает второй, начиная мелодию с начала, и так далее, раскрывая скрытые гармонии во вроде бы простой песенке. Эта конкретная история, вероятно, вовсе не о мышах, преследуемых злой женой фермера, а о трех злосчастных родственниках, принявших участие в заговоре против английской королевы Марии I и плохо кончивших. Мария, старшая дочь Генриха VIII, была ревностной католичкой. После смерти Генриха и его сына и наследника, убежденного протестанта Эдуарда VI, она решила делать все возможное для восстановления католицизма в Англии, в том числе сжигать ненавистных протестантов. Почти три сотни погибли таким образом с 1553-го по 1558 год, когда сама Мария умерла, и ее стали называть Кровавой Мэри. Раунд из сборника, возможно, был произведением политической пропаганды. Не исключено, что Равенскрофт сам сочинил эту песенку. «Отрубила хвостики» – это, вероятно, метафора казни или даже указание на какие-то ужасные пытки, которым подвергались жертвы перед сожжением. У Мэри все наоборот Эта песенка, возможно, также имеет отношение к Кровавой Мэри. Нетрудно понять, почему у нее было «все наоборот», а упоминающийся в песенке сад может иметь отношение к отсутствию у нее наследников, к ее попыткам снова насадить в Англии католицизм или даже к кладбищу ее жертв. «Красавицы на грядках в ряд» – это, возможно, ее похороненные мертворожденные дети. Из-за отсутствия живых детей после смерти Марии на престол смогла взойти ее сестра Елизавета. Другие предполагали, что эти стихи имеют отношение скорее к Марии Стюарт, королеве Шотландской, или вообще к самому католицизму и почитаемой им Деве Марии. Ракушками могли называть все, что угодно, – от раковины морского гребешка, которую получали пилигримы по завершении паломничества в собор Святого Иакова в испанском городе Сантьяго-де-Компостела, до пыточных приспособлений для закручивания гениталий, применявшихся инквизиторами Марии I. Однако нет никаких сведений о существовании этой песенки до XVIII века, так что все эти домыслы могут быть неверными, или же она имеет какую-то иную политическую подоплеку. Джек и Джилл Этот странный и жестокий стишок известен всем. Двое ребят отправляются на гору за водой, Джек падает, ломает себе голову, или шею, или что-то еще. Чтобы не оставаться в стороне, Джилл тоже спотыкается и летит следом за ним. Предпринималось множество попыток найти смысл этой истории, но все имеющиеся доказательства не вполне убедительны. Мы знаем, что «Джек» – это типичное обозначение простого человека в английской драме. Даже Шекспир упоминает Джека и Джилл в «Сне в летнюю ночь» и «Бесплодных усилиях любви», где они появляются как архетипы юных любовников. Так что, возможно, эта детская песенка – просто очередная сценка с шаблонными народными персонажами. Однако есть две более интересные интерпретации. Первая заключается в том, что этот стишок намекает на попытку короля Карла I урегулировать налоги на различные емкости спиртного. «Джек» – это полпинты, а «Джилл» – четверть. Карл хотел уменьшить емкости, но при этом сохранить налоги на прежнем уровне, что, естественно, не добавило ему популярности, и парламент наложил вето на это решение, поэтому «Джек упал», а «Джилл последовала за ним». И, конечно, после гражданской войны король сам «сломал шею». Другая занимательная легенда гласит, что стишок описывает казнь Людовика XIV и Марии-Антуанетты. Голова полетела с плеч сначала у одного, а затем и у второй. Эта исключительно мрачная интерпретация была бы идеальной, если бы не тот факт, что впервые стишок был опубликован почти за тридцать лет до описываемых событий. Лондонский мост Популярнейшая мелодия этой песенки датируется, по всей видимости, XIX веком, но слова можно проследить до XVII, и возможно, они имеют отношение к гораздо более старому, еще средневековому, сюжету. Песенки о мостах существуют и в других странах, в том числе традиционная немецкая Die Magdeburger Brück, датская Knippelsbro Går Op og Ned, французская Sur le Pont d'Avignon (XV век) и итальянская Le porte (XIV), и каждая из них могла повлиять на стихи о Лондоне. Что касается смысла этих стихов, по одной теории они имеют отношение к разрушению первого Лондонского моста норвежским королем Олафом II Харальдссоном (Святым) во время набега викингов примерно в 1014 году. Это событие упоминается в песнях викингов, но англосаксонские источники об этом молчат, так что некоторые ученые сомневаются, что это исторический факт – возможно, викинги просто похвалялись. С другой стороны, англичанам, возможно, было стыдно упоминать о разрушении их моста кучкой северян. Согласно другой интерпретации, речь здесь идет о поверии, согласно которому мост удерживался человеческими жертвами, возможно, даже детскими. Эту идею продвигала исследовательница фольклора конца XIX века Элис Гомм, но ни культурологических, ни археологических доказательств тому нет. Еще одна теория утверждает, что в песенке просто поется о постепенном разрушении моста со временем. В Средние века он был настоящим чудом света, на нем стояли много жилых домов и магазинов, но за века они, естественно, начали постепенно разрушаться, а пожар 1633 года нанес мосту и постройкам на нем еще больший ущерб. Однако в 1666 году он стал преградой на пути очередного страшного пожара и помог спасти от него южный берег Темзы. Хоровод вокруг Рози Этот стишок занимает особое место в измышлениях о темном происхождении детских песенок. Уже давно утверждалось, что данная веселая песенка и танец на самом деле связаны со страшной эпидемией бубонной чумы, разразившейся в Лондоне и окрестностях в 1665 году, а может быть, и с Черной Смертью XIV века. Предполагается, что Рози – это изначально вовсе не имя, а симптомы болезни в виде сыпи и бубонов, возникающих на коже жертв. «Букеты» указывают на веру в то, что чума появляется от дурного воздуха, поэтому ее можно предотвратить свежими ароматами. «Пепел» – это сжигание тел умерших; хотя в альтернативной версии стишка вместо «пепла» в этой строчке имитируется звук чихания, символизирующий, опять же, симптомы болезни. Наконец, «все падаем» – это, конечно же, означает, что все скоро умрут. Какая прелесть! На первый взгляд, крайне зловеще и мерзко, но большинство современных фольклористов отвергают такую версию по целому ряду причин. «Чумная» интерпретация появилась только после II Мировой войны. Сама песенка была впервые опубликована лишь в 1881 году и, скорее всего, не существовала очень долго до этого. Кроме того, предполагаемые симптомы, описанные выше, не вполне соответствовали тому, что на самом деле испытывали жертвы чумы. Более вероятное объяснение смысла песенки связано с запретами на танцы, которые в XIX веке существовали в ряде наиболее строгих протестантских общин в Англии и Соединенных Штатах. Некоторым подросткам и детям удавалось обходить этот запрет, придумывая «игры» со стихами, которые включали в себя хоровод без музыкального аккомпанемента. Так что, несмотря на жуткие ассоциации, которые видятся некоторым в этой песенке, она, скорее всего, возникла именно так и не несет никакого глубокого смысла. Джорджи-Порджи Этот на первый взгляд невинный стишок был известен в середине XIX века, но одна теория связывает его с некоторыми весьма щекотливыми политическими событиями, имевшими место несколькими веками ранее, и с именем Джорджа Вильерса, первого герцога Бэкингемского (1592–1628). В молодости Джорджа представили королю Якову I, которому юноша очень понравился. В то время уже ходили слухи о сексуальном пристрастии короля к молодым красивым мужчинам, и Джордж, вероятно, был превосходным кандидатом на роль королевского любовника. Тем не менее у нас нет убедительных свидетельств того, какими на самом деле были отношения Якова и Джорджа, но он стал королевским фаворитом, имел большой доход и, в течение некоторого времени, поддержку многих придворных лиц. В общем, дела у него шли неплохо. Потом он объявил о своей любви к Анне Австрийской (1601–1666), супруге французского короля Людовика XIII, что вызвало скандал, хотя нам точно неизвестно, была ли между ними настоящая любовная связь (Александр Дюма изобразил предполагаемых любовников в «Трех мушкетерах»). Джордж, будучи красивым и обаятельным мужчиной, при этом бывал грубым, неучтивым и крикливым и своей несдержанностью испортил несколько дипломатических военных миссий. Только его статус любимчика короля берег его от неприятностей, которых многие ему желали. Но постепенно нелюбовь придворных и подчиненных все же дала плоды, на что, возможно, намекают строчки «Когда мальчишки выходят поиграть, Джорджи-Порджи убегает». В августе 1628 года он готовился в очередному военному походу, но был зарезан неким Джоном Фелтоном, солдатом, ранее служившим под его началом, который злился на герцога за то, что его не повысили по службе. Говорят, что Джордж попытался броситься за ним, но умер от ран. Позже Фелтона все же поймали и повесили, хотя немало народу радовалось тому, что тщеславный герцог Бэкингемский отправился на тот свет, и появились стихи, прославлявшие Фелтона как героя. Песенка на шесть пенсов Самое раннее упоминание этого стихотворения датируется XVIII веком. Дрозды в пироге могут указывать на средневековую практику помещения живых существ, даже музыкантов (!), в большой пирог, чтобы потом они выпрыгнули оттуда на потеху благородным сотрапезникам. Например, на большом обеде в 1454 году из пирога появились целых двадцать восемь музыкантов, которые стали развлекать гостей песнями. Этот обед, который известен в истории как Праздник Фазанов, устроил герцог Бургундии Филипп Добрый (1396–1467). Кроме того, для развлечения гостей выступали жонглеры, ставились драматические сценки и даже демонстрировался живой слон. Все это было частью публичной кампании Филиппа – и некоторых примкнувших к нему дворян более низкого звания – по организации крестового похода против турок-османов, которые за год до этого захватили Константинополь, что повергло Запад в ужас. Но, несмотря на обещания герцога выступить против турок, из затеи с крестовым походом так ничего и не вышло, кроме крошек в музыкальных инструментах. В общем, дрозды или голуби в Средние века нередко вылетали из пирогов, и не только на таких роскошных обедах. Кстати, такие пироги не предназначались для еды; так что не переживайте, если вы уже представили себе птичьи перья и микробов в еде, – или, еще хуже, микробов музыкантов. Название песенки, по всей видимости, происходит от древней традиции платить музыкантам за песни жалкие гроши; ничего в мире не меняется. Шекспир в «Двенадцатой ночи», акт II, сцена 3, пишет: «Вот тебе шестипенсовик. Заводи песню». Единственная проблема с птичьей теорией состоит в том, что существует более ранняя версия этого стишка, опубликованная в 1744 году и состоящая всего из одной строфы, которая заканчивается словами: «Двадцать четыре грязных мальчишки в пироге». Это уже совсем другое дело и вызывает в голове какие-то неприятные образы. Так какой же вариант считать оригинальным? Существовала ли ранее некая «птичья» версия, связанная со средневековыми и тюдоровскими экстравагантными развлечениями? Или первыми все-таки были мальчишки, которые несколько десятков лет спустя превратились в птиц, потому что каннибализм в Европе как-то не был популярен? В любом случае, современная «экзотическая танцовщица», выскакивающая из торта, вероятно, является наследницей этой нелепой традиции. 7. Музыкальные проклятия, злой рок и суеверия Вера в проклятия зародилась, по-видимому, еще в доисторические времена, и ими объясняли неприятности и беды самого разного толка. Можно было проклясть человека словесно, а можно было наложить обратное заклятие, чтобы защитить его от вреда или вмешательства других; возможно, были и какие-то иные, неизвестные нам, способы проклятия. Все мы слышали истории о «проклятии мумии», которое было наложено колдунами на гробницу Тутанхамона, хотя, вероятно, все эти легенды датируются временем вскрытия самой гробницы. Они могли быть придуманы для того, чтобы отбить у желающих охоту к расхищению гробниц. Однако с теми, кто проводил раскопки, действительно произошел ряд несчастных случаев и болезней, порой смертельных. Обычно это объясняют совпадением или даже самовнушением. Если человек верит, что проклят, это действительно может нанести ему вред. У многих других людей, участвовавших в раскопках, не было никаких проблем в жизни, так что пусть это нас успокаивает. В проклятьях обвиняли многих, в том числе черных магов, ведьм, некромантов и так далее. В некоторых культурах было вполне возможно прийти к одному из этих людей и за определенную плату проклясть врага. Платон в «Республике» утверждает, что они за деньги причиняли вред любому, не разбираясь, злой он или добрый. Английский король Яков I панически боялся черной магии и был убежден, что ведьмы строят козни не только против его правления, но и против всего хорошего на свете; он искренне верил в реальную силу проклятий. Шекспир знал об этом страхе короля, что отчасти повлияло на появление в его «Макбете» трех ведьм. Суеверия так же древни, как и само человечество, появившись, вероятно, как только мы научились думать и осознавать. Скорее всего, они возникли в результате того, что люди совершали какие-то действия, а потом видели результат, положительный или отрицательный. Путая простые временные совпадения с причинно-следственной связью, они легко связывали действие с результатом, даже если те не имели друг к другу никакого отношения. Сегодня мы презрительно фыркаем в адрес подобного поведения, считая суеверия устаревшими примитивными верованиями, которым мы, образованные современные люди, ни за что бы не поддались. У нас же есть сотовые телефоны, высокоскоростной Интернет и лазерная хирургия! Разве мы можем верить в такие нелепицы? Ну что ж, вспомните об этом, когда в следующий раз будете обходить лестницу, не желая проходить под ней, или запоете счастливую песню и наденете счастливую бейсболку, чтобы «помочь» вашей любимой команде выиграть, или почувствуете ростки ужаса в душе, когда в пятницу 13-го с вами случится что-то неприятное. Сколько ваших друзей жаловались вам на неполадки с приборами и связью при ретроградном Меркурии? Все мы делаем нечто подобное; нет смысла это отрицать. Так что суеверия до сих пор с нами; возможно, они прочно закрепились в нашем мозге еще со времен древнего человека. Некоторые стали более сложными или лучше объяснимыми логически, но в конечном итоге всем нам очень хочется влиять на мир, и в попытках достичь этого мы часто прибегаем к иррациональным или даже просто глупым вещам. Музыка, возбуждающая в нас чувства и сохраняющая связь с мистицизмом, верой в сверхъестественное и самовыражением, кажется вполне естественной областью для возникновения суеверий. Воодушевленное состояние, порождаемое музыкой, может способствовать укреплению самых разнообразных верований. У многих композиторов, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, были и есть глубокие иррациональные убеждения, а также личные правила, традиции и способы, которых они придерживаются в сочинении и исполнении своих произведений, возникшие на протяжении веков. Давайте познакомимся с рядом примеров, от забавных до нелепых, в том числе с теми, которые могут заставить вас задуматься, действительно ли все это – лишь иррациональные суеверия? Проклятие «Мрачного воскресенья» В театральных кругах глубоко укоренилась идея, будто некоторые произведения могут быть проклятыми или приносить несчастье. Типичный пример – «Макбет» Шекспира. Эта пьеса окружена огромным количеством суеверий, в том числе считается, что ее название нельзя произносить на сцене (например, во время репетиций), а вместо этого надо говорить «Шотландская пьеса». Это может лишь повеселить того, кто считает подобные вещи глупостями, но многие актеры до сих пор чтут эту традицию. Примеры из области музыки не так хорошо известны, однако существует по меньшей мере одна песня, которая, как считается, приносит большие несчастья не только тому, кто ее исполняет, но и особенно тому, кто ее слышит. С ней связано много городских легенд, часть из них сомнительны, другие – бездоказательны. Песня называется «Мрачное воскресенье», а сочинили ее где-то в 1932–1933 году венгерские авторы Реже Шереш и Ласло Явор. Один утверждает, что она была написана вскоре после того, как невеста Шереша расторгла помолвку с ним, другой – что композитор переживал о судьбах мира, погрязшего в Великой депрессии. В песне поется о человеке, чья возлюбленная умерла, и о том, как он хочет покончить с собой, чтобы воссоединиться с ней. Очень весело. Сначала ряд издателей отказали авторам в публикации нот песни, решив, что она слишком… мрачная. Но, в конце концов, она была опубликована, и вот тут-то все стало совсем интересно. Ходили слухи, что в следующие несколько лет произошел ряд самоубийств среди тех, кто слышал эту песню. В 1933 году какой-то молодой человек попросил оркестр в будапештском кафе сыграть ее. Дослушав песню, он пошел домой и застрелился. Если это и правда, то, вероятно, он и раньше планировал покончить с собой, просто хотел сопроводить свой уход подходящим депрессивным саундтреком. В 1936-м песню в Венгрии связали с волной самоубийств, а в некоторых районах даже запретили. Историю восприняли настолько серьезно, что журнал Time рассказал о ней в марте того же года. Билли Холидей (у которой хватало своих проблем с алкоголем и наркотиками) сделала англоязычную версию песни в 1941 году, и из Лондона тоже поступило сообщение о ее воздействии. Молодая женщина без остановки прокручивала пластинку с этой песней на своем граммофоне. Услышав это, соседи постучали к ней в дверь, но она не отвечала. В конце концов они взломали дверь и нашли ее лежащей на полу. Она умерла от передозировки. Песня ли заставила ее сделать это? Самоубийства на этом не закончились. Одна городская легенда гласит, что более двухсот людей покончили с собой, слушая эту песню. К несчастью, никак нельзя доказать или опровергнуть эти поразительно большие цифры. Говорили также, что ситуация стала настолько тревожной, что вынудила власти принять меры, но это также оказалось трудно подтвердить. Венгерское правительство якобы не рекомендовало исполнять эту песню, и несколько радиостанций в США отказались проигрывать ее в эфире, хотя жесткого законодательного запрета на нее не существовало. Даже ВВС в 1940-е задумалась об этом, и было решено, что слова песни слишком плохо влияют на настроение слушателей, так что в эфир попали лишь инструментальные версии. Может быть, там боялись проклятия, но скорее они переживали из-за того, что кто-то из наиболее впечатлительных слушателей действительно может покончить с собой не из-за песни как таковой, а из-за связанных с ней историй. Кое-кто утверждал, что ВВС не планируют снимать этот неофициальный запрет вплоть до 2022 года, хотя, по другим источникам, песню проигрывали как минимум несколько раз еще в 1980-е. Снова противоречащие друг другу истории, и, как обычно, побеждают более занимательные. Как бы то ни было, страх перед песней постепенно сошел на нет, но композитора, ее сочинившего, ждала трагическая судьба. В 1968-м он покончил с собой, бросившись с крыши здания в Будапеште. Это факт, однако и тут легенды берут свое: одна гласит, что перед этим он жаловался, что так и не смог написать еще одного хита. Трудно поверить, но говорили также, что женщина, которая его отвергла и тем самым вдохновила на написание песни, также незадолго до этого была найдена мертвой, отравившейся. Рядом с ней лежал листок бумаги, на котором она написала: «Мрачное воскресенье». По другой версии, это были ноты. Оказались ли они оба обречены из-за этой песни? Проклятая симфония Чайковского? В начале 1950-х в газетах появилась история о том, что дирижер Ноттингемского оркестра в Англии отменил все будущие исполнения «Патетической симфонии» Чайковского из-за того, что после каждого исполнения кто-то из музыкантов оркестра умирал. В ответ на это Иоганнес Норби, дирижер Стокгольмского концертного общества, отважно включил симфонию в один из собственных концертов, чтобы развеять суеверие. Он убежденно заявил журналистам, что симфония «не убивает музыкантов». Тем вечером ее сыграли без проблем и перешли к Шестой симфонии Шостаковича. Во время исполнения этого произведения кларнетист Людвиг Варшевски, игравший в Стокгольмском симфоническом оркестре тридцать лет, упал и умер на сцене. Несколько врачей, бывших в зрительном зале, бросились ему на помощь, но сделать ничего уже было нельзя. Видите, что бывает, если искушаешь судьбу? Пианино Бейба Хотя это больше не представляет проблемы, поскольку Boston Red Sox выиграли три Мировые серии с 2004 года, до того среди некоторых особо преданных фанатов команды бытовала вера, что у «Проклятья Бамбино» была музыкальная составляющая. Злой рок преследовал команду с конца 1919 года, когда Бейб Рут перешел из Red Sox в New York Yankees, в результате чего Sox на протяжении восьмидесяти шести лет не могли выиграть Мировую серию. Пока Бейб играл в Red Sox, он арендовал коттедж в Садбери, примерно в двадцати милях к западу от Бостона, рядом с водоемом под названием Виллис-Понд. Версии этой истории разнятся, но, согласно одной, как-то зимой к Бейбу и его жене приехали друзья, чтобы поразвлечься. Бейб решил временно вытащить на улицу пианино, чтобы немного освободить комнату. Потом случилась катастрофа. Сцена была достойна эксцентрической комедии: пианино соскользнуло на лед и застряло. Когда лед спустя некоторое время растаял, пианино просто пошло ко дну и до сих пор лежит там. По другой версии, на улицу вместе с пианино вышли все гости, и потом пианино уехало на лед. Местные в это верят, и старожилы до сих пор вспоминают сумасшедшие вечеринки, которые Бейб закатывал в те дни. Некоторые из суеверных спортивных фанатов – честно говоря, большинство из них весьма суеверны, – решили, что происшествие было дурным предзнаменованием. Вскоре после этого Бейб перешел в Yankees, и для бостонских фанатов начались восемь десятков лет агонии. Некоторое время они верили, что, если вытащить фортепиано из пруда, проклятие будет снято. Немало водолазов на протяжении многих лет пытались сделать это, но им никак не удавалось найти, где оно лежит, что заставило многих посчитать историю простой байкой. В общем, ничего непонятного, но, возможно, проклятое пианино Бейба до сих пор лежит на дне пруда. Если так, кто знает, что произойдет, если его все-таки извлекут! Клуб 27 Только хорошие люди умирают молодыми. Хорошие, рокеры и джазовые музыканты. Неясно, кто и когда придумал термин «Клуб 27», но целый ряд популярных артистов прошлого века действительно кое-что объединяет: они жили быстро, веселились на всю катушку и умерли в возрасте 27 лет. Пытаясь пролить свет на это явление, статистики из Квинслендского технологического университета Австралии изучили британских артистов, альбомы которых занимали первое место в хит-парадах в 1956–2007 годы, и обнаружили лишь троих, умерших в этом возрасте. Исследователи в статье, опубликованном в British Medical Journal, заключили: «Наша работа показывает, что „Клуб 27“ возник в результате совпадений и предвзятого отбора». Однако они признают, что число смертей в других странах может быть больше. Они обнаружили, что у более знаменитых музыкантов риск ранней смерти (между 20 и 40 годами) в три раза выше, чем у их менее популярных коллег, из-за неправильного образа жизни. Что бы там ни говорили ученые, в этом клубе по меньшей мере пятьдесят «членов», и новые присоединяются к ним каждые несколько лет. Вот некоторые из наиболее известных. Роберт Лерой Джонсон (8 мая 1911 – 16 августа 1938). Известный блюзовый гитарист и певец, которого многие рок-музыканты называли знаковой фигурой блюза. Подробности его жизни не слишком хорошо известны, но он умер, выпив виски, который, возможно, был отравлен. Согласно одной легенде, он заигрывал на вечеринке с замужней женщиной, и ее ревнивый муж посыпал ему в бокал стрихнина. Так это или нет, но с его именем связана еще одна легенда: он якобы продал душу дьяволу на перекрестке, чтобы получить музыкальный талант. Он нередко играл на кладбище, где было тихо, и ничто ему не мешало, что, возможно, и создало почву для этих фаустианских слухов. Брайан Джонс (28 февраля 1942 – 3 июля 1969). Основатель и гитарист Rolling Stones. Утонул в бассейне; возможно, здесь сыграли свою роль алкоголь и наркотики. До сих пор существует версия, что его убили, поскольку из его дома пропали некоторые вещи. Джими Хендрикс (27 ноября 1942 – 18 сентября 1970). Гитарист-революционер, повлиявший на целое поколение последователей и до сих пор считающийся одним из лучших гитаристов всех времен и народов. Выпил чрезмерную дозу и захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Дженис Джоплин (19 января 1943 – 4 октября 1970). Популярная певица и автор песен, одна из звезд первого Вудстока. Умерла от передозировки героина – может быть, от более сильной, чем обычно, его разновидности. Джим Моррисон (8 декабря 1943 – 3 июля 1971). Основатель и вокалист группы Doors. Официальная причина смерти – сердечный приступ, но, возможно, что это была передозировка героина, усугубленная астмой. По поводу истинной причины его смерти много спорят, в том числе кое-кто уверяет, что он ее сфальсифицировал. Фанаты до сих пор совершают паломничества на его могилу на парижском кладбище Пер-Лашез. Рональд «Пигпен» Маккернан (8 сентября 1945 – 8 марта 1973). Основатель Grateful Dead. Страдал от врожденного цирроза печени, аутоиммунного заболевания. Умер от желудочно-кишечного кровотечения. Курт Кобейн (20 февраля 1967 – 5 апреля 1994). Вокалист крайне успешной сиэттлской гранджевой группы Nirvana. Застрелился из обреза в голову, хотя существует ряд теорий заговора, утверждающих, что он был убит. Также некоторые утверждают, что Кобейн намеренно хотел присоединиться к «Клубу 27». Благодаря его смерти легенде о «Клубе» стала еще более популярна. Эми Уайнхаус (14 сентября 1983 – 23 июля 2011). Очень популярная джазовая и R&B вокалистка, получившая пять премий «Грэмми» на одной церемонии. Страдала от зависимости и психических проблем, а также трений с законом, была найдена мертвой своим телохранителем. Причиной смерти послужило алкогольное отравление. Суеверия о девятой симфонии Одной из самых странных фобий, существовавших в XIX–XX веках среди многих, в том числе выдающихся композиторов, была вера в то, что композитор может написать лишь девять симфоний. Если он попробует написать еще, то умрет вскоре после завершения работы над девятой. В это верили Густав Малер (по свидетельству его жены Альмы) и Арнольд Шенберг. Это суеверие, по всей видимости, возникло из-за того, что по девять симфоний за свою жизнь написали Бетховен, Шуберт (хотя их нумерация во времена Малера была иной) и Брукнер, который, вероятно намеренно, сочинил девятую симфонию в ре миноре, в той же тональности, что и любимая им девятая симфония Бетховена. Чешский композитор Антонин Дворжак перестал писать симфонии после знаменитой симфонии «Новый мир». Она была девятой, хотя он считал ее восьмой, так как ноты его первой симфонии были утеряны и нашлись только после его смерти. Кроме того, изначально эта девятая симфония была опубликована под номером пять, так как еще три его ранние симфонии не издавались при его жизни. Все понятно? Говорят, Малер был так убежден в проклятии девятых симфоний, что свою девятую по счету назвал просто Das Lied von der Erde, то есть «Песнь Земли», считая, что сможет обмануть систему, не присваивая произведению номера. Написав ее, он поверил, что обманул смерть, и начал работать над десятой, но умер, не завершив ее. Однако в последнее время ученые сомневаются в том, что Малер верил в какие-либо проклятия, предполагая, что, скорее всего, всю эту историю выдумала его вдова. Однако Арнольд Шенберг – чью одержимость числом «13» мы рассмотрим в этой главе позже – сам писал, что убежден в том, что больше девяти симфоний написать нельзя. Вселенная или некая высшая сила не позволяет ни одному композитору перейти эту черту, возможно потому, что человечество еще к этому не готово. Это кажется иррациональной чепухой. Возможно, вы думаете, что все это, конечно, занятная история и интересное совпадение, но – надев на голову шапочку выпускника – посмотрите на Моцарта, который написал более 40 симфоний, и еще больше ему приписывают, или на Гайдна, число симфоний которого переваливает за сотню! Это так, но они жили раньше Бетховена, и, вероятно, проклятие началось именно с него. Возможно, дело в том, что Бетховен был величайшим сочинителем симфоний всех времен, так что он и установил эту границу по праву. Ладно, скажете вы, все равно мы на это не купимся. Вот, например, такие современные композиторы, как Дмитрий Шостакович (пятнадцать симфоний), Эйтор Вила-Лобос и Дариюс Мийо (по двенадцать у каждого), а также Алан Хованесс, который написал как минимум 67 симфоний, причем 43 из них – после шестидесяти лет! Разве не достаточно доказательств? Да, кое-что это доказывает. Но были и другие композиторы, умершие после завершения своих девятых симфоний, например Альфред Шнитке. Композитор Уильям Уайт сказал о девятой симфонии Шнитке: «Мне кажется, это музыка, которую написал уже мертвый человек… она звучит, как блуждания призрака во время первого знакомства с новым, потусторонним миром». Коллега Шнитке, русский композитор Александр Глазунов, технически так и не закончил девятую симфонию и прожил еще двадцать шесть лет (он умер в 1936-м), видимо, избегнув злого рока. С другой стороны, Ральф Воэн Уильямс написал девятую симфонию в возрасте 85 лет и умер примерно через полгода. Правда, это неудивительно, учитывая его преклонные года. Однако он умер ранним утром 26 августа, в тот самый день, когда должен был присутствовать при записи этой самой девятой симфонии. Может быть, это просто совпадение, но… Желтый кларнет Театральная традиция знает много легенд о несчастливых цветах, но в музыке подобные суеверия не так распространены. Однако есть любопытное исключение: в оркестре, исполняющем музыкальное сопровождение драматической пьесы, не должно быть желтого кларнета, иначе что-нибудь обязательно случится с музыкантами и актерами. Происхождение этого суеверия неясно, но в театре желтый цвет часто считается приносящим несчастье. Определенные оттенки желтого раньше считались привлекающими злых духов. Кроме того, в средневековых морализаторских пьесах – ранней форме драматургии, которая поучала граждан, пугая их до полусмерти, – желтый и зеленый цвета часто были атрибутами дьявола. Такие представления на открытом воздухе часто разыгрывались в сопровождении оркестра, откуда и пошла практика музыкального сопровождения в более современных театрах. Сам кларнет изобрели гораздо позже (в XVIII веке), но где-то по пути идея игры на желтом инструменте стала восприниматься как дурное предзнаменование. Почему же именно кларнет? Почему не скрипка, или ксилофон, или носовая флейта? Очевидно, в XIX и начале XX века изготавливалось много желтых кларнетом, что совпало с существующими театральными суевериями по поводу желтого, так что эти инструменты были изгнаны из театральных оркестров. Никто не знает, что именно может произойти, если сыграть на таком кларнете во время театральной постановки, но, наверное, лучше не искушать судьбу. Неудачная пятница – по крайней мере, шумная Всем знакома боязнь пятницы, 13, которую часто связывают с тем, что Иисуса распяли в пятницу, а предал его Иуда, тринадцатый член братства. По крайней мере, это одна из теорий. С тех пор пятница приобрела дурную репутацию, несмотря на то, что для офисных и многих других работников это самый долгожданный день недели. В одной старинной английской народной песне даже содержится предупреждение: «Никогда не рождайся в пятницу, если можешь, выбери другой день». Жаль только, что там не содержится никакого совета, как это сделать. В XIX веке бытовало странное суеверие, согласно которому, если мужчина шел на свидание с дамой в пятницу, и об этом узнавали горожане, его ждала странная судьба: по пути домой его сопровождали музыканты, производящие разнообразные звуки при помощи крышек от кастрюль, щипцов, кочерег и прочих приспособлений. Это предупреждение молодым Ромео не ограничивалось звоном в ушах и головной болью, которая могла случиться от какофонии, производимой дебоширами с кастрюлями. Оно привлекало внимание к похотливому парню и сообщало всем, что на уме у него ничего хорошего, так что это было своего рода публичное посрамление. Легко установить исторический источник такой практики. Средневековая французская традиция шаривари распространилась в другие страны и продолжилась и по окончании Средневековья. Люди выходили на улицы в гротескных масках и играли громкую надоедливую музыку на простых грубых инструментах, часто сопровождая молодоженов или тех, кто собирался пожениться. Шум выражал неодобрение и презрение в отношении определенных браков – например, повторных или «неравных», – а также любовных интрижек, рождения детей вне брака, домашнего насилия и прочих нарушений общественных норм. Такая развеселая толпа появляется в «Романе о Фовеле», как мы видели ранее, но она не срамит Фовеля в день его свадьбы, а скорее, наоборот, поздравляет и поощряет его. Так как Фовель и его приспешники являются извращением всего хорошего и правильного, то вполне естественно, что эти шумные гуляки делают нечто противоположное тому, что должны были делать. На иллюстрациях рукописи они изображены в гротескных костюмах и масках, оголяющими задницы и распевающими непристойные песенки. Только представьте, что бы сказали об этом в викторианской Англии?! По утрам петь вредно «До семи запоешь – до одиннадцати заплачешь», – гласит старинная поговорка. Странное предупреждение. Почему, если вам хорошо, или у вас достаточно вдохновения, чтобы распевать в столь ранний час, вы должны еще до полудня пожалеть об этом? Значит ли это, что монахи, поющие на утренних службах, всегда несчастны? Возможно. У этой идеи есть несколько возможных объяснений. Наиболее вероятное связано со старой протестантской рабочей этикой – так что забудьте о монахах, – которая в целом сводится к тому, что счастье нужно каждый день зарабатывать. И если вы начнете петь прежде, чем это заслужили, то обязательно получите неприятности на свою голову. У меня есть своя теория на этот счет: представьте себе оперного тенора XVIII века в Венеции, самодовольного, купающегося в лучах славы, который в одно прекрасное утро вскакивает с постели и решает в полный голос исполнить свою лучшую арию. Сосед сверху не впечатлен этой радостной демонстрацией виртуозности и посылает вниз одного из слуг, чтобы тот проучил зарвавшуюся звезду с помощью трости или просто старого доброго кулака. Пристыженный и с фингалом под глазом, тенор на своей шкуре осознает, что не все способны оценить его талант. На самом деле, одна мысль о том, что любой музыкант может встать с постели в 7:00, универсально смешна. Если он в это время на ногах, то, скорее всего, он еще не ложился или еще не понял, что алкогольный туман предыдущего вечера до конца не рассеялся, и к 11:00 на его ничего не подозревающую голову обязательно снизойдет похмелье. Суеверия о цирковом оркестре В XIX веке в США было не так много гастролирующих оркестров. Дороговизна, неудобство и время, которое для этого требовалось (в те времена передвигались на медленных поездах), делали всю затею в целом непрактичной. Если вы жили в каком-нибудь маленьком городке на отшибе, лучшая живая музыка, которую вы могли услышать, была доступна в бродячем цирке. Эти предприятия обычно имели в распоряжении духовые оркестры для сопровождения представлений. Если люди и слышали где-то классическую европейскую музыку, то играли ее, как правило, не «настоящие» струнные и симфонические оркестры, а именно эти небольшие группы музыкантов, которые знакомили американских слушателей с творениями современных европейских композиторов. Состояли они преимущественно из медных (и иногда парочки деревянных) духовых и ударных инструментов и были очень мобильны. Они могли играть в больших цирках, в местных театрах, на городских праздниках, на свадьбах – в общем, где угодно. Они были многофункциональны и, если и не слишком квалифицированы, то по крайней мере весьма энергичны. Знаменитый бродячий цирковой оркестр был у Джона Филипа Саузы, а также в таких цирках, как Ringling Brothers и Barnum & Bailey. Как любые бродячие оркестры, они многое испытывали и многое видели. И вполне естественно, что со временем возникли суеверия, связанные с тем, как сделать жизнь более гладкой. Джордж Бринтон Бил, американский лектор, писатель и критик, в книге 1938 года «Через заднюю дверь цирка с Джорджем Бринтоном Билом» писал о двух песнях, с которыми оказались связаны определенные суеверия. Считалось, что исполнение «Легкого кавалерийского марша Саппа» на цирковой площадке притягивает несчастья и даже смерть. Ходили слухи, что после того, как эту песню сыграли в Оклахоме, произошло крушение поезда и погибли шестнадцать человек. В другой раз начался ураган, убивший тридцать восемь человек, оказавшихся у него на пути. Третья трагедия непосредственно затронула сам оркестр, только что сыгравший этот марш, – один из музыкантов умер на месте. Кажется, нельзя было даже возить с собой ноты этой песни. Бил не уточняет, когда именно произошли все эти несчастные случаи, но подчеркивает, что отнеслись к нем очень серьезно: «Вы можете не верить, но большинство циркачей верят – по крайней мере те, кому известны факты». Вторую песню, «Дом, милый дом», нельзя было играть никогда, за исключением последнего в сезоне представления. Ее исполнение в другое время означало закрытие шоу и конец гастролей. Возможно, эти суеверия произошли от какой-то народной истории или городской легенды, которая циркулировала повсюду достаточно давно, чтобы прочно закрепиться в людской памяти. Возможно, когда-то действительно случилось что-то плохое, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сочинить продолжение. В любом случае, во времена фронтира цирковые оркестры играли огромную роль в распространении и популяризации музыки, и даже иррациональные страхи не могли их остановить. Сексистские суеверия первого американского мюзикла Всегда было трудно быть женщиной в старом мужском клубе музыкального мира (или где угодно еще), и всяческие глупые суеверия, связанные с полом, еще больше усугубляли ситуацию. Вот одно особенно гнусное. В 1866 году в Нью-Йорке, в Саду Нибло, состоялась премьера первого американского мюзикла под названием «Черный крюк». Представление длилось пять часов – Господи, о чем они думали?! На самом деле это не было подлинной попыткой создать новую американскую форму искусства, шоу скорее представляло собой странную смесь элементов, включая музыку, танцы и фаустианскую историю о злом немецком дворянине, графе Вельфенштейне (замечательное имя!), который хотел жениться на деревенской девушке против ее воли. Его попытки принести в жертву дьяволу ее жениха провалились, и настоящая любовь восторжествовала. Все это было собрано вместе, подобно чудовищу Франкенштейна, в попытке привлечь толпу и заработать немного денег. Это было не вполне складно, но нужно же было с чего-то начинать; в том числе там был такой важнейший элемент, как ранняя версия кордебалета, который до сих пор остается изюминкой мюзиклов, к добру или к худу. Марк Твен благосклонно отозвался об этом ослепительном зрелище. В день премьеры менеджер, Уильям Уитли, стоял у дверей театра, глядя на толпу, которая ждала входа в зал. Люди явно были достаточно заинтригованы, чтобы пройти и увидеть шоу. Обратив внимание на то, что первой в очереди была женщина, он отказался впускать ее в здание, считая, что это лишит постановку шанса на успех. Вероятно, она была шокирована и обижена, но Уитли стоял на своем и впустил первым мужчину. Было ли это просто тупое суеверие, укоренившееся в мозгу женоненавистника викторианской эпохи? Скорее всего, да. Для протокола: шоу выдержало 474 показа и стало настоящим хитом. Почти сразу появились имитаторы, и так родился американский мюзикл. Уитли торжествовал, гордился и даже заявил как-то, что, несмотря на то, что он не суеверен, он считает, что успех спектакля отчасти зависел от отказа пускать женщину в театр первой. Что бы было с шоу, если бы он не был таким упрямым козлом? Неужели американский мюзикл не достиг бы тех высот, что были ему суждены? Думаю, вряд ли. Шенберг и число 13 Арнольд Шенберг, изобретатель двенадцатитоновой системы и главная фигура музыкальной нумерологии, в немузыкальных сферах жизни также был одержим цифрами. Он страшно боялся числа 13 (у психологов это называется «трискаидекафобия»). Например, он назвал свою оперу Moses und Aron, вместо традиционного написания Aaron, чтобы в названии было 12, а не 13 букв. Почему он так боялся, неизвестно, но он родился 13 сентября и считал это число своим проклятием, которое, как грозовая туча, висело над ним всю жизнь. Для него оно символизировало силы смерти и разрушения. Он упорно трудился, чтобы оно не взяло верх, всеми силами стараясь избегать его везде, где можно. Он был убежден, что, если он по каким-то причинам – из-за творческого кризиса или чего-то еще, – прекращает работать над произведением, то, когда он к нему вернется, скорее всего окажется, что он остановился на такте, номер которого кратен 13. С его точки зрения, это доказывало, что число работает против него. Чтобы не поддаваться, он иногда нумеровал такты «12», «12а», а затем «14». Он пестовал свою одержимость, говоря, что это не суеверие, а вера. Она была центральной в его мировоззрении, и он не видел в этом ничего глупого. Он подчинил жизнь разнообразным ритуалам и нумерологическим практикам, которые, как он считал, могут принести ему удачу и спасти от злого рока. Давая имена детям от второго брака, он выбрал Рональда и Роланда – анаграммы собственного имени. Но, когда он обнаружил, что в имени «Рональд» содержится определенный несчастливый нумерологический потенциал, то изменил его на Лоренс Адам, чтобы нечаянно не навлечь на ребенка проклятия несчастливым именем. Также, когда это было возможно, он избегал адресов с числом 13 и 13-х этажей. Он настолько боялся силы числа 13, что был совершенно уверен в том, что умрет тогда, когда его возраст будет кратен 13. Поэтому очень боялся, к примеру, 65-го дня рождения. Он попросил товарища, астролога и композитора Дэйна Радьяра, составить ему гороскоп на этот судьбоносный год. Радьяр сказал, что, хотя данный период действительно опасен, это не означает, что он обязательно должен умереть. Он оказался прав; Шенберг прожил этот год и с огромным облегчением отпраздновал 66-й день рождения. Теперь он мог не беспокоиться до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится 78, если, конечно, он прожил бы так долго. Но случилось нечто неожиданное. Ему исполнилось 76, и в тот год – 1951-й – астролог по имени Оскар Адлер (который также был музыкантом) написал ему письмо, предупреждая об опасности этого года из-за чисел его возраста: семь плюс шесть равно тринадцати. Шенберг был в ужасе. Видимо, при всей одержимости нумерологией, ему никогда не приходило в голову сложить цифры в возрасте. Он сказал друзьям, что, если переживет этот год, снова будет в безопасности, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. По (дурному) стечению обстоятельств, в июле того же года случилась пятница, 13 – последнее, с чем Шенбергу хотелось сталкиваться. Он весь день провел в постели, совершенно вне себя от тревоги. Примерно за пятнадцать минут до полуночи его жена попыталась успокоить его, сказав, что день уже практически закончился, он пережил его, и, значит, волноваться не о чем. По всей видимости, он взглянул на нее и тут же умер. Суеверные поклонники композитора любят утверждать, что это произошло за 13 минут до полуночи. Наверное, можно сказать, что он сам себя напугал до смерти. Так вот, о суеверных композиторах… Россини, великий оперный композитор XIX века, также был глубоко суеверен и твердо верил в злых духов и знамения. Однажды он получил в подарок от французского короля Луи-Филиппа прекрасные золотые часы. Когда Россини гордо продемонстрировал их друзьям, один из них заметил на циферблате арабскую гравировку; никто из присутствующих не мог перевести надпись. Россини счел это дурным предзнаменованием, убрал часы в стол и больше никогда никому не показывал. Он также очень боялся сглаза и пятницы, 13 – и, конечно, скончался 13 ноября 1868 года, в пятницу. Моцарт, которого еще в детстве однажды обвинили в занятиях магией, слыл суеверным и боялся темноты, злых духов и призраков. Как мы уже говорили, он, возможно, верил, что Реквием заказал ему сам Ангел Смерти, так что очень не хотел заканчивать его, веря в то, что, завершив работу, умрет. В Неаполе возник слух, что Моцарт носил магическое кольцо и играл так хорошо исключительно благодаря его потусторонней силе. Он доказал, что это неправда, сняв кольцо и сыграв на клавесине с тем же мастерством. Дирижируя в молодости оркестром, Чайковский часто держался за подбородок, якобы потому, что испытывал патологический страх того, что у него прямо на сцене отвалится голова. Если это правда, то данная привычка скорее объясняется нервозностью и боязнью сцены, а не чем-то еще; однако Чайковский действительно был ипохондриком и страдал различными заболеваниями, как реальными, так и воображаемыми, так почему бы среди них не быть самопроизвольной декапитации? На самом деле эта история, вероятно, возникла с легкой руки одного критика, который высмеивал дирижерский стиль маэстро. Чайковский предпринимал долгие прогулки для творческого вдохновения и верил, что, если укоротит их, даже слегка, произойдет катастрофа. В последние дни жизни он отказался от лечения с погружением в горячую ванну, возможно потому, что его мать умерла от холеры при прохождении такой же процедуры. Этот факт подкрепляет версию о том, что он умер от холеры, так как боялся, что его постигнет та же участь, что и его мать. Великий дирижер Леонард Бернстайн всегда надевал на концерт одни и те же запонки. Их подарил ему коллега-дирижер и композитор Сергей Кусевицкий, и он никогда не выходил без них на сцену. Он сам и его друзья целовали запонки перед концертом – на счастье. Испанский композитор Мануэль де Фалла был большим ипохондриком и не принимал гостей в полнолуние и в месяцы равноденствий (то есть в марте и сентябре), так как верил, что эти периоды плохо влияют на здоровье. Также он боялся сквозняков и по пять часов после подъема уделял личной гигиене и подготовке к дню, так что завтракать садился только после полудня. Английский композитор Густав Холст интересовался астрологией и в качестве хобби составлял гороскопы друзьям. Однако он не был одержим этим занятием, напротив, предпочитал не распространяться о нем широко и, видимо, стеснялся своего увлечения. Впрочем, его самая знаменитая работа, «Планеты», посвящена скорее астрологическим, чем астрономическим особенностям семи планет – Меркурия, Венеры, Марса, Юпитера, Сатурна, Урана и Нептуна. Это нередко удивляло людей, которые считали, что цикл, в котором многие композиторы затем черпали вдохновение при создании саундтреков к фантастическим фильмам, является музыкальной интерпретацией реальных физических характеристик планет Солнечной системы – их цвета, размера, орбит и так далее. Что же из всего этого следует? Можно сказать, если даже самые талантливые, яркие и одаренные нередко впадают в крайности и поддаются иррациональному, что уж говорить о нас, простых смертных?! С другой стороны, в самой природе творческого ума заложено стремление к поиску новых связей и отношений, о которых другие люди и не мыслят. Да и в свете таких научных теорий, как теория хаоса и эффект бабочки, кто может сказать, каковы на самом деле взаимоотношения между двумя любыми объектами или событиями? Разум, который страшится Ангела Смерти у двери или заговора чисел, может при этом создавать величайшие шедевры. 8. Кое-какие чудеса напоследок В конце книги я хочу предложить вам несколько историй, которые не вписываются в другие главы, – попурри забавного, склад глупостей, сборную солянку музыкальных странностей, чемоданчик гротеска. Вы узнаете, как плохая погода может способствовать – или нет – прекрасной струнной музыке; откуда взялся самый популярный рингтон; какие композиторы ненавидели собственную работу; как доставали – или не доставали – из могилы череп Моцарта; и почему некоторые части черепа Бетховена оказались – или не оказались – в Калифорнии. Тайна величайших скрипок мира Знаменитый итальянский скрипичный мастер Антонио Страдивари (1644–1737, он был настоящим долгожителем!) прославился созданием одних из лучших в мире скрипок, альтов и виолончелей. Страдивари знаменит на весь мир, и его имя известно даже тем, кто не является фанатом классической музыки. Почти волшебное качество его инструментов уже более трех веков заставляет лучших музыкантов мира мечтать о них. Поэтому, вполне естественно, цена на них безумно высока, к великому сожалению тех, кто желал бы иметь один из них дома в качестве предмета для беседы с гостями. Ученые, мастера и любители музыки давно бьются над загадкой – что же делает инструменты Страдивари столь исключительными? Теорий множество, причем некоторые из наиболее любопытных появились в последние годы. Одна из них кажется элегантным объяснением, лежащим на поверхности: в начале 2000-х некий климатолог, изучающий спилы древесины, предположил, что в особенном звучании инструментов Страдивари виноваты жесткие погодные условия. Во второй половине XVII века в Северной Европе наступил так называемый минимум Маундера, самая холодная часть Малого ледникового периода, который начался в конце Средневековья и внес вклад в несчастья злополучного XIV века. В XVII же веке похолодание достигло пика, в результате чего деревья росли медленнее, и летняя древесина не так сильно отличалась от зимней. Равномерный медленный рост мог положительно повлиять на ее качество, делая ее более звучной и устойчивой к нагрузкам. Значит, скрипки и прочие творения Страдивари стали шедеврами случайно, из-за климатических колебаний? Возможно, однако качество древесины – лишь один из факторов в создании любого инструмента. Выводы климатолога интересны, однако результаты этого исследования многими ставятся под сомнение. Согласно другой теории, все дело в уникальной комбинации химикатов, которую мастер использовал для обработки древесины перед изготовлением из нее инструментов, – по последним исследованиям, в нее входили бура, соли железа, фториды, хром и другие соединения. В 2010 году, на Восьмом Международном скрипичном конкурсе в Индианаполисе исследователи провели двойной слепой эксперимент. Двадцати одному музыканту предложили три исторических классических инструмента, в том числе скрипку Страдивари, и три современных, хотя и превосходно сделанных. Участники должны были сравнить их, не зная, где какая скрипка. Были приняты особые меры для того, чтобы они не могли отличить скрипки по деталям внешнего вида, запаху и прочим особенностям – в частности, эксперимент проводился в полумраке, а скрипки обработали духами. Результат? Практически никто не назвал скрипку Страдивари лучшим инструментом ни по качеству звука, ни по удобству игры. Большинство отдали предпочтение современным инструментам. Конечно, этот эксперимент не ставит точку в дискуссиях, однако он может служить прекрасным свидетельством того, что репутация, традиция и реклама играют важную роль в признании чего-то великим или наоборот. Страдивари действительно создавал превосходные инструменты, но можно ли объективно считать их лучшими в мире? Или же их легендарная слава является просто результатом столетий прославления и даже умной маркетинговой кампании, предпринятой в свое время Тони и его учениками? Возможно, только страдающие от холода деревья в зимних итальянских лесах знают точно. Всемирно известный рингтон Это одна из самых знаменитых коротких мелодий в мире. Она известна любому в наш век сотовых телефонов, и, возможно, у большинства она присутствовала в телефоне в тот или иной момент. Мы говорим, конечно же, о фирменном рингтоне Nokia. Было подсчитано, что на пике популярности она звучала по всему миру с частотой примерно двадцать тысяч раз в секунду; только представьте себе, как обогатился бы автор, получай он авторские отчисления! Но откуда она взялась и как стала самой распространенной мелодией в мире? Простой мотив – отрывок из длинной пьесы испанского композитора Франсиско Тарреги (1852–1909), талантливейшего гитариста, который способствовал популяризации этого инструмента в качестве солирующего. У Тарреги было трудное детство, или, вернее, он сам создавал себе и окружающим разнообразные трудности. Он родился в городе Вильяреаль в центре восточного побережья Испании и рано проявил способности к игре на гитаре, однако несколько раз убегал из дома. Учась в Барселоне, он решил зарабатывать на жизнь игрой на гитаре в кафе и ресторанах – в тот момент ему было всего десять. Что ж, большие мечты. Несколько лет спустя он сбежал в Валенсию с группой цыган. Его отец отыскал его, но он убежал снова; эта привычка стала навязчивой! Однако со временем его юношеская жажда странствий пошла на убыль, и в 1874 году он поступил в Мадридскую консерваторию. Кажется, он перестал принимать неверные решения, и в следующие сорок лет жизни стал успешным концертирующим гитаристом. Интересующая нас мелодия взята из произведения Тарреги Gran Vals, написанного им ближе к концу жизни, в 1902 году; кое-кто говорил, что это он сам взял ее у Шопена, но в пользу данной версии нет убедительных аргументов. Маленький отрывок из в общем-то никому не известной пьесы может показаться странным выбором для мелодии, которую теперь знает весь мир. Как же это случилось? Не последнюю роль здесь сыграли юристы и необходимость того, чтобы композитор был мертвым. Музыкант Томас Долби объяснял BBC: «Однажды вечером парень из отдела маркетинга заглянул к инженерам, и ему послышалось, как будто кто-то проигрывает с помощью телефона какую-то музыку. Но инженер сказал: „Нет-нет, я просто пытаюсь настроить его так, чтобы получить самую раздражающую частоту звука“. Маркетолог спросил: „А можно действительно заставить телефон играть мелодии?“ Они попробовали несколько штук и решили: „Вот это звучит прекрасно, давайте это использовать“. Но потом вмешались юристы, которые заявили: „Вы не можете взять любую популярную мелодию; за нее нужно платить авторские и получить права на использование, если только композитор не умер 75 и более лет назад“. Они задумались: „Есть ли у нас какие-нибудь удачные мелодии мертвых композиторов?“ И оказалось, что тот самый отрывок, который стал знаменит как фирменный звонок Nokia, был написан более 150 sic лет назад мало кому известным сочинителем вальсов, так что они остановились на ней, и она стала самым успешным джинглом в истории». Начало 1990-х для сотовых телефонов было еще каменным (силиконовым?) веком. Двое топ-менеджеров Nokia решили, что на основании того, что Таррега так кстати давно умер, пьеса вполне подходит для рингтона, и выбрали четыре наиболее удачных, с их точки зрения, такта. Дебют рингтона состоялся в 1994 году. За годы над ним изрядно поколдовали аранжировщики, но мелодия осталась, и знаменита так, как никогда не смог бы себе представить создавший ее композитор, мальчиком мечтавший о поклонниках в барселонских кафе. Композиторы, ненавидевшие свои произведения Многих творцов преследует одно и то же проклятие: они чувствуют вдохновение, трудятся над произведением дни, недели, месяцы и более, но потом оказываются не удовлетворены или даже ненавидят то, что у них получилось. Некоторым композиторам свойственна особенно вредная привычка бесконечно дорабатывать и отглаживать сочинения, в результате чего точно определить дату их создания или придать им правильную нумерацию оказывается весьма сложно. Шопен, к примеру, постоянно вносил в произведения какие-то правки. Разве можно так относиться к биографам и поклонникам?! Многие композиторы отрекаются от своих «юношеских» произведений, написанных в начале пути, когда они еще не были настоящими «профи» в деле сочинительства. Джордж Баттерворт уничтожил многие свои произведения, прежде чем уйти на I Мировую войну, не желая, чтобы кто-то нашел их, если он не вернется. Холст называл свои ранние работы «ранним ужасом». Воэн Уильямс жаловался, что продолжает получать деньги за музыку, написанную в молодости, называя эти гонорары «неправедным доходом за такие грехи моей юности, как Linden Lea 1902 года, которая с каждым годом становится все более ужасно популярной». Неудовлетворенность результатами собственной работы сама по себе не так плоха; она доказывает, что человек стремится к совершенству. Однако такое отношение может переходить в самоуничижение и деструктивные наклонности, если зайдет слишком далеко. Поэтому, если иногда вам кажется, что ваша лучшая работа все же недостаточно хороша или что вас хвалят незаслуженно (тот самый страшный «синдром самозванца»), вот вам выборка композиторов, разделявших ваши взгляды. Не самая плохая компания, знаете ли. Ранняя опера Вагнера «Риенци» была написана еще до того, как композитор выработал зрелый стиль. Ее действие происходит в средневековой Италии, и в ней рассказана история изгоя-популиста, выступившего против богатых угнетателей. Она приобрела сомнительную славу как один из источников вдохновения Гитлера, который позже даже приобрел оригинальную рукопись оперы. Несмотря на успех и признание, которое она принесла автору, сам Вагнер считал ее «отвратительной». Увертюра Чайковского «1812 год», прославляющая победу русских над армией Наполеона, – одно из самых знаменитых произведений композитора. Но она была написана по заказу, и Чайковский заявлял, что это «очень громкое и шумное сочинение, не имеющее художественной ценности, написанное безо всякой теплоты и любви». Он ненавидел увертюру и то, что она стала популярной. Как мы уже видели, он не любил многие свои работы, но верил, что, создав «Патетическую симфонию», написанную незадолго до смерти, наконец создал что-то действительно достойное. Первый из «Торжественных и церемониальных маршей» Эдуарда Элгара стал символической темой высшего образования; он часто звучит на церемониях вручения дипломов и в фильмах и телепрограммах, посвященных университетам. Это реальный хит композитора, принесший ему славу, но при этом другие его работы оказались в забвении, что ему не нравилось. В 1905 году ему удалось разозлить академический мир лекциями, которые он начал читать в Бирмингемском университете, где занял пост заведующего кафедрой музыки. Эти лекции представляли собой беспорядочную смесь идей и художественных манифестов, противоречащих многим английским музыкальным движениям того времени. Реакция руководства на эти лекции была настолько отрицательной, что он бросил педагогическую деятельность и вернулся к сочинительству, но критические выпады в адрес его музыки с течением времени также становились все сильнее. Более молодой современник Элгара, Густав Холст, испытывал аналогичные трудности с «Планетами». Этот музыкальный цикл, послуживший основой для бесчисленного множества саундтреков к фантастическим фильмам, оказался самой знаменитой из всех его работ. Даже большинству любителей классической музыки сложно вспомнить какие-то еще его произведения. В 1920-е это стало для него проблемой. После огромного успеха, выпавшего на долю «Планет», все ждали от композитора продолжения, но он хотел двигаться вперед и сочинять новую музыку – вполне разумная позиция. Но критика и слушатели не очень хотели его понять, так что его популярность пошла на убыль. Однако это не слишком его волновало, и он продолжал писать то, что хотел. Он относился к этому философски, сказав однажды: «Прекрасно быть неудачником. Если никому не нравится то, что ты делаешь, ты продолжаешь работать просто ради самой работы и не позволяешь публике заставить тебя бесконечно повторять уже сделанное». В промежутках между самобичеванием и прочими эксцентричными поступками Перси Грейнджер был, как мы помним, блестящим концертным пианистом. Но одна пьеса вечно не давала ему покоя – стилизованный «народный» танец под названием «Деревенский садик». Он сочинил его в качестве подарка на день рождения своей странной и властной матери, но затем его ноты стали поразительно хорошо продаваться (в середине 1920-х где-то по двадцать семь тысяч экземпляров в год!), и он стал любимой пьесой у слушателей на концертах. Публика постоянно требовала от Грейнджера исполнить его на бис и отказывалась отпускать со сцены без этого. Постепенно он стал ненавидеть эту невинную мелодию, которая за годы принесла ему кучу денег, но закрепила в умах поклонников такой его образ, который ему самому был противен. «Болеро» Равеля – еще одно всемирно известное произведение, ставшее проблемой для своего создателя. Нельзя сказать, что это действительно лучшая из всех написанных им вещей, но ее популярность затмила многие другие его работы. Когда в 1928 году «Болеро» было исполнено впервые, из-за многочисленных повторов его подвергли жесткой критике, однако по каким-то причинам публика и музыканты все же полюбили его, и в конечном итоге композитора стали в первую очередь ассоциировать именно с ним, а не с другими, лучшими, сочинениями. Это стало удивительным для него самого; ему оно не слишком нравилось, и он никогда не понимал, почему оркестры хотят его играть, а публика – слышать. Через несколько десятков лет после его смерти кинокартина «10» только усугубила положение вещей. Бетховен, наоборот, всегда старался защищать свои работы, даже если знал, что они посредственны. В соавторстве с Иоганном Непомуком Мельцелем, изобретателем метронома, он написал «Битву Веллингтона при Виттории». Это произведение не слишком нравилось самому Бетховену, и он понимал критику, которой его подвергли. Однако соглашаясь с тем, что оно не слишком удачно, он все равно защищал свой талант перед громогласными и убежденными в своей правоте критиками, утверждая, что любое г****, написанное им, все равно лучше того, что они могли бы создать сами; с каким бы удовольствием многие артисты всех веков сказали это своим критикам! Неудивительно, что в конечном итоге он поссорился с Мельцелем, который позже скончался, по всей видимости, от алкогольного отравления; но это совсем другая история. Череп Моцарта Эту книгу вполне можно было бы назвать «Череп Моцарта» – предполагаемые посмертные приключения композитора определенно этого достойны. Однако Бетховен чуть более знаменит, поэтому его череп оказался фаворитом. По той же причине я не стал называть книгу «Голова Гайдна», хотя, признаю, это тоже было бы весьма завлекательно. В 1902 году «Моцартовское общество» в Зальцбурге приобрело череп без нижней челюсти, возможно, принадлежавший очень известному человеку. Утверждалось, что некий могильщик по имени Йозеф Ротмайер в 1801 (по другим источникам, 1799) году выкопал тело Моцарта из общей могилы, где тот был похоронен. Вопреки распространенному мнению, в этих могилах покоились не так уж много тел, что было на руку Ротмайеру, у которого на останки Моцарта имелись планы. Продажа черепов правильным покупателям могла принести большие деньги. В тот период подобные вещи ценились как реликвии, особенно если принадлежали мировым знаменитостям. Иметь в своем доме череп известного художника, философа или композитора было модно, и к черту этику и уважение. Когда Ротмайер хоронил тело Моцарта вместе с другими, он специально пометил череп проволокой, чтобы узнать его потом. Почему он ждал несколько лет, прежде чем выкопать его, неизвестно, поэтому его легенда сразу вызвала подозрения, однако подобные общие могилы нередко спустя несколько лет раскапывались и использовались повторно, так что, возможно, он просто воспользовался этой практикой, чтобы скрыть факт фактического расхищения могил. По некоторым сведениям, Ротмайер хранил череп у себя несколько десятков лет, что странно и бросает еще большую тень на всю историю. Как бы то ни было, легенда гласит, что на протяжении XIX века череп якобы несколько раз переходил из рук в руки; в 1892 году газета Neue Freie Presse заявила, что череп Моцарта был идентифицирован на основании наблюдений, сделанных когда-то врачом и поэтом Людвигом Августом Франклом, который получил его от анатома Йозефа Гиртла. Ранее череп хранился у брата Йозефа, Якоба, который, в свою очередь, приобрел его у могильщика, связанного узами профессии или даже родства с самим Ротмайером. Якобу, по всей видимости, не очень нравилось держать у себя в доме череп, и он даже хотел выкинуть его в Дунай. Естественно, такая новость взбудоражила публику, но многие встретили ее со скептицизмом. После того, как череп попал в «Моцартовское общество», его выставили в доме, где родился композитор, а в 1940 году перенесли в Моцартовскую библиотеку, так как хаос начавшейся войны угрожал не только искусству. В это время возник целый ряд странных историй: некоторые сотрудники библиотеки боялись черепа, утверждая, что из шкафа, где он хранился, доносится музыка и даже крики. Может быть, духу великого человека не нравилось происходящее? В 1987 году Готфрид Тихи, палеонтолог из Зальцбургского Университета, изучил череп и объявил, что он подлинный, отметив, что он принадлежал мужчине небольшого роста в возрасте от 20 до 40 лет. Есть сведения, что Моцарт страдал зубной болью, а на черепе имеются следы рахита и стоматологических проблем. Также на нем есть отметина от сильного удара, полученного, возможно, при падении; известно, что в последний год жизни Моцарт страдал от головных болей. Отметина на черепе может быть свидетельством падения или какой-то еще травмы, которая и стала причиной этих болей. Однако и это не стало последним словом: в 2006 был проведен тест митохондриальной ДНК, в котором генетический материал из этого черепа сравнивался с генетическим материалом бабушки Моцарта по материнской линии, Евы Розины Пертль, и его племянницы Жанетт. Согласно результатам теста, не было обнаружено генетического родства между черепом и костями данных родственниц. Вроде бы на этом можно было ставить точку, если бы не одна небольшая проблема: также обнаружилось, что женщины, которым принадлежали изученные кости, не были родственницами друг другу! Однако образцы костей были взяты из фамильного склепа Моцартов. Получается, что либо череп принадлежит Моцарту, а эти женщины на самом деле не были членами семьи, либо он ему не принадлежит, и все равно хотя бы одна из женщин, чьи останки лежат в склепе, не является той, под чьим именем похоронена. Так что результаты исследования оказались неясными и разочаровывающими и только еще больше все запутали. Кстати, череп больше не выставляется на обозрение публики, если очень захотите его увидеть, то по предварительной заявке вам могут показать его в Моцартовской библиотеке. Брукнер точно захотел бы. И, раз уж мы заговорили о таинственных черепах… Череп Бетховена Бедняге Бетховену ни в жизни, ни в смерти не было покоя. Уже на следующий день после смерти судмедэксперты начала XIX века вскрыли его череп. Было ли это извращенной попыткой узнать механизмы человеческого мышления? Нет, на самом деле они просто хотели выяснить причину глухоты Бетховена, и, поскольку распилить череп несколькими днями ранее было невозможно, они поспешили теперь воспользоваться шансом и изучить слуховые косточки покойника. Бетховен сам просил своего доктора найти причину потери им слуха и доложить о результатах публике, поэтому они просто выполняли его волю – но, увы, поставить диагноз даже после смерти так и не удалось. В то время в обществе существовал большой интерес к псевдонауке френологии, и кое-кто верил, что по размеру мозга можно определить характер человека, так как считалось, что различные умственные способности локализуются в различных его частях. Можно измерить череп как вместилище мозга и определить размеры этих частей и, следовательно, степень «развития» у человека тех или иных способностей. Еще до эксгумации тела Бетховена в 1888 году (когда Брукнер так любовно держал голову великого композитора и был оттащен от нее насильно), некоторые фрагменты черепа – вероятно, оставшиеся от первоначального вскрытия, – вроде бы попали в руки Ромео Селигманна, профессора истории медицины Венского университета. В 1863 году уже проводилась эксгумация в медицинских целях, так что, возможно, Селигманн приобрел эти небольшие фрагменты в это время. Далее они передавались из поколения в поколение в семье Селигманна, и к 1985 году оказались у одного из его потомков в северной Калифорнии. Тогда два венских врача провели ДНК-тест и решили, что ДНК фрагментов черепа соответствует ДНК, полученной из волос Бетховена. Это было замечательным подтверждением того, что маленькие кусочки величайшего композитора попали в Новый Свет в качестве странного семейного наследия. Фрагменты были предоставлены Центру исследований Бетховена в Государственном университете Сан-Хосе. Результаты анализов не подвергались сомнению много лет, однако недавно были проведены новые тесты, которые бросили серьезную тень на старые. Было установлено, что на самом крупном из фрагментов нет следов распила ручной пилой, которая должна была применяться при первой посмертной операции. Кроме того, были изучены маленькие костные фрагменты, которые считались слуховыми косточками Бетховена, и было установлено, что они ему не принадлежали. Они оказались осколками более крупных фрагментов, которые также не прошли проверку на соответствие. В конечном итоге получается, что все эти калифорнийские кости не имеют к Бетховену никакого отношения. Между первым вскрытием, кражей слуховых косточек (которые, вероятно, были утеряны после вскрытия), хранением у преданного поклонника и предположительным перемещением в виде фрагментов в Новый Свет, череп Бетховена пережил не меньше травм, чем сам композитор. По-видимому, если какие-то фрагменты были изъяты при первом вскрытии, они потеряны для истории. ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ Поздравляю! Вы отважно преодолели темные аллеи, жуткие лесные тропинки и заброшенные особняки истории музыки и, возможно, узнали больше, чем вам хотелось. Удивительно сознавать, как много прекрасных произведений было порождено временами бед и отчаянья, и именно этот урок мы должны извлечь из этого путешествия. Вне зависимости от, или даже благодаря, тем несчастьям, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, музыканты и композиторы нашей классической традиции невероятно обогатили мир своими великолепными работами. У нас есть более тысячи лет удивительной музыки, которой мы можем наслаждаться, и в конечном итоге то, откуда она взялась, далеко не так важно, как то, куда она может нас увлечь за собой. Я оставляю вас с вдохновляющей цитатой из Жоржа Бизе, автора знаменитой трагической оперы «Кармен»: «Я могу сказать вам, как музыкант: если вы откажетесь от измен, фанатизма, преступлений, зла, сверхъестественного, у вас не останется причин написать хотя бы ноту». М-да, как-то это слишком печально. Может, лучше другую, из Джорджа Бернарда Шоу: «Музыка – это напиток проклятых». Да, не лучше. На самом деле моя любимая цитата на этот счет – это высказывание Фридриха Ницше, на котором я и предлагаю остановиться: «Не будь музыки, жизнь была бы ошибкой». С этим, я думаю, согласятся все. ЧТО ЕЩЕ ПОЧИТАТЬ Я надеюсь, что эта книга подогрела ваш интерес к предмету, вам мало, и вы хотите узнать больше об истории музыки. С чего же начать? Эта тема может показаться слишком обширной и всеобъемлющей, так что вот вам несколько подсказок для дальнейшего изучения. Онлайн-ресурсы Дедушка всех инструментов музыкального исследования – Dictionary of Music and Musicians Гроува. Эта многотомная энциклопедия впервые была издана в конце XIX века и с тех пор задает направление всем, кто хочет углубиться в этот огромный мир. Она есть практически во всех университетских библиотеках и во многих общественных. В этих томах вы, вероятно, найдете все, что только может прийти вам в голову из области классической музыки, и даже больше, и это прекрасный способ расширить ваши знания. Если такой вариант нравится вам больше, вы можете найти ее в интернете и получить доступ, зарегистрировавшись на www.oxfordmusiconline.com. Говорить и читать о классической музыке – это, конечно, приятно и полезно, но, естественно, необходимо ее слушать, и тут вы можете совсем запутаться. Великолепный онлайн-источник – Naxos Music Library, самое крупное цифровое собрание записей классической музыки в мире. У Naxos имеются лицензионные соглашения с сотнями рекорд-лейблов, каталогами которых располагает. Доступ к ресурсу не бесплатный, но, учитывая, что в вашем распоряжении окажется более 120 000 записей (на момент написания этой книги) с оригинальным оформлением и нотами, сделка определенно того стоит. Вбейте в строку поиска имя любого композитора, и вы получите ссылки на десятки, если не сотни, записей. Слушайте все, что вам захочется. На то, чтобы переслушать все, вам буквально не хватит жизни. Так что обращайтесь: www.naxosmusiclibrary.com. У многих звукозаписывающих компаний и самих музыкантов также есть странички на YouTube. Можете выбрать этот, более экономный способ начать ваше путешествие. Попробуйте провести поиск по композиторам или жанрам и посмотрите, что сможете найти. А что с Википедией? На этот ресурс много нареканий, иногда справедливых, иногда нет. Если вы не будете забывать, что любой может редактировать статьи и что иногда представленная там информация может быть устаревшей или некорректной, вы вполне сможете извлечь из нее пользу. Почти у всех композиторов, упомянутых в этой книге, есть свои вики-страницы, и, на мой взгляд, сведения там вполне точны. Если в статье приведены источники информации и библиография, вы можете пойти дальше и проверить, насколько верно то, что вы прочитали. Книги Для тех, кто предпочитает отдельные книги, вот кое-что, что может вас занять: David Barber, Bach, Beethoven and the Boys (Sound and Vision, 1986, reprinted 1996 and 2011). Прекрасное введение в предмет для юных читателей; занимательный взгляд на различные аспекты классической музыки разных веков. Rick Beyer, The Greatest Music Stories Never Told: 100 Tales from Music History to Astonish, Bewilder, and Stupefy (New York: HarperCollins, 2011). Рассказывает необычные истории о различных музыкальных жанрах, в том числе роке, джазе, кантри, хип-хопе и классике. Brian Levison and Frances Farrar, Classical Music's Strangest Concerts and Characters (London: Robson Books, 2007). В этой книге приведены преимущественно свидетельства о повседневной жизни и деятельности композиторов и музыкантов последних нескольких веков (и немного из более ранних периодов) и о странных вещах, которые с ними порой происходили. Elizabeth Lunday and Mario Zucca, Secret Lives of Great Composers (Philadelphia: Quirk Books, 2009). Рассматриваются в основном биографии композиторов XVIII–XX веков, с многочисленными скандальными и мрачными подробностями. Nicolas Slonimsky, Lexicon of Musical Invective (New York: W. W. Norton, reprinted 2000). Очень занимательная и информативная классическая работы, посвященная негативным отзывам о композиторах и концертах XVIII–XX веков. Nicolas Slonimsky, Slonimsky's Book of Musical Anecdotes (New York and London: Routledge, 2002). Еще одна очень веселая книга, содержащая чудесные истории и случаи из жизни великих композиторов, которые вы не найдете в школьных учебниках или концертных программах. Еще от Тима Рейборна Ни в коем случае не желая обидеть себя самого, я хочу бесстыдно предложить вам и собственные работы, а именно, две книги, две аудиозаписи и два сайта. A New English Music (Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2016). Эта книга посвящена возрождению классической музыки в Англии в конце XIX–XX веках. Я включил в нее биографии ряда важнейших композиторов, в том числе Перси Грейнджера, Питера Уорлока, Джорджа Баттеруорта, Густава Холста и Ральфа Воэна Уильямса. Их жизненные истории восхитительны, как и музыка, которую они оставили нам. Against the Friars (McFarland, 2014). Исследование, посвященное средневековым монахам (францисканского и доминиканского орденов) и тем, кто не слишком их любил. Здесь содержится гораздо более подробный рассказ о «Романе о Фовеле», вагантах и прочих французских музыкантах и поэтах, которые беспощадно высмеивали «христовых братьев». Cançonièr – The Black Dragon: Music from the Time of Vlad Dracula. Разве можно устоять перед таким названием? Данная музыкальная группа (в которой Тим является одним из руководителей) возвращает к жизни музыку времен печально знаменитого Колосажателя. Мы, наверное, недолго просуществовали бы при нем (он, по-видимому, вообще не любил музыку), но надеемся, что вам эта запись понравится. Можете приобрести диск на Amazon, iTunes, CD Baby и в других местах. Honey from the Thorn: Music of Medieval England. Музыка XII–XIV веков. Сохранилось, к сожалению, не много английской средневековой музыки (французской и испанской гораздо больше), но здесь, на мой взгляд, представлены некоторые из лучших примеров. Приобретайте на Amazon, iTunes, CD Baby – и у большинства других известных распространителей. Все музыкальное можете найти на www.timrayborn.com. Кое-что из написанного можете найти на www.inkhornwriting.com. Благодарности Хотя большинство писателей мечтают иметь какое-нибудь местечко, куда можно удалиться, как Уолден, и в тиши и покое создавать свои шедевры, книги не пишутся в полной изоляции. Нам всегда нужен кто-то, кто читал бы наши черновики, искал неизбежные ошибки и говорил нам, что мы замечательные – или нет. Ряд людей заслуживают моих благодарностей за помощь в написании и издании этой книги. Спасибо Skyhorse за то, что они сочли предмет достаточно интересным, чтобы представить мою работу невинному и ничего не подозревающему читателю, и Ольге Греко за тщательное и вдумчивое редактирование, благодаря которому все стало выглядеть куда лучше, чем было вначале. Огромное спасибо моему агенту Марианн Каринч, которая поверила в проект сразу, как только познакомилась с ним, и поддерживала меня своим энтузиазмом. Несколько людей читали черновики разных глав перед тем, как книга была окончательно завершена, и предоставили мне полезную обратную связь и свои комментарии, так что большое спасибо Аллену Кронину, Ноуэлу Дучетту, Трисне Фрейзер, Джошуа Лапану, Кимберли Маккой, Гилберту Мартинезу, Эмили О'Брайен, Уильяму Оссеру, Алине Ротару, Кейт Спирс, Энни Вальдес и Мэтту Уошберну. Наконец, моя благодарность и любовь Эбби и нашим чудесным, хотя иногда и надоедливым, кошкиным детям. Об авторе Тим Рейборн – музыкант с международным именем; он играет на десятках странных инструментов с труднопроизносимыми названиями, о которых мало кто слышал. К ним относятся копии средневековых инструментов и народные инструменты из Северной Европы, с Балкан и Ближнего Востока. На сегодняшний день записал более сорока альбомов, и в музыкальных странствиях объездил Соединенные Штаты, Канаду и Австралию, а также побывал в таких романтических местах, как Маракеш, Стамбул, замки эпохи Возрождения, средневековые церкви и школьные спортзалы. Тим почти семь лет прожил в Англии (стране, которую он обожает) и получил докторскую степень в Лидском университете, что, как он думает, дает ему право воображать, что он знает, о чем говорит. Написал несколько книг и журнальных статей о музыке и истории, и обязательно напишет еще. Сейчас живет в северной Калифорнии среди многочисленных книг, музыкальных инструментов и кошек и в некоторой степени одержим приготовлением вкусной еды. Изображение 1Древнегреческий авлос, от которого сдувает крышу. (Общедоступное изображение, Wikimedia Commons.) Изображение 2Император Нерон в молодости, кажется, весьма довольный своими посредственными музыкальными способностями. (Изображение предоставлено University of Cologne и German Archaeological Institute (DAI)/Arachne.) Изображение 3Могилы Абеляра и Элоизы, наконец соединившихся на парижском кладбище Пер-Лашез, хотя бедняга Пьер так и остался без важной части своего тела. (Фото Тима Рэйборна.) Изображение 4Бертран де Борн, приговоренный в аду носить в руках собственную голову, – жизнь после смерти, достойная песни в жанре хэви-метал. Гравюра Гюстава Доре (Не охраняется авторским правом, Project Gutenberg.) Изображение 5Поразительно анахроничное изображение смерти Ричарда Львиное Сердце, на котором он помещен обратно в Святую Землю и одарен телом манекенщика, демонстрирующего нижнее белье. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library, London.) Изображение 6Генрих VIII и его шут Уильям Соммерс. Ни тот ни другой не кажутся особенно довольными жизнью. (Изображение предоставлено British Library.) Изображение 7Джон Буль, вероятно, размышляющий о волокитстве и сносе стен. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 8Орландо Гиббонс у которого в момент смерти явно было много чего в голове. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 9Жан-Батист Люлли: вид у него хитрый и бунтарский, однако вскоре ему предстоит потерять почву под ногами. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 10Генри Перселл, не подозревающий о том, как холодно обойдется с ним судьба. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 11Антонио Вивальди, с ухмылкой, порождающей множество подозрений. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 12Джузеппе Тартини, с интересом глядящий на виртуозную игру дьявола? (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 13Франтишек Кочвара, буквально за мгновения до своего необычного конца. (Изображение предоставлено Google Books/the British Library.) Изображение 14Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт в детстве, весьма уверенный в себе. Он писал музыку в том возрасте, когда большинство из нас только учится читать. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 15Антонио Сальери, не такой уж и страшный и снедаемый завистью на этом портрете. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 16Романтическая Мировая Скорбь, или творческий кризис… или просто похмелье. (Общедоступное изображение, archive.org.) Изображение 17Гектор Берлиоз: если бы его личная жизнь стала сюжетом романа, издатели отвергли бы его, как неправдоподобный. (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 18Могила Фредерика Шопена на кладбище Пер-Лашез в Париже; сердце его осталось в другом месте. (Фото Тима Рейборна.) Изображение 19Антон Брукнер. Нумероман и одержимый трупами, нежно обнимавший череп Бетховена. (Общедоступное изображение, archive.org.) Изображение 20Перси Грейнджер, чье приятное молодое лицо скрывает его одержимость темными страстями. (Изображение из коллекции Льюиса Формена.) Изображение 21Питер Уорлок (Филип Хезелтайн): композитор, музыкальный критик, черный маг и сочинитель непристойных лимериков. (Изображение из коллекции Льюиса Формена.) Изображение 22Орфей в пасторальной сцене, увы, не знающий об ужасной судьбе, ожидающей его. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 23Дионис и его свита гуляк, предающиеся кутежу. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 24Флагеллянты, выбивающие на своих спинах болезненные ритмы. (Общедоступное изображение, Wikimedia Commons.) Изображение 25Шаривари из «Романа о Фовеле» – веселящиеся гуляки в масках, оголяющие задницы и пугающие приличных людей. (Общедоступное изображение, Bibliothèque nationale de France.) Изображение 26Влад Дракула, прадедушка серийных убийц; он сыграл немалую роль в судьбе своей страны. (Общедоступное изображение, archive.org.) Изображение 27Цирюльники-хирурги и их пациентка – на вид не слишком счастливая. Может быть, ей просто не хватает лютни. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 28Роберт Шуман. Может быть, его дух все-таки расскажет нам с того света, где находится его потерянный скрипичный концерт? (Изображение предоставлено Österreichische Nationalbibliothek.) Изображение 29Мертв или заснул? В любом случае, дама за клавесином выглядит явно раздраженной. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 30«Кровавая» Мария Тюдор. Действительно ли она является леди «наоборот» из детского стишка? Она ли отрезала хвостики трем слепым мышатам, или сделала чего похуже? (Изображение предоставлено University of Leuven.) Изображение 31Шумные уличные музыканты, напоминающие о шаривари. «Правильный» музыкант в окне выглядит крайне недовольным. (Изображение предоставлено Wellcome Library.) Изображение 32Арнольд Шенберг, автопортрет, 1910. Он не только боялся числа 13, но и, кажется, недосчитался уха. (Wikimedia Commons, бесплатный доступ.) Сноски 1 Здесь и далее – пер. В. Тихомирова. 2 Пер. Е. Сизовой. 3 Пер. М. Гаспарова. 4 Пер. В. Бойко. 5 That scandalous pair Goss and FossOnce attempted to put it acrossA girl on a trainBut their efforts proved vain,So Foss tossed off Goss at King's Cross. 6 Здесь и далее – пер. В. Эрлихмана. 7 Здесь и далее – пер. В. Микушевича. 1% Череп Бетховена: Мрачные и загадочные истории из мира классической музыки http://testlib.meta.ua/book/296381/read/